


Lwie Serce. Historia Godryka Gryffindora.

by Talya_Wed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-Written with Lutsiferi, Family Drama, Hogwarts Founders Era, M/M, Mystery, Pre-Hogwarts, Romance, salric
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-03-18 16:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 91,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13685316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talya_Wed/pseuds/Talya_Wed
Summary: Godryk Gryffindor, jeden z założycieli Hogwartu. Uważany za odważnego, potężnego czarodzieja bez skazy. Czy ktokolwiek poznał jego historię zanim stał się bohaterem legend? Bo jego życie wcale nie było usłane różami. Rodzinna tragedia, tajemnice, nieustanne kłopoty. Nikt jednak nie mówił, że będzie łatwo.Jest to historia opisująca zdarzenia w życiu Godryka Gryffindora. Perspektywę Salazara Slytherina przeczytać można u Lutsiferi w jej niesamowitej pracy "Wężousty. Kroniki Salazara Slytherina" (jest to obowiązkowa pozycja, jeżeli chcecie dokładnie podążać losami Godryka - bez tego nie poznacie wielu szczegółów, których ja nie ujmuję w swojej części).





	1. Prolog

Słońce niemiłosiernie grzało niemal od rana, nie dając nawet chwili wytchnienia. Przetarłem przedramieniem mokre od potu czoło, bezmyślnie zerknąłem w niebo, prosto w wielką, złotą kulę i natychmiast pożałowałem, oślepiony jej blaskiem.

Rozejrzałem się w poszukiwaniu ojca, wciąż przed oczami mając ciemne plamy. Dostrzegłem jego siwe włosy, błyszczące w oddali. Stał kilka łokci ode mnie, nie zaprzestając pracy. Raz za razem wykonywał zamaszyste ciosy kosą, ścinając zboże. Upał zdawał się nie wywierać na nim efektu, co zresztą mnie nie dziwiło. Jego prawie czterdziestoletnie doświadczenie robiło swoje.

Wbiłem widły w miękką glebę, opierając czoło o kończącą je drewnianą rączkę. Koszula przywarła mi do przepoconych pleców i coraz ciężej oddychałem. Nikt, kto nie doświadczył pracy w polu, nie zrozumiałby, ile wysiłku wymaga jej wykonywanie. Pocieszała mnie myśl, że dzień chylił się ku końcowi i niebawem będę mógł usiąść w wygodnym fotelu i nieco odsapnąć. Nienawidziłem lata, jak niczego innego dotąd.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Usłyszałem głos, dochodzący zza pleców.

Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem ojca, który przyglądał mi się zaniepokojony. Był w stanie dostrzec wszystko, nawet z takiej odległości. Czasami ten mężczyzna mnie przerażał. Kiwnąłem głową, wymuszając na twarzy uśmiech. Miałem nadzieję, że to wystarczy, aby go uspokoić.

\- Na dzisiaj skończyliśmy - oznajmił, zarzucając na ramię jeden z worków, w których przynieśliśmy coś do jedzenia i wodę. Złapałem drugi i ruszyliśmy w milczeniu do domu.

*

Zamkowa Dolina była piękną wsią, nie dało się temu zaprzeczyć, nieważne jak bardzo nienawidziłbym tego miejsca. Piękne, pokryte zielenią pagórki, bujne lasy i błękitna rzeka, przepływająca przez samo jej centrum. Było to miejsce wymarzone na odpoczynek, być może dlatego wiele szlacheckich rodów przybywało, aby zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza i podziwiać wiejskie uroki. Ja sam miałem ochotę uciec jak najdalej stąd, ale było to wyłącznie pobożne życzenie.

Zostawiłem worek przy drzwiach, podobnie jak ojciec, i ruszyłem w stronę kuchni. Matka krzątała się, przygotowując posiłek, a moje siostry siedziały przy stole, pochylając się nad czymś, co zdawało się książką. Zapewne jedna z tych, należących do matki.

\- Dominiku, słyszałeś wieści?! - Sofie doskoczyła do mnie, uwieszając się na ramieniu. Jej oczy błyszczały z podekscytowania, a twarz zdobił szeroki, ukazujący zęby, uśmiech. - Państwo Ravenclaw przyjechali dzisiejszego ranka i zapowiedzieli, że zostaną w Zamkowej Dolinie tydzień, może nawet dłużej!

Sofie była starsza od Eufemii o trzy lata, ale minęła się z powołaniem bycia młodsza siostrą. Pogłaskałem ją po głowie. Chociaż była ode mnie starsza, to szybko przerosłem ją o kilka cali.

\- To dobra nowina - odezwał się ojciec, pobłażliwie się jej przyglądając. Miał do niej słabość, dlatego jej zbytnia żywotność, nieprzystająca dziewczynie, mającej niebawem wyjść za mąż, często była wybaczana.

Eufemia stanęła obok, zarumieniona ze szczęścia, dając mi szansę przyjrzenia się obu siostrom. Ciężko było mi uwierzyć, jak bardzo się zmieniły przez te lata. Niegdyś wyglądały jak bliźniaczki, a teraz różniły się niczym ogień i woda. Sofie miała długie, jasne włosy, jak zawsze splecione w gruby warkocz, przerzucony przez ramię, w który wplecione miała stokrotki. Były proste jak struna, dlatego bardzo łatwo potrafiła doprowadzić je do ładu. Jej oczy nieco pojaśniały, teraz miały odcień bursztynu, rzucający czar na wszystkich młodych chłopców w okolicy. Nasza młodsza siostra była od nas niższa i drobniejsza. Niegdyś szczyciła się równie jasnymi włosami, które przez lata jednak ściemniały, mając kolor blondu z domieszką rudego. Oczy pozostały brązowe, duże, chociaż zwykle szeroko otwarte, wystraszone, jakby lada chwila miało stać się coś strasznego.

Sofie miała osiemnaście lat, w oczach innych uchodziła już niemal za starą pannę. Zwlekała jednak z zamążpójściem, przyczyny jej zachowania nie były mi jednak znane. Mógłbym przysiąc, że cieszyła się zainteresowaniem niemal wszystkich kawalerów w okolicy, ale żadnemu nie obiecała ręki. Dopiero pod presją społeczeństwa zdecydowała się rozważyć zaakceptowanie jednego z adoratorów, a jej wybór padł na pięć lat starszego Magnusa Polierck, który wkrótce miał odziedziczyć rodzinne gospodarstwo, niemal czterokrotnie większe od naszego. Nie uważałem się za znawcę, miałem natomiast dwie siostry, dlatego wiedziałem, że powszechnie uważany był za przystojną partię dla młodej dziewczyny. Sofie była wybredna w wielu kwestiach, dlatego uznałem, że ten chłopak jednak musiał coś w sobie mieć, skoro zdołał ją do siebie przekonać.

Eufemia była ode mnie rok młodsza, od Sofie o cztery. Niebawem miała skończyć piętnaście lat i... Nie cieszyła się podobną popularnością. To nas łączyło, pewnie dlatego lepiej dogadywałem się z nią aniżeli z Sofie. Effie była mądrą dziewczyną, przyjmowała w końcu, jak każde z nas, nauki od matki. Była jednak też nieco dziwna i zamknięta w sobie, ciężko odnajdywała się w towarzystwie, dlatego większość wolała ją unikać. Oboje zawdzięczaliśmy jakikolwiek kontakt ze społecznością dzięki rezolutnej Sofie, chociaż ja, w przeciwieństwie do Effie, nie miałem na niego najmniejszej ochoty.

Pozostawałem daleko w tyle ze swoimi umiejętnościami interpersonalnymi. Rozmowa z innymi przychodziła mi z trudem, a gdy już zebrałem wystarczająco odwagi, by ją zacząć, wszystko szło nie po mojej myśli. Z tego tytułu rzadko wychodziłem na jakiekolwiek spotkania, a jedyny kontakt, jaki miałem z mieszkańcami wsi, ograniczał się do momentów, w których siostry zmuszały mnie do towarzyszenia im, co udawało im się nieczęsto. Nigdy, zatem nie miałem okazji na własne oczy zobaczyć osób, którymi zachwycali się niemal wszyscy. Ujrzeć członków arystokracji dla osób niskiego pochodzenia graniczyło z cudem, być może dlatego moje siostry były szczęśliwe na wieść o przyjeździe Ravenclawów, głównie Roweny Ravenclaw, która stanowiła dla nich niewątpliwie autorytet. Dla Sofie była wzorem piękna i kobiecości, Effie zaś podziwiała ją za niewątpliwą inteligencję i wiedzę. Nie zliczyłbym na palcach obu dłoni, ile razy zaczynały zdanie od "A Rowena Ravenclaw...", by przekonać rodziców do swoich racji i, niech mnie piorun trzaśnie, to była najskuteczniejsza metoda, by wpłynąć na rodziców. Sam nieraz rozważałem, by zaczerpnąć ich diabelską sztuczkę, jednak fakt, że ani razu nie widziałem na oczy tej kobiety odwiódł mnie od tej szalonej myśli.

\- Powinieneś w końcu z nami iść na spotkanie - rzuciła Sofie, wytrącając mnie z momentu refleksji. Wydęła wargi, by objawić swoje niezadowolenie.  - Ciągle szukasz wymówek, aby zostać w domu. Nawet nie wiesz, ile przyjemności omija cię z tego tytułu! Tato, powiedz mu, żeby w tym roku z nami poszedł! - zaczęła szukać pomocy u ojca, który tylko wzruszył ramionami, dbając o to w równym stopniu, co i ja.

\- Czy Rowena Ravenclaw ma trzecią rękę lub oko? - zapytałem. - Jeżeli nie, to nie widzę sensu, aby iść taki kawał drogi, oglądać innego człowieka, który notabene ma w nosie moje istnienie. Musicie i w tym roku zadowolić się własnym towarzystwem - dodałem, próbując uwolnić obolałe ramię z rąk siostry. Nie ważyła jak piórko, czego najwyraźniej nie była świadoma.

\- Jesteś okropny! - krzyknęła, zakładając ręce na piersi.

Patrzyła na mnie rozgniewana, chociaż w oczach dostrzegłem czające się iskierki rozbawienia. Złapałem ją w mocny uścisk, wywołując głośny pisk, po czym przerzuciłem przez ramię i niczym worek ziemniaków zacząłem nosić po pokoju. Wierzgała nogami, próbując się oswobodzić, jednak dopiero po chwili uwolniłem ją z uchwytu. Uciekła, chowając się za fartuchem matki niczym spłoszony kot. Kobieta spojrzała na nią ganiącym wzrokiem, nim delikatnie machnęła na nią ścierką, ubrudzoną mąką, zostawiając biały ślad na czubku głowy.

\- Mamo! - zawołała oburzona zdradą, a ja jedynie roześmiałem się, wymieniając z matką rozbawione spojrzenia. Sofie otrzepała się, po czym znów wtuliła w matkę, obserwując moje ruchy w obawie, że zaatakuję. - Jutro ma się odbyć ognisko - oznajmiła nagle dość poważnym tonem. - Magnus zaprosił całą młodzież z naszej wsi oraz z okolicznych, w tym i nas. Nie chcę jednak, abyśmy poszły tam same, a tata ma parę spraw do załatwienia z sołtysem. Poszedłbyś z nami? - zapytała, a Effie skinieniem głowy ją poparła. Obie wpatrywały się we mnie błagalnie, jakby od mojej zgody zależało ich życie. Nie mogłem odmówić ich szczenięcym spojrzeniom.

\- Pójdę - odpowiedziałem, już żałując swojej decyzji. Jednak w spojrzeniach rodziców dostrzegłem troskę i ukrytą prośbę, bym robił za opiekuna dla sióstr. Obecność osoby płci męskiej z dwiema młodymi dziewczynami była obowiązkowa, inaczej obie mogłyby pożegnać się ze sposobnością udziału w wiejskiej zabawie.

\- Jesteś najlepszy! - Sofie znów do mnie podbiegła, zarzucając mi ręce na szyję i mocno ściskając. Poklepałem ją delikatnie po plecach. - Może i ty kogoś poznasz - zawołała optymistycznie, co wywołało u mnie prychnięcie. Nie spodziewałem się, by ktokolwiek chciał chociaż zamienić ze mną słowo, ale wiara mojej siostry była godna podziwu. - Chodź, Effie! - Złapała dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnęła na górę. Odprowadziłem je wzrokiem dopóki nie zniknęły, po czym usiadłem przy stole, dając nogom w końcu chwilę wytchnienia.

\- Cieszę się, że się zgodziłeś - powiedziała matka, kładąc mi dłoń na ramieniu i delikatnie je gładząc. - Od tygodnia mówiły tylko o tym ognisku. Wolałabym sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, co by było, gdybyś odmówił. Chyba przez miesiąc by się do nikogo nie odezwała.

Ją by to zmartwiło, dla mnie byłoby to święto. Słuchanie szczebiotania Sofie dzień w dzień potrafiło zmęczyć nawet najtwardszych. Wolałem jednak jej nie zasmucać nawet, jeśli miało to się odbyć moim kosztem.

\- Jutro mam rozmowę z sołtysem - ojciec powtórzył słowa Sofie, siadając obok mnie. - Być może uda się przydzielić nam kogoś do pomocy. Ledwo dajemy radę we dwójkę i przydałaby się trzecia para rąk. - Zmarszczył brwi ze zmartwienia. Miał na głowie coraz więcej, a pieniędzy zaczynało brakować. Musiał zadbać jeszcze o posag Sofie. Skąd na to wszystko wziąć?

\- Dam sobie radę - powiedziałem, starając się brzmieć na pewnego siebie, chociaż sam nie łudziłem się podołać tylu hektarom ziemi.

\- Na pewno próbowałbyś do utraty tchu, ale nie mam zamiaru pozwolić jedynemu synowi zamęczyć się na śmierć - odpowiedział hardo i przez chwilę mierzyliśmy się wzrokiem, dopóki nie odwróciłem głowy, zawstydzony.

Zawsze, kiedy nazywał mnie swoim synem, czułem, jakby ściskało mnie za serce. Wiele znaczyła dla mnie akceptacja rodziców. Powszechnie było wiadomo, że nie byłem ich biologicznym synem, chociaż temat ten pozostawiano jedynie dla potrzeb plotkowania. Nikt nie wtykał nosa w nieswoje sprawy, dlatego mogłem liczyć na względny spokój.

Niewiele pamiętałem z tamtego okresu. Dokładniejszy zarys mojej historii został mi przedstawiony właśnie przez rodziców. Znaleźli mnie podczas swojego rytualnego, niedzielnego spaceru. Przechadzali się po lesie, zbierając grzyby, jeżeli rzuciły im się w oczy, pilnując przy tym swoich córek, biegających wokół i śmiejących się wniebogłosy. Effie była tą, która zauważyła coś niepokojącego w zaroślach, a jako przykładna córka od razu zawołała rodziców. Leżałem w zaroślach, poobijany, nieprzytomny i prawdopodobnie nie dożyłbym wieczora, gdyby nie ich pomoc. Wiele im zawdzięczałem, dlatego każdego dnia starałem się odpłacić chociaż w namiastce za ich dobroć.

Żałowałem, że nie mogłem być równie dobrym synem, jak ci, mieszkający w wiosce. Nie lubiłem pracy w polu, co odróżniało mnie od wszystkich chłopów, mieszkających w Zamkowej Dolinie. Wolałem usiąść, posłuchać opowieści matki i czytanych przez nią książek, nawet się uczyć, chociaż nauka również nie była moją mocną stroną. Nie potrafiłem zapamiętać wielu rzeczy, przychodziło mi to z wielkim trudem, zupełnie nieporównywalnym do moich sióstr. Wszystko jednak było lepsze niż życie w tym miejscu i ciężka praca, nie miałem jednak serca nikomu się do tego przyznać. Czasami jednak łapałem spojrzenie matki i podejrzewałem, że wiedziała, co leży mi na sercu. Ona jedna była w stanie zrozumieć, jak to jest żyć w miejscu, do którego się nie pasuje, ale nawet jej nie miałem odwagi się wyżalić. Bo czy miałem takie prawo w obliczu poświęceń, jakie dokonali, abym mógł żyć?

\- Znowu nad czymś rozmyślasz? - Matka usiadła obok, stawiając przede mną gorący napój. Wziąłem kilka łyków, a po ciele rozeszło się przyjemne ciepło, rozluźniające nieco moje napięte mięśnie. - Zdradzisz mi, co jest powodem twojej zadumy? Coraz częściej zdarza ci się odpływać myślami.

\- Nie myślę o niczym szczególnym - skłamałem, przesuwając kubek z jednej dłoni do drugiej.

\- Nigdy nie umiałeś kłamać - zaśmiała się, składając na czole pocałunek. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko, pozwalając się objąć. - To znaczy, że dobry z ciebie człowiek, kochanie - powiedziała jeszcze, zanim nie chwyciła mnie pod ramię i nie pociągnęła w swoją stronę. Wstałem z krzesła, zastanawiając się, do czego zmierza. - Potowarzysz mi podczas spaceru. Tkwię w domu od wschodu, piekąc mięso. Przyda mi się odrobina świeżego powietrza.

Skinąłem głową, chwytając jej chustę i zarzucając jej na ramiona. Zrobiło się nieco chłodniej i ostatnie, czego nam było trzeba, to żeby zachorowała. Posłała mi wdzięczne spojrzenie i oboje wyszliśmy, kroki kierując od razu w stronę znajdującego się nieopodal lasu, który był naszym azylem każdego niedzielnego popołudnia.

Szliśmy powolnym krokiem w milczeniu. Matka trzymała mnie pod ramię, jednak ona prowadziła mnie tam, gdzie chciała się dzisiaj udać. Kilkanaście minut dalej znaleźliśmy się przy wielkim dębie, przy którym stała ławka, wykonana przez ojca dla naszej wygody. Usiedliśmy, wciąż nie zamieniając słowa, i wtedy chwyciła moją dłoń we własne, intensywnie się w nie wpatrując.

\- Od jakiegoś czasu chciałam z tobą porozmawiać, nie potrafiłam jednak znaleźć odpowiednich słów... - Zaczęła, nerwowo ugniatając moje palce. - Ojciec nie powinien wiedzieć o naszej rozmowie. To dobry człowiek, kocha nas i zrobiłby dla nas wszystko, ale nie zrozumie.

Spojrzała w końcu na mnie zaszklonymi oczami. Spuściłem własny wzrok, nie wiedząc jak zareagować na emocje, które się nagromadziły.

\- Jesteśmy podobni, ty i ja - kontynuowała, przywołując na twarzy delikatny, lecz smutny uśmiech. - Kocham cię równie mocno, co twoje siostry, nawet jeśli to nie ja cię urodziłam. Odkąd cię przygarnęliśmy miałam żal do Boga, że nie pozwolił mi cię urodzić, bo czułam, jakbym odnalazła cząstkę siebie. Przypominasz mnie bardziej niż Sofie i Effie, o ironio, i wiem, że znalazłeś się na mojej drodze nie bez powodu.

\- Nie mogłem trafić lepiej, matko - powiedziałem, wzruszony jej słowami. Rzadko bywaliśmy równie emocjonalni, tym bardziej napawałem się tą pełną patosu chwilą. - Nigdy nie wyrażę wdzięczności za to, co dla mnie zrobiliście.

\- Otóż to! - nagle krzyknęła, podnosząc się i patrząc na mnie oskarżycielsko. Nie wiedziałem, skąd wzięła się jej reakcja i byłem zaniepokojony. - Nie chcę, abyś wyrażał nam wdzięczność. Zrobiliśmy, co trzeba było i czas pokazał, że to była najlepsza decyzja. Zdołałeś pokochać zupełnie obcych ludzi, zaufać im i uczynić szczęśliwymi rodzicami najwspanialszego na świecie syna. Nie zrobiliśmy tego, abyś nam się odpłacał. JA nie chcę, abyś żył jakbyś zaciągnął dług, bo to żadne życie, skarbie.

Zamarłem, wsłuchawszy się w jej słowa. Czytała ze mnie jak z otwartej księgi i zabrakło mi słów, aby odpowiedzieć. Bo jak mogłem zareagować, kiedy wytknęła mi oczywistość?

\- Tak jak ja kiedyś, tak ty teraz, utknąłeś w miejscu, do którego nie pasujesz. Nigdy nie odnajdziesz tutaj szczęścia, choćbyś starał się ze wszystkich sił. Ale im bardziej będziesz się starał, tym większy zawód cię czeka. Najgorsze jest to, że uważasz, że jesteś w sytuacji bez wyjścia i nie możesz nic zmienić, bo nas zawiedziesz, jeśli podejmiesz decyzję, która zmusi cię do opuszczenia nas. Dlatego chciałam porozmawiać, wyjaśnić ci, że to wcale nie jest tak. Masz wybór, zawsze go miałeś, kochanie, tylko usilnie starasz się zignorować jego istnienie.

\- Jest mi tu dobrze... - Próbowałem się obronić, mimo że wiedziałem, że to nie ma sensu. Zgadzałem się ze wszystkim, co mówiła. Łzy napłynęły mi do oczu, kiedy uzmysłowiłem sobie własne nieszczęście.

\- Nikt nie powiedział, że jest ci tu źle. - Przytuliła mnie do swojej piersi, kołysząc niczym kilkuletnie dziecko, którym kiedyś byłem. - Tam, gdzie jesteś kochany, zawsze będziesz się dobrze czuł. Ale nie możesz tu żyć, bo im dłużej będziesz tu tkwił, tym ciężej ci będzie i na sercu, i na duszy. To nie jest miejsce dla ciebie.

\- Więc co mam zrobić? - zapytałem. Nie potrafiłem odnaleźć żadnej innej możliwości niż pozostanie z nimi, w rodzinnym domu i oddanie się pracy, podobnie jak ojciec.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, skarbie, ale coś wymyślimy - odpowiedziała, odsuwając się nieco i patrząc mi w oczy. - Chcę jedynie, żebyś obiecał mi jedno: jeżeli kiedykolwiek nadarzy się okazja, byś mógł odejść, wyruszyć w świat i odnaleźć swoje miejsce, zrobisz to bez wahania, nie oglądając się na nas. Proszę, obiecaj mi to.

Zagryzłem wargi, próbując powstrzymać się od płaczu. Skinąłem jedynie głową, w obawie, że jeśli się odezwę, rozkleję się na dobre.

\- Dobry chłopiec. - Pogłaskała mnie czule po włosach, po czym znowu usiadła obok i położyła głowę na moim ramieniu, wzdychając. Jej też musiało być ciężko. - Chcę, żebyś był szczęśliwy. Zapamiętaj to, proszę.


	2. Niespodziewane

Zostałem brutalnie wyrwany ze snu przez Sofie, która z podekscytowania niemal nie zmrużyła oka. Naszykowałem się, pożegnałem z rodzicami, by następnie zostać prowadzonym za obie ręce przez siostry prosto nad rzekę, gdzie miało odbyć się ognisko. Pogoda była wystarczająco dobra, by zgromadzona młodzież wesoło taplała się w wodzie i biegała, ochlapując pozostałych. Miałem zachować spokój, ale ciężko było mi powstrzymać zazdrość, która powoli wkradała się w moje serce. Także chciałem mieć z kim porozmawiać, spędzić czas, niestety, uznawany byłem za okolicznego dziwoląga.

Nie potrafiłem wyjaśnić, dlaczego tyle dziwnych rzeczy działo się w mojej obecności, ale też nie uważałem, bym miał z nimi jakikolwiek związek. Zbieg okoliczności, nic więcej. Jednak to wystarczyło, abym stał się kozłem ofiarnym. Często widziałem w zimie kwitnące kwiaty, niekiedy zimna woda stawała się gorąca niczym ogień, a raz nawet wybuchł niewielki pożar, którego powstania nikt nie potrafił wyjaśnić, ja również. Zupełnie jak w baśniach działy się cuda i nawet mi to pasowało, przynajmniej coś ciekawego działo się w tej nudnej wsi.

Rozejrzałem się w poszukiwaniu sióstr, aż w końcu je dostrzegłem. Obie bawiły się w wodzie, ochlapując siebie nawzajem i znajdujących się w pobliżu znajomych. Z daleka słyszałem ich śmiechy, które mimowolnie i na mojej twarzy wywołały uśmiech. Przynajmniej humor mi dopisywał do momentu, w którym zauważyłem zmierzającą w moją stronę grupkę znajomych twarzy. Moi zatwardziali dręczyciele najwyraźniej raczyli uraczyć mnie swoim towarzystwem.

Była to niewielka grupa, składająca się z pięciu osób, na czele których stał Robert Gritz, wysoki, dobrze zbudowany osiemnastolatek, syn sołtysa, co najwyraźniej dawało mu powód do uważania się za pana i władcę nie tylko Zamkowej Doliny, ale i świata. Niezmiennie, jak pieski, towarzyszyła mu ta sama zgraja. Olaf Skansen, syn jednego z bogatszych gospodarzy, Wiktor i David Parkerowie, nieobliczalni bliźniacy i Thomas Evans, którego członkostwo w tej pseudo szajce zawsze mnie zastanawiała. Był spokojny, rzadko kogokolwiek zaczepiał i zwykle stał z boku, niezależnie, co pozostali zrobili. Nie potrafiłem nawet przywołać wspomnienia, w którym chociażby się odezwał. Zawsze chodził z zamyślonym, nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy.

\- No proszę, Dominik w końcu uznał, że jesteśmy godni, by nas zaszczycić swoją obecnością, co? - odezwał się Robert, a jego banda zaśmiała się, jak na zawołanie. Czego ich lider nie powie i tak by się zaśmiali, tego byłem pewien. Czasem miałem wrażenie, że wszystko mieli zaplanowane krok po kroku co mówić i robić, dlatego każda nasza konfrontacja była nieautentyczna, zupełnie jakbyśmy odgrywali tandetną sztukę na teatralnej scenie z aktorami, których poziom plasował się poniżej dna. Postanowiłem ich zignorować, chociaż wiedziałem, że czegokolwiek bym nie zrobił, skończyłoby się równie tragicznie.

\- Podobno jest głuchy - powiedział Olaf, rechocząc, jakby opowiedział właśnie bardzo dobry żart. - SŁYSZYSZ MNIE? - wydarł się nagle prosto do mojego ucha, a ja mimowolnie się wzdrygnąłem i skrzywiłem. Przez chwilę słyszałem jedynie dudnienie, zagłuszające dalsze ich słowa. Spostrzegłem jedynie ganiący wzrok Roberta skierowany do kolegi. Zwracanie na siebie uwagi nie było częścią planu, jak zdołałem wywnioskować. Kilkanaście osób zgromadziło się wokół nas, tworząc luźny okrąg, z napięciem obserwując zdarzenie. Nie tylko ja najwyraźniej nudziłem się w naszej wspaniałej wsi.

Nie powinienem dać się sprowokować, co do tego byłem pewien. Jednak wiedziałem, że jeżeli ich zignoruję, zawzięcie będą starali się dalej, by mnie upokorzyć. To zawsze tak działa. Osoby ich pokroju nie mogły znieść, kiedy ofiara nie zwracała na nich uwagi. To działało na nich jak przynęta na ryby.

Podniosłem się, chcąc odejść dalej. Nie byłem w stanie pokonać żadnego z nich, nawet jeden na jednego, dlatego bezpieczniej dla mnie było uniknąć zagrożenia. Lekkie pchnięcie przekonało mnie szybko, że nic z tego.

\- Pewnie nie zrozumiał ani jednego zdania – dorzucił od siebie jeden z bliźniaków, a drugi, jak na zawołanie, dodał – W końcu wszyscy wiedzą, że jest niedorozwinięty.

Zagryzłem wargi tak mocno, że czułem napływającą do ust krew. Powtarzałem sobie w myślach uspokajające słowa, żadne jednak nie działało. Narastała we mnie wściekłość, która żądała wręcz, bym się bronił. Walka z instynktem zawsze jest ciężka do wygrania, ale próbowałem z całych sił nie dopuścić do groźniejszej potyczki.

Ręka jednego z nich wystrzeliła do przodu, uderzając mnie prosto w pierś i odbierając na chwilę dech. Straciłem równowagę, wpadając na Olafa, który, w odpowiedzi, odepchnął mnie ze skwaszoną miną, wyrażająca niezadowolenie z tego niespodziewanego kontaktu. Ja również nie skakałem z radości.

\- Masz jakiś problem, przybłędo? – zapytał, teatralnie wycierając koszulę, jakbym nosił co najmniej zakaźną chorobę.- Trochę szacunku dla lepszych – warknął. Wszyscy postąpili do przodu z jednoznacznym zamiarem. W duchu modliłem się, by pobicie nie skończyło się poważnym uszczerbkiem na zdrowiu, kiedy nagle, tuż przy mnie, pojawiła się Sofie.

Była czerwona ze złości, dłonie zaciskała w pięści, a gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, cała piątka leżałaby już martwa. Z bursztynowych oczu tryskały błyskawice i przysiągłbym, że gotowa była bić się, jeżeli ktoś by mnie zaatakował. Każdy, kto znał moją siostrę wiedział, do czego jest zdolna, dlatego towarzystwo szybko się rozpierzchło, tracąc zainteresowanie. Pozostało tylko osiem osób: piątka agresorów, moje siostry i ja. Przez dobrą minutę Sofie i Robert mierzyli się spojrzeniami, aż w końcu odezwała się:

\- Idziemy stąd, atmosfera się zepsuła – zwróciła się do mnie, po czym odwróciła i zeszła nad brzeg, by zabrać worek, do którego schowała dwa ręczniki, aby wytrzeć się po kąpieli. W momencie, w którym się schyliła, by go złapać, Thomas, na którego do tej pory nie zwracałem najmniejszej uwagi, pojawił się znikąd i kopnął Sofie, która natychmiast straciła równowagę i wpadła twarzą w płyciznę rzeki. Usłyszałem tylko dźwięk krztuszenia się wodą, przemieszaną zapewne z piaskiem, zanim rzuciłem się do przodu.

Thomas był wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. Milczący, spokojny, wykorzystał moment zaskoczenia, by pokazać się od lepszej strony i zasłużyć na uznanie Roberta, sądząc po dumnym spojrzeniu, skierowanym w stronę lidera. Tym większą przyjemność sprawiło mi wymierzenie mu ciosu precyzyjne w nos. Usłyszałem chrupot kości, prawdopodobnie złamałem mu nos, ale nie żałowałem. Upadł na ziemię, trzymając się za krwawiącą twarz. Uniosłem rękę, gotów uderzyć go ponownie, zostałem jednak powstrzymany.

\- Wystarczy Dominik! – krzyknęła Sofie, trzymając mnie mocno za ramię, nieco ubłocona na twarzy. Na pierwszy rzut oka zdawało się, że nie doznała poważniejszych szkód. – Nic mi nie jest, uznajmy więc, że to był tylko durny żart, dobrze? Spokojnie… - Jej spanikowane oczy odnalazły moje i dostrzegłem w nich błagalną nutę. Opuściłem dłoń, kiwając głową i oddychając ciężko. Gniew niemal rozsadzał mnie od środka i cieszyłem się, że dziewczyny mnie powstrzymały. Boję się myśleć, jak sytuacja potoczyłaby się dalej, gdyby nie ich interwencja.

\- Gdyby były tam kamienie, to raczej nie byłby to żart – odezwałem się chłodno, drżąc na samo wyobrażenie najczarniejszych scenariuszy. Chwyciłem jej twarz w dłonie i zacząłem egzaminować, czy na pewno nic się jej nie stało i nie mogłem powstrzymać westchnienia ulgi, kiedy nie odnalazłem nic niepokojącego.

\- Ale nie było kamieni, więc nie ma sensu pakować się w kłopoty. Wracajmy do domu, dobrze? Proszę. – Spojrzała na mnie w zupełnie inny sposób, pozbawiony dotychczasowego droczenia się.

\- Niechaj tak będzie – odpowiedziałem, pozwalając się prowadzić. Musiałem przyznać jej rację. Napytałbym nie tylko sobie biedy, gdybym pobił Thomasa, który, bądź co bądź, uważany był za osobę o wyższym statusie od mojego.

Weszliśmy na ścieżce, prowadzącej w stronę gospodarstw, kiedy poczułem dość mocne uderzenie w tył głowy i niemal natychmiast po tym ciepło, spływające w dół ciała. Przed oczami zobaczyłem czarne plamy i upadłem na kolano, łapiąc się za bolące miejsce. Oderwałem dłoń, by się jej przyjrzeć i zmroziło mnie na widok krwi, która pokryła skórę. Jakby ktoś bezlitośnie uderzył mnie kamieniem. Kiedy się odwróciłem, odkryłem, że nie byłem daleki od prawdy. Robert dzierży procę, uśmiechając się triumfalnie. Rzucił swoją broń w prawo, a jeden z bliźniaków szybko ją złapał.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyliśmy – powiedział, ruszając w moją stronę. Zaczął pocierać pięścią w otwartą dłoń i wiedziałem, że można ten gest zrozumieć tylko w jeden sposób: chciał się bić, a ja nie miałem siły nawet się podnieść.

Effie złapała mnie przerażona, by pomóc mi wstać, ale nie drgnąłem, jakby jakaś niewidzialna ręka unieruchomiła mnie w tej pozycji. Słyszałem mocne i powolne bicie własnego serca, czułem spływający pot po plecach i drżące dłonie, podpierające się o ziemię. Bałem się i nijak nie potrafiłem wygnać strachu tam, skąd przybył.

Robert stanął przede mną, chwycił za kołnierz i podniósł, jakbym nic nie ważył. Szarpnął mną, zmuszając mnie do spojrzenia w swoje oczy. Robił, ze mną co chciał, a ja posłusznie pozwalałem mu spełniać swoje zachcianki, zupełnie jakby to były moje własne pragnienia.

Wymierzał mi ciosy, jeden za drugim. Słyszałem krzyki sióstr, nie potrafiłem jednak zrozumieć ani słowa. Ból powoli zniknął, każde następne uderzenie było dla mnie niczym. Nie czułem nic. Upadłem na ziemię, ledwo rejestrując, co działo się wokół. Widziałem, jak zamachuje się nogą raz za razem. Przestałem jęczeć i krzyczeć z bólu, zupełnie jakbym po prostu leżał i odpoczywał. Po moim ciele powoli zaczęło rozchodzić się ciepło, którego temperatura rosła i rosła, doprowadzając mnie powoli do stanu używalności.

\- Spokojnie, powinien przeżyć – odezwał się uspokajająco do swoich kompanów. Ich twarze rysowały się teraz wyraźnie przed moimi oczami. Byli przerażeni.

\- Ty draniu! – Krzyk Sofie rozniósł się po okolicy. Zdołała jakimś cudem wyrwać się z rąk trzymającego ją Wiktora i rzucić na Roberta, pięściami uderzając gdziekolwiek sięgnęły jej małe dłonie. Chciałem kazać jej przestać niepotrzebnie się narażać, nie chciałem aby coś się jej stało, ale słowa nie potrafiły opuścić moich ust. Jej krzyk dotarł do moich uszu i zabolał, jakbym został uderzony w twarz.

Nikt nie będzie traktował tak ani mnie, ani moich sióstr.

_Niech zapłaci za to, co zrobił._

_Niech cierpi._

_Zabij go._

Moja ręka wystrzeliła do przodu, działając sama z siebie. Dłoń zacisnęła się na kostce Roberta, uniemożliwiając mu zrobienie kolejnego kroku.

\- Nie masz dość? – zaśmiał się, a dźwięk jego śmiechu przywołał nowe pokłady gniewu, nad którym już nie panowałem. Wyrwał się z mojej kontroli. Nie… ja go uwolniłem.

Robert krzyknął i upadł, wijąc się na ziemi, jakby obdzierali go ze skóry. Zacisnąłem palce jeszcze mocniej na jego ciele, a skóra przybierała coraz to ciemniejszą czerwień, powoli przechodzącą w czerń.

\- ROBERT! – Usłyszałem krzyk Olafa. Zobaczyłem przy ciele chłopaka jego chude nogi, a po chwili jego tors, kiedy klęknął przy swoim przywódcy i złapał go za ramiona. Nie minęło kilka sekund, kiedy i on krzyknął zaskoczony, a za jego przykładem podążyła pozostała trójka. Wszyscy odczuwali ten sam, palący ból, a ja odczuwałem niemałą satysfakcję, pływając w aurze cierpienia, jaką wytwarzali. Dawało mi to siłę, jakiej potrzebowałem.

Podniosłem się, omiatając spojrzeniem okolicę. Wszystko przybrało brzydki, szary odcień, od którego robiło mi się niedobrze. Skierowałem wzrok w dół, prosto na swojego oprawcę i z mściwym uśmiechem uniosłem nogę, by z całą siłą, jaką dysponowałem, uderzyć go. Kopałem i kopałem, odgrywając się za lata upokorzeń i poniżania mnie. Za złe traktowanie mojej rodziny. Powinien umrzeć. Nie zasługiwał na dar życia.

\- Dominik! – Dziewczęcy głos wykrzyczał moje imię, a dźwięk ten mnie sparaliżował. Obejrzałem się zaskoczony, próbując poukładać w głowie, co właściwie się wydarzyło. Przerażony dostrzegłem, co zrobiłem, a uczucie satysfakcji, które nie chciało mnie opuścić i chęć zwieńczenia dzieła sprawiły, że zacząłem się dusić. Dramatycznie próbowałem zaczerpnąć powietrza, jakbym znajdował się metry pod wodą.

Spojrzałem na swoje dłonie, pokryte krwią, zapewne już nie tylko swoją. Łzy same z siebie zaczęły spływać po policzkach. Dostrzegłem wyciągniętą rękę Effie, która zrobiła w moją stronę kilka kroków. Zupełnie jak przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. Była równie przerażona, lecz mimo nieufności i strachu wobec obcego chciała zachować się wobec mnie przyjaźnie. Z tym, że teraz nie zasłużyłem na jej dobroć. Zawiodłem ją, rodziców, Sofie… zawiodłem samego siebie.

Odwróciłem się i pobiegłem przed siebie, ignorując ich nawoływania. Łzy wciąż płynęły, znacznie ograniczając moją widoczność. Nie wiedziałem, gdzie biegnę i jak długo, ale nie mogłem się zatrzymać. Jeszcze nie teraz, nie tu. Potykałem się o kamienie, pnie drzew, kilkukrotnie wywróciłem, ale nie zwalniałem. Po prostu biegłem.


	3. Coś się kończy, a coś zaczyna

Zatrzymałem się i przetarłem oczy ostałym skrawkiem czystego materiału koszuli. Od stóp do głowy byłem ubłocony, na spodniach widniały ślady trawy, powstałe w wyniku moich upadków. Widok zaostrzał się, dzięki Bogu, jednak ulgę szybko zastąpił niepokój. Jedyne, co widziałem, to drzewa o gęstych koronach, blokujących promienie słońca. Wszędzie panował półmrok i ledwo byłem w stanie dojrzeć pnie, wyrastających z ziemi tuż przede mną.

Nie poznawałem tego miejsca, nie mogłem też przywołać w głowie, skąd właściwie przybiegłem. Wszystko wyglądało identycznie i zdałem sobie sprawę, że po prostu się zgubiłem. Nie było nawet jednego, charakterystycznego punktu, który naprowadziłby mnie na właściwy trop. Byłem zażenowany swoją głupią decyzją, by wbiec w sam środek nieobliczalnego lasu. Za późno na zmianę decyzji. Pozostało jedynie zdać się na intuicję i spróbować znaleźć drogę na własną rękę, co z moimi zdolnościami prawdopodobnie zakończy się kolejną katastrofą. Lepiej jednak spróbować niż umrzeć tutaj, bez podjęcia walki.

Idąc przed siebie, miałem mnóstwo czasu na zastanowienie się, co właściwie się wydarzyło. Mój rozum nie potrafił ogarnąć, jak właściwie zdołał powalić piątkę silniejszych od niego chłopaków. Co gorsza, nie pamiętałem, jakim sposobem tego dokonałem. Byłem świadomy. Widziałem wszystko, ale nadal, nie rozumiałem, jak do tego doszło. W jednej sekundzie leżałem, niemal nieprzytomny, nie mogąc ruszyć nawet ręką z bólu, jaki mi zadali, a w drugiej zamieniłem się z nimi miejscami. To ja stałem się oprawcą, oni zaś ofiarami i, niechaj Bóg ma mnie w swojej opiece, przez chwilę mi się to podobało.

Mimo niechęci, jaką do mnie żywili, nie chciałem wyrządzić im krzywdy. Zachowałem się zupełnie jak nie ja i było mi wstyd, że pozwoliłem sobie na chwile słabości. Wiedziałem, że mnie nienawidzą, chociaż powodu nie znałem. Starałem się zawsze unikać konfrontacji, być niewidzialnym dla ich oczu i, nie wiedzieć czemu, zawsze osiągałem odwrotny efekt. Los lubi ze mnie drwić.

Usiadłem na ziemi, opierając się plecami o konar drzewa. Zmęczenie dawało się we znaki i jedyne, o czym marzyłem, to chwila odpoczynku, dlatego przymknąłem oczy, dając sobie przyzwolenie na krótką drzemkę, nawet jeśli było to dość niebezpieczne w takim miejscu. Nie miałem siły, by iść dalej. Nie wiedziałem, ile już przeszedłem i myśl ta wcale nie dodawała mi otuchy ani motywacji, by kontynuować podróż. Potrzebowałem chwili zapomnienia, niczego więcej.

Usłyszałem szelest i kroki, dlatego otworzyłem oczy, szukając źródła hałasu. Nie zauważyłem nikogo, ale nie opuściło mnie przeczucie, że byłem obserwowany. Chciałem wrócić do przerwanej drzemki, ale tym razem usłyszałem głos, który ewidentnie mnie nawoływał. Zmrużyłem oczy, chcąc cokolwiek dojrzeć w panującym mroku i wówczas dostrzegłem ciemną, rosłą sylwetkę, rysującą się w oddali.

Zaczęła się do mnie zbliżać. Z uwagą obserwowałem jej poczynania, dopóki nie dostrzegłem jej w pełnej krasie. Był to potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna, patrzący na mnie niebieskimi, świecącymi w mroku oczami. Zerwałem się, gotów uciec w razie potrzeby, ale on nie wykonał żadnego gwałtownego ruchu. Jego postawa nie wskazywała, by chciał mnie skrzywdzić, dlatego rozluźniłem się nieco, uspokajając jednocześnie szalejące w piersi serce.

\- Kim jesteś? – zapytałem, a mój głos rozniósł się echem. Odpowiedziała mi cisza. – Czego chcesz? – zadałem kolejne pytanie, czując ogarniającą mnie irytację. Czemu nieznajomy milczał, skoro znał moje imię i najwyraźniej miał do mnie sprawę.

Miałem zamiar odejść jak najdalej, kiedy w końcu się odezwał. Nie mogłem jednak nazwać tego mową. Jego głos rozbrzmiał niczym dzwon, dudnił w uszach, uniemożliwiając mi zrozumienie nawet słowa z wypowiadanych przezeń zdań. Chciałem powiedzieć mu, że nic nie rozumiem. Otworzyłem w tym celu usta, ale poczułem, jakby ktoś uderzył mnie w klatkę, odbierając dech. Zacząłem się krztusić i upadłem, walcząc o oddech. Mężczyzna powoli do mnie podchodził, a ja klęczałem, pozbawiony szans ucieczki. Uklęknął na kolanie tuż przede mną, a dłonie położył na moich ramionach. Poczułem, jak ogarnia mnie spokój. Uniosłem wzrok, chcąc spojrzeć mu w oczy i nie mogłem ukryć zdziwienia.

Czy ja zawsze byłem taki niski?

Jego usta poruszały się, a oczy patrzyły łagodnie. Było w nich coś znajomego, dodającego mi otuchy. Położył dłoń na mojej głowie i z czułością zmierzwił włosy, zupełnie jak to czyni moja matka.

\- Kim jesteś? – ponowiłem pytanie, tym razem błagalnym tonem. Musiałem to wiedzieć. Czułem, jakby łączy nas szczególna więź, ale nie wiedziałem jaka. Tylko on mógł mi udzielić odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

\- Nazywam się Michael Taylor, służę Benjaminowi Ravenclaw, a ty, chłopcze, znajdujesz się na terenie łowieckim naszego pana.

Zerwałem się gwałtownie, słysząc donośny, męski głos tuż nad swoim uchem. Z przerażeniem rozejrzałem się dokoła, próbując zlokalizować mężczyznę, który jeszcze przed chwilą klęczał przede mną, ale nie został po nim ślad. To był sen, uświadomiłem sobie, czując niewyobrażalny zawód.

Skupiłem się na teraźniejszości. Rozejrzałem się wokół, dostrzegając kilka koni i ich jeźdźców, którzy otoczyli mnie, badawczo się przyglądając. Musieli być zaciekawieni, skąd brudny, młody mężczyzna znalazł się na ich terenie. Uszy mi poczerwieniały ze wstydu.

\- Kim jesteś i co tu robisz? – zapytał mężczyzna, który wyrwał mnie z tego niezwykłego snu. Byliśmy podobnego wzrostu, jednak był starszy o wiele lat. Zaczął już siwieć, a jego twarz ozdabiała średniej długości broda.

\- Nazywam się Dominik Montgomery – odpowiedziałem. Mężczyzna przyglądał mi się z wyczekiwaniem i chwilę zajęło mi zrozumienie, że zadał mi jeszcze jedno pytanie. – Najmocniej przepraszam, zgubiłem się – dodałem szybko, żywo gestykulując z zażenowania. – Nie miałem pojęcia, czyj to teren, przysięgam! – zarzekłem się, modląc w duchu, by mi uwierzono. Ostatnie, czego mi było trzeba, to kolejne kłopoty.

\- Michael, weź konia i zabierz chłopaka do jego domu, rodzina zapewne bardzo się o niego martwi – odezwał się wcześniej milczący mężczyzna, siedzący na czarnym wierzchowcu. Ubrany był okazale w łowieckie szaty, nosił skórzane rękawiczki, a w przerzedzonych włosach dostrzegłem diadem, w którym osadzone były trzy szmaragdy. Dopiero wówczas zorientowałem się, że mam do czynienia z samym Ravenclawem. – Dominiku Montgomery, chciałbym, abyś wkrótce odwiedził mnie w moim zamku, najlepiej jutrzejszego popołudnia. Chciałbym cię komuś przedstawić. – Ton mężczyzny wskazywał, że odmowa nie wchodziła w grę. Nie, żebym śmiał się sprzeciwić komuś tak wysoko postawionemu. Życie było mi jeszcze miłe. Skinąłem zatem głową na znak, że zrozumiałem i pozwoliłem zaprowadzić się do konia, posadzić na nim i odwieźć. Obserwowałem oddalające się postaci, one zaś odwdzięczyły mi się tym samym. Najwyraźniej i oni byli zainteresowani zaistniałym zdarzeniem.

Jechaliśmy dobrych kilkanaście minut nim zacząłem rozpoznawać znajome kształty, aż w końcu dojrzałem w oddali własny dom. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, odsuwając od siebie wizje rychłej śmierci, chociaż niepokój znacznie się wzmógł na myśl, że będę musiał się wytłumaczyć z tego, co zaszło, a to nie będzie należeć do najłatwiejszych zadań. Sam nadal do końca nie rozumiałem, co się wydarzyło.

Niezgrabnie zszedłem z konia. Pierwszy raz miałem okazję skorzystać z wierzchowca i było to niesamowite doznanie, ale wolałem już go nie powtarzać. Tyłek bolał mnie niemiłosiernie, do czego, rzecz jasna, się nie miałem zamiaru przyznawać. Podziękowałem mężczyźnie, a ten skinął głową i szybko oddalił się na kasztanowym koniu, śpiesząc do swojego pana.

Zdążyłem zrobić jeden krok, kiedy usłyszałem znajomy głos, a raczej krzyk. W moją stronę, jak oszalałe, pędziły moje siostry. Obie ubrane w fartuchy, zapewne pomagały matce w kuchni i dojrzały mnie z okna, wychodzącego na frontowe podwórze. Miały łzy w oczach, kiedy rzuciły się, by mnie objąć, a ja nieomal wywróciłem się pod naporem ich ciał. Mocno je objąłem, przepraszając za przysporzenie zmartwień.

Dziewczyny, każda uwieszona na moich ramionach, poprowadziły mnie do domu, gdzie matka czekała z oczami spuchniętymi i zaczerwienionymi od płaczu. Podbiegłem do niej, mocno przytulając i jak mantrę powtarzając słowo przepraszam. Chwyciła moją twarz w swoje dłonie, składając na niej tuzin matczynych pocałunków i prawdopodobnie byłoby ich więcej, gdybym jej nie powstrzymał.

Przygotowały dla mnie kąpiel i naszykowały świeże ubrania, a kiedy doprowadziłem się do porządku, wróciłem do kuchni, gdzie otrzymałem ciepły posiłek. Nie byłem nawet świadom, jak głodny byłem. Pochłonąłem jedzenie w mgnieniu oka, a moje siły powoli się regenerowały, jak się okazało, po niemal dwóch nocach błąkania się po ciemnym lesie. Jak się dowiedziałem, ojciec tego samego dnia ruszył na poszukiwania, prosząc o pomoc sąsiadów i ogarnął mnie wstyd, że narobiłem mu kłopotów. Wrócił w momencie, w którym całą czwórką siedzieliśmy w salonie. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i smutnego, kiedy od progu zaczął mówić o niepowodzeniu. Nasze oczy spotkały się i wtedy zamilkł, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi.

\- Przepraszam, ojcze. – Zerwałem się z fotelu i pochyliłem, chociaż nie spodziewałem się, by to wystarczyło. Bardzo się zdziwiłem, kiedy nagle do mnie doskoczył i przygarnął w silny, ojcowski uścisk. Nam obojgu kamień spadł z serca.

Matka przygotowała i ojcu strawę, i dopiero, gdy się pożywił, usiadł z nami, pochylając się w moją stronę z palcami splecionymi na kolanach. Wiedziałem, na co czeka – musiałem opowiedzieć o zajściu, od samego początku do końca. Westchnąłem, nim zabrałem się do przedstawienia mojej wersji wydarzeń. Niektórych momentów nie byłem sam pewien, czy jest zgodna z rzeczywistością, tym bardziej wdzięczny byłem siostrom, które śpieszyły z pomocą, prostując pewne sytuacje, jak i uzupełniając je o to, co one same doświadczyły nad rzeką. Mimo że bardzo dokładnie wszystko opisaliśmy, wciąż zagadką pozostało, co się właściwie przydarzyło piątce chłopaków? Sam jak przez mgłę przywoływałem wspomnienie tego, co zaszło.

\- Według znachora, chłopcom przytrafiło się coś, czego nie potrafi logicznie wyjaśnić – odezwał się ojciec, kiedy skończyliśmy mówić. – Ich ciała pokryte są licznymi i dość poważnymi oparzeniami, chociaż nic nie grozi ich życiom.

\- Mówili coś? – zapytałem, zastanawiając się, czy i w jakim stopniu ich zeznania mnie obciążyły.

\- Żaden z nich nie potrafił wskazać, w jaki sposób odnieśli takie obrażenia. Na miejscu nie było śladów pożaru, w dodatku panuje tam dość wysoka wilgoć, tym bardziej zastanawia wszystkich, jakim cudem doszło do takiego wypadku – odpowiedział, a pod wpływem mojego zmartwionego spojrzenia dodał jeszcze – Nikt cię o nic nie oskarżył. Przyznali, że cię zaczepiali, ale poza tym milczą jak grób. Niemniej, na pewno ktoś się zjawi, aby z tobą porozmawiać i zbadać, czy masz coś wspólnego z ich stanem.

\- Rozumiem. Postaram się rozsądnie dobierać słowa – obiecałem, chociaż już w tym momencie zaczęły mnie zżerać nerwy.

\- Kim był ten człowiek, który cię przywiózł? – zapytała matka, kierując temat rozmowy na inny tor. – Wyglądał znajomo.

\- Przedstawił się jako Michael Taylor. Podobno należy do służby Benjamina Ravenclawa – odpowiedziałem. Przed oczami znowu pojawił mi się mężczyzna, którego zidentyfikowałem jako głowę rodu. – Był tam też chyba sam Ravenclaw – powiedziałem niepewnie, a rodzina wlepiła we mnie zszokowane spojrzenie. – Nakazał mi przyjść jutro, po popołudniu do jego letniego pałacu.

Przypatrywali się mi jakbym oznajmił, że widziałem co najmniej latającą krowę. Sam również byłem zdzwiony. Czego mógł ode mnie chcieć pan Ravenclaw? Byłem nikim, a jednak, w jego oczach widziałem zainteresowanie moją osobą. Pozostało mi iść i się przekonać, jakie są jego intencje, chociaż nie miałem zamiaru się oszukiwać – bałem się, że nie są dobre.

*

Matka zawołała mnie zaniepokojonym głosem, dlatego szybko zbiegłem na dół, chcąc sprawdzić, co jest powodem jej obawy. Wyjrzałem przez okno, na które wskazała palcem, i z daleka ujrzałem już zbliżające się postaci. Nie musieli podchodzić bliżej, bym mógł ich zidentyfikować. George Gritz i Ashton Skansen zbliżali się miarowym krokiem, żaden nie wyglądał na szczęśliwego. Sam bym był wściekły, gdyby moi synowie zostali oszpeceni do końca życia i gotów poruszyć niebo i ziemię, by nie tylko wyjaśnić okoliczności zajścia, ale przede wszystkim odszukać winowajcę i ukarać go, a łatka sprawcy najwyraźniej już została przypięta mojej osobie.

Ojciec otworzył im drzwi i zaprosił do środka, a matka podała miód w brzozowych kubkach, najlepszych, jakie posiadaliśmy. Obojgu zależało, by jak najlepiej ugościć przybyszów i wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, dlaczego. Goście podziękowali, upili nieco napoju, jednak wyrazy ich twarzy pozostały poważne i nieuchronnie zbliżała się konfrontacja. Usiadłem niedaleko, gotów na prawie wszystko, co mogło przyjść.

Zaczęło się od niewinnej rozmowy, w trakcie której skomentowali pogodę oraz uzależnione od niej plony. Chwilę powymieniali się uwagami, wskazówkami odnośnie prowadzenia gospodarstwa, a także nowinami, pochodzącymi z okolicznych wsi. Dopiero, kiedy skończyła się grzecznościowa rozmowa, ich spojrzenia skierowały się w moją stronę. Nie mogłem się powstrzymał i przełknąłem ślinę. Czułem, jakby gula utkwiła mi w gardle.

\- Jak się czują wasi synowie? – zapytał ojciec z nieudawaną troską. Ja również byłem ciekawy, czy wszystko było z nimi w porządku. Może zasłużyli sobie na karę, ale nie w takim stopniu, dlatego miałem nadzieję, że mają się dobrze.

\- Znacznie lepiej, dziękuję za troskę – odpowiedział George, a jego towarzysz jedynie skinął głową. – Próbujemy wyjaśnić, co wydarzyło się na rzeką, ale żaden z chłopców nie był w stanie opisać całego zajścia. Wciąż są zszokowani i przerażeni, i ciężko się z nimi porozumieć – wyjaśnił powody swojego przybycia, a ja czekałem jedynie na moment, w którym mnie wywołają. – Jedynym elementem, łączącym ich wyjaśnienia, był państwa syn – zaakcentował słowo syn, co ewidentnie było przytykiem co do mojego niewiadomego pochodzenia. Zacisnąłem dłonie w pięści, aż pobielały mi knykcie, ale nie odezwałem się ani słowem. Rodzice również postanowili zignorować tę niemiłą uwagę.

\- Macie coś przeciwko przeprowadzeniu rozmowy z Dominikiem?

\- Nam również zależy na tym, by sprawa się wyjaśniła i aby nasz syn został oczyszczony z podejrzeń, które niewątpliwie macie – odpowiedział ojciec. – Jednakże będę nalegał, aby to przesłuchanie odbyło się w naszej obecności.

\- Niechaj tak będzie – zgodził się George, usadawiając się wygodniej. Patrzył na mnie jasnymi oczami, co jakiś czas pocierając swoją brodę. – Zacznę od formalności, rzecz jasna. Mój syn, Robert, oraz czwórka jego kolegów: Olaf, Thomas, Wiktor i David, zostali przeniesieni znad rzeki do swoich domów i poddani leczeniu przez znachora. Na ich ciałach odnaleziono liczne oparzenia, niektóre dość poważne. Według wyjaśnień nad rzeką znajdowało się łącznie dwadzieścia jeden osób, z czego w zdarzeniu brało udział osiem. Piątka rannych oraz ty i twoje siostry. Czy wszystko się zgadza?

\- Nie jestem pewien, ile osób było nad rzeką. Nie interesowało mnie to, szczerze powiedziawszy. Miałem pilnować sióstr, nie udzielać się towarzysko – powiedziałem zgodnie z prawdą. – Co do drugiej części, to mogę potwierdzić, że było nas ośmioro.

\- Co się wydarzyło, że pozostali przenieśli się dalej, oddalając od miejsca zdarzenia? – zadał pytanie, bacznie mnie obserwując.

\- Panowie raczej posiadają wiedzę na mój temat – zacząłem spokojnie, chociaż miałem ochotę wykrzyczeć im całą prawdę o ich synach. Wiedziałem jednak, że nie wyszedłbym na tym dobrze, dlatego zacisnąłem zęby i mówiłem dalej. – Ludzie stronią od mojego towarzystwa i jest to całkowicie odwzajemnione. Nie interesuje mnie co robią, jak spędzają czas, dlatego nie jestem w stanie odpowiedzieć panu na pytanie, gdzie się udali. Nie zwierzają mi się. Wiem jedynie, że od jakiegoś czasu panuje głębokie poruszenie przyjazdem państwa Ravenclaw.

\- Tak, zgadza się. Benjamin Ravenclaw przyjechał wraz z córką do swojego zamku letniskowego. Jestem w stanie zrozumieć, jaką sensację wywołało to wśród tak młodych ludzi. – Uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie i zamilkł, zamyślonym wzrokiem spoglądając za okno. – Zadałem niewłaściwe pytanie. Dlaczego wasza trójka została? Z relacji świadków wynika, że kłóciłeś się z Robertem i pozostałymi.

\- Pański syn nie darzy mnie sympatią – powiedziałem. Zapewne był tego świadomy, bo i jemu zdarzało się zapomnieć i wyrazić niechęć. – Od czasu do czasu lubi mnie zaczepić i tak też było tamtego dnia.

\- A więc, chcesz powiedzieć, że wyczerpała ci się cierpliwość i po prostu postanowiłeś na własną rękę zakończyć irytujące cię zaczepki? – Dorobił własną teorię i niemal się zaśmiałem. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymałem parsknięcie, nie mogąc uwierzyć, co rodzic może zrobić, aby wybielić własnego syna, nawet odwrócić kota ogonem.

\- Tego nie powiedziałem. Zapytał pan, czy się kłóciliśmy. Odpowiedź brzmi: nie. Zostałem zaczepiony i nieco poobijany, zresztą sam pan widzi – wskazałem na kilka siniaków na rękach, pękniętą wargę i fioletowy policzek. Nie miałem zamiaru zdradzać tych poważniejszych uszkodzeń ani się użalać. Nie przed nim. – Zapewne jak i pan był młody, to lubił pan wdawać się w bijatyki. Ot, szczeniackie zachowanie. Nic wartego uwagi – dodałem, wymuszając na twarzy uśmiech, by jakoś poprzeć moje słowa. Oskarżanie syna sołtysa byłoby błędem, dlatego lepiej umniejszyć jego winy już teraz. Mina pana Gritza wskazywała, że nie mógł się ze mną nie zgodzić, co przyjąłem z zadowoleniem. Przez chwilę mierzyliśmy się spojrzeniami, zanim się nie roześmiał, nieco zbijając mnie z pantałyku.

\- Podsumowując, doszło do niewinnej sprzeczki, zgadza się? – zapytał, a wyraz jego twarzy zdradzał, że ma w zanadrzu coś jeszcze. Zaczął ogarniać mnie niepokój. Niewiedza, do czego zmierza, odbierała mi powoli spokój, jaki w sobie zbudowałem.

\- Zgadza się – odpowiedziałem, wyginając palce ze zdenerwowania. Miałem nadzieję, że wyraz mojej twarzy pozostał niewzruszony.

\- Zostałeś więc zaczepiony, poobijany, jednak poza tym nic więcej się nie stało? – powtórzył wszystkie ustalenia, a ja jedynie skinąłem głową. – Rozumiem. W takim razie z całą pewnością zaprzeczysz, jakobyś uderzył Thomasa Evansa, tak?

Gwałtownie zaczerpnąłem powietrza, zdradzając natychmiast, jak bardzo zszokowały mnie słowa mężczyzny. Na śmierć zapomniałem o swoim wybuchu złości. Wyglądał na zadowolonego z siebie i musiałem oddać mu honory – dobrze wiedział, co mówić.

\- George, jeżeli jednak stawiasz mojemu synowi zarzuty, to najpierw powinien je usłyszeć. Oficjalnie – włączył się mój, dotąd milczący, ojciec, przychodząc na ratunek. Sprawy przybrały niepomyślny obrót i musiał zareagować.

\- Ze względu na naszą przyjaźń nie tylko uszanuję twoją prośbę, a nawet zrobię więcej. Przedstawię wam ustaloną wersję wydarzeń, a następnie Dominik się od niej odwoła. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się, zakładając nogę na nogę, wciąż z rozbawieniem mnie obserwując. Skupiłem się, aby żaden element mi nie umknął.

\- Oto, co ustaliliśmy: Dominik wraz z siostrami przyszedł na ognisko nad rzeką, gdzie okoliczna młodzież urządziła zabawę. Ofiary, czyli rzeczona piątka chłopców, zaczepiła Dominika, wywiązała się przepychanka, przerwana przez Sofie Montgomery. Wszyscy tutaj zgodnie przyznali, że poniosły ich nerwy i Sofie została popchnięta. Dominik uderzył wówczas Thomasa, łamiąc mu nos, a następnie przymierzył się do zadania następnych ciosów, od czego jednak został powstrzymany dzięki interwencji sióstr. Ruszyliście do domu, jednak doszło między wami do kolejnej potyczki, w wyniku której cała piątka doznała poważnych uszczerbków w postaci licznych poparzeń, a w przypadku Roberta skończyło się również siniakami i połamanymi żebrami. Czy cokolwiek się nie zgadza w wersji, którą przedstawiłem?

Zaskoczył mnie dokładnością, z jaką opisał zdarzenia. Musiał poświęcić wiele czasu na zbadanie zdarzeń, w które zaplątany był jego syn i nie mogłem ukryć podziwu dla jego starań.

\- Panie Gritz, przyznaję, popchnięcie mojej siostry wzbudziło we mnie wściekłość, dlatego uderzyłem Thomasa. Każdy postąpiłby tak samo, jestem tego pewien, i nie żałuję, zasłużył sobie. Chcę również dodać, że kolejna potyczka związana była z rzuceniem we mnie kamieniem i zaatakowaniem, niczym więcej. Nie przyznaję się jednak do pozostałych zarzucanych czynów. Nie wiem, co się im przydarzyło i co spowodowało, że skończyli z takimi obrażeniami – odpowiedziałem.

\- Zarówno Thomas, jak i Robert, odpowiedzą za swoje czyny, to mogę zagwarantować. Ani ja, ani Elliot Evans, nie jesteśmy pobłażliwi dla takich wybryków i odpowiednio zadbamy, by zadośćuczynili zadanych krzywd. Z pewnością, gdy tylko poczują się lepiej, przyjdą z odpowiednimi przeprosinami. Jednak to, co się przytrafiło im samym, nie powinno zostać nierozstrzygnięte i chciałbym dowiedzieć, kto stoi za wyrządzeniem takiej krzywdy naszym synom. Rozmiar doznanych cierpień nie jest współmierny i sądzę, że zasługujemy przynajmniej na odrobinę szczerości.

\- Doskonale cię rozumiem, George. Sam dążyłbym, by dowiedzieć się, kto skrzywdził moje dziecko - zaczął ojciec i podrapał się po głowie, zastanawiając nad rozwiązaniem zaistniałej sytuacji. - Nie wiem, co mogę więcej zrobić niż tylko wyrazić ubolewanie nad tym, co się wydarzyło. To jednak nie Dominik odpowiada za całe zło. Od początku żywicie do niego niechęć i proszę, nie zaprzeczaj. Dobrze wiesz, ze mam rację.

Sytuacja robiła się napięta. Czułem, jak atmosfera gęstnieje i miałem jedynie nadzieję, że nie dojdzie za chwilę do rękoczynów. Tego jeszcze nam brakowało.

\- Dobrze, więc wytłumacz mi, jak piątka zdrowych i silnych chłopców została okaleczona w tak brutalny sposób?

\- Sugerujesz więc, że, jak to powiedziałeś, piątka silnych chłopców nie zdołałaby się obronić przed Dominikiem? To nie ma sensu i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Oboje podnieśli się i stanęli naprzeciw siebie, a z ich oczu tryskały błyskawice. Byli wściekli i rozumiałem, skąd brał się ich gniew. Po prostu walczyli jak lwy o dobro swoich rodzin.

\- Nie był sam, przypominam. – Szczęka Gritza zacisnęła się tak mocno, że słychać było chrupot zębów. Próbowałem przypomnieć sobie, czy był ktokolwiek, kto wtrąciłby się do walki i stanął po mojej stronie, ale nie byłem w stanie przywołać nawet jednego imienia. Kogo oskarżał poza mną?

\- Jesteś niepoważny, George! Teraz oskarżasz moje córki?! – krzyknął ojciec, a ja zachłysnąłem się przełykaną śliną. Prędzej piekło by zamarzło niż Effie czy Sofie dopuściły się takich strasznych rzeczy. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że zarzucał im niemal bestialskie zachowanie.

\- Chcę, żeby twój syn przyznał się, co zrobił! – wykrzyknął, czerwieniejąc na twarzy. Sam miałem ochotę odkrzyknąć mu, że nie jestem niczemu winny, ale ojciec wystarczająco zaangażował się w bronienie mnie.

\- DOMINIK JEST NIEWINNY!

\- JEST WINNY, DO LICHA!

Wpatrywali się w siebie, głęboko oddychając. Żaden nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. W końcu wstał i ruszył ku drzwiom, a jego towarzysz pognał za nim, zdezorientowany tym, co właśnie się wydarzyło. Nie on jeden zresztą nie mógł odnaleźć się w sytuacji.

\- Nie pozostawiacie mi wyboru – odezwał się Gritz, a ja zamrugałem kilkakrotnie, zdumiony. Nie miałem pojęcia, do czego zmierzał, ale już mi się to nie podobało. – Mamy niepowtarzalną okazję, by rozstrzygnąć sprawę przed rodem Ravenclaw, dlatego niezwłocznie się tam udam, by złożyć oskarżenie przeciwko twojemu synowi.

Zamarłem. Miałem nadzieję, że się przesłyszałem, ale spojrzenia rodziców utwierdziły mnie w przekonaniu, że to działo się naprawdę.

\- Nie ma sensu mieszać w nasze konflikty osoby trzecie – powiedział ojciec, nieco spokojniejszym tonem. Wiedziałem jednak, zresztą on też, że pan Gritz już postanowił i nic nie odwiedzie go od tej decyzji.

\- Wiem, co się tam wydarzyło. Możesz mi wierzyć, lub nie, ale nie mam zamiaru pozwolić, by ktoś tak niebezpieczny chodził tymi samymi drogami, co niewinni mieszkańcy!

\- O czym ty mówisz, George? Dominik? Niebezpieczny? Ten chłopak jest mniej szkodliwy niż twój syn, który szuka guza, gdzie tylko może.

Mężczyzna nie odpowiedział. Po prostu wyszedł, a za nim podążył pan Skansen, skinąwszy nam wpierw głową na pożegnanie. Przez chwilę panowała między nami nieprzyjemna cisza, którą postanowiłem sam przerwać.

\- Przepraszam – powiedziałem, znowu czując, jak łzy cisną mi się do oczu. Nie wypadało mi w tym wieku płakać, a jednak wciąż nadmiar emocji, nad którymi ciężko było zapanować, nie pozwalał na zbudowanie równowagi.

\- To nie twoja wina – odpowiedział mi ojciec i pogłaskał po głowie. Wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał. – Ja sam zawiniłem, pozwalając, by emocje wzięły górę. Niepotrzebnie wdałem się w nim w tę słowną potyczkę. – Zaśmiał się gorzko, pocierając spocone skronie. – Nie pozostaje nam nic innego, jak po prostu poczekać na wezwanie do Ravenclawów. Są najmądrzejszymi ludźmi, o jakich słyszałem, dlatego jestem pewien, że wszystko skończy się dobrze – pocieszył nas, chociaż miałem uczucie, że próbuje i siebie wesprzeć na duchu.

*

Popołudniu do drzwi zapukał znajomy mężczyzna. Wyszedłem do niego, z uśmiechem się witając. On jedynie skinął mi głową, zachowując poważny wyraz twarzy. Ubrany w tradycyjną szatę, już nie łowiecką, wyciągnął zwój pergaminu i wręczył mi go. Chwilę wahałem się, zanim pochwyciłem rolkę.

Zaprosiłem go do środka, a on, wciąż się nie odzywając, po prostu wszedł do domu, z zaciekawieniem rozglądając się dokoła. Rodzice wraz z siostrami podeszli bliżej, zaciekawieni niespodziewanym gościem.

\- Benjamin Ravenclaw, mimo iż przybył do Zamkowej Doliny w celu odpoczynku, zdecydował się przeprowadzić rozmowę, by wyjaśnić okoliczności zranienia pięciu mieszkańców oraz rozpatrzenia oskarżenia, skierowanego przeciwko Dominikowi Montgomery. Mój pan nakazuje się stawić jeszcze dzisiejszego dnia, dlatego zostałem przysłany, by eskortować obwinionego do zamku wraz z opiekunem. Oczekuję, że nie wyrazicie sprzeciwu.

\- Oczywiście, panie Taylor – odezwał się ojciec, nieco zdezorientowany. – Pozwoli pan, że wraz z synem się przebierzemy. Nie przystoi stawić się przed obliczem pana Ravenclaw w najgorszych łachmanach.

Przyjrzałem się własnym ubraniom i niechętnie przyznałem mu rację. Doliczyłem się trzech dziur i zapewne to nie były jedyne. Wolałem jednak nie szukać następnych. Przebranie się zajęło dosłownie kilkanaście minut. Zarówno ja, jak i ojciec, byliśmy przejęci. Chociaż nie powiedzieliśmy tego głośno, obawialiśmy się najgorszego. Zwłaszcza, że pan Ravenclaw przysłał piękny powóz zaprzęgowy. Dzięki niemu dotarliśmy na miejsce w mgnieniu oka.

Zamek był piękny, a z bliska zdawał się jeszcze wspanialszy. Chociaż zewnętrzny widok nie umywał się do tego, co zastaliśmy w środku. Hol był ogromny, okrągły, otoczony pięknie zdobionymi kolumnami. Naprzeciw wejścia były kolejne drzwi, dwuczłonowe, w których wyrzeźbiono postaci. Ludzkie, wszystkie odziane w piękne szaty, z diademami na głowie. Musieli to być bardzo ważni ludzie, skoro poświęcono im miejsce na drzwiach posiadłości Ravenclawów. Zaśmiałem się w myślach, tak absurdalnie to brzmiało.

Dwóch służących otworzyło drzwi, ukazując kolejne pomieszczenie – ogromną salę, na końcu której znajdowało się duże i ozdobione kryształami krzesło, na którym spoczywał znany mi już mężczyzna. Obok niego siedziała młoda kobieta, bystrym wzrokiem omiatająca pomieszczenie. To bez wątpienia była Rowena. Opowieści sióstr jednak nie były tak podkoloryzowane, jak podejrzewałem.

Po bokach, przy kolejnych kolumnach, ustawione były stoły, a przed nimi ustawieni byli mężczyźni, żaden o dziwo nie był uzbrojony. Zawsze myślałem, że wysoko urodzeni mają jak najlepszych obrońców i nieco się zawiodłem tym widokiem. Przysiąc jednak mogłem, że ich oczy podążały za mną, obserwując każdy mój ruch. Być może ich nie doceniałem?

Rozejrzałem się zaciekawiony, a mój wzrok spoczął na Gritzu. Stał niedaleko tronu, z rękami założonymi na piersi. Był wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. Nie była to osoba godna tak długiej uwagi, dlatego szybko przeniosłem spojrzenie na głowę rodu, który wydawał się zadowolony ze spotkania.

Razem z ojcem skłoniliśmy głowy, wyrażając tym samym szacunek panu tych ziem. Uniósł rękę i wskazał ojcu miejsce na ławie po prawo, mi zaś, jeśli dobrze zinterpretowałem każde jego machnięcie ręką, nakazał pozostać w miejscu. Wolałbym, aby używał słów, ale to chyba zbyt wygórowane wymagania.

Czułem na sobie spojrzenia przez cały czas, jednak dopiero po chwili wychwyciłem intensywne, niemal czytające moje myśli, oczy. Córka pana Ravenclaw przeszywała mnie wzrokiem i czułem się niemal nagi pod wpływem jej badawczego spojrzenia. Zupełnie, jakby w jednej chwili poznała wszystkie moje sekrety. Jakby to jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by poznała mnie lepiej niż ja znam samego siebie.

\- Cóż za fortunny zbieg okoliczności, że to akurat ciebie dotyczy ta sprawa, chłopcze. Miałem i tak wysłać po ciebie powóz, kiedy Gritz się pojawił i przedstawił swoje zarzuty. Doprawdy, interesujące – powiedział, uśmiechając się. Gest ten nieco mnie uspokoił. - Dominiku Montgomery, zostałeś oskarżony o spowodowanie znaczących obrażeń u piątki mieszkańców Zamkowej Doliny. Ich nazwiska znasz, dlatego oszczędzę sobie ich wymieniania. Zgodnie z doniesieniami, doszło między wami do bójki, nikt jednak nie wyjaśnił mi, co dokładnie się zdarzyło. W jaki sposób zraniłeś piątkę znacznie silniejszych od siebie, w zasadzie już, mężczyzn. Jesteś w stanie to wytłumaczyć?

\- Panie Ravenclaw – zacząłem, niepewny, czy to właściwy sposób zwracania się do kogoś z jego pozycją. Brak reakcji jednak mnie uspokoił. Nie popełniłem tragicznej omyłki. Ręce mi drżały i zacząłem się pocić, chociaż nie czułem się ani trochę winny. Ten wzrok źle na mnie działał, tego byłem pewien. – Jedyną osobą, którą zraniłem poprzez uderzenie, był Thomas Evans. Zrobiłem to wyłącznie ze względu na jego agresywne zachowanie wobec mej siostry, panie.

\- Więc nie ty odpowiadasz za spowodowanie licznych obrażeń u wspomnianych mężczyzn? Zgodnie z tym, co mi powiedziano, stoisz nie tylko za tym, ale również za pobiciem Roberta Gritza. Jak się do tego ustosunkujesz?

\- Z całym szacunkiem, panie Ravenclaw, ale czy wyobraża sobie pan _mnie_ , pokonującego piątkę silniejszych mężczyzn? Jest to niemożliwe, nawet do wyobrażenia – odpowiedziałem z nadzieją, że wszystko zakończy się pomyślnie i będziemy mogli szybko wrócić do domu i zapomnieć o całej tej sprawie.

\- Był to jedyny powód, dla którego zgodziłem się na tę rozmowę – powiedział, a oczy zaświeciły mu z podekscytowania. Przez chwilę wyglądał na nieco młodszego niż był w rzeczywistości. – W moim słowniku nie istnieje _niemożliwe_. Uważam, że wszystko może się zdarzyć, jeżeli biorą się za to osoby, których zdolności znacznie przewyższają innych. Podobnie uważa moja córka, Rowena. – Rękę skierował w stronę siedzącej obok niego kruczowłosej kobiety, która tylko się uśmiechnęła. Nie odrywała ode mnie wzroku, dlatego wciąż nie mogłem zwalczyć skrępowania, jakie mną owładnęło.

\- Uważa więc pan, że jestem odpowiedzialny za to, co im się przytrafiło? – zapytałem, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Już po mnie.

\- Niech wszyscy opuszczą salę. Chcę porozmawiać z Dominikiem na osobności – zarządził, a gdy usłyszał kobiece chrząknięcie, dodał – Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem mojej córki oczywiście.

Zapanował gwar, kiedy zgromadzeni ruszyli ku wyjściu. Nie było obecnych dużo osób, dlatego sala szybko opustoszała. Dostrzegłem zmartwione spojrzenie ojca, nim drzwi zamknęły się za nim. Zostałem sam z dwójką nieznanych mi ludzi i miałem przeczucie, że wydarzy się coś, co może wpłynąć na moje życie. Nie wiedziałem jedynie, czy to będzie coś dobrego, czy złego. Z całego serca liczyłem na to pierwsze.

Kobieta wstała z krzesła pierwsza i zbliżyła się do mnie. Ze strachu nawet nie drgnąłem, chociaż nogi krzyczały, bym się odsunął. Coś jednak podpowiadało mi, że nie mam czego się obawiać. Jej świdrujące spojrzenie przyprawiło mnie o zawroty głowy, a kiedy się uśmiechnęła, miałem ochotę krzyczeć z przerażenia. Coś było nie tak.

\- Jestem pewien, że odpowiadasz za wszystko, co się wydarzyło tamtego dnia – odezwał się nagle pan Ravenclaw, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na córkę, która poddawała mnie teraz wnikliwej obserwacji. Uśmiechał się szeroko, dla mnie zupełnie szczerze, bez zapowiedzi najgorszego. – Rzecz jasna, poza głupotą tych mugoli. W końcu dostali nauczkę.

\- Mugoli? – Zdziwiłem się. Słyszałem wiele niezwykłych słów, jednak to po raz pierwszy. Nie potrafiłem nawet zgadnąć, co ono mogło oznaczać.

\- Nie byłeś i nadal nie jesteś świadom tego, co potrafisz. To całkowicie zrozumiałe, wychowywałeś się w mugolskiej rodzinie i nie masz o niczym pojęcia,  a przede wszystkim nie wiesz, na co cię stać.

To otwierałem i zamykałem usta, niczym ryba wyjęta z wody. Nie bardzo wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć, bo też nie rozumiałem kompletnie, co miał na myśli.

\- Przepraszam, ale co próbuje mi pan powiedzieć? Zostanę ukarany? – zapytałem o swoje jedyne zmartwienie, związane z przybyciem tutaj. Spoglądałem to na mężczyznę, to na jego córkę, którzy wpatrywali się we mnie, jakbym powiedział coś głupiego, nim oboje się roześmiali.

\- Naturalnie, że nie. Czeka cię coś znacznie lepszego – powiedziała. Chociaż wydawała się szczęśliwa, zachowywała spokój. – Mam zamiar zabrać cię ze sobą w podróż. Jesteś już niemal dorosły, potrzeba ci nauczyciela i to nie byle jakiego. Może nawet kilku. Musisz zaznajomić się z podstawami, a przede wszystkim nauczyć kontrolować moc, którą w sobie nosisz.

Spojrzałem na nią, jakby oszalała. A może to ja oszalałem? Może nadal śnię?

\- Moc? – zapytałem, czując, jak kręci mi się w głowie. Nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, o czym mówili i nie wiem, czy chciałem. Nogi mi się trzęsły i powoli zacząłem tracić w nich czucie. Chciałem powiedzieć, że prawdopodobnie upadnę, ale kolejne słowa nie chciały opuścić moich ust.

\- Rozgadaliśmy się, a zapomnieliśmy o najważniejszym – zaczął mężczyzna, a ja chciałem krzyknąć, by przestał opowiadać niestworzone historie. By już więcej nic nie mówił i nie obarczał mnie swoim szaleństwem. – Zgodnie z dostarczonymi nam wspomnieniami, ustaliliśmy, że jesteś czarodziejem, Dominiku. Podejrzewamy, że nie byle jakim, a pierwszej klasy! Dawno nie widzieliśmy objawienia mocy takiej, jak twoja i…

Zaśmiałem się głośno, przerywając mu wypowiedź. Chciałem przeprosić za swoje niekulturalne zachowanie, ale nie zdążyłem, czując, jak tracę grunt pod nogami. O dziwo, nie poczułem uderzenia, zupełnie jakbym wcale nie przeżył bliskiego spotkania z twardą, kamienną posadzką.

\- Co o nim myślisz? – Usłyszałem, jak mężczyzna pyta. Nie zdołałem jednak otworzyć oczu, by dalej obserwować ich zachowanie i ocenić, czy oboje przypadkiem  nie postradali zmysłów.

\- Rzadko się zdarza, by moc pozostała ukryta do takiego wieku. Ma piętnaście lat, zgodnie z otrzymanymi informacjami. Nigdy nie słyszałam o takim przypadku.

Chciałem zapytać, o jakiej mocy właściwie mówili. Nie dałem jednak rady otworzyć ust. Powoli odpływałem w krainę snów.

\- Ja również, kochanie. Musi być albo bardzo potężny, albo…

\- Albo słaby, to oczywiste – dokończyła jego zdanie, a w jej głowie usłyszałem nutkę ekscytacji. – Lepiej, żeby to była pierwsza opcja, bo mój przyjaciel nienawidzi, kiedy zabieram mu czas bezwartościowymi czarodziejami, jak on to ujmuje. Oboje mamy zbyt wiele na głowie w związku z przejęciem obowiązków głowy rodu, ale nie mam do kogo innego się zwrócić. Poza tym, czuję, że to nie jest byle kto, ojcze. Coś w nim jest…

Coś we mnie jest… Pragnąłem dowiedzieć się, co, ale nim zebrałem resztki sił, przed oczami pojawiła mi się ciemność.


	4. Nowy dom

Kiedy odzyskałem przytomność, czułem się, jakby stratowało mnie stado koni. Mdliło mnie od samego ruchu, a głowa niemiłosiernie bolała, jakbym oberwał czymś twardym. Dotknąłem palcami skroni, która nieprzyjemnie pulsowała. Miałem ochotę znowu zasnąć i obudzić się, kiedy ból przeminie.

Otworzyłem oczy i jedyne, co ujrzałem, to ciemność. Przez moment myślałem, że moje ciało odmówiło posłuszeństwa i powieki wcale się nie uniosły, szybko jednak dotarło do mnie, że po prostu znajdowałem się w zaciemnionym pokoju.

Podniosłem się z łóżka do pozycji siedzącej i przekręciłem tak, by stopami dotknąć podłogi. Ze świstem wciągnąłem powietrze, kiedy poczułem lodowatą powierzchnię. Dlaczego ktoś do licha zdjął mi buty? Położyłem się na brzuchu i rękami, po omacku, próbowałem odnaleźć zaginione obuwie, przeklinając w duchu złodzieja, który ośmielił się mnie ich pozbawić. W końcu natrafiłem na znajomy materiał. Ucieszyłem się jak dziecko i szybko wciągnąłem je na stopy, po czym wstałem, gotów do opuszczenia tego miejsca.

Odwróciłem się i stanąłem twarzą w twarz z nieznajomym. Wstrzymałem oddech, uważnie obserwując stojącą w drzwiach postać, wysoką i bardzo chudą. Nie wiem, jak długo wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie, zanim nie ruszył w stronę okna, by następnie rozsunąć zasłony. Wpuścił promienie słoneczne do środka, oświetlając dotychczas ciemny pokój i wreszcie mogłem zobaczyć, jak wyglądało pomieszczenie, w którym mnie umieszczono.

Pokój był niewielki, z podwójnym łożem, stojącym pod ścianą po prawej stronie od wejścia. Nakryte było pościelą, wykonaną z jedwabiu, jak przypuszczałem, chociaż nie byłem znawcą materiałów i tak drogiego w życiu nie trzymałem nawet w dłoniach. Na niej znajdowała się złota, pięknie zdobiona narzuta, niemalże świecąca pod wpływem wpadającego światła. Naprzeciw łoża stała dębowa szafa, a w kącie mała szafka nocna, na której znajdował się mosiężny świecznik. To był jeden z najpiękniejszych pokoi, jakie kiedykolwiek ujrzały moje oczy i miałem przeczucie, że w tym zamku znajdowały się znacznie lepsze.

Podziwiając otoczenie, zapomniałem o niespodziewanym gościu. Jego chrząknięcie wytrąciło mnie z zamyślenia. Nie odezwał się słowem, jedynie skinął na mnie ręką, dając znać, że mam za nim podążyć. Miałem ochotę zapytać, czy to naturalne, by zamiast słów machać na wszystko dłonią i czy stanowi to nowy język, ale powstrzymałem się, podejrzewając, że mogłoby to być odebrane jako obelga.

Niepokój powrócił, kiedy szedłem za elegancko ubranym osobnikiem. Prowadził mnie przez długie korytarze, skręcał to w prawo, to w lewo i uświadomiłem sobie, że sam w życiu nie wydostałbym się z tego zamku, nawet z mapą w dłoni. Mijaliśmy mnóstwo rzeźb, wspaniałych obrazów i miałem ochotę zatrzymać się, by przyjrzeć się dziełom mistrzów, ale nieznajomy ani myślał zwolnić choćby na sekundę. Gnał, jakby go coś goniło, a ja musiałem niemal biec, aby nadążyć z jego tempem. Starałem się jednak pochłaniać wzrokiem ile tylko mogłem, czując coś znajomego, wiszącego w powietrzu. Nie zdążyłem uchwycić momentu, kiedy mężczyzna zatrzymał się, przez co z impetem na niego wpadłem, wydając z siebie pisk zaskoczenia. Zrobiłem się czerwony ze wstydu, kiedy jego spojrzenie, pełne dezaprobaty, lustrowało mnie od stóp do głowy.

\- Przepraszam – wymamrotałem, czując, jak gorąc oblewa moje ciało. To zdecydowanie nie był dobry początek znajomości. Zresztą, wszystko, co robię i mówię, nagle staje się niezręczne, więc powinienem już przywyknąć do takiego stanu rzeczy, a jednak… wciąż mnie to zaskakuje, z jaką łatwością potrafię zrobić z siebie głupka.

Otworzył drzwi i niemalże wepchnął mnie do środka, nie zaszczycając żadnym wyjaśnieniem, dlaczego mnie tu przyprowadził. Dopiero, kiedy znalazłem się w środku, dostrzegłem trwające zgromadzenie, na czele którego stała Rowena. Nieznajomy zatrzasnął za mną drzwi, zwracając tym samym ich uwagę i poczułem się, jakby właśnie rzucono mnie między stado lwów. Ich spojrzenia, przenikliwe, oceniające, doprowadzały mnie do paniki i gdyby Rowena, która przerwała ciszę, prawdopodobnie z krzykiem wybiegłbym i zaszył się w najciemniejszym zakamarku tego zamku.

\- Oto Dominik Montgomery – przedstawiła mnie zebranym. Oprócz znanej mi już kobiety, przy stole siedziało czworo mężczyzn i jedna kobieta. – On jest powodem, dla którego wezwałam was do zamku – wyjaśniła, kiedy rzucono jej pytające spojrzenia. Poczułem się niezręcznie, że znowu jestem przedmiotem zainteresowania. – Jest magicznym, którego moc ujawniła się, jak przypuszczamy, w wieku piętnastu lat. Stanowi on dość nietypowy przypadek, dlatego chciałam, aby jedni z najlepszych rzucili na niego okiem. Być może zdołacie dostrzec coś, co mi umknęło.

Miałem ochotę gwizdnąć, by wyrazić podziw. Ta kobieta była mistrzem słowa. Z łatwością połechtała ich próżność, a sądząc po ich minach, mogła liczyć na ich pomoc. Wszyscy byli zachwyceni pochwałą, jaką uzyskali od przyszłej głowy rodu i zaczęli żywo dyskutować. Większości rzeczy nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, a niekiedy zdawało mi się, że mówią w zupełnie innym języku.

Pulchna, niska kobieta wstała gwałtownie od stołu i podeszła do mnie, wlepiając we mnie wyłupiaste, brązowe oczy. Złapała mnie za brodę i poczęła ruszać głową w każdym możliwym kierunku, jakby w jakikolwiek sposób mogło pozwolić jej to uzyskać informacje na mój temat. Mi jedynie zagwarantowała ból szyi.

\- Nigdy nie spotkałam się z przypadkiem przebudzenia w tak późnym wieku – odezwała się niskim, jak na kobietę, głosem. – Wręcz jest to anormalność, nigdzie nie odnotowana i obawiam się, że nie znajdziesz czarodzieja, który potrafiłby wyjaśnić tę zagadkę. – Patrzyła na mnie, jakbym miał co najmniej trąd, co zupełnie mi się nie podobało i chciałem jej uświadomić, że ja również jestem człowiekiem, zasługującym na odrobinę szacunku, a nie dziwolągiem. Kontynuowała swój wywód, a ja, jednak zaciekawiony, słuchałem. – Dzieci objawiają moce już niemal od samych narodzin. Trywialne wybuchy mocy w postaci lewitacji butelek czy przywoływania ulubionej zabawki. Niektóre nie budzą magii nawet do czwartego roku życia, później jednak wszystko się normuje. To, o czym mówisz… nie mam pojęcia, co o tym myśleć. – Wróciła na swoje miejsce, pocierając się po brodzie, zapewne zastanawiając się, czy może wpaść na jakieś genialne wyjaśnienie.

\- Jeżeli rzeczywiście jest tak, jak mówisz i chłopak użyl bezwiednie mocy w tym wieku, być może mamy do czynienia z kimś pokroju charłaka – odezwał się stary mężczyzna, którego czas pozbawił już ostatniego włosa na głowie. – Ciężko mi jednak wyobrazić sobie, by charłam zdołał wydobyć z siebie tak ogromną moc.

Nastała cisza i wszyscy przybrali skupione wyrazy twarzy. Nikt jednak nie dodał nic więcej, najwyraźniej nie będąc w stanie wymyślić nic sensownego. Rowena wyglądała na zawiedzioną i zmartwioną. Przyglądałem się jej, każdemu jej gestowi i byłem pewien, że skończy zebranie, pozbawiona nadziei na uzyskanie odpowiedzi na nurtujące ją pytanie. Nim jednak zdążyła się odezwać, głos zabrał ktoś jeszcze.

\- Uważam, że nie jest to przebudzenie mocy – powiedział niziutki mężczyzna, ledwie sięgający mi do klatki piersiowej. Siedział na stosie książek, aby był równie widoczny, co pozostali, a jeżeli ja czułem się zażenowany tym widokiem, to co on sam musiał odczuwać w takiej sytuacji.

\- Co masz na myśli, Finlay? – Rowena zapytała, z ciekawością pochylając się w jego stronę. Wszyscy w napięciu wpatrywali się w mężczyznę. Miałem przeczucie, że był to ktoś znaczący i wzbudzający szacunek, mimo swojego niewielkiego wzrostu.

\- Sami powiedzieliście, że nie ma nawet jednego przypadku, podobnego do tego, który właśnie omawiamy. Dlatego śmiem podejrzewać, że to nie był pierwszy wybuch magii u tego młodego czarodzieja. Wiemy tylko o tej jednej sytuacji, ale czy ktokolwiek zainteresował się przeszłością chłopaka? – Rowena spojrzała na niego wściekle, on tylko uniósł w górę dłonie i zaśmiał się gardłowo. – Nie podważam twojej niewątpliwej inteligencji, kochana, nie musisz tak na mnie patrzeć. Żebyście mnie dobrze zrozumieli, nie chodzi mi o zgłoszone, jakiekolwiek podejrzane wypadki, ale o życie tego chłopaka. Źródłem, które może dać jakiekolwiek pojęcie, z kim mamy do czynienia, jest jego rodzina. Powinniśmy z nimi porozmawiać, zapytać, czy nie zauważyli niczego podejrzanego i czy nie zdarzyło się nic _tego pokroju_. – Przesunął dłonią po rudych, kręconych włosach. – Mogę się mylić, mogę też mieć rację. W obu tych przypadkach polecałbym również przejrzeć księgozbiory, zwłaszcza te niedostępne dla przeciętnego czarodzieja. Wszyscy wiemy, że _niektórzy_ są uparci i nie lubią się dzielić…

\- Rozumiem, że masz na myśli bibliotekę Slytherinów? – Rowena przerwała mu, a ja poczułem dziwne ukłucie, słysząc to nazwisko. Coś mi mówiło, tylko nie potrafiłem stwierdzić, co.

\- Slytherinów czy Gryffindorów, oba te rody mają pokaźne zbiory. Czarodzieje z tych rodzin poświęcili wiele czasu i wysiłku, aby zebrać jak najwięcej informacji o czarodziejach. Jeżeli gdziekolwiek miałaby istnieć wzmianka o tego rodzaju anormalności, to tylko u nich. Nie sądzę jednak, by komukolwiek z nas udostępniono choćby jedną księgę.

\- Dziękuję ci Finlay, będę miała to na uwadze – powiedziała Rowena, a ja czułem, że pod jej maską obojętności kryło się znacznie więcej.

*

Siedzieliśmy w salonie, ogrzewani przez palący się w kominku ogień. Ani ja, ani Rowena, nie odezwaliśmy się do siebie od zebrania, a ja nie miałem śmiałości przerywać ciszy. Być może potrzebowała jej, aby ułożyć kilka spraw w głowie. Przyglądałem się jej w milczeniu i wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy niespodziewanie przeniosła swój wzrok na mnie. Spojrzenie to było jednak łagodne i uspokajające.

\- Finlay może mieć rację i rzeczywiście nie było to przebudzenie mocy. Jednak co do reszty, nie powiedzieli mi nic, na co sama bym nie wpadła. Od początku miałam zamiar zabrać cię do Salazara, poprosić go o pomoc, a oni utwierdzili mnie w tym przekonaniu. Miałam nadzieję, że nie będę musiała tego robić, ale oszukiwałam samą siebie. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto nadąży za moim tokiem myślenia i będzie pomocny, i nie jestem w stanie wyobrazić sobie na tym miejscu kogoś innego niż właśnie jego.

Oparła czoło o swoją dłoń i westchnęła, wpatrując się w przestrzeń przed sobą. Miałem wiele pytań, bałem się jednak, że to nieodpowiednia pora, by je zadawać. Najdziwniejsze było to, że, chociaż była dla mnie zupełnie obca, to jednak czułem z nią niezrozumiałą bliskość. Wolałem, aby nie zamartwiała się tak, zwłaszcza o mnie.

\- Jaki jest ten cały Slytherin? – zapytałem w końcu, bijąc się w myślach, że spośród tylu pytań zadałem właśnie to. Czemu właściwie interesowała mnie jego osoba? Najwyraźniej zbyt dużo czasu mu poświęcono, co wzbudziło moją ciekawość.

\- Jeżeli powtórzysz mu to, co powiedziałam, to jego ego nabrzmieje na tyle, że odleci w przestworza – zaśmiała się, po czym nagle spoważniała. – Salazar ostatnio stracił ojca i zapewne nie jest w nastroju, by komukolwiek pomóc. Spadło mu na głowę wiele obowiązków, ponadto jego brat sprawia kłopoty, a matka tkwi w żałobie. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak ciężko musi mu być, mimo że sam udaje, że wszystko jest w porządku… - Na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że bardzo przejmowała się jego losem, a słuchając jej poczułem sympatię dla wspomnianego mężczyzny. – Nie mamy wyjścia. Zabiorę cię do niego i spróbuję przekonać, że sprawa ta jest warta jego uwagi. Najpierw jednak muszę rozmówić się z twoją rodziną, zapewne też chciałbyś zabrać kilka rzeczy, a co najważniejsze, pożegnać się z nimi. Jutro, z samego rano nakażę przygotować wóz i złożymy im wizytę.

*

Nie byłem w domu raptem jeden dzień, a czułem, jakby minęła wieczność. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak przeżyję dłuższą rozłąkę. Stracę jedynie wsparcie, jakie miałem w rodzinie. Co, jeśli będzie tam gorzej niż było tutaj? Co, jeśli i tam mnie znienawidzą, a ja nie będę miał komu się wyżalić? Zaczęło pojawiać się coraz więcej czarnych myśli i powoli zacząłem panikować.

Rodzice przywitali mnie z radością, serdecznie również powitali Rowenę i zaprosili ją do środka. Z wdzięcznością przyjęła propozycję i zajęła jedno z krzeseł w jadalni, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na ich prostotę. Byłem pod wrażeniem, że w żaden sposób nie okazywała niechęci wobec prostego życia, jakie wiedliśmy. W ramach zadośćuczynienia, jak to określiła, przywiozła dla moich rodziców podarki. Słudzy wnieśli wielki kosz, pełen mięsa, kilku butli z najlepszym napitkiem w okolicy oraz owoców i warzyw.

\- Przyszłam porozmawiać o Dominiku, rzecz jasna – zaczęła, obracając pierścionek na palcu. – Mam kilka pytań, na które potrzebuje odpowiedzi i spodziewam się, że wyłącznie wy zdołacie na nie odpowiedzieć.

\- Jaśnie pani pyta, postaramy się odpowiedzieć na każde z nich – rzekł ojciec, schyliwszy głowę w oznace szacunku. Ciężko było się przyzwyczaić do obecności kogoś z wyższych sfer, dlatego był nieco spięty.

\- Zacznijmy może od sprawy, która ostatnimi czasu zajęła nasze myśli. Dominik nie zostanie ukarany – powiedziała, a ja uśmiechnąłem się, widząc, jak napięcie znika z twarzy moich rodziców. – Jednakże, w związku z ostatnimi wydarzeniami i tym, czego się dowiedzieliśmy, mam zamiar zabrać Dominika do pewnej osoby, by ta się nim zaopiekowała. Ma to związek z niedającymi się wyjaśnić okolicznościami, które mają związek z waszym synem. Wielu domaga się wymierzenia mu konsekwencji za to, co się stało, dlatego zabranie go w inne miejsce jest jedyną opcją, która nie uwzględnia rzeczywistego ukarania.

\- Jak to? Chce pani zabrać Dominika? – wymsknęło się Sofie, która z niedowierzaniem spoglądała to na mnie, to na przybyszkę. – Nie możecie traktować go jak rzeczy! To mój brat! To jest…

\- Sofie! – Ojciec uniósł głos, a ona natychmiast zamilkła, spuszczając wzrok w podłogę. – Przepraszam, jaśnie pani. Moja starsza córka bywa nieokiełzana.

\- Najzupełniej ją rozumiem. Niestety, nie pozostawiono nam innego wyboru. Zwłaszcza, że Dominik… cóż, przejawia pewne zdolności, nad którymi należy zapanować. Tutaj nie zdoła tego osiągnąć. Zabieram go nie tylko dla dobra waszego i mieszkańców, ale także dla jego własnego.

\- Może jaśnie pani wyjaśnić, o jakich zdolnościach mówi? – zapytała moja matka. Zdawała się być przejęta, ale wiedziałem, że myśl, że wyrwę się z Zamkowej Doliny, napawa ją radością. Pamiętałem naszą rozmowę i wiedziałem, że nie mogę odmówić, nawet jeśli bym chciał, bo nie tylko sam sobie bym nie wybaczył, ale i ona nigdy by mi nie darowała zmarnowania takiej szansy.

\- Nie mogę zdradzić za wiele, ponieważ prawo mi tego zakazuje – powiedziała Rowena, krzywiąc się. Ja również byłem niezadowolony z niemożności wyznania rodzinie całej prawdy. Ale kobieta przekonała mnie, że nie warto ryzykować życiem bliskich. Lepsze było życie w niewiedzy niż pozbawienie go. – Wystarczy, że będziecie świadomi, że on nie jest taki jak wy. Bardzo się różni i różnice te mogą stanowić niebezpieczeństwo.

\- Rozumiemy. – Ojciec pokiwał głową, marszcząc przy tym czoło. To wszystko było jeszcze ciężkie, do przetrawienia, ale widziałem, że stara się jak może ogarnąć sytuację. – Czy syn opuści nas dzisiaj? – zadał pytanie, które wszystkim nam ciążyło.

\- Tak, im szybciej, tym lepiej. Jednak, nim to się stanie, chcę zadać kilka dyskretnych pytań. Nieco złamię zasady, jednak, jak już mówiłam, tylko wy możecie zaspokoić moją ciekawość. Proszę się poważnie zastanowić, zanim odpowiecie.

\- Oczywiście, może jaśnie pani liczyć na naszą szczerość – zapewniła matka, łapiąc mnie za dłoń. To były nasze ostatnie, wspólne chwile przed wyjazdem. Ściskała mnie tak mocno, że ścierpły mi palce.

\- Cieszy mnie to. Zacznę więc może od tego, co wydarzyło się ostatnio. Wiecie, co stało się nad rzeką i o co oskarżany był Dominik. Chłopcy doznali poważnych oparzeń, których źródła nie zidentyfikowano. Ciężko to wyjaśnić w racjonalny sposób. Dlatego chciałabym zapytać, czy kiedykolwiek doszło do równie nietypowych zachowań w pobliżu Dominika?

\- Co jaśnie pani rozumie poprzez _nietypowe_? – zapytał ojciec, wytężając stary już umysł, by przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek, co leżało w zainteresowaniu ich gościa.

\- Ciężko to wyjaśnić, ale też nie sądzę, aby wymagało to szczegółowego komentarza. Chodzi mi o coś, co nie zdarza się na co dzień. Coś, czego nie da się wytłumaczyć. Każde zachowanie, sytuacja, wszystko, czego sami nie potrafilibyście zrobić. Czasami człowiek wypiera pewne doświadczenia, jeżeli nie potrafi ich zrozumieć, dlatego spróbujcie cokolwiek sobie przypomnieć. Może inne pożary, nieoczekiwane uczucie ciepła, gorąc, cokolwiek, mającego związek z ogniem.

Nastąpiła niezręczna cisza, której nikt nie przerywał przez długi czas. Sam też skupiłem się, by odnaleźć we wspomnieniach jakiekolwiek zdarzenie, które pasowałoby pod wymagania Roweny. Problem tkwił w tym, że uważałem się za normalnego i wszystko zdawało mi się nie odbiegać od normy. Wnioskując po minach rodziców, i oni nie byli w stanie przywołać żadnej sytuacji, spełniającej kryteria.

\- Nigdy nie zdarzyło się nic, co zwróciło waszą uwagę? Nic was nie zdziwiło, nie przeraziło? – Nikt nie potrafił odpowiedzieć na zadawane przez nią pytania. – Nie musi to być związane z ogniem. To może być wszystko, dosłownie.

\- Jeżeli można, o pani – odezwał się nieśmiały, dziewczęcy głos. Wszyscy odwróciliśmy się w stronę Eufemii, która miętosiła w rękach skrawek sukienki, zaczerwieniona na twarzy. Nie lubiła być w centrum uwagi i przez chwilę zabrakło jej słów. Odetchnęła kilka razy nim znów przemówiła. – Kiedy miałam siedem lat, a Dominik osiem, zrobił wówczas coś dziwnego, lecz nigdy nikomu o tym nie powiedziałam. Nie wiem, czy sam zdołał zauważyć, co się stało… Bałam się zapytać, bo może to ja sobie to wyobrażałam. Zawsze miałam bujną wyobraźnię i nie chciałam, aby przez nią ktokolwiek miał problemy.

Spojrzała na mnie niepewnie, a ja skinąłem głową, uśmiechając się do niej, by dodać jej sił. Cokolwiek miała do powiedzenia, nie mogło mi to zaszkodzić. Już nie.

\- Czasem, kiedy dotykał roślin, one… po krótkim czasie rozkwitały. Niezależnie od pogody, pory roku i dnia. W środku zimy widziałam kilka kwiatów w miejscach, w których lubił się bawić. Zbierałam je i zakopywałam…

\- Dziękuję, bardzo mi pomogłaś. - Rowena uśmiechnęła się szeroko. – Dominiku, zbierz swoje rzeczy i pożegnaj się z rodziną. Będę czekać w powozie – zwróciła się do mnie i po chwili zniknęła za drzwiami.

Dostałem raptem kilkanaście minut, by pożegnać dziesięć lat życia. Kto wie, kiedy znowu ich zobaczę… To było niesprawiedliwe i nie mogłem nawet się temu sprzeciwić. Tak być musiało, niezależnie ile bólu mi to sprawiało.

Nie miałem zbyt wielu rzeczy do zabrania. Kilka ubrań, których zdatność do użytku można było poddać wątpliwościom. Nie uśmiechało mi się bieganie nago w nowym domu, dlatego musiałem zadowolić się nawet dziurawymi spodniami, których matka nie zdążyła zacerować. Kiedy zapakowałem wszystko do worka, zbiegłem na dół, natychmiast rzucając się w objęcia rodziców i sióstr. Wyściskałem każde z osobna, ledwo powstrzymując łzy. Musiałem zapanować nad swoją tkliwą naturą.

\- Weź to, abyś o nas pamiętał – powiedziała matka, wkładając mi w dłonie tom książki, którą czytała nam, kiedy jeszcze byliśmy małymi dziećmi. – Pisz do nas od czasu do czasu. I korzystaj z szansy, którą ci dano – dodała, całując mnie w czoło.

Uśmiechnąłem się i ruszyłem ku wyjściu, rzucając im ostatnie spojrzenie. Wszyscy płakaliśmy, ale nikt nie wstydził się swoich łez. Uniosłem rękę i pomachałem im, wsiadając do powozu. Zdołałem zobaczyć, jak odwzajemniają gest, nim ruszyliśmy. Otarłem łzy rękawem i skupiłem się na widokach za oknem, ignorując zmartwione spojrzenie Roweny.

Będzie dobrze, powtarzałem sobie, chociaż im bardziej oddalałem się od domu, tym większe wątpliwości mnie ogarniały. Ale musiałem wierzyć, że wszystko się ułoży.

*

Byłem zdziwiony, kiedy wróciliśmy do letniego zamku Ravenclawów. Byłem przekonany, że trafię do nowego domu od razu, ale kobieta zapewne nieostatni raz mnie zaskoczyła.

\- Muszę zamienić kilka słów z ojcem, a potem zabiorę cię w obiecaną podróż. – Uśmiechnęła się blado i zniknęła za drzwiami.

Nie słyszałem ani słowa z tej rozmowy, zajęła raptem kilka minut. Rowena znowu była przy mnie, nieco poddenerwowana.

\- Jesteśmy czarodziejami – powiedziała znienacka, chociaż już kilkakrotnie mi to powtórzyła. Ciężko było uwierzyć, że wszyscy są poczytalni, ale na razie milczałem, ciekawy, gdzie mnie zabierze i czego się tam dowiem. – Zabiorę nas do Tipton, gdzie czeka już na nas powóz, a stamtąd do posiadłości Slytherinów. Muszę cię jednak przygotować na to, co zaraz się stanie.

\- C-co masz na myśli? – zająknąłem się, nieco przerażony tonem jej głosu, sugerującym, że mówiła o czymś poważnym i mogącym mi zagrozić.

\- Czarodzieje nie używają zwyczajnych środków transporty. Potrafimy się dostać niemal wszędzie, a to jest możliwe dzięki teleportacji.

\- Tele-co? – Nie potrafiłem powtórzyć tego słowa i nie wiem, czy chciałem doświadczyć tego, o czym właśnie mi mówiła. Chęć przygody i odwaga, którą w sobie zgromadziłem, szybko się ulotniły.

\- Poczujesz zawroty głowy, będziesz się czuł, jakby twoje wnętrzności tańczyły, a gdy będzie po wszystkim, najprawdopodobniej zwymiotujesz bądź zemdlejesz. Poza tym, nic ci nie grozi. Lojalnie cię uprzedzam, że nie będzie to przyjemne, ale sądzę, że lepiej wiedzieć niż zostać zaskoczonym. Nie denerwuj się, zachowaj spokój. – Na widok mojej twarzy sama zbladła. – Oddychaj, proszę.

Otworzyłem usta z zamiarem wycofania się z naszej współpracy, ale nim zdążyłem, złapała mnie za ramię i poczułem szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka. Straciłem grunt, by po chwili znowu go odzyskać, ale stałem już w zupełnie innym miejscu. To, co opisała Rowena, nijak miało się do rzeczywistości. Czułem, jakby coś wewnątrz mnie biegało, nie mając litości dla moich narządów.

\- Nie każdy radzi sobie tak dobrze z pierwszą teleportacją, możesz być z siebie dumny – powiedziała Rowena, szeroko się uśmiechając. Wcale nie czułem dumy, jedynie żałowałem, że zgodziłem się wziąć w tym wszystkim udział. A nie… nie miałem wyjścia, no tak. Czarodzieje to masochiści. Kto inny by chciał podróżować w ten sposób?

Tipton było miastem, nieporównywalnie większym niż Zamkowa Dolina. Widziałem szeregi zadbanych, ceglanych budynków, a idąc wzdłuż drogi dostrzegłem wiele kramów, oferujących najróżniejsze dobra. Stoisko z biżuterią, mięsem, pieczywem, wszystko, czego było potrzeba. Ciężko było skupić się tylko na jednym elemencie miasta, wszystko jakby żyło własnym życiem. Panował gwar, a ludzie tłumnie chodzili drogami, co jakiś czas robiąc przejście na przejeżdżającego wozu. Byłem jednocześnie zafascynowany i przerażony.

Kroczyłem za Roweną, co chwila zmuszony do podbiegnięcia do niej, kiedy coś przykuło moją uwagę na zbyt długo. Szliśmy długo, nogi bolały i z radością zauważyłem, że dotarliśmy na miejsce, do stajni. Właściciel przywitał Rowenę, po czym zaprowadził nas oboje do wozu, który, jak sam powiedział, czekał na nas od chwili zawiadomienia go o planowanej podróży. Był to czarny, mały wóz do którego zaprzężono jednego konia o szarym ubarwieniu. Z ulgą usiadłem na miękkim siedzisku i przymknąłem oczy, w duchu modląc się, żeby podróż nie trwała Bóg wie ile czasu.

*

Poczułem delikatnie szarpnięcie. Gwałtownie otworzyłem oczy i podskoczyłem, głową uderzając w dach powozu. Jęknąłem, rozcierając obolałe miejsce i rozglądając się wokół. Staliśmy w miejscu, a drzwi otworzone były na oścież. Przeczesałem dłonią włosy, wziąłem kilka głębszych oddechów i opuściłem wóz, szukając wzrokiem Roweny. Nie byłem przygotowany na taki widok.

Jeżeli uważałem letniskowy zamek Ravenclawów za piękny i okazały, to nie miałem pojęcia, jak określić posiadłość Slytherinów. Dwukrotnie większa, wnosząca się na wzgórzu, lśniła w blasku słońca. Zbudowana z ciemnej cegły, po oknach wyliczyłem, że miała sześć pięter. Przed nią rozciągały się pasma zieleni, ozdobionych drzewami i krzewami, które nawet w tym momencie cięte były w piękną dekorację. Zamarłem, widząc nożyce, które dzielne pracowały bez swojego właściciela. Nie, nie będę tego komentował. Stoi tam mężczyzna, a ja po prostu sobie to wyobraziłem. Zerknąłem kątem oka raz jeszcze i jęknąłem, kiedy nie dostrzegłem żywego ducha. Chyba zaczęło udzielać mi się ich szaleństwo.

Rowena chrząknęła, a ja spojrzałem na nią pytająco. Wyglądała na zaniepokojoną. Odwróciła się do mnie, a ja czułem napięcie, jakie towarzyszyło jej na każdym kroku.

\- Nim wejdziemy do środka, muszę cię ostrzec – powiedziała, patrząc mi głęboko w oczy. – Salazar Slytherin jest… specyficznym czarodziejem. Nie potrafię dobrać odpowiednich słów, które w całości oddałyby to, jaki jest. Nie odzywaj się, ja będę mówić. Rozumiesz?

Skinąłem głową, z każdą minutą obawiając się coraz bardziej spotkania z czarodziejem. Chociaż przed chwilą to robiłem, to znów przeczesałem włosy, nie mając pojęcia co zrobić z drżącymi ze zdenerwowania dłońmi. Weszliśmy do środka, a ja zaciekawiony rozglądałem się po pięknie wystrojonym wnętrzu, pozostając za jej plecami.

\- Rowena? – męski, trochę zachrypnięty głos rozległ się w holu. – Nie wspomniałaś, że masz zamiar w najbliższym czasie złożyć nam wizytę.

Wyjrzałem, zaciekawiony, kto jest jego właścicielem i zamarłem, zupełnie nie spodziewając się takiego widoku. Byłem przekonany, że będę miał do czynienia ze starszym mężczyzną, a przede mną stał maksymalnie kilka lat starszy młodzieniec o dłuższych, czarnych włosach, związanych z tyłu. Wysoki, szczupły, ale dobrze zbudowany. Z daleka mogłem dostrzec jego jasne, niebieskie oczy, nieco podkrążone ze zmęczenia. Ubrany był w czarną szatę, luźno leżącą na ciele. Jego spojrzenie, chociaż skierowane było w stronę Roweny, wywołało u mnie dreszcze.

Nie uraczył mnie spojrzeniem. Podejrzewam, że nawet nie zauważył mojej obecności, całkowicie skupiony na Rowenie. Kobieta podeszła do niego i serdecznie uściskała, on w odpowiedzi poklepał ją po plecach. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z jej obecności, ale z drugiej strony… miałem wrażenie, że nieczęsto to zadowolenie odczuwał. Jak dla mnie jego reakcja mówiła, że najchętniej wysłałby wszystkich do diabła. Wolałem się mylić.

\- Wybacz, że bez zapowiedzi, jednak sprawa, z którą przybywam, jest niecierpiąca zwłoki – powiedziała, gdy odsunęli się od siebie. – Znajdziesz chwilę, by porozmawiać?

\- Tak, przejdźmy do salonu – odpowiedział, a ja usłyszałem westchnienie. Zdecydowanie wybraliśmy najgorszą porę na wizytę. Chciałem się wycofać, ale Rowena już ruszyła naprzód, nie dając mi innego wyjścia, jak podążyć za nią. – Brudek, zawiadom proszę kuchnię, niech przygotują dodatkowe nakrycie dla gościa, a do salonu niech natychmiast przyniosą wino. Najlepiej cały dzban – dodał. – Natychmiast!

Rozejrzałem się w poszukiwaniu rzekomego Brudka, nie zauważyłem jednak nikogo. Nie dość, że mówił sam do siebie, to w dodatku totalnie mnie ignorował. Chyba się nie polubimy.

Przeszliśmy do salonu, gdzie mężczyzna wskazał Rowenie fotel. Pociągnęła mnie za sobą, sadzając na sąsiednim, podczas gdy on poświęcał chwilę na degustację wina. Nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od jego ust, do których przytknął kielich, ani od jabłka Adama, które poruszało się z każdym łykiem napoju. Było w nim coś majestatycznego, co nie pozwalało mi odwrócić spojrzenia. Musiałem wpatrywać się na tyle intensywnie, że w końcu przyciągnąłem jego spojrzenie. Rychło w czas, chciałem powiedzieć.

Zachłysnął się, ale zgrabnie uniknął upokorzenia z tym związanego. Na jego miejscu zapewne zaplułbym się lub leżał, dławiąc się i czekając na pomoc. Chyba właśnie znalazłem swój autorytet w dziedzinie zachowania godności.

Wpatrywałem się w niego z dozą ciekawości. On również zamarł, z kielichem uniesionym przy piersi. Mierzyliśmy się spojrzeniami i żadne z nas nie odwracało wzroku. Coś było w jego oczach, co nie pozwalało mi nie patrzeć. Prawdopodobnie byłbym w stanie się zatracić, gdyby nie chrząknięcie Roweny, które sprowadziło nas obu na ziemię. Spojrzałem w punkt na ścianie, jakbym dostrzegł tam coś niebywale interesującego. Uszy miałem gorące, zapewne czerwone z zawstydzenia. Czułem się, jakby właśnie mnie przyłapano na czymś nieprzyzwoitym.

Pan Slytherin patrzył na Rowenę badawczym spojrzeniem, chociaż mógłbym przysiąc, że jego wzrok wędrował co jakiś czas w moją stronę. Przez kilka minut panowała cisza, która przerwała została jego gwałtownym wybuchem.

\- Nie! – wykrzyknął, a ja wzdrygnąłem się, zaskoczony. Zerwał się z fotela, a ja skuliłem się w sobie, czując, jak obezwładnia mnie strach. – Mówiłaś, że potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, ale nie sądziłem, że miałaś na myśli coś takiego! Nie, nie, nie. Zapomnij! Jeśli myślałaś, że zwalisz mi na głowę opiekę nad jakimś mugolskim dzieciakiem, to grubo się pomyliłaś. A ja miałem cię za inteligentną czarownicę! Dobre sobie, powinienem był wiedzieć lepiej.

Zamarłem, nie spodziewając się tylu ostrych słów z jego strony. W dodatku czułem, że mnie obraża, chociaż za żadne skarby nie potrafiłem rozszyfrować, co oznaczał mugolak. Czułem każdym calem ciała, że to nie było nic miłego, zwłaszcza w jego ustach. Zerknąłem na Rowenę, która wyglądała, jakby ktoś ją spoliczkował. Usta zacisnęła w prostą linię, a w oczach zapłonął gniew. Wzięła głęboki oddech nim przemówiła chłodnym głosem.

\- Salazarze Slytherin, żyjesz tylko dzięki temu chłopcu i mojej chęci, by mu pomóc. Ostrzegam cię, nigdy więcej nie waż się mnie obrazić, bo gorzko tego pożałujesz.

Atmosfera stawała się coraz bardziej napięta. Miałem ochotę zniknąć, zapaść się pod ziemię, czując, że to dopiero początek ich rosnącego konfliktu, którego byłem przyczyną.

Podszedł do niej, a każdy jego krok wywoływał falę przerażenia. Byłem zdumiony, że Rowena zdołała wytrzymać napór, jaki wytworzył mężczyzna. Miałem wrażenie, jakby coś ciężkiego spadło mi na pierś, uniemożliwiając oddychanie.

\- Pożałuję, tak? – wycedził, a jego głos przeszył mnie na wskroś. Był to złowrogi ton, który zapowiadał najgorsze. Strach zaczął mieszać się z podziwem. Nigdy nie miałem okazji poznać kogoś takiego. Rowena miała rację, ostrzegając mnie, że jest specyficzny. To zresztą mało powiedziane.

Chciałem, by to przytłaczające uczucie zniknęło i na całe szczęście kilka minut później wszystko się uspokoiło, jak odjęciem ręki. Otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem na mężczyznę, który wyraźnie był z siebie zadowolony. Skierował na mnie swój wzrok, a ja ledwo powstrzymałem krzyk, cisnący mi się na usta. Co, jeśli zdecyduje się mnie zabić? Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów, uspokajając szalejące myśli. Nie było sensu panikować, musiałem wziąć się w garść.

\- Przejdźmy do rzeczy – powiedział, zupełnie zrelaksowany. Ja natomiast siedziałem jak na szpilkach w obawie, że może wyładować złość i na mnie. Błagałem w myślach, by Rowena przestała go denerwować. – Czego chcesz tym razem? Znowu przyprowadzasz mugolaka pod mój dach, wiedząc, że jestem absolutnie temu przeciwny. Jeśli znowu szukasz nauczyciela, to moja odpowiedź mi nie.

Mamy problem.

\- Jeżeli szukasz niańki, moja odpowiedź również brzmi nie.

Nie potrzebuję niańki, zgryźliwy sadysto.

\- A jeżeli szukasz mu domu, to powiem jasno i wyraźnie: po moim trupie.

I tak oto stałem się bezdomny. Wielkie dzięki Roweno.

\- To już… ach, tak… trzeci raz, kiedy to robisz. Próbujesz zwalić mi na głowę nieproszony obowiązek, zapewniając za każdym razem, że to naprawdę wyjątkowy przypadek – mówił, starając się panować nad gniewem, co nawet mu wychodziło w porównaniu z pokazem, którym urozmaicił nasz pobyt. – Za pierwszym razem nie posłuchałem głosu rozsądku i godzinę później szczerze tego żałowałem. Za drugim razem wysłałem cię do diabła. Niczego się nie nauczyłaś? Mam dosyć twoich nierozsądnych farmazonów, naprawdę. Zapytam ostatni raz: co tym razem wymyśliłaś?

\- Jeżeli przestaniesz się nadymać i wyładowywać frustrację na mojej osobie, to w końcu się dowiesz – warknęła Rowena, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona.

Mężczyzna westchnął i machnął ręką, a ja powstrzymałem chęć skomentowania kolejnego nawyku do używania gestów zamiast słów. Litości.

\- Ten oto chłopak nazywa się Dominik Montgomery i pochodzi z Zamkowej Doliny. Kilka dni temu wydarzyło się coś, co zwróciło uwagę Gritza, naszego zarządcy podczas naszej nieobecności. Wysłał mi sowę zaraz po tym, jak zdobył wspomnienia od piątki chłopców, którym... przytrafiło się coś złego.

Nie miałem ochoty znowu o tym słuchać, ale niestety nie było innego wyjścia. Zamierzałem poświęcić się refleksom na temat mojego żałosnego życia, jednak _ktoś_ najwyraźniej sobie tego nie życzył. Intensywne spojrzenie, które pan Slytherin we mnie wlepił, skutecznie uniemożliwiło mi uspokojenie i oddanie się przemyśleniom. Skuliłem się w sobie, błagając, by dał mi spokój. Nie mogłem się na niczym skupić pod naporem jego niebieskich oczu.

Rowena mówiła i mówiła, a jej opowieści nie było końca. Nie słuchałem wszystkiego, bo dobrze wiedziałem, co się wydarzyło.

\- I co w tym niezwykłego? – zapytał, kiedy skończyła opowiadać. Był to dla mnie znak, że powinienem się skupić na dalszej rozmowie. – Często się to zdarza, chociaż mało kiedy u kogoś w jego wieku.

\- Pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny i nie został zawarty w spisie jako magiczny – dodała Rowena, jakby miało to zrobić na kimś wrażenie. Na mnie na pewno nie, bo wciąż nie miałem pojęcia, co oznacza to słowo. Nie wiedziałem, czy kiedykolwiek dane mi będzie poznanie jego znaczenia.

\- Mamy w ogóle taki spis? – Zdziwił się, a ja całym sercem go poparłem. Też nie miałem pojęcia o jego istnieniu. Najwyraźniej to nie było nic wartego uwagi.

Kiwałem głową, kiedy Rowena tłumaczyła, czym jest spis. Potem usłyszałem kolejną formułkę, której nijak nie potrafiłem zrozumieć. Miałem ochotę wyjść i nie wracać, wykluczony z tej konwersacji. Albo przynajmniej krzyknąć, by wreszcie ktoś mnie wtajemniczył. Ale nie łudziłem się już. Po prostu siedziałem, czekając, aż mnie wywołają.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem jednak, czego ode mnie oczekujesz – powiedział pan Slytherin.

\- Dominik, kochanie, zostaw nas na chwilkę. Potrzebuję pomówić z Panem Salazarem na osobności. – Wyprosiła mnie, w jej mniemaniu łagodnie. Ja czułem się jak zbity szczeniak. Decydowali o moim życiu bez mojej obecności. Czy może być coś równie żałosnego?

Usiadłem na korytarzu na jednej z ustawionych sof. Była to najwygodniejsza sofa, na jakiej kiedykolwiek siedziałem i gdyby nie stres, wywołany całym tym spotkaniem, bardzo chętnie zapadłbym na niej w wieczny sen. Kilka minut trwało, nim wyszli do mnie. Rowena była zadowolona, czego nie mogłem powiedzieć o jej przyjacielu.

\- Doszliśmy do konsensusu - zaczęła Rowena, a gdy mężczyzna prychnął, rzuciła mu ostre spojrzenie. - Postanowiliśmy, że pozostaniesz w posiadłości Slytherinów, gdzie otrzymywać będziesz podstawowe wyszkolenie magiczne, co jednocześnie pozwoli nam na weryfikację mocy, jaką dysponujesz. Salazar w swojej uprzejmości przedstawi ci twój plan dnia, będzie on też oceniał twoje postępy…

\- Ale jeśli nie będą one zadowalające, to pierwsze, co zrobię, to wyślę sowę do panny Ravenclaw, by zabrała cię do domu w tempie natychmiastowym – zagroził i wiedziałem, że na pewno spełni swoją groźbę, jeżeli nadarzy się ku temu okazja.

\- R-rozumiem – odpowiedziałem nerwowo, zastanawiając się, co powinienem teraz zrobić. Podziękować? Ukłonić się? Może nic nie robić? Wyszło na to, że niezgranie się skłoniłem, wywołując ich śmiech. Ciężko było mi powiedzieć, czy serdeczny, czy może zostałem po prostu wyśmiany. Jestem absolutną porażką.

Rowena musiała wracać do domu, pozostawiając mnie na pastwę losu. Kiedy zniknęła, poczułem rozchodzące się po ciele dreszcze, chociaż wcale nie było mi zimno. Być może zimne serce Slytherina chłodzi powietrze…

Machnął na mnie i odruchowo podążyłem za nim. Prowadził mnie korytarzami, aż w końcu zatrzymał się przed jednymi z drzwi. Otworzył je i wpuścił mnie do środka. Pomieszczenie było duże, w środku znajdowało się wielkie łoże,  pod ścianą szafa, a oprócz tego biurko i regał na książki. Kilka woluminów leżało na półkach i z przerażeniem zauważyłem ich objętość. W życiu nie przeczytam tak grubych książek. Na biurku leżał stos pergaminów, obok kilka piór i czarny pojemniczek, w którym zapewne znajdował się atrament.

\- Twoją edukację rozpoczniemy w przyszłym tygodniu, więc naciesz się wolnością, póki możesz - zaczął, opierając się o ościeżnicę drzwi. – Najmę nauczycieli, którzy nauczą cię podstaw. Mam czterech odpowiednich kandydatów i do poniedziałku z pewnością zdążą się tu zjawić. Pobudka o siódmej i radzę ci nie zaspać, bo inaczej nie zjesz śniadania, które punkt ósma będzie dostępne w jadalni. Zajęcia rozpoczniesz o dziesiątej. W poniedziałek rozpoczną się one od historii. Nie masz zielonego pojęcia o tym, kim jesteśmy, co próbujemy osiągnąć, a o czarodziejskiej przeszłości nawet nie mam zamiaru teraz wspominać. Nie cierpię ignorancji, więc poznasz zasady, rządzące naszym światem oraz dowiesz się wszystkiego, co warto wiedzieć o całej magicznej społeczności, choćbym osobiście miał wepchnąć ci te informacje do zakutego łba – lawina słów wydobyła się z jego ust i starałem się ogarnąć wszystko, ale przyznam, było ciężko. – Wtorek upłynie ci pod hasłem _zaklęcia_. Nie ciesz się jednak zawczasu, czeka cię sama teoria. Do praktyki przejdziemy dopiero, kiedy opanujesz przynajmniej podstawy. W sumie i tak bez różdżki nie miałoby to żadnego sensu.

\- Różdżka? Co to takiego? – zapytałem zaciekawiony. Zostałem ponownie zignorowany, zupełnie jakbym nawet się nie odezwał.

\- W środę zielarstwo. Dowiesz się wszystkiego o roślinach, które uprawiamy oraz ich zastosowaniach. Niektóre z nich możesz znać z czasów mieszkania z mugolskimi rodzicami. Zajęcia te będą odbywać się na zewnątrz.

To jest moja szansa!

\- Przepraszam, kim są mugole? Nikt jeszcze nie odpowiedział mi na to pytanie – wyjaśniłem, widząc jego zażenowane spojrzenie. Ponownie, jakby mówił do obrazy, kontynuował swój wywód:

\- Czwartek to transmutacja, jeden z najtrudniejszych przedmiotów, choć jak tak na ciebie patrzę, to wszystkie mogą okazać się równie skomplikowane – westchnął.

Dziękuję za słowa zachęty. Dzięki twoim pełnym motywacji słowom czuję pragnienie zdobywania wiedzy.

\- W piątek astronomia oraz eliksiry, a w sobotę opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Liczę, że nie zmarnujesz całej niedzieli na obijaniu się, tylko powtórzysz materiał oraz odrobisz powierzone ci zadania. Czy to jest dla ciebie jasne?

Zbladłem, nie spodziewając się takiego pytania. Powinienem przyznać, że nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówi? Czy udawać, że wszystko jest zrozumiałe? Na dłuższą metę to nie zadziała. Przy pierwszej kontroli moje kłamstwo wyjdzie na jaw. Niech to…

\- Dobrze, więc po kolei. Czego konkretnie nie zrozumiałeś? – zapytał. Czułem, jakbym balansował na krawędzi, z której może mnie w każdej chwili zepchnąć prosto w ramiona śmierci. Zebrałem jednak w sobie odwagę i wyjąkałem:

\- Wszystkiego, po słowach: _twoją edukację rozpoczniemy w przyszłym tygodniu_.

Spojrzał na mnie kompletnie zszokowany, nie dowierzając moim słowom. Oboje wyglądaliśmy na równie zadowolonych z nadchodzącej współpracy.

Roweno, w coś ty mnie wpakowała…


	5. Zasady, obowiązki, co jeszcze?

Dość szybko przekonałem się, że z Salazarem Slytherinem nie ma żartów. Początkowo myślałem, że po prostu wyjdzie z pokoju, gotów zrezygnować z opieki nade mną. Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby tak uczynił. Wpatrywał się we mnie tak długo, że zdawało mi się, jakby trwało to wieczność. Wyraz jego oczu zmieniał się tak szybko, że nie byłem w stanie określić, co mężczyzna czuje i myśli, jednak podejrzewałem, że nie było to nic przyjemnego. Zwłaszcza dlatego, że miało to związek ze mną. Zaskoczył mnie, kiedy machnął ręką i jak na zawołanie pojawiło się krzesło. Usiadł na nim i z wyczekiwaniem mnie obserwował. Czy w takich momentach czarodzieje oczekują na oklaski? Usłyszałem kolejne westchnienie. Wskazał na krzesło i dopiero pojąłem, że po prostu czekał aż je zajmę.

Spłonąwszy na całej twarzy, przycupnąłem na jego brzegu, zaciskając dłonie na luźnych spodniach. Przyglądałem się, jak bladymi, długimi palcami chwyta za pióro i zanurza dudkę w małym pojemniku z atramentem. Zaczął zapisywać coś szybkimi ruchami dłoni, w błyskawicznym tempie zapełniając papier. Próbowałem nadążyć za pojawiającymi się słowami, nie będąc w stanie skupić się na słowach nowego opiekuna. Skupienie się na dwóch czynnościach okazało się dla mnie niemożliwe, więc szybko zrezygnowałem z tego pomysłu i zacząłem słuchać, przekonany, że lepiej mieć pojęcie, co mężczyzna mówić aniżeli zapisuje z nadzieją, że po prostu notuje własne słowa.

Zaczęło robić się coraz ciemniej, Slytherin zapalił świecę, zupełnie tym nie zrażony i kontynuował wykład. Starałem się ze wszystkich sił, jednak brak wcześniejszego odpoczynku po podróży, narastający głód nasiliły poczucie zmęczenia. Oczy same się zamykały, a myśli wypełniły marzenia o sprawdzeniu, czy łóżko jest równie wygodne, co piękne.

Salazar niespodziewanie się wyprostował, rozglądając, jakby zapomniał, jak się tu znalazł i co robi. Wzrok skierował ku oknu, więc podążyłem jego śladem, zastanawiając, czy ujrzał w mroku coś niezwykłego. Nie dostrzegłem jednak nic. Nagle szurnięcie krzesła sprawiło, że nieomal spadłem ze swojego siedziska. Obróciłem się, przerażony nagłym wybuchem gniewu mężczyzny. Spojrzał na mnie, a jego wzrok wywołał na całym moim ciele dreszcze. Nie zdążyłem nawet mrugnąć, kiedy jego dłoń znalazła się na moim gardle, a palce zacisnęły lekko, jakby dopiero badając, czego właściwie dotykają. Nie dusił mnie, jednak gest ten był wystarczający, by odebrać mu dech w piersiach. Nie byłem w stanie zrobić nic, oprócz patrzenia w jego chłodne, niebieskie oczy.

Chwilę później jakby oprzytomniał. Puścił mnie, spojrzał na własną dłoń, jakby z niedowierzaniem, po czym wybiegł, nie zaszczycając mnie już spojrzeniem. W tej krótkiej chwili zdawało mi się, jakbym widział własne odbicie – przerażonego swoim działaniem młodego mężczyznę. Powinienem być wściekły, żądać przeprosin, cokolwiek, ale nie potrafiłem się zmusić do niczego innego oprócz współczucia. Nienawidził mnie. Byłem tego coraz bardziej pewny, chociaż jeszcze nie zdążyłem zrobić nic, czym bym sobie na to zasłużył. Dlaczego więc po prostu nie odwzajemniam tego uczucia? Dlaczego nie skreślę go, tak jak on to zrobił mnie? Zamknąłem oczy i przywołałem w głowie obraz matki, jej delikatny uśmiech i pełne miłości spojrzenie z naszej ostatniej rozmowy. Jej usta poruszały się, a ja w myślach dopowiadałem do nich słowa: to znaczy, że dobry z ciebie człowiek, kochanie.

\- Mamo, chciałbym, abyś miała rację – dodałem na głos.

Muszę się postarać, aby spełnić oczekiwania Slytherina. Zrobić, co w mojej mocy, aby go nie denerwować. W przeciwnym razie nie przeżyję pierwszego tygodnia.

*

Wstałem z przyzwyczajenia przed wschodem słońca. Pobudki o siódmej rano były wręcz łaską z nieba, a ja nawet nie byłem w stanie z niej skorzystać, nieprzestawiony jeszcze z trybu życia, jaki wiodłem na wsi.

Zwlokłem się, przecierając zaspane oczy. Nie wyspałem się, a mimo to nie byłbym w stanie znowu zasnąć, dlatego, z zamiarem produktywnego spożytkowania wolnego czasu, zasiadłem przy biurku i chwyciłem w dłonie pergamin, na którym Slytherin _dobrotliwie_ zapisał wszystko, co powinienem wiedzieć. Jego pismo było schludne, ale niespecjalnie mnie to zaskoczyło. W końcu był głową rodu, a to zapewne zobowiązywało do dbania nawet o takie szczegóły, z pozoru nieistotne.

Mój wzrok wędrował za każdym zdaniem. Próbowałem zapamiętać to, co uznawałem za istotne, aż w końcu odrzuciłem zwój, zmęczony samym czytaniem. Było tam zawartych mnóstwo informacji, których nie musiałem zapamiętywać już teraz. Poza tym, zapiski są po to, aby z nich korzystać, a zapamiętanie tego wszystkiego przyjdzie wraz z doświadczeniem. Zapewniłem się z uśmiechem, mentalnie klepiąc się po plecach dla pochwały.

Wróciłem na łóżko, położyłem się na plecach, głowę opierając na skrzyżowanych za nią rękach i wpatrywałem się w, rozciągający się nad głową, baldachim. Leżałem tak kilka minut nim dopadło mnie znużenie, które zmusiło mnie do ponownego powstania. Miałem zagwozdkę, jak nigdy dotąd. Czym zająć czas?

Otworzyłem szafę, do której uprzednio wepchnąłem swoje rzeczy i mnie zmroziło. Moje oczy natrafiły na coś, co z pewnością nie należało do mnie. Biegałem wzrokiem z jednej strony na drugą, próbując cokolwiek zrozumieć, aż moje oczy napotkały kartkę, która była przyczepiona do jednego z płaszczy.

\- Dominiku Montgomery – zacząłem czytać, marszcząc brwi na widok samej pierwszej linijki tekstu. Spodziewałem się mniej kulturalnego zwrotu. Może bał się, że wykorzystam notkę przeciw niemu? Zaśmiałem się, wyobrażając to, co mógłby zapisać Slytherin, gdyby rzeczywiście miał wyrazić swoje uczucia wobec mnie. Same słowa pewnie by mnie zabiły. – Twoje ubrania wołają o pomstę do nieba – no tak, bo na wsi chodzi się w najlepszego gatunku szatach, żeby wygodniej było pracować w polu – dlatego pozwoliłem sobie – a jakżeby inaczej, wywróciłem oczami – zamówić kilka szat i żywię nadzieję, ze pasują. W obliczu wydarzeń z ubiegłych dni – tego, że prawie kogoś zabiłem, dowiedziałem się o magii czy może momentu, w którym ty próbowałeś zabić mnie? – nie mieliśmy okazji odpowiednio zadbać o Ciebie, jako naszego gościa, dlatego błąd ten zostanie naprawiony.

List był zwieńczony pięknym podpisem, ozdobnym i widać było, że więcej wysiłku włożył w napisanie własnego imienia aniżeli w pozostałą treść. Nie musiałem być wyjątkowo mądrym, by zorientować się, że miał wysokie mniemanie o sobie. Musiałem jednak przyznać, z bólem serca, w końcu obiecałem sobie go znielubić, że miał ku temu powody.

Miałem zamiar rzucić notkę gdzieś na biurko, ewentualnie na podłogę, jeślibym nie trafił, kiedy mój wzrok przykuł dopisek.

\- PS - zacząłem, przeczuwając, że ani trochę nie poprawi mi to humoru. – Te szmaty zostały spalone, nie próbuj ich szukać. – Jakbym zamierzał. Już się przekonałem, że twoje słowo jest najważniejsze i nie podlega dyskusji. – Uwłacza to godności Slytherinów, nawet moi słudzy noszą lepsze ubrania.

Zamrugałem kilka razy, nim odłożyłem notkę na bok. Nie miałem słów, aby skomentować to, co napisał Slytherin, ale czułem się dogłębnie urażony. Co gorsza, przeczuwałem, że mężczyzna jeszcze nie pokazał, na co go stać, dlatego moją misją było niedopuszczenie do zaprezentowania mi tego, co potrafi.

Wyciągnąłem kilka ubrań,  z zaciekawieniem się im przyglądając. Dotykałem wszystkiego, podziwiając materiał, z jakich były wykonane moje nowe ubrania. Pewnie były warte więcej niż mój rodzinny dom, dlatego z niemalże czcią odwieszałem je na miejsce. Przez myśl mi przeszło, że może za chwilę dostanę wykaz, ile muszę oddać za uszyte dla mnie szaty. Nie wiem, czy w całym życiu uzbierałbym tyle, aby spłacić dług, dlatego modliłem się, aby był to prezent.

Założyłem na siebie to, co uznałem za najwygodniejsze i wyszedłem z pokoju, z zaciekawieniem rozglądając się dokoła. Kamienna posadzka, kilka rzeźb i obrazów, a środkiem ciągnął się zielony, ozdobiony srebrnymi nićmi dywan. Był przepiękny, musiałem przyznać. Człowiek, który udekorował zamek, zasługiwał na najwyższą pochwałę. Widok zapierał dech w piersiach. Każdy detal wydawał się przemyślany.

Spojrzałem w prawo, potem w drugą stronę i uświadomiłem sobie, że miałem problem. Slytherin, co prawda, zaprowadził mnie do pokoju, ale nie zwracałem uwagi, którędy szliśmy. Byłem zbyt przerażony i przejęty nową sytuacją, by tego rodzaju sprawy zaprzątały moją głowę i, jak zwykle, pożałowałem swojej bezmyślności. Po głębszym zastanowieniu, skręciłem w prawo, ale nic, kompletnie nic, nie wydawało się znajome. Zawróciłem i poszedłem tą drugą drogą, ale dopadło mnie to samo uczucie.

\- No nic, zdam się na intuicję – powiedziałem do siebie i ruszyłem naprzód, przeczuwając już, że to się skończy tak samo, jak zwykle.

*

Intuicja zawiodła. Nie byłem nawet zaskoczony, to było do przewidzenia, ale i tak uparcie jej ufałem. Nie wiedziałem, ile czasu błądziłem, ale przekonany byłem, że mogłem pożegnać się ze śniadaniem. Pozostało mi modlić się, bym dotarł chociaż na obiad, bo w przeciwnym razie skonam z głodu. O ile pan domu mnie nie ukarze i nie odeśle do pokoju bez żadnego z posiłków. Prawdopodobnie zginąłbym, próbując odnaleźć drogę powrotną do swojej sypialni.

Powłócząc nogami, dotarłem do końca korytarza. Kolejnego. Zamek nie wyglądał na ogromny, a jednak, jakimś cudem, zdołałem w nim zabłądzić. Byłem zirytowany i zły, a uczucia te powoli ewoluowały w bezsilność, która lada moment miała wywołać wybuch płaczu. Pociągałem już nosem. Zaciskałem zęby, starając się panować nad targającymi mną emocjami, ale nie należało to do prostych zadań. Byłem na siebie wściekły, że nawet tutaj okazywałem się mazgajem.

Usiadłem, opierając się o ścianę. Miałem nadzieję, że jakimś cudem ktoś będzie przechodził i mnie uratuje, chociaż zapewne była to złudna nadzieja. Przymknąłem oczy, pozwalając sobie na chwilę odpoczynku. O dziwo, szybko została przerwana, kiedy poczułem lekkie szturchnięcie. Otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem w bok, prosto na szczupłe nogi, stojące obok. Uniosłem głowę, a mój wzrok spoczął na twarzy, która wydawała się znajoma.

Zerwałem się, przerażony, i chwilę zajęło mi uspokojenie oddechu i, bijącego jak oszalałe, serca. Zdawało mi się, że miałem przed sobą Salazara, ale czas, poświęcony na opanowanie się, pozwolił mi ocenić, że mężczyzna, stojący przede mną, to zdecydowanie nie mój opiekun, a jedynie rażąco do niego podobny mężczyzna.

\- Coś za jeden? – odezwał się, po czym czknął i oparł się o ścianę, tuż obok mnie. Poczułem nieprzyjemną woń alkoholu, od której niemal zakręciło mi się w głowie.

\- Zgubiłem się – odpowiedziałem, licząc, ze szczerość wyciągnie mnie z tarapatów. – Mógłby mi pan wskazać drogę do jadalni?

\- Jest jedenasta robaczku, także, hik, możesz pożegnać się ze śniadaniem. Jeżeli jednak, hik, chcesz wysłuchać kazania mojego braciszka, to, hik, idź w tę stronę, a następnie w prawo. Zobaczysz schody, którymi, hik, musisz zejść. Powinieneś sobie poradzić…

\- Dz-dziękuję! – zająknąłem się, skinąwszy głową, po czym odwróciłem z zamiarem odejścia od nieznajomego i odnalezienia drogi. Jego dłoń nagle znalazła się na moim ramieniu, zmuszając mnie do powrotu do mojej poprzedniej lokacji.

\- Jak można się zgubić, hik, w tak prosto zaprojektowanym budynku? – zapytał, a jego oczy świeciły, rozbawione.

Nie odpowiedziałem. Patrzyliśmy na siebie przez chwilę, dopóki nie uznałem, że mam dość pojedynkowania się wzrokiem.

\- Ja już pójdę, jeszcze raz dziękuję! – krzyknąłem i puściłem się biegiem we wskazanym kierunku, czując jeszcze na plecach jego spojrzenie.

*

Slytherin siedział w salonie, przy biurku, a jego palce mocno zaciskały się na piórze, którym zawzięcie pisał na skrawku pergaminu. Chociaż nie wyglądał na złego, to aura, którą roztaczał, mówiła, że jest gotów posłać mnie do diabła i przeczuwałem, że rzeczywiście tak może się stać.

\- Jedenasta – odezwał się w końcu, a ja miałem ochotę uciec, słysząc jego napięty od gniewu głos. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak obłaskawić potwora, którego obudziłem. Zdecydowałem się, że najpierw wypadałoby wyrazić skruchę, potem się tłumaczyć.

\- Tak, wiem. Najmocniej przepraszam – powiedziałem, starając się brzmieć pokornie, ale strach stanowczo odbierał mu umiejętność kontrolowania swojego głosu, który teraz drżał.

\- Jedenasta – powtórzył, a mi zrobiło się słabo. Jeżeli powtarza to, co już powiedział, to byłem w poważnych tarapatach i mogłem modlić się jedynie o łaskę.

\- Zgubiłem się – rzuciłem, patrząc w jeden punkt na ścianie, by nieco się uspokoić. W tej atmosferze jednak ciężko było zapanować nad ogarniającym mnie lękiem. Sam nie uwierzyłbym w tak żenującą wymówkę i zganiłem się w myślach, że po prostu nie zmyśliłem czegoś bardziej sensownego.

\- To, co trzymam w dłoni – odezwał się, podnosząc w górę pergamin – to list do Roweny. Chcesz przeczytać? – zapytał, wyciągając go przed siebie na tyle, że mogłem pochwycić go we własne, drżące palce. Przełknąłem nerwowo ślinę, kierując wzrok na papier. _Natychmiast. Go. Zabierz._ Trzy słowa, które sprawiły, że niemal zemdlałem. – Jeden powód, dla którego mam nie odesłać cię do diabła. Wymień chociaż JEDEN – warknął, a ja poczułem, jak tracę czucie w nogach.

Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego miałby pozwolić mi zostać. Byłem dla niego nikim, nie miałem zdolności ani wiedzy, która w jakikolwiek sposób przemawiałaby na moją korzyść. Znałem wszystkie swoje ułomności, dlatego milczałem, niezdolny do podania nawet jednego argumentu.

Chociaż sytuacja była poważna, miałem wrażenie, że mężczyzna dramatyzuje. Miał rację. Nie powinienem był się spóźnić, ale z drugiej strony… czy to był powód, by dopuścić do najgorszego?

-Proszę dać mi szansę – powiedziałem błagalnie, spuszczając wzrok. – Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy, aby dzisiejsza sytuacja się nie powtórzyła. Nie spóźniłem się umyślnie, bywam roztargniony i kilka godzin błądziłem po korytarzach i…

\- Zaraz, co? Błądziłeś cztery godziny po korytarzach? – zapytał, a jego gniew zastąpiło szczere zdziwienie.

\- T-tak – zająknąłem się. Znowu. Niebawem zapomnę, jak używa się słów. – Wiem, że brzmi to niedorzecznie, ale po prostu… nie mogłem znaleźć właściwiej drogi. – Poczułem, jak moje uszy robią się gorące.

\- Błądził cztery godziny po korytarzach. Niech mnie ktoś trzyma, bo zabiję – zaczął mówić do siebie i byłem przekonany, że byłby w stanie bez wahania spełnić groźbę. Do oczu znów wkradły się iskry złości, kiedy zwrócił się do mnie. – To jest po prostu niemożliwe, abyś był aż tak głupi.

\- Wypraszam sobie – zacząłem hardo, ale zaraz odwaga mnie opuściła, kiedy spiorunował mnie wzrokiem. – Nie… jestem… głupi? – Szlag. Bądź twardy, dasz mu radę, nawet jeśli to głowa jakiegoś tam czarodziejskiego rodu.

Podniósł się szybko, nie pozwalając mi nawet na reakcję. Złapał za moje uszy i zaczął ciągnąć, i ledwo powstrzymałem się od krzyku, kiedy zalała mnie fala bólu. Chwyciłem go za nadgarstki, chcąc się uwolnić, ale to tak, jakbym gołymi rękoma próbował przesunąć ścianę. Byłem na straconej pozycji.

\- Podobno zostałeś poinformowany, kim jesteśmy – zaczął, a ja czułem, jak gniew zalewa go całego, przytłaczając mnie. Znowu. – Kim TY jesteś. Czaro-pierdolonym-dziejem! – krzyknął, a ja przestałem się wyrywać. Slytherin wyraźnie stracił nad sobą panowanie. – Dlaczego nie wezwałeś skrzata?! – Jego głos zapewne słychać było i w Zamkowej Dolinie. Szarpnął znowu dłońmi, prawdopodobnie z zamiarem urwania mi uszu.

\- A-ale jaaak? – krzyknąłem, wierzgając się z nadzieją, że w końcu odzyskam wolność. Miałem szczęście, bo po chwili mnie wypuścił, a ja potarłem uszy, który piekły niemiłosiernie.

\- Po imieniu, a jak inaczej?!

Spojrzałem na niego totalnie zaskoczony. Nie wiedziałem, czy powinienem skomentować jego odpowiedź. Uznałem, że nie było sensu narażać się znowu na jego gniew, nawet jeśli był nieco… głupiutki. Gdyby podał mi choć jedno imię skrzata i wyjaśnił, czym skrzat w ogóle jest, to być może nie byłoby tej rozmowy. Ale przemilczałem. To chyba było najlepsze.

\- Charles Kelly zrezygnował z nauczania cię, imbecylu. Uznał, że… nie pozwoli się tak traktować i wyszedł, a miał prowadzić zajęcia w poniedziałki i wtorki.

\- Czekał raptem godzinę. Trochę histeryzuje… - rzuciłem, zerkając na niego spode łba, wydymając wargi, nieco obrażony. Zgromił mnie wzrokiem, więc spuściłem pokornie głowę. Powiedz coś, przeproś, na litość boską! – Przepraszam za spowodowanie tej niedogodności oraz za uszczerbek na pańskiej reputacji, panie Salazar – wydusiłem z siebie, modląc się, by to wystarczyło uzyskaniu przebaczenia. Jeśli to nic nie działa, mogłem się pakować.

\- Ktoś pokroju Charlesa nie jest w stanie zaszkodzić niczyjej reputacji, a tym bardziej mojej - warknął Salazar, za chwilę jednak spokojniejszym głosem dodał – Dzisiaj nie będzie zajęć, skoro skutecznie pozbyłeś się swojego nauczyciela, zanim w ogóle spróbował zrobić z ciebie choćby namiastkę czarodzieja. Ze mną, uprzedzam, tak łatwo nie będzie. – Zaraz, co? Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że… - Zgodnie z planem poprowadzę jutrzejsze zajęcia, ponieważ nie zdążę do tego czasu sprowadzić nikogo nowego na zastępstwo. Wyczerpałeś pokłady mojej cierpliwości na dzisiaj – potarłem znowu uszy, mając ochotę zapytać, czy mówi serio - więc najlepiej będzie, jeśli zejdziesz mi z oczu. Udaj się do jadalni, a skrzaty podadzą ci posiłek. – Kiwnąłem głową, mając ochotę zapłakać nad swoim losem. Gdybym tylko się nie spóźnił… - Resztę dnia spędzisz na czytaniu. Najmniejsza księga, w czerwonej oprawie, to twoje zadanie na popołudnie. Znajdziesz ją u siebie w sypialni. Zaklęcie oraz cel rzucenia, zwróć uwagę na poprawną wymowę. Jutro sprawdzę, ile zdążyłeś się nauczyć. A teraz odejdź.

Odprawił mnie ręką, a ja znowu dygnąłem, zjedzony przez nerwy. Szybko się odwróciłem i skierowałem kroki do jadalni, zanim zmieniłby zdanie. Nie byłem przekonany, czy byłem w stanie czegokolwiek się nauczyć, ale Slytherin postawił sprawę jasno – jeżeli chciałem tu zostać, nie miałem innego wyjścia, jak zaprzeć się i to zrobić. To nie może takie trudne…

*

Kiedy wróciłem do pokoju, zachowując tradycję i gubiąc się po drodze, padłem twarzą na łóżko, głęboko wzdychając. Czułem nieprzyjemne mrowienie w nogach, zmęczonych długą wędrówką, i zacząłem doceniać mały dom, w którym niegdyś mieszkałem. Było przytulnie, czułem obecność innego człowieka, czego nie dane mi było doświadczyć w tym miejscu. Nie rozumiałem, jak ktokolwiek mógł żyć szczęśliwe w wielkim, acz pustym zamku. Ogarniało mnie przygnębienie za każdym razem, kiedy opuszczałem pokój i już nawet dekoracje, cieszące wcześniej oczy, nie potrafiły poprawić mi nastroju.

Przekręciłem głowę, spoglądając na stojący nieopodal regał. Nawet stąd widziałem grzbiet jedynej czerwonej księgi, którą nakazano mi przeczytać i nie odczułem nawet odrobiny chęci, by w końcu po nią sięgnąć, choć czas nieubłaganie upływał. Zresztą, czy byłem w stanie czegokolwiek się nauczyć?

Podniosłem się do pozycji siedzącej, łokcie opierając o uda i chowając twarz w dłoniach. Próbowałem doprowadzić do porządku swoje myśli, chociaż, jak zawsze, okazywały się nieposłuszne i jak na złość tworzyły w mojej głowie jeszcze większy nieporządek. Wziąłem kilka głębszych oddechów, odchylając głowę i dopiero wtedy wstałem, kierując kroki w stronę mebla, w którym skryła się moja pomoc naukowa.

Żadna z ksiąg nie zasługiwała na miano _najmniejszej_. Stwierdziłem to już po rzuceniu oka na mieszczące się w regale woluminy. Wszystkie opasłe, zawierające po setki stron, zapisanych drobnym pismem. Zaśmiałem się gorzko. Slytherin musiał żartował, że zdołam w jedno popołudnie przerobić wskazany materiał i cokolwiek zapamiętać. To przekraczało moje możliwości jako początkującego, co chyba zostało zupełnie zignorowane przez mojego opiekuna.

Chwyciłem tomiszcze i udałem się do biurka. Położyłem je na blacie, a sam usiadłem na drewnianym krześle, wiercąc się w poszukiwaniu wygodnej pozycji. Kiedy w końcu się udało, dotknąłem palcami oprawy, powoli przesuwając po niej opuszkami. Była szorstka, nieprzyjemna w dotyku, ale jednocześnie dawała poczucie satysfakcji. Ile wiedzy musiało być zawartej pod tą starą, zniszczoną skóra. Była cała zakurzona, dlatego pochyliłem się, nabrałem powietrza i dmuchnąłem, a pył wzleciał we wszystkie strony, także na mnie samego. Kurz dostał się do moich otwartych ust i nosa. Zakrztusiłem się i zacząłem kaszleć, dopóki nieprzyjemny smak i zapach nie opuścił mojego ciała. Powinienem zacząć myśleć, nim znowu zrobię coś równie głupiego.

Chwyciłem za krawędź, nieco startą, i otworzyłem księgę, wzrokiem przesuwając po znajdującym się w środku tekście. Autor miał koszmarne pismo i zmuszenie mnie do przeczytania wszystkiego można uznać za swego rodzaju torturę. Na całe szczęście, teraz miałem coś do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Postanowiłem zacząć od kilku pierwszych zaklęć, na początek. W końcu tylko głupiec oczekiwałby, że zdążę zapamiętać WSZYSTKIE, a Slytherina głupcem na pewno bym nie nazwał.

\- Poradzisz sobie – zawołałem, motywując się do działania i spojrzałem na pierwsze zaklęcie, zapisane przez twórcę. – _Accio_ – przeczytałem i kilkakrotnie powtórzyłem dla lepszego efektu. Nie byłem pewien, czy wymawiam je dobrze, gdyż ciężko było te zapiski rozczytać, ale żywiłem nadzieję, że tak bardzo się nie myliłem. – _Zaklęcie, przywołujące dany przedmiot do rzucającego_. – Doczytałem i natychmiast poczułem dreszcze podniecenia. Czy naprawdę można było przywołać wszystko?! Przecież… to może ułatwić życie tysiącom ludzi! Samo wyobrażenie, jak z jednego końca domu przywołuję potrzebny obiekt, sprawiło, że policzki zapłonęły mi z ekscytacji.

Zerknąłem na następne, nie mogąc powstrzymać drżenia dłoni. Jakie zaklęcia jeszcze są do dyspozycji czarodziejów? Czy istnieje w ogóle coś, czego nie potrafią zrobić? Czy JA jestem w stanie rzucić każdy z czarów, opisanych w tej księdze?

\- Niesamowite – mruknąłem i podniosłem się, tym razem siadając na nogach, podekscytowany. Oparłem się dłoni i pochyliłem, niemal sunąc nosem po stronach. Każde następne zaklęcie było coraz bardziej zadziwiające. Odczuwałem tyle emocji, sprzecznych ze sobą, żadne jednak nie zagrzewało miejsca, szybko wypierane przez kolejne. Byłem zafascynowany, a jednocześnie zatrwożony potęgą, jaką czarodziejski świat posiadał. Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że nie chciałbym jej posiąść.

Byłem tak pochłonięty czytaniem, że nie baczyłem na upływ czasu i byłem zaskoczony, kiedy powoli zaczęło się rozjaśniać. Zamknąłem księgę, wyprostowując się i jęknąłem pod wpływem fali bólu, jaka mnie zalała. Pozostawanie w tej pozycji miało swoje zalety i z całą pewnością wygoda do nich nie należała, moje ciało krzyczało niezadowolone. Mimo wszystko byłem zadowolony, czułem się dostatecznie przygotowany na wszystko, co Slytherin dla mnie przygotował.

Uśmiechnąłem się, sięgając po zapisany pergamin. Krótka powtórka nie zaszkodzi, skoro i tak było za późno na sen. Zerknąłem na samą górę, gdzie schludnie zapisałem pierwsze zaklęcie (starając się nie zwracać uwagi, że im więcej zapisywałem, tym moje pismo stawało się coraz bardziej niechlujne).

Wpatrywałem się w krótkie _accio_ , mrużąc oczy przy próbie przypomnienia sobie, do czego właściwie służyło. Mijały sekundy, potem minuty, a pewność siebie powoli ulatniała się, zastępowana przez paniczny strach. Oddychałem wolniej i ciężej, jakby na piersi położono mi ciężar, utrudniający czerpanie powietrza.

Cichy trzask wystraszył mnie tak bardzo, że niemal spadłem z krzesła. Obróciłem się i ujrzałem małe stworzenie ze spiczastymi uszami, wielki, przerażonymi oczami i długim, skrzywionym nosem. To musiał być ten skrzat, o którym wspominał Slytherin. Tylko, na litość boską, dlaczego pojawiał się bez uprzedzenia? A co jeśli w tym momencie byłbym nagi?!

\- Pan Slytherin nakazał Grzybkowi panicza obudzić – powiedział piskliwym głosem i rozejrzał się zakłopotany, miętosząc kawałek szmaty, w którą był odziany. Przypuszczałem, że nie spodziewał się zastać mnie na nogach i teraz, biedaczek, nie miał pojęcia, co począć z tym fantem.

\- Dziękuję. Przekaż, proszę, że nie śpię i niebawem zjawię się w jadalni – odpowiedziałem, uśmiechając się do niego pocieszająco. Z cichym jękiem zniknął, prawdopodobnie speszony moją próbą udzielenia moralnego wsparcia. Dziwna istota.

Szybko ubrałem się i stanąłem przed lustrem, wpuszczając koszulę w spodnie. Przyjrzałem się sobie, a kiedy nie zauważyłem żadnych niedociągnięć w wyglądzie, kiwnąłem głową i uniosłem kciuk w górę, a moje odbicie skopiowało gest, dodając mi otuchy.

Wszystko będzie w porządku.

Wyszedłem z pokoju i ruszyłem nieco pewniejszym krokiem. Nadal byłem nieco skołowany i raz skręciłem w niewłaściwy korytarz, ale pobiłem swój rekord i po kilku minutach znalazłem się w jadalni, gdzie Slytherin, punktualny jak zawsze, ze zniecierpliwieniem uderzał palcami o blat stołu. Zapewne się spóźniłem, sądząc po jego besztającej minie.

Uśmiechnąłem się przepraszająco, zajmując naszykowane dla mnie miejsce dobrych kilka krzeseł dalej od mężczyzny. Niepojęte. Nie dość, że nikt tu w zasadzie z nim nie mieszkał, to jeszcze na dodatek zwiększał dystans dzielący go z jedyną osobą, do której mógł otworzyć usta. Byłem zbyt irytujący? A może… nie, to niemożliwe. Umyłem się.

\- Smacznego – powiedziałem, kiedy jedzenie znienacka pojawiło się na naszych talerzach. Zdążyłem przyzwyczaić się do magii na tyle, że nie podskakiwałem za każdym razem, gdy działo się coś nadzwyczajnego. To już postęp. Slytherin odburknął coś, zapewne odwzajemnił się, chociaż z drugiej strony, jak o tym myślę, to równie dobrze mogło być życzenie udławienia się. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że przesadzam.

\- Kiedy skończysz, przejdziemy do biblioteki – odezwał się, a ja zadrżałem, momentalnie tracąc apetyt. Moment mojej klęski nieubłaganie się przybliżał. – Mam nadzieję, że, tak jak ci kazałem, poświęciłeś popołudnie na naukę i odpowiesz na moje pytania. Nie chciałbym, aby okazało się, że marnuję _swój cenny czas_.

Przełknąłem ślinę, wytężając umysł, by przypomnieć sobie cokolwiek, co zapisane było w starej księdze. Przecież to było proste, musiałem COKOLWIEK zapamiętać. Przymknąłem oczy, próbując przywołać w myślach choćby jedno z zaklęć, ale zastałem w głowie zatrważającą pustkę.

Dokończyłem śniadanie i podniosłem się, zupełnie nie zastanawiając nad tym, co właściwie robię, zbyt pochłonięty wizją zbliżającej się klęski. Złapałem za talerz, z myślą by go umyć, i prawdopodobnie bym to zrobił, gdyby nie głośne chrząknięcie Slytherina, które wytrąciło mnie z zadumy. Zaczerwieniłem się, szybko odłożyłem naczynie na swoje miejsce i znowu usiadłem, dłonie trzymając na kolanach.

Oczekiwanie dłużyło się, jak na złość, a może to on specjalnie zaczął jeść wolniej, by uprzykrzyć mi życie? Miałem ochotę krzyknąć, żeby się pośpieszył, bo doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa swoją manierą i co rusz rzucanym w moją stronę spojrzeniem, bynajmniej nie pałającym sympatią. Był to jednak zły pomysł – szybko pożałowałbym swojego braku szacunku. Nie denerwuj swojego nauczyciela, to była najważniejsza zasada. Wymyśliłem ją niedawno, jakieś kilka minut temu, ale już się jej zacząłem trzymać.

Kiedy w końcu odłożył sztućce, zerwałem się gwałtownie z krzesła, trzęsące ręce chowając za plecami. Westchnął cierpiętniczo i ruszył przed siebie, dając mi znać, że mam podążyć za nim, co też uczyniłem. Chwilę później weszliśmy do sporego pomieszczenia, w którym mieściło się mnóstwo regałów, zapełnionych po sam sufit książkami. Poprowadził mnie do kącika, w którym stało kilka foteli i stolik, z przygotowanym dzbanem z napojem i kielichami. Zapewne robota skrzatów, jak wszystko zresztą w tym domu.

\- Siadaj – rozkazał tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, a ja natychmiast klapnąłem na wskazanym przezeń krześle, próbując skupić rozbiegany dotąd wzrok na jakimś punkcie. Wybór padł na rzeźbę węża, stojącą nieopodal. O dziwo, mimo jej groźnego wyglądu, zdołałem uspokoić skołatane nerwy.

\- Zaklęcie unoszące wskazany obiekt? – zapytał nagle Salazar, a ja ledwo powstrzymałem okrzyk zdziwienia.

Nie spodziewałem się, że przejdzie od razu do rzeczy. Żadnych pytań, jak sobie poradziłem? Czy miałem trudności? A może chciałbym zadać pytanie? Ależ nie, skądże, dziękuję, nie ma potrzeby. Zaklęcie unoszące? Wytężyłem wszystkie siły, by przypomnieć sobie nazwę zaklęcia, ale strony, które przywoływałem w pamięci były puste, niezapisane nawet jednym słowem.

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_ – powiedział, przerzucając od niechcenia kartki. Jego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się nawet odrobinę, ale przeczuwałem, że wewnątrz już się w nim gotuje. – Zaklęcie opatrujące? – zadał kolejne pytanie, a ja skuliłem się w sobie, nie mogąc powstrzymać drżenia ciała. Czytałem o tym zaklęciu, prawda? Musiałem… Zaczynało się na a? – _Ferula_. – Głos mężczyzny rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu i dało się usłyszeć ukrytą w nim nutę rozdrażnienia. – Zaklęcie, powodujące wydobycie się światła z końca różdżki? – opisał szczegółowiej, o które zaklęcie mu chodzi, ale nawet to mi nie pomogło. Problem tkwił w tym, że mimo iż znałem te zaklęcia, to… ich nie znałem. Jakkolwiek nielogicznie to brzmiało.

\- _Lumos_ – odpowiedział sam sobie, jak przy wszystkich poprzednich pytaniach. - Spróbujmy inaczej – powiedział, odchylając się na krześle i wlepiając we mnie spojrzenie niebieskich, zmrużonych oczu. – Podam ci zaklęcie, a ty wyjaśnisz jego działanie. _Alohomora_?

Zagryzłem wargi, spuszczając wzrok na własne buty. Byłem zły, że nie zdołałem się niczego nauczyć. Zawstydzony, że marnowałem czas tego człowieka. Ale głównie wściekły, że on ani trochę mi w tym nie pomagał. Dlaczego Rowena umieściła mnie u kogoś takiego?

\- Powoduje otwarcie zamka, chociażby takiego w drzwiach. – Z rozmachem zatrzasnął księgę, z której, teoretycznie, miałem wszystkiego się nauczyć. Był rozgniewany, cały pokój emanował wręcz jego złością. Popchnął w moją stronę wolumin, ale nie ośmieliłem się go nawet dotknąć. Siedziałem, niezdolny do ruchu, niczym sparaliżowany. – Miałeś się uczyć, a rezultat wskazuje, że nie ruszyłeś nawet małym palcem, aby COKOLWIEK zapamiętać – warknął, taksując mnie złowrogim spojrzeniem. - Nie próbuj nawet wmawiać mi, że się uczyłeś – dodał, kiedy otwierałem usta, by zaprzeczyć jego niesprawiedliwym oskarżeniom. Nie dał mi jednak dojść do głosu. - Rowena nalegała, bym przyjął cię na ucznia, zapewnił ci odpowiednie warunki do nauki oraz niezbędne materiały. Zgodziłem się, pomimo że nie było mi to na rękę, a ty niewdzięcznie zmarnowałeś mój czas. Jeszcze dziś wyślę do panny Ravenclaw wiadomość, a ty rób co ci się żywnie podoba, jak do tej pory. Lepiej dla ciebie będzie, byś nie wchodził mi więcej w drogę.

Odsunął krzesło, które pod wpływem gwałtownego ruchu głośno zaszurało po podłodze, wydając nieprzyjemny pisk. Nie śmiałem spojrzeć mu w oczy, wciąż patrząc w podłogę, zdołałem jednak dostrzec jego nogi, kierujące się w stronę wyjścia. Czułem, jak moje wnętrzności wykonują pokręcony taniec, niemal doprowadzając mnie do wymiotów. To w głowie jednak odbywał się główny festyn. Dudniło wewnątrz, jakby ktoś uderzał czymś ciężkim w kości, odbierając mi ostatki rozumu. To nie było jednak najgorsze. Nic nie było w stanie równać się z gorącem, jaki powoli zalewał mnie od czubka głowy po same opuszki palców stóp.

Moje dłonie powędrowały w górę, a palce zacisnęły się boleśnie na włosach, jakby w zamiarze wyrwania ich wszystkich. Uczucie, które mnie obezwładniało, było znajome i to mnie przerażało – nie potrafiłem się uspokoić, zatrzymać napływających fal bólu. Na dotychczas suchych ustach poczułem wilgoć. Oblizałem usta, kosztując słony smak. Zaśmiałem się gorzko, trzęsąc głową z politowaniem nad tym, jak żałosny byłem. Czy potrafiłem tylko płakać?

Podniosłem się na drżących nogach i skierowałem kroki ku wyjściu. Musiałem natychmiast wydostać się na zewnątrz, zaczerpnąć świeżego, chłodnego powietrza i uspokoić się. Przed oczami miałem co wydarzyło się przed moim przyjazdem tutaj i nie chciałem znowu kogoś skrzywdzić. Podpierając się o ścianę, powoli szedłem wzdłuż niej, aż moim oczom ukazały się wielkie drzwi, prowadzące przed front posiadłości. Wyciągnąłem dłoń, by pochwycić za ich gałkę i wówczas zorientowałem się, że nieświadomie zabrałem ze sobą księgę, nad którą spędziłem całą noc. Na darmo.

Zacisnąłem palce jeszcze mocniej na skórzanej oprawie, czując, jak materiał wgina się pod naporem mojej siły. Drugą dłonią otworzyłem blokujące wyjście drzwi i szarpnąłem gwałtownie, wzdrygając się pod wpływem silnego podmuchu wiatru, który wpadł do środka. To, co uważałem za jedyny ratunek w mojej sytuacji, zadziałało odwrotnie, pogarszając mój stan. Przed oczami pojawiły się ciemne plamy, coraz ciężej oddychałem i dziwiłem się, że jeszcze miałem siłę ustać na nogach. Zrobiłem jeden krok i jęknąłem, czując się jakby ktoś wbił mi sztylet prosto w brzuch.

 _Żałosne. Taki słaby_.

Zagryzłem wargi, boleśnie przebijając skórę. Chciałem wrócić do domu, zapomnieć o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło, zacząć od nowa… Co mi strzeliło do głowy? Myślałem, że mogę zmienić swoje życie? Że mogę stać się kimś? Wystarczająco udowodniłem sobie, że nigdy niczego nie osiągnę. Salazar miał rację – tylko zmarnowałem jego czas. Wracam do domu.

Odwróciłem się gwałtownie i rzuciłem księgę w głąb domu, nie oszczędzając siły. Nie wiem, co chciałem przez to osiągnąć. Może wyrazić całą złość, jaka się we mnie nagromadziła? Z zadowoleniem obserwowałem, jak księga zatacza koła, lecąc wprost do celu, jednak to przyjemne uczucie szybko zostało zastąpione przez przerażenie, kiedy zauważyłem, jak na torze jej lotu stanęła przeszkoda. Najgorsza z możliwych.

Slytherin odwrócił się, być może ruszyło go przeczucie, a może posiadał ponadprzeciętny zmysł słuchu, ale w momencie, w którym jego głowa skierowała się w moim kierunku, księga trafiła go prosto w czoło, pozbawiając równowagi. Wylądował z łoskotem na posadzce, a z jego ust wydobył się jęk. Nie będę kłamał, był to widok satysfakcjonujący.

_Zasłużył sobie na o wiele więcej niż to. Możemy mu pokazać, na co nas stać._

Jego wzrok zaczął poszukiwać agresora i przełknąłem ślinę, oczekując, aż wreszcie jego spojrzenie padnie na mnie. Zdążyłbym uciec w czasie, w którym próbował dojść do siebie, ale nie mogłem zmusić ciała do posłuszeństwa, zupełnie jakby nie należało już do mnie.

W końcu jego oczy spotkały się z moimi. Nie potrafiłem odczytać żadnych emocji, jego twarz stanowiła zagadkę, niemożliwą do rozwiązania. Miałem ochotę podbiec, przeprosić i udzielić wszelkiej potrzebnej pomocy, coś jednak mnie powstrzymywało. Otworzyłem usta, próbując wydusić z siebie jakiekolwiek słowo, które wkupiłoby mnie w jego łaski i uratowało od najgorszego, zamiast tego znowu poczułem napływającą, przerażającą siłę i chwilę później moja ręka wystrzeliła do przodu. Środkowy palec wyprostował się gwałtownie, a ja, zamiast słów przeprosin, krzyknąłem:

\- Pierdol się Slutherin*!

Chwilę później znalazłem się na zewnątrz, kuląc się w ogrodzie i próbując zapanować nad sobą. Kiedy zdawało się, że wszystko miałem pod kontrolą, _to_ powracało i pokazywało, że tak naprawdę nie jestem w stanie zapanować nad targającymi mną emocjami.

Cicho mamrotałem pod nosem modlitwy, które nauczyła mnie matka, kiedy byłem kilkuletnim chłopcem. Błagałem Boga, by dał mi siłę, abym to zwalczył. Ból jednak nasilał się, głowa pulsowała niemiłosiernie, a ja trząsłem się jak osika.

\- Lepiej, żebyś miał dobre wyjaśnienie dla swojego zachowania. – Usłyszałem głos tuż za sobą. Nie musiałem się odwracać, był znajomy, przepełniony chłodem. Tylko jedna osoba potrafiła mówić w sposób, przyprawiający mnie o dreszcze. – Mam się pierdolić, tak?

To był moment, w którym jeszcze mogłem przeprosić, spróbować wszystko naprawić. Ostatnia szansa. Jednak czy naprawdę chciałem trzymać wszystko w sobie, jak zawsze? Czy powinienem wciąż bać się mówić, co myślę?

\- Właśnie tak, pierdol się! – odpyskowałem, intencjonalnie powtarzając wcześniejszy wulgaryzm. Nie odpuszczę, nie tym razem. Tym bardziej, że czułem siłę, która najwyraźniej mnie wspierała w postawieniu się temu człowiekowi.  – Od początku mną pomiatasz, traktujesz jak śmiecia. Czym sobie na to zasłużyłem? – zapytałem. Myśl ta męczyła mnie od początku. Skąd ta niechęć do mnie? Czy zrobiłem bądź powiedziałem coś, co mogło go urazić? Czy może to kwestia mojego pochodzenia? Dlaczego zatem Rowena mnie tu przysłała, wiedząc, że ten mężczyzna nigdy nie potraktuje mnie w sposób ludzki?

\- Nie respektujesz zasad, panujących w moim domu, choć przygarnąłem cię pod swój dach, nakarmiłem i przyodziałem – odpowiedział, a ja miałem ochotę parsknąć śmiechem. Tak jakbym to ja mu narzucił swoją obecność. Jakbym to ja wyrzucił własne ubrania i zastąpił je nowymi. Nigdy nikt nie zapytał mnie o zdanie, a on stoi tu przede mną i traktuje jak sierotę, której okazał miłosierdzie niczym samarytanin. Dobre sobie.

\- Nie wypełniasz należycie powierzonych ci obowiązków, choć nie wykraczają one poza samą naukę. Nie robisz zupełnie nic w kierunku tego, by zyskać w moich oczach jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Na szacunek musisz sobie zapracować, od nikogo nie dostaniesz go w prezencie.

\- Zasady! Obowiązki! – roześmiałem się, nie mogąc się już powstrzymać. Mógłbym zrobić wszystko, co mi nakaże z przerażającą wręcz precyzją i jestem pewien, że wciąż nie zmieniłoby to jego stosunku do mnie. Ma czelność mówić o pracowaniu na szacunek, a sam nie potrafi tego robić.

_Zadufany w sobie paniczyk, który myśli, że samo pochodzenie daje mu szacunek innych._

\- Pierwszą złamaną zasadą było spóźnienie się. Tak, to prawda. Nie zjawiłem się na czas, ale nawet nie próbowałeś postawić się w mojej sytuacji – mówiłem, chcąc wyrzucić z siebie wszystko raz, a porządnie. Spodziewałem się jednak, że osoba, której życie pozbawione jest empatii, nie będzie w stanie nawet sobie wyobrazić tego, co czuję. – Naprawdę się zgubiłem! To wciąż dla mnie całkiem nowe miejsce, a nikt nie raczył mnie oprowadzić. Nie wypełnianie obowiązków? No tak, bo przecież każdy, kto dopiero dowiedział się, że jest… jak to ująłeś? A, czaro-pierdolonym-dziejem, potrafi to przyswoić niczym błahostkę. Jeszcze kilka dni temu byłem zwykłym chłopcem, a teraz cały mój świat przewrócił się do góry nogami. Nazywacie mnie czarodziejem, ale kompletnie niczego nie tłumaczycie. Nie pomagacie mi zrozumieć ani się przystosować! W ogóle w niczym mi nie pomagacie.

\- Jeśli tak cię to frapowało to trzeba było poszukać informacji w książkach, które zostawiłem w twojej sypialni, a nie czekać aż podam ci wszystko jak na tacy – odpowiedział na moje zarzuty. Pragnąłem, by zrozumiał, że naprawdę się staram, ale to wszystko po prostu… mnie przerasta. – Czego oczekujesz? Mam cię trzymać za rączkę do cholery?

\- Wsparcia! Oczekuję wsparcia, nic więcej. Czy to naprawdę tak wiele? Może też odrobinę wyrozumiałości. Jestem… jestem tylko… tylko człowiekiem. – Poczułem, jak coś ścisnęło mnie w klatce i mimowolnie kucnąłem, znowu zalewając się łzami. Wziąłem kilka oddechów, nim ponownie się odezwałem, starając się opanować teraz już histerię. – Zabraliście mnie z domu, nie dając czasu, by się odpowiednio pożegnać. W jednej chwili utraciłem wszystko, co znałem, a jedyni ludzie, którzy mnie kochają, są daleko stąd. Jestem tutaj całkiem sam, otoczony wyłącznie przez pogardę i niezrozumienie.

_Co za mazgający się bachor._

\- Chcę stać się czarodziejem – powiedziałem zdecydowanie. Chciałem dodać znacznie więcej, ale słowa ledwo opuszczały moje usta. Nie wiedziałem nawet, czy mówię wystarczająco wyraźnie, by mężczyzna mnie zrozumiał. Chciałem, by wiedział, że czytając księgę odczuwałem zachwyt. Dowiadując się o możliwościach, jakie stoją otworem przed czarodziejami, pomyślałem, że nie pragnę niczego innego, jak własnej różdżki, nauki zaklęć, zrozumienia tego świata i przynależenia do niego. Chciałem… by wiedział, że naprawdę próbowałem. – Pragnę tego bardziej niż czegokolwiek na świecie. Robić i umieć to samo, co wy. Dlaczego mi w tym nie chcecie pomóc?

Nie słyszałem odpowiedzi. Nie wiedziałem nawet, czy mi jej udzielono. W uszach mi dzwoniło, słyszałem jakieś szepty, ale głosy, które je wypowiadały, nie należały do nikogo, kogo znałem. Zrobiło się gorąco, zupełnie jak wtedy. Czułem, jakby coś ze mnie wyszło i powoli obejmowało okolicę swoją obecnością. Miałem ochotę krzyczeć, nakazać temu uczuciu odejść i nigdy nie wracać. Wciąż jednak czułem je w sobie.

Krzyk, dochodzący od jakiejś kobiety, wybudził mnie ze stanu odrętwienia. Wzdrygnąłem się pod jego wpływem. Nie mógł oznaczać nic dobrego, musiałem zapanować nad _tym_.

 _Proszę przestań._ Błagałem, kołysząc się w przód i w tył. Usłyszałem jednak złośliwy śmiech. Czy to ja się zaśmiałem? Kto to był?

 _Przestań._ Powtórzyłem bardziej stanowczym głosem. Czułem, jakby ziemia zadrżała pod moimi słowami. Podniosłem wzrok w momencie, w którym Salazar z jękiem upadł na kolana. Widziałem, jak coś go otacza. Czerwone, palące płomienie.

 _PRZESTAŃ! ZOSTAW GO!_ Krzyk zadudnił w mojej głowie niczym dzwon i nagle wszystko ustało, jak ręką odjął. Oddychałem ciężko, przyglądając się mężczyźnie, obejmowanym przez Rowenę. Skąd ona się w ogóle tu wzięła?

Podczołgałem się w ich kierunku, chociaż każda część ciała bolała niemiłosiernie. Oboje zwrócili wtedy na mnie spojrzenia pełne niepokoju, chociaż Salazar wydawał się nad czymś intensywnie rozmyślać. Nie wiedziałem jednak, czy chcę wiedzieć, o czym. Pozwoliłem po prostu podnieść się i zabrać do zamku, nie wypowiadając nawet słowa. Nie potrafiłem dobrać odpowiednich… a może byłem zbyt oszołomiony?

Przyglądałem się mężczyźnie, który był nieco czerwony, a guz na jego czole wciąż pozostawał w nienaruszonym stanie, zapomniany w obliczu tego, co się wydarzyło. Otwierałem usta i zamykałem niczym ryba wyjęta z wody. Próbowałem coś powiedzieć, tak mi się przynajmniej zdawało, ale sam nie potrafiłem zrozumieć nic z bełkotu, który się ze mnie wydobywał. Co mogłem powiedzieć? Czułem przytłaczający wstyd za to, czego dopuściłem się dzisiejszego dnia i jednocześnie bałem się tego. Wziąłem kilka oddechów i ponowiłem próbę wysłowienia się.

\- Przepraszam – wydusiłem w końcu słowo, które powinienem powiedzieć już na samym początku. – Naprawdę mi przykro. Nie potrafię w żaden sposób usprawiedliwić swojego zachowania.

\- W porządku, Dominiku. Na szczęście wszystko dobrze się skończyło – odezwała się Rowena, posyłając mi uśmiech, który jedynie wzmógł moje poczucie winy. Przyniosłem jej wstyd i teraz musiała świecić za mnie oczami. Czy może mieć z tego tytułu jakieś problemy? Mówiła, że się przyjaźnią… więc nie wpłynie to na ich relację? Kątem oka dostrzegłem, jak Salazar wywraca oczami. Chyba wszystko było w porządku… Przynajmniej taką miałem nadzieję. – Niestety, nie wszyscy w tym pomieszczeniu dorośli na tyle, by przyznać się do błędu i przeprosić , ale mam nadzieję, że będziesz w stanie wybaczyć Salazarowi jego grubiaństwo oraz to jak cię potraktował.

Slytherin prychnął, a ja jedynie zdobyłem się na pokiwanie głową, nie mając zielonego pojęcia, co innego mógłbym zrobić.

\- Salazar jest zwyczajnie uprzedzony – mówiła dalej. Przeniosłem na nią zaciekawione spojrzenie. Uprzedzony? Na całe szczęście kontynuowała. – Nie znosi mugolaków i ciężko go przekonać, żeby dał im jakąkolwiek szansę. To też moja wina, ponieważ rzuciłam cię prosto w paszczę lwa, wiedząc, że może nie traktować cię najlepiej…

Chciałem zapytać, kim właściwie jest mugolak, co zapewne pozwoliłoby zrozumieć mi, czego tak właściwie mężczyzna we mnie nienawidzi. On był jednak szybszy niż ja w przerywaniu innym wypowiedzi.

\- Po pierwsze, jestem wężem, a nie jakimś durnym kotem – powiedział, a ja uniosłem brwi, próbując przyswoić to, co powiedział. Jak to jest wężem? Przecież siedzi obok, no człowiek jak się patrzy. – A po drugie, wiedz, że nie traktuję go w ten sposób, ponieważ jest mugolakiem. Traktuję go tak, bo jest leniwy i nie spełnia moich oczekiwań.

Otworzyłem usta, by zaprzeczyć tym obelgom. Może nie spełniam oczekiwań, ale na pewno nie jestem leniwy. Przepracowałem wiele lat w polu, czego najwyraźniej nie jest świadomy, a także nie ma pojęcia, jak ciężka jest to praca.

\- Dobre sobie! – żachnęła się Rowena, wlepiając w niego pełne złości spojrzenie. – Oboje doskonale wiemy, że mugolskie pochodzenie przeważyło szalę na jego niekorzyść. Skreśliłeś go tak samo jak poprzednich wychowanków. Zaprzeczając, obrażasz moją inteligencję, więc z łaski swojej odpuść sobie te żałosne wymówki.

Kilkusekundowa cisza wystarczyła mi, aby w końcu zadać pytanie, które męczyło mnie odkąd poznałem tę dziwną, aczkolwiek serdeczną, kobietę.

-Kim jest mugolak? – spytałem ciszej niż zamierzałem, mogłoby się wręcz zdawać, że szeptałem, chociaż nie było to moim zamiarem.

\- To osoba, która urodziła się w niemagicznej rodzinie. Mugolak, czyli innymi słowy: szlama – wyjaśnił mi mężczyzna, nadzwyczaj ochoczo, mimo że wcześniej najwyraźniej bawiła go moja niewiedza, której nie zamierzał zaspokoić. Rowena zamachnęła się i wymierzyła mu cios w ramię, pod wpływem którego mężczyzna skrzywił się i zmierzył ją ponurym spojrzeniem. Nie było mi go nawet żal. No… może trochę. – Twoi rodzice są mugolami, czyli osobami, które nie posiadają żadnych mocy. Ty, będąc ich synem, a jednocześnie czarodziejem, stałeś się mugolakiem. Rozumiesz?

\- Tak, rozumiem – mruknąłem. Rzeczywiście, mogłoby się zdawać, że jestem mugolakiem, gdyby nie jeden szczegół, którego najwyraźniej nie byli świadomi. – Tylko… - zacząłem, nie do końca pewien, czy ta informacja jest istotna. A co jeśli to tylko pogorszy moją sytuację?

\- Co znowu? – Salazar był ewidentnie zirytowany. Zapewne samo słowo _tylko_ wywoływało w nim niechęć. To oznaczało jeszcze więcej tłumaczeń, a tego najwyraźniej nie znosił.

\- Nie jestem ich biologicznych synem – wyznałem, uznając, że jednak nie powinienem zatajać tak ważnej informacji. Oboje zamarli i wlepili we mnie pełne niedowierzania spojrzenia. Chyba się tego nie spodziewali…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Celowa zamiana "Slyt" w nazwisku Slytherin na "Slut", co w języku angielskim, oczywiście, jest obraźliwe. Taki mój humor, co poradzić.


	6. Złamać wolę, zatruć serce i duszę

Siedzieliśmy w ciszy, której nie śmiałem przerywać. Nie spodziewałem się wywołać aż takiej sensacji, a jednak mi się to udało, chociaż na pewno nie było to moim zamiarem. Nie odzywałem się, dając im chwilę czasu na przyswojenie tej niespodziewanej informacji, sam też pogrążony w myślach, co właściwie dla mnie oznacza, że nie jestem Montgomerym z krwi i kości. Pozostało mi mieć nadzieję, że wiązały się z tym same korzyści.

Przyglądałem się moim opiekunom, którzy wymieniali zdezorientowane spojrzenia. Gdybym sam nie był zdziwiony i przerażony jednocześnie, całą tę sytuację mógłbym uznać za komiczną.

\- Jak to możliwe, że nic o tym nie wiedziałaś? – Salazar w końcu wydusił z siebie słowa, przyglądając się kobiecie ze skonsternowanym wyrazem twarzy. Miałem ochotę poprzeć jego pytanie, byłem bowiem pewien, że rodzice zgłosili ten fakt do zarządcy…

\- Odnalezienie dziecka wiąże się z obligatoryjnymi formalnościami, jednak nie przypominam sobie, by ktokolwiek zgłaszał zaginięcie dziecka, a tym bardziej przygarnięcie jednego - powiedziała Rowena, marszcząc brwi. - Mieszkańcy zgłaszają takie sprawy George'owi, on następnie przekazuje je nam, byśmy mogli zawrzeć je w rejestrze. Wydaje mi się wielce nieprawdopodobne, by umknęło mi równie istotne wydarzenie.

Skrzywiłem się na samą myśl o Gritzu. Nie darzyłem go sympatią, zwłaszcza po naszej ostatniej konfrontacji, ale jako zarządca wypełniał swoje obowiązki z należytą starannością i wielce bym się zdziwił, gdyby to on zaniedbał swoich obowiązków. Jednak wszystko wskazywało na to, że miał z tym coś wspólnego.

\- Przejrzyj rejestry jeszcze raz. Może coś przeoczyłaś? Jeśli nie to koniecznie pomów ze swoim ojcem, a następnie z tym całym Georgem – powiedział Salazar, wstając z fotela. Wygładził szatę na udach, wciąż skrzywiony, jakby podstawiono mu pod nos coś o odrażającej woni. – Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby za to uchybienie odpowiadał wasz zarządca. Byłbym rad, gdybyś zechciała go tu przyprowadzić. Chętnie osobiście zadałbym mu kilka pytań, za pozwoleniem oczywiście, by usłyszeć co ma do powiedzenia.

Sam również chciałbym dowiedzieć się, czemu właściwie nikt nie wiedział o moim nieznanym pochodzeniu, ale nie mogłem powstrzymać wzdrygnięcia i współczującego odruchu dla mężczyzny. Wyraz twarzy Slytherina nie wróżył nic dobrego. Jego mina jakby mówiła, że zastanawia się, jakie tortury byłyby skuteczne w wydobyciu prawdy z zarządcy.

Rowena wstała, a ja podążyłem jej śladem. Przytaknęła i ruszyła ku wyjściu, a mijając mnie nawet nie zaszczyciła spojrzeniem, zupełnie jakby zapomniała o mojej obecności. Nie wiedząc, co właściwie mam począć, opadłem na wcześniej zajmowany przez nią fotel, starając się jakoś uporządkować myśli. Najbardziej frapowało mnie, co właściwie ze mną będzie, skoro Salazar wcześniej zrezygnował z opieki nade mną, o czym towarzystwo najwyraźniej zapomniało.

Podniosłem głowę i otworzyłem usta, by zadać to męczące mnie pytanie, ale zostałem uprzedzony przez Rowenę, która gwałtownie się odwróciła z miną, jakby dokonała znaczącego odkrycia. Spojrzała w końcu na mnie, uśmiechając się łagodnie, chociaż przysiągłbym, że w jej oczach czaiły się iskierki rozbawienia. Mnie nie było do śmiechu i nie wiem, czy cieszyła mnie myśl, że ona znajdowała w całej tej sytuacji powód do radości.

\- Byłabym zapomniała, że trzeba rozwiązać sprawę dotyczącą dalszego losu Dominika. Jak mniemam, mam go natychmiast zabrać z twojego domu? – zapytała, zwracając wzrok ku mężczyźnie, zajętym kielichem, wypełnionym winem. Miałem nadzieję, że nie dojdzie między nimi do kolejnego pokazu, co właściwie potrafią.

\- Tak będzie lepiej – odpowiedział po chwili milczenia, a ja uniosłem brwi na ten brak stanowczości, którą wykazał wcześniej, kiedy byliśmy sam na sam. Czyżbym miał otrzymać drugą szansę? Czy to może cisza przed wybuchem? – Nie jest w stanie się niczego nauczyć, a wszelkie próby pójdą na marne. Jest roztargnionym dzieciakiem, a uczniem jeszcze gorszym.

Oto wrócił znany Slytherin. Oboje najwyraźniej znowu zapomnieli o mojej obecności, dyskutując o moim losie zupełnie, jakby mnie to nie dotyczyło. Mogliby mnie zapytać o zdanie, dowiedzieć się, czego bym chciał i… tak właściwie, to czego ja chcę?

Jeszcze chwilę temu oświadczyłem, że nie pragnę niczego innego niż zostać czarodziejem. Ale czy to rzeczywiście jest to, czego chcę? Mógłbym wrócić do domu, do rodziny i… znowu czuć się jak wyrzutek, odmieniec. Czy byłem w stanie wrócić z podkulonym ogonem i znowu stać się bezużytecznym synem chłopa?

Mógłbym zostać tutaj, pod okiem potężnego czarodzieja, może zadufanego w sobie i darzącego mnie nienawiścią, ale jednak miałbym kontakt ze światem magii, może czegoś bym jednak zdołał się nauczyć. Jeżeli tylko dałby mi szansę…

Rowena kiwnęła głową, palcami gładząc rękaw swojej sukni. Uśmiechała się delikatnie, spoglądając w dół, zupełnie jakby nie zrobiło to na niej wrażenia.

\- Postąpimy zgodnie z twoim życzeniem – powiedziała, a ja zamarłem, otwierając usta w niemym szoku. Nie miałem nawet odwagi zaprotestować, nawet jeżeli byłem gotów spróbować raz jeszcze. Wszystko postanowione, wracam do domu. – Wybacz, że naraziłam cię na nieprzyjemności – dodała jeszcze, a ja miałem ochotę dopowiedzieć, że na większe to ja byłem wystawiony.

Salazar wciąż spokojnie delektował się winem, obserwując kobietę. Patrzył na nią z zaciekawieniem, a ja łypałem to na jedno, to na drugie, próbując zrozumieć, co za dziwna scena rozgrywa się przed moimi oczami. Czy oboje podjęli kolejną grę? Zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy decydowali o moim pobycie tutaj?

\- Pozwól jednak, że zabiorę go jutro. Zaraz po rozwiązaniu tej zagadkowej sprawy. Wolę, żeby ktoś miał go na oku zanim znajdę... – zrobiła krótką pauzę, w końcu spoglądając na mężczyznę z niewzruszonym wyrazem twarzy – …kompetentnego nauczyciela.

Niemal zachłysnąłem się gwałtownie wciągniętym powietrzem. Czy ona już kompletnie oszalała? Nie drażni się węża patykiem, każdy to wie, a tym bardziej nie wkłada się kija w jego gniazdo. Czemu mam dziwne przeczucie, że ja na tym najbardziej ucierpię?

\- Jestem najlepszym nauczycielem w całym magicznym świecie – oznajmił Salazar z pewnością w głosie. Na pewno uważał się za takiego, ale polemizowałbym, czy rzeczywiście nim jest. Brakowało mu kilku cech, które powinny występować u mentora z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Chociażby brak nienawiści do podopiecznego… ewentualnie zdolność do skutecznego jej ukrywania. – To – wskazał na mnie palcem, a ja wydąłem wargi, nieco urażony takim traktowaniem. Nie jestem rzeczą – jest beznadziejny przypadek. Nie zdoła się niczego nauczyć!

\- Moja świętej pamięci matka zwykła mawiać – Rowena kontynuowała, zupełnie niezrażona – że nie ma złych uczniów. Są tylko źli nauczyciele. I wiesz co? Całkowicie się z nią zgadzam. Nie musisz się jednak martwić, ponieważ nikt się nie dowie o twojej nieudanej próbie. Fakt, iż sam Salazar Slytherin nie podołał temu zadaniu, cóż… mógłby stanowić nie lada przeszkodę, a wolałabym tego uniknąć.

Salazar zamknął oczy, oddychając głęboko. Przez chwilę pozostał nieruchomo niczym posąg, prezentując się nadzwyczaj dostojnie. Przyłożył palce do czoła, po czym znowu skierował spojrzenie na Rowenę. Zapewne przygotowywał odpowiedź, która miałaby dać mu wygraną w tym starciu i w zasadzie nie mogłem się doczekać. Mimo wszystko, byłem pod wrażeniem, jak biegle potrafili posługiwać się słowem w takich potyczkach.

\- Wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni, więc porozmawiamy jutro, kiedy przyjadę odebrać Dominika – Rowena odezwała się, zanim zrobił to Slytherin. - Nie musisz mnie odprowadzać, sama trafię – dodała jeszcze, odwróciła się na pięcie i skierowała ku wyjściu, zwracając jeszcze do mnie – Mój drogi, spakuj proszę swoje rzeczy, żebyś był gotowy do drogi. Powinnam się wyrobić ze wszystkim przed wieczorem. Do zobaczenia.

W mgnieniu oka zniknęła z pola widzenia, a ja zamrugałem kilkakrotnie, zdziwiony tym, co właściwie się stało. Nie dała mu dojść do słowa, co było, jak przypuszczam, było… lekką zniewagą? W każdym razie, było po wszystkim. Mój los został przesądzony, chociaż wciąż tlił się we mnie płomyk nadziei, że ktoś inny spróbuje mi pomóc czegokolwiek się nauczyć. To przecież nie mogło się tak skończyć… prawda?

Westchnąłem cierpiętniczo, nieco obawiając się tego, co może się zdarzyć, nim Rowena po mnie przybędzie. Zerknąłem w bok, mężczyzna wciąż stał nieruchomo, a ja mogłem przez chwilę obserwować jego profil. Prosty nos i zadarty podbródek, silnie zarysowana szczęka… nie mogłem wyjść z podziwu dla jego posągowej wręcz sylwetki.

Slytherin gwałtownie się obrócił, a ja podskoczyłem na fotelu, przerażony, że zostałem złapany na przyglądaniu się. Po chwili jednak zauważyłem, że nie zwrócił na to uwagi, dzięki niebiosom. Jakbym to wytłumaczył? Ruszył w moją stronę, a ja przez ułamek sekundy rozważałem, czy nie zacząć uciekać, ale stwierdziłem, że nic głupszego nie mogłoby wpaść mi do głowy. Przecież na pewno znał sposoby, aby mi uniemożliwić mi odwrót.

Kiedy stanął przede mną, ledwo powstrzymałem ochotę, by przełknąć ślinę. Staliśmy twarzą w twarz tak blisko, że czułem na głowie jego ciężki oddech. Jego dłonie chwyciły za mój kołnierz, zmuszając mnie do spojrzenia prosto w twarz, w te niebieskie oczy, z których nie potrafiłem niczego odczytać. Mimo tego, jak zaczarowany, nie mogłem się od nich oderwać.

Powoli obezwładniało mnie nieznajome uczucie, którego nie umiałem nazwać. Do moich nozdrzy doszła przyjemna woń, zupełnie jakbym stał pośrodku lasu, wdychając jego bogate zapachy. Nigdy nie doznałem równie przyjemnego wrażenia węchowego. Troszeczkę mnie to przerażało.

\- Zostaniesz – powiedział stanowczo, przerywając chwilę milczenia, jaka między nami zapadła. Miałem wrażenie, że on również mi się przyglądał, analizując moje zachowanie, tak jak ja przed chwilą jego. – Będziesz nadal się uczył, a ja nadzorował twoje postępy. Poinformuję nauczycieli o twojej… ociężałości umysłowej, ale pokonamy tę przeszkodę. Sprowadzę również najlepszych magomedyków, by zgłębili twój przypadek. Zrozumiałeś?

Ukryłem głęboko w sobie wybuch radości na tę nowinę. Panując nad emocjami, skinąłem głową, chociaż nie mogłem powstrzymać uśmiechu, który cisnął mi się na usta. Nawet jeśli mężczyzna nie mógł wytrzymać godziny bez obrażania mnie, to jednak po stokroć wolałem zostać u niego niż znowu doświadczać strachu przed nowym miejscem, nowymi ludźmi. Tutaj przynajmniej wiedziałem, czego można się spodziewać, a także, że mam przed sobą kogoś, kto zna się na magii. Czego więcej mi trzeba?

\- Plan ulega zmianie, przynajmniej dopóki nie poznamy przyczyny twojej niepojętej głupoty i ograniczeń, a także podejrzanych problemów z pamięcią. – No tak, nie wytrzymał. – Będziesz uczył się wyłącznie zaklęć, ale tak jak do tej pory tylko teorii bez praktyki. Sprawdzimy w ten sposób, czy poświęcając czas jednej dziedzinie, osiągniesz jakikolwiek pozytywny efekt. Znajdę odpowiedniego nauczyciela, by wspomógł cię w tym procesie. A teraz idź spać.

Spoczął na fotelu, przymknąwszy oczy. Wyglądał na zmęczonego i było mi trochę, ale tylko trochę, głupio, że przysporzyłem mu kłopotów.

\- Dobranoc – wyszeptałem, mącąc na sekundę jego spokój.

Machnięciem dłoni przygasił świece, a ja skierowałem kroki do drzwi, nie chcąc niepokoić go dłużej swoją obecnością. Przystanąłem po chwili, stąpając w jednym miejscu. Nie chciałem znowu się zgubić, ale także nie miałem ochoty dłużej przeszkadzać… Pozostało jedynie odpowiedzieć na pytanie, co będzie bardziej uciążliwe. Błądzenie po korytarzach czy kilka sekund morderczego wzroku?

Zawróciłem i stanąłem przed nim, gniotąc w dłoniach kawałek szaty. Spod półprzymkniętych powiek zerknął na mnie, tym razem oczami pozbawionymi niechęci. Lśniły w półmroku, wyrażając jedynie znużenie. Sam kontakt wzrokowy nieco zbił mnie z pantałyku. Poczułem napływający gorąc, chociaż zupełnie inny niż dotychczas. Ten był pozbawiony bólu, chociaż wcale nie oznaczało, że czułem się z tym lepiej.

\- P-panie Slytherin? – zająknąłem się, za co w duchu się skarciłem. Chciałem upewnić się, że mogę o cokolwiek zapytać, chociaż przypuszczałem, że nie było ku temu potrzeby.

\- Tak?

\- Czy… - zaciąłem się, zastanawiając, o co właściwie chcę poprosić. Żeby zaprowadził mnie do komnaty? Przecież nie będę mu zawracał głowy. Poza tym, czy chcę spędzić z nim jeszcze więcej czasu sam na sam? W zasadzie, jego towarzystwo mimo wszystko jest przyjemne i… nie, już wystarczająco napytałem sobie biedy – …czy jakiś skrzat mógłby zaprowadzić mnie do pokoju? – zapytałem, nieco zawstydzony swoimi myślami.

\- Ząbek – wymamrotał, a ja wzdrygnąłem się, słysząc jego chrapliwy głos. Usłyszałem głośne trzaśnięcie. Obok mężczyzny pojawiła się niewielka istota, podobna do tej, którą spotkałem wcześniej w sypialni, ale bez wątpienia był to ktoś inny. Albo coś? – Zaprowadź pana Montgomery do jego komnaty – powiedział, a kreatura skłoniła się tak nisko, że nosem zaszurała po podłodze.

Małymi, szybkimi krokami dopadł do mnie i wskazał długim palcem na drzwi, dając mi znać, że mam za nim podążyć. Miał długie uszy i szpiczasty nos, a na sobie brązową szmatę, imitującą ubranie. Najbardziej ciekawiły mnie jego wielkie, czarne oczy, które, mimo ciemności, lśniły jak dwie świece.

\- Dziękuję! – powiedziałem ciszej niż miałem w zamiarze. Nie odrywając wzroku od stworzenia, podążyłem za nim i chociaż różniliśmy się wzrostem niczym mrówka i koń, to miałem nie lada problem z nadążeniem za jego krokami. Gnał przed siebie na łeb, na szyję, nawet nie oglądając za siebie.

Kilka minut później w istocie znalazłem się w pokoju. Skrzat zniknął w ułamku sekundy, a ja obserwowałem miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał. Ciekawe, czy jest w stanie teleportować się do każdego miejsca na świecie?

Zdjąłem z siebie ubrania, podszedłem do miski z wodą, którą najwyraźniej ktoś przyniósł, nim tutaj dotarłem. Woda jeszcze była ciepła. Obmyłem się starannie, założyłem koszulę i wślizgnąłem pod ciepłą pościel. Dopiero wtedy dotarło do mnie, że jestem wycieńczony.

*

Chociaż sprawa bezpośrednio mnie dotyczyła, nie dowiedziałem się za wiele z rozmowy z zarządcą z Zamkowej Doliny i po bezowocnych próbach wydobycia szczegółów, w końcu się poddałem, przyznaję, nieco obrażony za wykluczanie mojej osoby z, co tu ukrywać, własnego życia. Kto jak kto, ale ja chyba miałem prawo dowiedzieć się, dlaczego przygarniecie mnie przez rodziców owiane zostało tajemnicą. Przyjąłem do wiadomości, że dowiem się we właściwym czasie.

Szybko zresztą wybito mi z głowy rozmyślania na temat swojej przeszłości. Salazar zatrudnił nowego nauczyciela, który samym wyglądem dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie będzie taryfy ulgowej. Był to starszy mężczyzna, może blisko czterdziestu wiosen, a tak przynajmniej mi się zdawało. Jego twarz pokryta była zmarszczkami i nieco się garbił, co zapewne wpłynęło ma mój osąd, ale nie mogłem pomylić się o wiele. Był to wysoki czarodziej, nieco kościsty, o długim, garbatym nosie i wyłupiastych oczach. Nie uśmiechał się za wiele i nie sądziłem, by jego twarz kiedykolwiek ozdobił uśmiech. Wyglądał na ponurego, oschłego człowieka.

Nie poświęcił za wiele na wstępną rozmowę, wyciągając księgi i zwoje pergaminów z małego worka. Wybałuszyłem oczy, zastanawiając się, jak właściwie pomieścił tyle rzeczy w tak małym bagażu, jednak kiedy chciałem go o to zapytać, zgromił mnie spojrzeniem, od którego skuliłem się w sobie. Byle nie podpaść pierwszego dnia, to był mój cel.

Wskazał mi na krzesło przy biurku, na którym natychmiast zasiadłem, nerwowo przygładzając szatę na udach. Zaczął rozkładać swoje rzeczy na sąsiednim, przyniesionym specjalnie na nasze zajęcia. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego w zasadzie miały odbywać się w moim pokoju zamiast, chociażby, w bibliotece czy innym, na pewno lepiej przystosowanym, pomieszczeniu, ale nie miałem zamiaru podważać tej decyzji. Nie ja tu rządziłem.

Zak Morgan, bo tak się nazywał ów czarodziej, postawił księgę pionowo, opierając ją o podstawkę. Otworzył szybkim ruchem na stronie i palcem stuknął w zapisane czarnym atramentem duże słowo, które wcześniej już widziałem.

\- Zaczniemy od prostych zaklęć – powiedział, gładząc się długimi palcami po brodzie. – Zgodnie z tym, czego się dowiedziałem, masz problem z zapamiętaniem zaklęć oraz celu ich użycia, dlatego skupimy się na wypracowaniu metody, która pozwoli nam zwalczyć tę przeszkodę. Jakich sposobów nauki już spróbowałeś? – zapytał, kładąc przede mną stos niezapisanych pergaminów, pióro i małą, czarną buteleczkę, jak przypuszczał, z atramentem.

Przypatrywałem się mu z niemałym zdziwieniem. Grzebał wciąż w swoim bagażu i przerwał dopiero, kiedy zorientował się, że odpowiada mu cisza. Zamarł, z rękami wciąż zanurzonymi po łokcie w małym woreczku i z wyczekiwaniem spojrzał w moją stronę.

\- Jesteś niemową? – Uniósł brwi, a ja pokręciłem głową, w zasadzie nieco zdezorientowany tym pytaniem. Przecież zamieniliśmy kilka zdań… w zasadzie słów, zanim zostaliśmy wysłali do mojej komnaty. – Zatem, odpowiadaj na pytanie swojego preceptora, gdy je zadaje – warknął, gromiąc mnie spojrzeniem.

\- Przepraszam. – Nerwowo wyginałem palce prawej dłoni, usilnie starając się uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego. – Po prostu… czytałem poleconą mi księgę – wyjaśniłem, nie wiedząc w zasadzie, czego oczekiwał.

\- Widzę, że w istocie mam do czynienia z beznadziejnym przypadkiem – mruknął jakby do siebie, ale upewnił się, że wyraźnie usłyszałem każde słowo. Starałem się nie okazać, by w chociaż najmniejszym stopniu mnie to dotknęło. – Zgodnie z przekazanymi mi instrukcjami, mamy skupić się wyłącznie na teorii, co znacząco wpływa na efektywność nauki. Łatwiej jest zapamiętać zaklęcie, ćwicząc je w praktyce, przy użyciu różdżki, ale cóż, jeżeli takie otrzymałem zalecenia, będę się ich sumiennie trzymał – mówił, siadając obok i kładąc księgę na swoje kolana. – Samo czytanie, jak rozumiem, nie dało wyników, dlatego żebyś wbił do głowy chociaż jedno z wymaganych zaklęć, będziesz je pisał do skutku, nawet jeśli stracisz czucie w dłoni. Nie widzę innego sposobu.

Przysunął w moją stronę kałamarz i pióro, po czym kilka razy stuknął palcem w rozwinięty na biurku pergamin. Chwyciłem za dudkę drżącą dłonią, w napięciu oczekując na pierwsze polecenia.

\- _Lumos_ – powiedział, a na zwoju pojawiły się po chwili litery, układające w wypowiedziane słowo. – Jedno z najprostszych, acz najprzydatniejszych zaklęć, niejednokrotnie ratujących skórę czarodziejom. To podstawa dla każdego dziecka, rozpoczynającego naukę magii.

Zawstydziłem się na myśl, że nie radzę sobie z czymś, z czym nawet dziecko nie ma problemów. Uszy mnie zapiekły, a dłoń, spoczywająca na udzie, zadrżała. Byłem jednak zdeterminowany, by tym razem osiągnąć sukces, chociaż nawet najmniejszy postęp byłby mile widziany.

\- Masz pisać, dopóki nie każę ci przestać – oznajmił, usadawiając się wygodniej i otwierając księgę gdzieś w środku, wzrokiem śledząc zdania w niej zapisane. Kiedy zorientował się, że wciąż mu się przyglądam, podniósł zirytowane spojrzenie i warknął – Zacznij.

Wzdrygnąłem się i zacząłem energicznie skrobać po pergaminie. Jedno _lumos_ po drugim, nie robiąc żadnej przerwy, mimo że dłoń zaczynała mi cierpnąć. Nie był to nadzwyczajny wysiłek, ale jednak bardzo szybko zacząłem odczuwać znużenie.

\- Pokaż – usłyszałem nad uchem, zanim papier nie został brutalny wyrwany spod pióra, wskutek czego wzdłuż powstała długa, czarna linia. Obróciłem się w stronę Morgana, który w skupieniu wertował wzrokiem moje zapiski, krzywiąc się coraz bardziej z każdą sekundą. – Jakie zaklęcie jest przedmiotem naszych dzisiejszych zajęć? – zapytał, a ja zbladłem pod wpływem jego wściekłego spojrzenia.

\- Lumis? – odpowiedziałem niepewnie, gorączkowo zastanawiając się, jaki mogłem popełnić błąd. Chwilę później mężczyzna wstał i boleśnie smagnął mnie książką po głowie, aż doznałem zamroczenia. Jęknąłem, chwytając się za głowę.

\- _Lumos_ , imbecylu, _lumos_! – krzyknął, znowu wymierzając mi cios, tym razem jednak uderzając w ramiona, zasłaniające czaszkę. – Jak mogłeś źle przeczytać zaklęcie, które miałeś przed nosem?! Lumis, lemos, limos, lomos… – zaczął czytać z pergaminu, po czym rzucił go we mnie. Czerwony na twarzy, krzyczał dalej – Na wszelką magię, co to do cholery ma znaczyć?

Zacisnąłem usta w cienką linię, niezdolny do wypowiedzenia słowa. Byłem pewien, że nie napisałem żadnych z wyczytanych przez niego słów, ale jednak… jak wół widniały na pergaminie, a ja nie miałem pojęcia jak się wytłumaczyć.

\- Jak mam uczyć kogoś, kto jest niedorozwinięty i nie potrafi ani czytać, ani pisać?! – zapytał, tym razem kierując pytanie do samego siebie i wznosząc ręce do góry, niczym w modlitwie. – Przyjrzyj się, połowy nie można nawet rozczytać! – warknął, uderzając pięścią w biurko na tyle mocno, że kałamarz przechylił się, a jego zawartość rozlała po blacie. Gwałtownie złapałem za rzeczy, by zmniejszyć możliwe szkody, on tylko wydał z siebie jęk, łapiąc za głowę. – Przecież ty jesteś charłakiem, nie ma żadnego innego wytłumaczenia dla braku jakichkolwiek zdolności! – wyciągnął spod połów szaty jakiś patyk. – _Chłoszczyść!_ – zawołał, a bałagan, jak odjęciem ręki, zniknął.

To musiała być właśnie różdżka, jak zauważyłem z dozą ciekawości. Nie dane mi jednak było przyjrzeć się temu zjawiskowemu przedmiotowi, bo zaraz zniknął, schowany w płaszczu.

\- Będziesz pisał to jedno zaklęcie, dopóki nie zobaczę, że nie ma nawet jednego, najmniejszego błędu. Dla twojego dobra również radzę ci, aby wszystko było czytelne. Zrozumiałeś?

Kiwnąłem głową, łapiąc za pergamin i zaczynając pracę, tym razem każdy ruch mojej dłoni kontrolowany był przez czujne spojrzenie mężczyzny. Błąd kosztował mnie każdorazowo karą, dlatego wytężałem wszystkie siły, by starannie i bezbłędnie zapisywać to jedno słowo. Nie będę kłamał, było ciężko.

*

Każde nasze następne spotkania, a odbywały się codziennie, niestety, przebiegały utartym schematem. Sprawdzał poziom mojej wiedzy, a kiedy wciąż robiłem, nawet najmniejszy, błąd, nakazywał mi na nowo zapisywać wszystkie z przerabianych czarów. Pokój mój zawalony był stosami pergaminów, zapełnionych w większości samym lumos. Nie wiem, który z nas bardziej nienawidził tego zaklęcia, ale podejrzewam, że mieliśmy zbliżone odczucia.

Najbardziej nurtującą myślą ostatnimi czasy było, dlaczego w zasadzie dzień w dzień przychodzi, starając się wbić coś do mojej głowy, jeżeli jedyne, co mówi to to, że nie jestem w stanie niczego się nauczyć. Czy zapłata, jaką otrzymywał za mentorowanie, była na tyle sowita, że był w stanie zdzierżyć moje niewyobrażalne braki? Miałem nadzieję, że w końcu zrezygnuje i Salazar przydzieli mi… bardziej wyrozumiałego nauczyciela, ale moje błagania nie zostały wysłuchiwane.

\- Zaklęcie wywołujące światło? – usłyszałem pytanie, które przywróciło mnie do rzeczywistości. Spojrzałem na mężczyznę, wciąż nieco zamyślony. Patrzył na mnie ze zniecierpliwieniem, stukając palcami o blat biurka.

\- Lemos? – odpowiedziałem niepewnie, a zmiana wyrazu jego twarzy potwierdziła, że znowu się pomyliłem. Zerknąłem na kartkę i jęknąłem, widząc wyraźnie zapisaną formułkę. Nie rozumiałem, dlaczego sprawiało mi to tyle trudności.

\- Beznadziejny przypadek – westchnął Zak, pocierając palcami skronie. Od dwóch dni nie powtarzał niczego poza tymi dwoma słowami, chociaż nie wyglądał na tak zdenerwowanego, jak to zwykle bywało, wręcz przeciwnie, zdawał się być podejrzanie rozluźniony. – Postanowiłem zmienić metodę nauczania, ponieważ ewidentnie ani czytanie, ani pisanie, jak to ma miejsce w przypadku każdego _normalnego_ młodego czarodzieja, nie przynosi efektów. Zasięgnąłem rady mojej szanowanej mentorki, która poleciła mi znacznie skuteczniejszą metodę na… opornych studentów.

Uniosłem brwi, przyglądając się, jak wkłada rękę do swojego tobołka i wyciąga drewniane pudełko, nie ukrywając podekscytowania. Położył go przede mną, pieszczotliwie klepiąc jego wieko, a na jego twarzy pojawił się po raz pierwszy uśmiech, który, zamiast uspokoić, wzbudził niepokój. Spoglądał to na mnie, to na pojemnik, jakby z wyczekiwaniem. Zapanowała między nami niezręczna cisza, której nie byłem w stanie znieść.

\- Co pan przyniósł, panie Morgan? – zapytałem, siląc się na spokój, ale kiedy jego uśmiech jeszcze bardziej się poszerzył, ogarnęły mnie złe przeczucia.

\- To jest specjalne pióro, które pomoże ci w nauce – powiedział. – Jest magiczne, rzecz jasna!

Słowo _magiczne_ momentalnie wzbudzało moje zainteresowanie. Pochyliłem się, nie mogąc powstrzymać kącików ust, które zdradziecko uniosły się, ujawniając zaciekawienie. Chciałem otworzyć pudełko i dowiedzieć się, co to za przedmiot i w jaki sposób przejawiają się jego magiczne zdolności, ale Zak szybko zabrał je spod mojego nosa, przytulając do piersi niczym niemowlę.

\- Wyobraź sobie, że nie potrzeba atramentu, aby nim pisać – oznajmił, otwierając pudełko i wyciągając z niego brązowe, lekko sczerniałe pióro. Położył je na pergaminie, który miałem naszykowany na dzisiejsze zajęcia, po czym usiadł obok. Lustrowałem przyrząd wzrokiem przez kilkanaście sekund, nim zdecydowałem się je wziąć w palce. Było zaskakująco ciężkie, jak na pióro, a po wnikliwych oględzinach zauważyłem, że i jego wygląd nieco odbiegał od zwykłego. Zdecydowanie było magiczne!

\- Naprawdę nie potrzebuję atramentu? – zapytałem, nie mogąc się nadziwić czemuś tak zjawiskowemu. To było nie do pomyślenia.

\- Nawet kropelki, gwarantuję. No już, zacznij pisać – ponaglił mnie, stukając w pergamin. – Zaczynamy od początku. _Lumos_!

Skinąłem głową, pochylając się lekko nad biurkiem i przykładając dudkę do papieru. Oczy mojego mentora błyszczały podejrzanie. Zapewne znowu histeryzowałem, dlatego uznałem, że najrozsądniejszym wyjściem będzie zignorowanie nietypowego zachowania mężczyzny i skupienie się na zadaniu.

_L_

Zapisałem pierwszą literę. O dziwo, pióro rzeczywiście pisało, ale co mnie bardziej niepokoiło, to czerwień, jaka wychodziła spod jego ostrej końcówki. Poczułem, jak ogarnia mnie dziwne uczucie. się na sekundę, nie będąc pewnym, czy rzeczywiście powinienem używać tego pióra. Coś we mnie krzyczało, że powinienem je wyrzucić, pozbyć się, nigdy więcej nie dotykać…

_Lu_

Dziwny gorąc zalał moją dłoń. Oderwałem pióro od kartki i zacząłem kręcić nadgarstkiem, próbując w ten sposób pozbyć się tego nieprzyjemnego wrażenia. Morgan wydał z siebie dźwięk, przypominający warkniecie, dlatego szybko wróciłem do pisania.

_Lum_

Czułem przechodzące przez dłoń mrowienie. Czy było możliwe, że uczucie to stanowiło wytwór mojej wyobraźni? Zacząłem kręcić głową, chcąc wyrzucić niedorzeczne myśli z głowy.

_Lumo_

Dreszcze nasiliły się, wprawiając moją dłoń w delikatne drżenie. Czułem, jakby coś chodziło pod skórą, niemożliwe do usunięcia. Położyłem lewą dłoń na wierzchu drugiej, delikatnie pocierając, niestety jedynie wzmocniło to te dziwne objawy.

_Lumos_

Pięć liter, a miałem wrażenie, jakby zapisywanie ich trwało wieczność. Oderwałem rękę, wciąż nie mogąc pozbyć się denerwujących doznań. Wierzchnia skóra zaczęła piec, zupełnie jakbym przyłożył ją do czegoś gorącego, a żeby było mało, potwornie swędziało. Myślałem, że najgorsze było za mną, dopóki nie poczułem potwornego bólu, rozchodzącego się po dłoni. Zupełnie, jakby ktoś bezlitośnie ciął po niej nożem.

Z krzykiem wypuściłem z palców pióro, łapiąc się za nadgarstek i z przerażeniem przyglądając się obrazowi, który miałem przed swoimi załzawionymi oczami. Słowo po słowie, na skórze zaczęły pojawiać się litery przy akompaniamencie moich jęków, aż z przerażeniem byłem w stanie rozczytać to samo zaklęcie, które przed chwilą zapisałem na pergaminie.

Wytrzeszczyłem oczy, próbując zrozumieć, co właściwie się wydarzyło. Zerknąłem na sczerniałe pióro, a następnie na Morgana, który wydawał się być z siebie wielce zadowolony. To nie była pomyłka. Żadne niedopatrzenie. Umyślnie przyniósł mi to pióro. To miała być niekonwencjonalna metoda nauczania jego zdaniem?! Przecież… to nienormalne!

\- Jak mówiłem, nie potrzeba nawet kropli atramentu. Pióro, którego właśnie miałeś okazję użyć, wykorzystuje krew użytkownika. Prawda, że niesamowite? – zapytał, wciąż uśmiechając się, a ja nie mogłem wykrztusić z siebie słowa, zbyt zszokowany jego słowami. – Od dzisiaj będziesz pisał wyłącznie tym piórem dopóty nie będę wystarczająco zadowolony z twoich postępów, a uwierz mi, że dzięki temu przyrządowi bardzo szybko zaczniesz je czynić. Czy wszystko jest dla ciebie zrozumiałe?

Wgapiałem się w niego z wciąż otwartymi ustami. Czy on postradał zmysły? Chyba nie spodziewał się, że będę używał _tego_ pióra?!

Podniosłem się gwałtownie, wywracając krzesło i odsuwając jak najdalej od mężczyzny. Rozważałem kilka opcji, przede wszystkim ucieczkę jak najdalej od tego wariata. Nie wyglądał, jakby moja reakcja go wzruszyła, wręcz przeciwnie, nadal siedział spokojnie na krześle, przyglądając się z ciekawością swoim paznokciom.

\- Jeżeli przerwiesz zajęcia, będę zmuszony zgłosić to panu Slytherinowi, a raczej nie będzie zadowolony, że znowu marnujesz cenny czas nie tylko zatrudnionego nauczyciela, ale przede wszystkim jego własny – odezwał się, a ja zapowietrzyłem się, próbując zrozumieć, co właściwie chce mi przez to powiedzieć. Przecież… Salazar nie zaaprobowałby takiej metody nauczania… prawda? – Wszystko zostało ustalone z twoim opiekunem – dodał, jakby czytając mi w myślach i poczułem, jakby uderzono mnie czymś ciężkim w głowę.

\- Kłamiesz – powiedziałem cicho, sam wątpiąc we własne słowa.

Wzruszył ramionami, również wstając i kierując się do drzwi. Otworzył je szybkim ruchem i dłonią wskazał, bym wyszedł.

\- Pójdziemy zatem do niego, aby znaleźć potwierdzenie moich słów – oznajmił, nieruchomiejąc. Czekał, aż wyjdę, ale nie byłem w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca.

W mojej głowie rozpętała się burza. Z jednej strony nie mogłem uwierzyć, by Salazar pozwolił mu na stosowanie tortur w ramach nauki, ale z drugiej… darzył mnie niechęcią graniczącą z nienawiścią i już sam nie wiedziałem, co jest prawdą, a co nie.

\- Jak zatem będzie? Myślę, że pan Slytherin będzie w bibliotece, jak wcześniej mnie uprzedził.

Zagryzłem wargi, a pięści zacisnąłem tak mocno, aż pobielały mi knykcie. Wciąż czułem potworny ból w dłoni, a z oczu wbrew woli kapały łzy.

\- Ch-chodźmy więc – wydusiłem z siebie, nie mając zamiaru odpuścić. Jeżeli rzeczywiście Slytherin wyraził na to zgodę, to… właściwie, co zamierzałem zrobić?

Wyszedłem na korytarz, a Zak podążył za mną, pogwizdując pod nosem. Dłonie złączył za plecami, żwawo krocząc przez korytarz, zupełnie jakby odjęto mu lat. Jego brak przejęcia jedynie wzmógł moją niepewność. Czy na pewno powinienem iść do Slytherina?

Zatrzymałem się niespodziewanie, wskutek czego mężczyzna wpadł na mnie gwałtownie, wywracając na posadzkę. Jęknąłem, gdy podnosząc się wsparłem na zranionej dłoni. Wciąż na kolanach, odwróciłem głowę w jego stronę. Przyglądał się mi z rozbawieniem w oczach.

\- Możesz mnie nienawidzić. Nie obchodzi mnie jakimi środkami dotrę do celu i powinieneś zorientować się, że to cecha, która łączy mnie z twoim opiekunem – powiedział, zniżając się do mojego poziomu. – Nie patrz i odpowiedz mi na pytanie, potem zrobisz, co zechcesz. Zaklęcie wywołujące światło?

Wzdrygnąłem się, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Spojrzałem na podłogę i, zachłysnąwszy się łzami, odpowiedziałem:

\- _Lumos_.

Każda literka z osobna zapiekła na skórze, przypominając o swoim istnieniu. Podniosłem się, rękawem szaty ocierając oczy, on wstał równocześnie ze mną.

\- A nie mówiłem, że to skuteczna metoda? – zawołał, z zadowoleniem klepiąc mnie w ramię. Wzdrygnąłem się pod wpływem jego dotyku. – Dlatego podjęliśmy taką, a nie inną decyzją i teraz powinieneś to zrozumieć. Może masz problemy z nauką, ale chyba z rozumowaniem nie jest równie tragicznie, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Wciąż nie mogę zrozumieć, jak takie totalne zero jak ty trafiło pod pieczę wybitnego czarodzieja, który wzgardził już wieloma świetnie zapowiadającymi się czarodziejami i uwierz mi, on sam nie może się nadziwić, że wyraził na to zgodę. Ale jest za późno na zmianę decyzji, dlatego za wszelką cenę chce się z tego obowiązku wywiązać. Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że kogokolwiek obchodzi w jaki sposób tego dokona?

\- Rowenę obchodzi… - odpowiedziałem, pewien szczerych intencji kobiety. – Jak tylko się dowie, to…

\- To co? Gdyby twoją… przyjaciółkę, jak się domyślam, naprawdę interesowało twoje dobro, to w pierwszej kolejności nie wysłałaby cię do czarodzieja, gardzącego tobie podobnym. Napisz do niej, ale wierz mi, ona również ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie niż jakiś bachor ze wsi, u którego objawiła się magia… Jesteś kulą u nogi, dlatego nikt się tobą bezpośrednio nie zajmuje, wysyłając jedynie nauczycieli. Jak widzisz, nawet najlepsi z najlepszych są bezsilni wobec twojej niewyobrażalnej tępoty.

\- Rowena taka nie jest…

\- Oczywiście, chłopcze, dlatego zadaje się ze Slytherinami – parsknął. – Nie wiem, dlaczego w zasadzie czarodzieje z najznakomitszych rodów zainteresowali się tobą, ale podejrzewam, że to swego rodzaju akcja charytatywna. Nie sądzisz? A może po prostu potrzebowali zwierzaczka? Spójrz na siebie, taki żałosny i wzbudzający litość chłopiec. Od razu można spojrzeć na arystokrację łagodniejszym wzrokiem.

\- Przestań… - poprosiłem, dłońmi zasłaniając uszy, jakby miało mi to pomóc, wciąż jednak słyszałem każde z jego słów.

\- Możesz choć raz zrobić, co do ciebie należy i przykładnie się uczyć, dostarczonym sposobem, albo znowu stwarzać problemy… decyzja należy do ciebie, bo uwierz mi, mnie to jest zupełnie obojętne. Tkwię z tobą jedynie z poczucia lojalności i chętnie zostanę uwolniony od tych katuszy.

To nie może być prawda. On kłamie. Ani Salazar, ani Rowena nie zrobiliby mi tego. Przecież… to się kupy nie trzyma. Czy naprawdę podjęliby się takiego wysiłku, jeżeli by im nie zależało? Przecież… przecież…

\- Nie mamy za wiele czasu, byłbym zatem wdzięczny, gdybyś w końcu podjął decyzję – Zak znowu się odezwał, opierając ramieniem o ścianę, wpatrując z wyczekiwaniem. – Nie lubię dostawać zapłaty za źle wykonywaną pracę, dlatego zadeklaruj się. Chcesz się dalej uczyć, czy nie?

Ręce bezwładnie opadły mi wzdłuż boków. Opuściłem głowę, zaciskając mocno powieki, by powstrzymać kolejne łzy.

\- Chcę – powiedziałem, czując ogromny ciężar na sercu. Myślałem, że mogę im ufać, ale wszyscy, począwszy od Zaka, przez Slytherina, nie wyłączając Roweny mają mnie za nic. Czemu łudziłem się, że mam tu szansę na lepsze życie?

\- Wspaniale, zatem wracajmy do nauki – zawołał Zak, obejmując mnie ramieniem i prowadząc do pokoju. Pozwoliłem mu na to, pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek woli… nie było sensu walczyć.


	7. Przyjaźń to antidotum na wszelkie zło

Delikatne szarpnięcie wybudziło mnie ze snu. Podniosłem się i przetarłem zaciśniętą w pięść dłonią zmęczone oczy i rozejrzałem. Mój wzrok spoczął na skrzacie, który, jak każdego ranka, przychodził mnie obudzić. Ukłonił się szybko i zniknął, nim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć.

Zszedłem z łózka, gołymi stopami dotykając posadzki. Wzdrygnąłem się pod wpływem zimna, jakie natychmiastowo odczułem wraz z zetknięciem z podłogą. Szybko się umyłem, ubrałem i ruszyłem w kierunku drzwi, aby udać się na śniadanie. Przechodząc obok lustra, nie mogłem nie zatrzymać się i nie zerknąć na swoje odbicie.

Wyglądałem tragicznie. Moja dawna opalenizna została zastąpiona przez chorowitą wręcz bladość, a oczy miałem podkrążone, jakbym nie zmrużył oka od co najmniej jednej nocy. Nie mijało się to całkowicie z prawdą. Rzeczywiście, spałem nie najlepiej, dręczony przede wszystkim bólem.

Zerknąłem na dłoń, owiniętą prowizorycznym opatrunkiem. Matka nauczyła mnie, jak należy zadbać o rany, dlatego starałem się, by rana była zawsze oczyszczona, a bandaże zmieniane. Było jednak ciężko, zwłaszcza, że nie miałem pod ręką żadnych materiałów, mogących stanowić okład. Myślę, że skrzaty zdążyły zauważyć brak kilku prześcieradeł, ale nikt nie zwrócił mi uwagi… najwyraźniej to nie była wielka strata.

Wyszedłem na korytarz, bezbłędnie kierując się do jadalni. Zdążyłem przyzwyczaić się do architektury zamku, dzięki czemu gubienie się należało do przeszłości. Otworzyłem drzwi i wszedłem do środka, kierując na swoje miejsce. Oczywiście, wpierw przywitałem się ze Slytherinem i Morganem skinięciem głowy. Obawiałem się, że jeśli się odezwę, mogę zwymiotować. Czułem się na tyle fatalnie, że miałem ochotę wślizgnąć się do łózka i już nigdy go nie opuścić. Niestety, miałem obowiązki.

Nałożyłem sobie odrobinę jedzenia, pozbawiony apetytu. Nie chciałem jednak wzbudzać podejrzeń, jakoby coś mi dolegało. Musiałem utrzymać pozory, że wszystko jest w porządku. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej chciałem, to wzbudzanie litości. Nie potrzebuję jej.

\- Widać jakieś postępy? – Głos Salazara rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu, a ja nie mogłem powstrzymać dreszczy, jakie przeszły przez moje ciało. Wzdrygnąłem się, wypuszczając widelec z rąk. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że nikt nie zwracał na mnie uwagi i nie dostrzegł tej chwilowej słabości.

\- Oczywiście – odpowiedział Zak, a ja miałem ochotę głośno się roześmiać. Czy oni naprawdę odgrywali przede mną scenkę? Przecież wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, jak przebiega moja nauka. – Chłopak naprawdę się przykłada, więc myślę, że jest dla niego jeszcze jakaś nadzieja. Zresztą, proszę go przetestować osobiście.

Zacisnąłem palce na sztućcu, odliczając w myślach do dziesięciu. Nie byłem jego pieprzonym zwierzaczkiem, którym mógł się pochwalić, a jednak, z każdym dniem czułem się coraz bardziej jako jeden. Czy już utraciłem te resztki godności?

\- Dominiku? – Salazar zwrócił się do mnie, ale nie potrafiłem odpowiedzieć. Bo cóż mogłem powiedzieć? Dziękuję, panie Slytherin, za troskę? Pióro sprawdza się znakomicie?

\- Zaklęcie wywołujące światło? – To Zak tym razem się odezwał. Czułem na sobie jego wściekłe, wyczekujące spojrzenie. Miałem ochotę milczeć, nie odpowiedzieć nic i narobić mu wstydu. Zamiar ten jednak szybko został złamany, kiedy poczułem kopnięcie pod stołem.

Zacisnąłem palce na prawej dłoni, krzywiąc się z bólu, jaki wywołałem tym gestem. Przed oczami stanęły mi dobrze znane, krwawe litery, które pojawiały się każdej nocy w koszmarach.

Starałem się niezauważalnie spojrzeć na mężczyzn. Oboje wpatrywali się we mnie z wyczekiwaniem. Skupiłem się jednak na parze niebieskich oczu, które uważnie mnie obserwowały. Miałem ochotę zapytać, dlaczego mi się przygląda. Czy jest usatysfakcjonowany tym, co widzi, czy może mu mało?

\- _Lumos_! – krzyknąłem, podrywając się do góry i ruszając ku wyjściu. Nie mogłem znieść ich obecności. Ich spojrzeń, które ze mnie szydziły. A jeszcze bardziej nienawidziłem siebie za to, że dałem przyzwolenie, by mną pomiatano.

 _Żałosne_.

Wracając do pokoju, nie omieszkałem kopnąć stojących w szeregu zbroi. Skrzaty, zaalarmowane, zawsze się pojawiały, naprawiając wyrządzone przeze mnie szkody. Patrzyły na mnie z mieszaniną grozy i zdawało się, że współczucia. Może dlatego, że skrzaty nie doniosły na mnie, Slytherin nie złożył mi wizyty w związku z sianiem zniszczenia w jego domu? Albo po prostu go to nie obchodziło... Skłaniałbym się ku tej drugiej opcji.

Idąc szybkim krokiem, nie zwracałem uwagi na otoczenie. Chciałem jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swojej komnacie i nie wychodzić dopóki nie zostałbym z niego wypędzony. Moje myśli pochłonięte były jedynie wizjami zapadnięcia w wieczny sen, wyrwania się stąd, zrezygnowania z nauki… Zamyślony, nie zauważyłem stojącej na drodze przeszkody. Wpadłem z impetem na wysokiego mężczyznę i nieomal się wywróciłem. Zdołałem jednak jakimś cudem pozostać w pionie.

Stał przede mną młodsza wersja Slytherina. Nie poznałem jego imienia i nie miałem też odwagi o nie zapytać, dlatego pozostał dla mnie po prostu bratem Salazara. To w zupełności wystarczało. Wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść, chociaż woń alkoholu, którą pamiętałem z poprzedniego spotkania, nie była równie silna. Zdawał się być w zupełności świadomy otaczającej go rzeczywistości. Przyglądał się mi z ciekawością równą mojej. W końcu wystawił rękę, wprawiając mnie w osłupienie. Chciał się przywitać?

Postanowiłem odwzajemnić gest, delikatnie chwytając jego wyciągniętą dłoń. Kiedy poczułem jego szorstkie dłonie, momentalnie zacisnął palce tak mocno, aż łzy stanęły mi w oczach z bólu. Syknąłem i wyrwałem się, spoglądając na niego urażony. Parsknął śmiechem i oddalił się, nim zdążyłem zapytać, dlaczego to zrobił… Cała ta rodzina była specyficzna.

*

Znów usłyszałem głos, tym razem znacznie bliżej, jakby szeptał mi coś przy samym uchu. Obejrzałem się, nikt jednak za mną nie stał. Wtedy poczułem delikatne szarpnięcie szaty. Spojrzałem w dół i ujrzałem klęczącego mężczyznę. Poruszał ustami, wydobywał się z nich dźwięk, jednak nie potrafiłem zrozumieć nawet jednego słowa. Powoli ogarniała mnie frustracja. Jeżeli chciał mi coś przekazać, to czemu po prostu tego nie zrobi? Byłem ciekawy, czego chciał, a niezaspokojenie mojej potrzeby zaczynało działać mi na nerwy.

Wlepił we mnie niebieskie oczy, przepełnione takim smutkiem i goryczą, aż gula stanęła mi w gardle, zupełnie jakby jego uczucia przelały się na mnie. Miałem ochotę się rozpłakać, paść w jego ramiona i obiecać mu, że wszystko się ułoży i nie wiedziałem, skąd wzięła się we mnie chęć, by go pocieszać. Przyglądanie się jego żalowi było czymś, czego nie potrafiłem znieść, a jednak, stałem przed nim i nie mogłem oderwać wzroku.

Chwiejąc się, mężczyzna podniósł się i staliśmy teraz przed sobą. Byliśmy niemalże tego samego wzrostu, co było nietypowe. Zawsze w porównaniu z nim zdawałem się być małym chłopcem, teraz jednak powstała między nami swoista… równość? Tak, myślę, że to dobre określenie.

Położył dłonie na moich ramionach i znów próbował coś powiedzieć. Chciałem uświadomić go, że nie rozumiem, ale sam nie potrafiłem wydobyć z siebie nawet jednego dźwięku. Uśmiechnął się łagodnie i przez chwilę mierzyliśmy się spojrzeniami, dopóki nagle nie zbladł, a oczy nie rozszerzyły się w przestrachu. Odsunął się nieco, ociężale bym powiedział, jakby zatopiony był w smole. Skrzywił się, kiedy spróbował podnieść rękę. Miałem wrażenie, jakby coś go powstrzymywało.

\- Gryf… - usłyszałem jego chrapliwy głos. Zaczerpnął powietrza, jakby wypowiedzenie tych kilku liter odebrało mu dech w piersiach. Co najdziwniejsze, ogarnęło mnie uczucie, jakbym wiedział, co chce powiedzieć… jakbym znał to słowo. Było w tym wszystkim coś dziwnie znajomego, a jednak, nie miałem pojęcia co.

Spojrzałem znów na niego z zamiarem przekazania, że wciąż nie rozumiem. Przede mną nie stała ta sama osoba, tego byłem pewien. Otworzyłem usta w niemym krzyku przerażenia. Postać mężczyzny, którą jeszcze przed chwilą widziałem, teraz nie miała twarzy. Oczy, nos, usta… wszystko zniknęło, a jedyne, co ostało, to samotna skóra, teraz przypominająca pusty pergamin. Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek widziałem coś równie przerażającego.

Chciałem cofnąć się, uciec od tej strasznej istoty, ale nie byłem w stanie oderwać nóg od podłoża, zupełnie, jakbym został do niej przyklejony. Wciąż ludzkie dłonie zacisnęły się na moich policzkach, a pusta twarz zaczęła zbliżać do mojej.

\- Nie chcę! – krzyknąłem, próbując się wyszarpnąć, ale bezskutecznie. Zamknąłem ciasno oczy, nie mogąc dłużej patrzeć się na to… _coś_. Kiedy je otworzyłem, wiedziony jakimś przeczuciem, że powinienem, odkryłem, że leżałem na podłodze obok łóżka, zaplątany w szmaragdową pościel.

Każdy wzięty dech sprawiał mi ból, któremu towarzyszył niepokojący świst. Czułem, jak koszula przykleiła się do spoconych pleców, a całe ciało drżało nie tylko z zimna, ale i ze strachu. Podniosłem się, chcąc wrócić na posłanie, ale gdy tylko spróbowałem, z łoskotem opadłem ponownie, obijając dotkliwie łokcie.

Bolało mnie wszystko, od koniuszków palców po sam czubek głowy. Czułem każdy mięsień, jakby był rozrywany i miałem ochotę krzyczeć. Tylko brak tchu mnie od tego powstrzymał.

Poczułem, jak coś podchodzi mi do gardła i nim zorientowałem się w sytuacji, zwymiotowałem na podłogę. Zawartość mojego żołądka zalała podłogę, a ja wciąż klęczałem, rękami i nogami brodząc w obrzydliwej mazi. W głowie zaczęło mi się kręcić i tylko determinacja, by nie zanurzyć się we własnych rzygowinach, utrzymywała mnie przy świadomości.

Odsunąłem się nieco, nie mogąc powstrzymać dygotania. Podciągnąłem kolana pod brodę, rękami obejmując się w brzuchu, który zaczął boleć, jakby ktoś wbijał w nie rozgrzane ostrza. Bałem się, tak bardzo się bałem, że umieram. Nie mogłem oddychać, dusiłem się i nie było w pobliżu nikogo, kto mógłby mnie uratować.

\- Z…zą…zząbek – wydusiłem ledwo z siebie, gdy udało mi się zaczerpnąć w końcu powietrza.

Skrzat zjawił się na zawołanie. Miał to szczęście wylądować prosto w stworzonym przeze mnie bajorze. Zamglonym wzrokiem przyglądałem się, jak przebiera w miejscu nogami, zdziwionymi oczami przyglądając się dziwnej substancji. W końcu jego spojrzenie spoczęło na mnie i na twarzy skrzata dostrzegłem przerażenie. Nie wyglądał, jakby miał pojęcie, co powinien zrobić.

Chciałem poprosić go o zawołanie pomocy. O ratunek. Albo w najgorszym wypadku o oszczędzenie mi dalszych cierpień. Zamrugał kilkakrotnie, jakby wsłuchując się w moje myśli, po czym zniknął. W mojej głowie pojawiła się myśl, że w zasadzie może to i lepiej? Nie byłem nikomu potrzebny, po cóż więc miałem żyć?

Przechyliłem się na bok, rejestrując jedynie uderzenie głową w podłogę. Nie czułem już jednak bólu, wszystko jakby ustało. Nie potrafiłbym zasnąć w takich okolicznościach, ale los choć raz był łaskawy, pozwalając mi stracić przytomność.

Nie wiedziałem, ile czasu upłynęło, czułem jednak, jakby minęło zaledwie kilka minut. Śmiertelne wręcz zmęczenie odebrało mi zdolność do kontrolowania własnego ciała. Nie mogłem podnieść nawet powiek, które teraz zdawały się być dwoma, wielkimi głazami, niemożliwymi do ruszenia żadną, ludzką siłą. Byłem wdzięczny, że nie czułem już twardości i zimna podłogi, zastąpionej teraz czymś miękkim.

Było mi potwornie zimno. Chłód zdawał się opanować komnatę i marzyłem, by ktoś napalił w piecu. Ojciec zapewne zasnął, zapomniał nagrzać w domu… Powinienem go obudzić? Nie, niech śpi, ciężko pracował, nie powinienem mu przeszkadzać. Wytrzymam jedną noc, to przecież nic takiego.

Udało mi się otworzyć oczy, chociaż nie widziałem nic, mając przed sobą jedynie mgłę. Chciałem szczelniej opatulić się okryciem, jednak w momencie, w którym miałem wykonać ruch, poczułem, jak, najwyraźniej łóżko, ugina się pod czyimś ciężarem, a nieznana mi dłoń dotyka czoła. Poczułem dziwne fale, przepływające po moim ciele.

Nie wiem, co mną kierowało… może po prostu desperacka potrzeba zatrzymania jedynego źródła ciepła, jakiego doświadczyłem od jakiegoś czasu? Chwyciłem rękę, która próbowała się wycofać i przyciągnąłem do siebie, mamrocząc wytłumaczenie dla swojego zachowania.

\- Ciepła – tylko tyle jednak wydobyło się z moich ust. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że spotka się to z wyrozumiałością, bo naprawdę go potrzebowałem.

Odwróciłem się gwałtownie w przypływie nagłej siły i wtuliłem twarz w miękki materiał szaty, w którą mój gość był ubrany. Usłyszałem, jak wciąga gwałtownie powietrze, zapewne zaskoczony tym nagłym kontaktem. Wziąłem oddech i ledwo powstrzymałem westchnienie, wdychając jego woń. Ten zapach… skądś go znałem. Nie rozmyślałem jednak nad tym za długo. Po raz pierwszy poczułem, że mogę spokojnie zasnąć.

*

Otworzyłem oczy, czując się troszeczkę lepiej. Przynajmniej na tyle, bym mógł rozejrzeć się dokoła, rozpoznając swój pokój i ludzi w nim obecnych.

Próbowałem nie pokazać, jak przestraszył mnie widok Roweny i Salazara. Uraz, który miałem do nich, odezwał się ze zdwojoną siłą. Nie miałem ochoty na nich patrzeć, rozmawiać i przebywać z nimi, narażony na kolejną porcję kłamstw i udawanej troski. Wciąż nie mogłem pozbyć się uczucia zdrady, zwłaszcza w przypadku Roweny.

Próbowałem się podnieść, jednak opadłem natychmiast z jękiem. Ból wciąż nie dawał o sobie zapomnieć, uniemożliwiając mi godne funkcjonowanie. Chciałem zniknąć, rozpłynąć się w powietrzu i uniknąć ich spojrzeń, pełnych litości.

Salazar nagle znalazł się przy mnie i wsunął dłoń pod moje plecy. Chciałem krzyknąć, by mnie nie dotykał, ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Nie potrafiłem mu się postawić, nawet w świetle wszystkiego, czego się dowiedziałem. Mimo wszystko, coś kojącego było w sposobie, w jaki mnie dotknął i pomógł podnieść do pozycji siedzącej. Przez chwilę zwątpiłem, czy rzeczywiście to było fałszem. Jeżeli tak, to był cholernie dobrym aktorem, bo nawet teraz byłem w stanie uwierzyć w jego szczere intencje.

\- Jesteś głodny? – zapytał i jak na zawołanie poczułem nieprzyjemny skurcz w żołądku, zupełnie jakbym od kilku dni głodował. Być może nie byłem daleki od prawdy. Skinąłem głową.

Zadawał mi pytania, na które nie zdobyłem się odpowiadać inaczej niż skinięciem lub pokręceniem głową. Nie potrafiłem wydobyć z siebie głosu. W końcu jednak zdołaliśmy się jakoś porozumieć i chwilę później skrzat pojawił się znikąd, dzierżąc w dłoniach tacę z jedzeniem.

Rowena nakryła moje nogi dodatkowym kocem, zupełnie jakby odgadując, jak zimno mi było, a Salazar wziął od skrzata tacę i osobiście mi ją przyniósł, kładąc na udach. Zacisnąłem zęby, starając się powstrzymać od wybuchnięcia płaczem. Na usta cisnęło mi się tylko jedno pytanie: dlaczego?

Chwyciłem drżącą dłonią za widelec i powoli konsumowałem posiłek, mrużąc oczy z zadowolenia. Nie dość, że był przepyszny, to czułem, jak z każdym kęsem zalewa mnie fala ciepła. Tego mi brakowało.

Uniosłem spojrzenie, co było ogromnym błędem. Napotkałem zaraz spojrzenie kobiety, która wyglądała bladziej niż zwykle, a jej usta były zaciśnięte w wąską linię.

\- Czuję się znacznie lepiej, Roweno – powiedziałem, nie wiedząc, co innego mógłbym rzec w takiej sytuacji. Nie wyglądała na przekonaną, zmusiłem się zatem do lekkiego uśmiechu z nadzieją, że to wystarczy. Na całe szczęście, w istocie tak było. Odwzajemniła mój gest, podeszła i z czułością poczochrała mnie po włosach, od czego zrobiło mi się wręcz słabo. – Marzy mi się wyjść trochę na zewnątrz, odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem – dodałem po chwili, chociaż nie miałem zamiaru wypowiadać tych myśli na głos. Przebywanie z nimi było jednak zbyt ciężkim zadaniem.

\- Nawet mowy nie ma – usłyszałem natychmiastową odpowiedź Salazara. Zerknąłem na niego. Stał niewzruszony, z rękami założonymi na piersi, mierząc mnie stanowczym spojrzeniem. – Wyglądasz jak cień i jestem pewien, że jak tylko się ruszysz z łóżka, to zejdziesz z tego świata. A nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru tłumaczyć się nikomu, co robi trup w jednej z moich gościnnych komnat.

Ach, no tak. Więc to tym spowodowana była ta troska. Mógłbym naruszyć ich opinię, gdyby ktoś zobaczył mnie w takim stanie… bądź gdybym umarł…

\- Jak zawsze twoje poczucie odpowiedzialności za los innych jest godne podziwu – odezwała się Rowena, posyłając Salazarowi dezaprobujące spojrzenie. Jakby jej zasługiwało na pochwałę. W ostatniej chwili ugryzłem się język. Usiadła na skraju łóżka i wyciągnęła rękę w stronę mojej. Odruchowo odsunąłem dłoń, nie chcąc narażać jej na dodatkowe cierpienia. – Co ci się stało? – zapytała, badawczo przyglądając się mojemu opatrunkowi.

\- Skaleczyłem się, nic poważnego – odpowiedziałem lekko, jakby w istocie to nie było nic znaczącego. Ich niedoczekanie, że dam po sobie cokolwiek poznać. Ciężko było jednak ukryć złość, że miała czelność pytać. Dlaczego udawali, że nic nie wiedzą? Chyba, że… nie udawali? Niemożliwe. Potrząsnąłem głową, chcąc wyrzucić z niej nadmiar myśli.

Wbiłem widelec w kawałek mięsa i wpakowałem do buzi z nadzieją, że uniknę w ten sposób dalszych pytań. Rowena była jednak uparta i poczekała, aż skończę przeżuwać, nim znowu się odezwała.

\- Dlaczego nie pokazałeś tego magomedykowi? Mogło to spowodować objawy, które niemal cię zabiły! Nie powinieneś tego lekceważyć.

\- Naprawdę wszystko jest w porządku, to skaleczenie nie ma z tym nic wspólnego – odpowiedziałem, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Przecież wszyscy dobrze o tym wiedzieliśmy… To, co wcześniej zdawało się być oczywistością, zacząłem teraz poddawać w wątpliwość. Nikt chyba nie potrafi tak dobrze udawać?

Zmieniłem temat, pytając Rowenę o jej przygotowania do rytuału, o którym wcześniej wielokrotnie wspominała. Ożywiła się nieznacznie, przekazując mi nie tylko nowiny ze swojego domu, ale z całego czarodziejskiego świata. Pierwszy raz zupełnie nie miałem ochoty o nim słuchać, dlatego słowa kobiety, wpadające do jednego ucha, wylatywały drugim, nie pozostawiając po śladu.

Odłożyłem tacę na bok, kątem oka wpatrując się w Salazara, który stał w milczeniu przy oknie, czujnym wzrokiem ogarniając rozpościerającą się okolicę. Wyglądał na zamyślonego, dopóki wyraz jego twarzy gwałtownie się nie zmienił. Nim szybkim krokiem opuścił pokój, dostrzegłem przebiegający po jego twarzy błysk złości. Rowena zignorowała zupełnie jego zachowanie, ba, nawet nie skomentowała jego nagłego zniknięcia, może przyzwyczajona do tego rodzaju poczynań, ale ja nie potrafiłem się skupić na niczym innym niż powodzie tego interesującego postępowania.

Kobieta chrząknęła, próbując zwrócić na siebie moją uwagę. Zarumieniłem się, przyłapany na przypatrywaniu miejscu, w którym mężczyzna zniknął. Rowena uśmiechnęła się lekko, znów wyciągając rękę, by mnie pogłaskać. Pochyliłem się, przyzwalając na to. Musiałem przyznać, że jej dotyk koił nerwy.

\- Nie przejmuj się Salazarem, on tak już ma – powiedziała, najwyraźniej wyczuwając moje zainteresowanie.

Pokiwałem głową, splatając dłonie na udach. Czułem niewyobrażalne skrępowanie, nawet jeszcze gorsze niż przy obecności Slytherina. Być może po prostu ciężej było mi znieść przebywanie sam na sam z kimkolwiek? Jednakże, sytuacja ta miała też jeden plus. To był idealny moment, by zażądać od kobiety prawdy, nawet najgorszej. Otworzyłem usta z zamiarem zadania pytania, spędzającego mi sen z powiek, ale do środka wszedł Salazar.

Wszedł to określenie zupełnie nietrafione. Wparował niczym tajfun, tak by można było określić jego wejście do pokoju, chociaż moim zdaniem nawet to nie oddawało grozy, jaka temu towarzyszyła. Oczy strzelały błyskawicami, sam dyszał ciężko, jakby przebiegł dobrych kilka kilometrów zanim dotarł do celu. Spojrzał na mnie z taką wściekłością, że zapomniałem na chwilę, jak się oddycha.

\- Pokaż rękę – zażądał, wyciągając w moją stronę własną.

Spojrzałem w bok, starając się uniknąć gromiącego wzroku, ale nadal czułem niesamowitą energię, napierającą z każdej strony, wyzwalającą we mnie najgorsze obawy. Przytuliłem dłoń do własnej piersi, chcąc za wszelką cenę bronić dostępu do niej.

Slytherin zrobił kilka kroków w moją stronę, a ja zacząłem panikować. Wlepiłem wzrok w Rowenę, która zdawała się być w równie wielkim szoku, co i ja, ale zareagowała błyskawicznie, stając przed Salazarem z rozłożonymi rękami, gotowa mnie chronić.

\- Salazar, na wszystkie moce, co w ciebie wstąpiło?! – krzyknęła, próbując trzymać emocje w garści, ale dotychczas niewzruszona kobieta teraz ewidentnie była spanikowana. Jeżeli ona tak reagowała, to jak ja powinienem się zachowań w obliczu takie sytuacji?

Rowena nagle została odepchnięta, jakby przez niewidzialną rękę, i wylądowała z jękiem na ścianie. Pisnąłem przerażony, przesuwając się na skraj łóżka, podkulając nogi, by przypadkiem za jedną nie złapał. Zbliżył się na wyciągnięcie ręki, a ja, chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej, gwałtownie się odsunąłem, co poskutkowało głośnym upadkiem na twardą posadzkę. Przytuliłem się plecami do ściany, machając lewą ręką, jakbym odganiał natrętną muchę.

Chwilę później poczułem, jak chwyta mnie za nadgarstek i silnym ruchem przyciąga w swoją stronę. Bez chwili zawahania wziął obandażowaną dłoń we własne i szybkim ruchem zdjął opatrunek, by chwilę później na jego twarzy odmalował się szok. Szok, który sprawił, że przestałem wierzgać. Był to moment, w którym uświadomiłem sobie, jakim wielkim głupcem byłem. Oni naprawdę nic nie wiedzieli…

\- Co to ma znaczyć? – spytał Salazar, ściskając mocniej moją dłoń, wywołując tym samym spazm bólu. Załkałem, próbując się wyrwać, ale nie miałem dość siły, by być skutecznym. Przyglądał się mojej dłoni, by po chwili przeczytać treść wyrytą na jej skórze. – _Lumos_ , _Accio_ , _Muffliato_ , _Alohomora_ …

\- Salazar? Coś ty tym razem wymyślił?! – wrzasnęła Rowena, która zdążyła się już podnieść i zaczaić za jego plecami.

Obserwowałem, jak wyraz twarzy mężczyzny diametralnie się zmienia. Wcześniejsza złość zniknęła, zastąpiona szokiem. Zamrugał kilka razy, patrząc na kobietę, po czym zapłonął wściekłą czerwienią.

\- Głupia kobieto, nie używam TAKICH metod, żeby czegokolwiek nauczyć. Stać mnie na o wiele więcej! Jak śmiesz w ogóle mnie podejrzewać?! – odkrzyknął jej, a ja przez chwilę obawiałem się, że dojdzie do rękoczynów. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów, nim ponownie zwrócił się w moją stronę, próbując przybrać swoją łagodniejszą, chociaż nie powiedziałbym, aby specjalnie mu się udało. – Sam to sobie zrobiłeś?

Zamrugałem zdziwiony, zastanawiając się, czy to słuch mnie zawodzi, czy rzeczywiście zostałem oskarżony o samookaleczanie się? Chciałem stanowczo zaprzeczyć, ale słowa zamarły mi na ustach. Poniekąd rzeczywiście dopuszczałem się autoagresji… w końcu, czy nie zgodziłem się na takie warunki. Bolesna prawda uderzyła we mnie niczym młot. Co miałem odpowiedzieć, skoro w istocie byłem za to w równym stopniu odpowiedzialny?

Salazar wypuścił moją dłoń z żelaznego uścisku, a ja przycisnąłem ją znowu do piersi, kołysząc to w przód, to w tył, by nieco się uspokoić. W głowie zaczęły szaleć myśli, zacząłem rozważać wszelkie możliwe odpowiedzi na zadane pytania i ich ewentualne skutki… żadna jednak nie zdawała się być tą właściwą.

\- Pan Morgan… - zacząłem, wzdrygnąwszy się na samo wspomnienie chuderlawego mężczyzny. Starałem się rozważnie dobierać słowa, nie wiedząc już, jaki stosunek miał Slytherin do zatrudnionego nauczyciela. – Pan Morgan przyniósł pióro… P-powiedział, że jest magiczne i pomoże mi w nauce… - wyjaśniłem, chociaż nie ujawniłem wszystkich jego grzechów, a tym bardziej własnych.

\- Magiczne pióro? – Salazar skrzywił się, a ja poczułem się przez chwilę, jakbym palnął jakąś głupotę. Wymienili się spojrzeniami, jakby szukając odpowiedzi na zadane w myślach pytanie. Uznałem, że powinienem sprecyzować, o jakim piórze mówię. W istocie, samo określenie go jako _magiczne_ mogło niewiele im mówić, zwłaszcza jeżeli istniało wiele piór o nadzwyczajnych właściwościach.

\- Nie potrzebowało atramentu, nawet kropelki – wyjaśniłem. – Kazał mi pisać, ale gdy tylko napisałem słowo, poczułem coś dziwnego. Na dłoni pojawiały się litery, aż utworzyły zapisany przeze mnie wyraz – skończyłem, pocierając dłoń, która wraz z historią zaczęła pulsować, jakby w potwierdzeniu moich zeznań.

\- Na potężnych przodków! – krzyknęła Rowena, a ja wzdrygnąłem się, nie spodziewając takiej reakcji. – Myślałam, że już dawno zakazano używania krwawych piór! – Pobladła, przyglądając się mojej dłoni, nie kryjąc przerażenia.

\- Zakazano – warknął Salazar, a gdy spojrzałem na niego, przez ciało przebiegł mi dreszcz. Myślałem, że nie może wyglądać groźniej niż kilka minut temu, a jednak stał teraz, mając mord w oczach. – Zabiję go – wycedził, a w jego głosie było coś, co utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że taki był jego zamiar.

Odwrócił się i wyszedł, a ja czułem, że dokładnie wie, dokąd zmierza. Rowena także była świadoma tego, co za chwilę miało się stać, sądząc po minie, jaka pojawiła się na jej twarzy. Krzyknęła za nim, ale Slytherin pozostał głuchy na jej nawoływania. Usłyszałem jedynie jej przerażone _on go zabije_ , zanim wybiegła jego śladem, wciąż wołając jego imię.

Zerwałem się, a raczej spróbowałem, ale gdy tylko gwałtownie podniosłem się do pionu, poczułem się, jakbym dostał obuchem w głowę. Kucnąłem, przykładając dłonie do obu skroni i zacząłem głęboko oddychać, chcąc nieco się uspokoić. Moje ciało krzyczało, że to nie pora, bym choćby kiwnął palcem, ale musiałem iść za nimi… za _nim_.

Z jękiem wstałem, czując, jak żołądek wywraca się na drugą stronę. Zacisnąłem jednak zęby, nie bacząc na mroczki, pojawiające się przed oczami i szedłem, powłócząc nogami. Po kilku krokach niemal upadłem, gdybym w porę nie podparł się o ścianę. Ruszyłem dalej, wciąż trzymając się kurczowo elewacji.

Miałem wrażenie, jakby korytarz złośliwie wydłużał się, bylebym nie dotarł na miejsce. Z oddali słyszałem krzyki, zarówno męskie i kobiece. Przyśpieszyłem, aż w końcu moja dłoń natrafiła na miejsce, w których powinny znajdować się drzwi do pokoju Morgana.

\- Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówię, tak? – Usłyszałem nienawistny głos Salazara.

Opierając się o framugę, zajrzałem do środka. Widok przerażonego Zaka, gestykulującego zaciekle w obronie, napawał mnie satysfakcją. Chciałem, by został wyrzucony.. by nigdy nie mógł skrzywdzić nikogo innego. By zapłacił za to, co mi zrobił.

\- Lubisz czarną magię, tak? Kręci cię to? – Slytherin zniżył niebezpiecznie głos, a ja poczułem się nieswojo, wciąż wyczuwając w powietrzu coś mrocznego.

Moja nienawiść do Zaka szybko zniknęła, zastąpiona przez niepokój o Slytherina. Chciałem poprosić, by się uspokoił, by zapanował nad targającymi nim emocjami, ale głos uwiązł mi w gardle. Mimo wszystko, nawet jeśli mnie to przerażało, czułem niewyobrażalny wstyd, przemieszany z wdzięcznością. Salazar stał pośrodku pokoju, dumnie wyprostowany i emanujący ogromną siłą, gotów wymierzyć sprawiedliwość w moim imieniu, a ja byłem na tyle głupi i słaby, by uwierzyć, że to on odpowiadał za wpakowanie mnie w to całe bagno. Jak miałem ponownie spojrzeć mu w oczy?

\- Skoro tak, to ja ci chętnie pokażę, czym jest prawdziwa magia – odezwał się cicho, mrożącym krew w  żyłach głosem. Zrobiłem krok do przodu w momencie, w którym wypowiedział zaklęcie. – _Crucio!_

Zak upadł na podłogę, wijąc się, trzęsąc i krzycząc jednocześnie. Wydawało się, że coś mówił, ale nie dało się zrozumieć nic z bełkotu cierpiącego. Oczy miał rozszerzone i przekrwione, a z ust ciekła krew zmieszana ze śliną.

Salazar podszedł do niego po chwili, naciskając stopą na jego klatkę piersiową. Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się pod wpływem tego niespodziewanego kontaktu, a jego oczy szukały litości. Nie spodziewałem się, by mógł jej odszukać w tych niebieskich oczach, nastawionych na zamordowanie go.

\- _Crucio_ – wypowiedział znowu, tym razem głosem pozbawionym emocji. Ledwo rejestrowałem, co się wokół działo, zbyt przerażony. Zrobiłem kolejny krok, ale ktoś uprzedził mnie, łapiąc Slytherina za ramię i gwałtownie nim szarpiąc. – Nie wtrącaj się – warknął, odtrącając Rowenę, która upadła, zapewne nie po raz pierwszy, na podłogę.

Stałem dobrych kilka minut, nie będąc w stanie nawet drgnąć, wybałuszonymi oczami przypatrując się drastycznemu obrazowi, dziejącemu się przed moimi oczami. Mężczyzna nie szarpał się już tak gwałtownie, będąc w takiej agonii, która odebrała mu już zapewne czucie. Nic jednak nie wskazywało na koniec tortur dla niego. Slytherin to przerywał, to wznawiał zaklęcie, nie dając mu spokoju i ewidentnie bawiąc się jego kosztem.

Chwiejącym się krokiem, znalazłem się tuż obok niego, zupełnie niezauważony. Był tak pochłonięty osobą Morgana, że pozwolił się zaskoczyć byle komu. Ile rzeczy byłbym w stanie teraz zrobić…

Wyciągnąłem dłoń, zaciskając palce na nadgarstku mężczyzny. Poczułem, jakby coś mnie poraziło, odbierając resztki sił, które w sobie nagromadziłem, byle tylko tu dotrzeć. Moje czoło zetknęło się z jego ramieniem i czując znowu to ciepło, ten zapach… ogarnięty tym samym uczuciem, co wcześniej, pozwoliłem sobie wesprzeć się na nim, opierając znaczny ciężar ciała na jego własnym. Nie wypuszczałem jednak z uścisku jego nadgarstka, chcąc w jakikolwiek sposób przerwać rzucane przezeń zaklęcie.

Nie mogłem pozwolić, by go zabił. Nawet jeśli Morgan zasłużył na to, co najgorsze, to po prostu nie mogłem dopuścić, by Salazar miał jego krew na swoich dłoniach… by je zbrukał...

\- Panie Slytherin – wyjąkałem, czując się coraz słabiej, jakby uchodziło ze mnie życie. – Proszę, dość… - wydusiłem, a drżące nogi zaczęły odmawiać mi posłuszeństwa. Powoli zacząłem opadać, nie będąc w stanie dłużej ustać. Jak mantrę powtarzałem słowa _proszę_ i _Panie Slytherin_ , nie wiedząc nawet, czy cokolwiek zdziałają.

Przed oczami zrobiło się ciemno, zupełnie jakby ktoś niespodziewanie mi je zasłonił. Poczułem, że spadam, ale, o dziwo, nie uderzyłem o posadzkę. Czując, jak silne dłonie zaciskają się wokół mojej talii, odpłynąłem, nieco uspokojony.

*

Dźwięk rozmowy, czasem uniesione głosy, wybudziły mnie ze snu. Podniosłem się, czując znacznie lepiej, zupełnie jakbym wcześniej wcale prawie nie umarł. Zszedłem z łóżka najciszej jak potrafiłem, na palcach, by nie zwrócić na siebie uwagi. Przyłożyłem ucho do drzwi, wsłuchując się w dobiegające za nich odgłosy. Rozpoznałem w nich głosy Salazara i Roweny, którzy zacięcie o czymś dyskutowali.

Przekręciłem gałkę i pchnąłem drzwi, by wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Niestety, natychmiast przede mną niczym spod ziemi wyrósł Slytherin, zagradzając mi nie tylko drogę, co i widok. Mierzyliśmy się chwilę spojrzeniami, dopóki nie uznałem, że i tak nie wygram. Z prychnięciem zawróciłem do pokoju, rzucając się na łóżko na wznak.

Nie spodziewałem się, że podąży za mną do środka. Miałem ochotę zakopać się w pościeli, skrępowany jego obecnością i spojrzeniem, które świdrowało moją duszę. Mogłem kazać mu odejść, ale nie potrafiłem się na to zdobyć, wciąż gnieciony poczuciem winy.

Poczułem jego chwyt na nadgarstku. Uniósł moją rękę i umieścił na moim brzuchu, by przycupnąć na krańcu łóżka. Wyglądał na niezdecydowanego i trochę zgorszonego, tym bardziej ciekawy byłem, co krążyło w jego głowie. Salazar, nieumiejący prosto z mostu powiedzieć tego, co miał na myśli, był iście zabawnym widokiem. Nie mogłem się powstrzymać i cicho zaśmiałem, ale z pewnością zdołał usłyszeć mój chichot.

\- Zgłosiliśmy odpowiednim osobom zachowanie Zaka Morgana i nie będzie cię on dłużej uczyć – zaczął, a ja poczułem, jak drętwieje całe moje ciało. A więc o tym chciał porozmawiać. – Otrzyma stosowną karę… - zadrżałem, myśląc o karze, jaką mógłby otrzymać, zwłaszcza z jego rąk. - …tym razem jednak od osób, które stanowią wymiar sprawiedliwości w naszym świecie.

Pokiwałem głową, uważnie analizując każde jego słowo. Brzmiał wiarygodne i nieco się uspokoiłem, że jednak nie zabił Morgana we własnym domu. Kto wie, jakich kłopotów przysporzyłby sobie przez pozbawienie życia innego czarodzieja.

\- Postanowiłem również, że nie sprowadzę więcej nauczycieli i osobiście zajmę się nauczaniem ciebie, jeśli oczywiście wyrazisz taką chęć. – Zapowietrzyłem się i niezauważalnie uszczypnąłem, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że wciąż mogłem pozostać pod jego dachem, mimo kłopotów, które mu wiecznie sprawiałem. Czułem ścisk w sercu, tym razem ze wzruszenia. – Rozumiem jednak, że ostatnie wydarzenia mogły nieco... wytrącić cię z równowagi, więc dam ci czas do namysłu, tyle ile będziesz potrzebował. Masz moje słowo, że jeśli się zgodzisz na kontynuację zajęć, tym razem wszystko odbędzie się dokładnie tak jak należy.

\- Chciałbym! – wykrzyknąłem, nie mogąc ukryć ekscytacji. Mężczyzna wyglądał na uspokojonego i zadowolonego jednocześnie. Sam miałem ochotę zeskoczyć z łóżka i zatańczyć z radości. Sądziłem, że Morgan zniszczył wszelkie pokłady mojego zainteresowania dla magii, ale kilka zdań Salazara wystarczyło, bym poczuł napływające fale motywacji. Miałem uczyć się pod jego okiem! Myśl, że nie byłem mu obojętny, napawała mnie szczęściem. Wszystko, co Zak powiedział, było nieprawdą, a ja głupi uwierzyłem w każde jego słowo…

\- W takim razie mam jeden warunek, który musisz spełnić, jeśli chcesz tu zostać – zaczął, a ja zamarłem w oczekiwaniu. Wyglądał, jakby toczył się w nim jakiś dylemat. – Jeżeli znów będzie działo się coś złego, coś będzie cię trapiło… masz z tym przyjść do mnie. Rozumiesz? – dokończył.

Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, czy ktoś przypadkiem nie podmienił Salazara na mężczyznę siedzącego przede mną. Pierwszy raz słyszałem coś równie uczuciowego, padającego z jego ust. Nie, żeby nie było to miłe… jedynie… podejrzane.

Skinąłem głową, uważnie mu się przyglądając, by znaleźć jakąkolwiek oznakę, że nie rozmawiałem ze swoim opiekunem. Nic jednak nie wskazywało, by to nie był on. To było wręcz niewiarygodne, ile sprzecznych myśli i uczuć wzbudzał we mnie ten mężczyzna…

\- Nie chcę powtórki z tego, co zaszło – powiedział szybko, odwracając wzrok.

Poczułem znowu uścisk w piersi. Skreśliłem go na miejscu, nie dając mu nawet okazji odnieść się do słów Morgana, a mimo to nie dość, że pozwalał mi zostać pod swoim dachem, to na dodatek oferował własny czas, by zadbać o moją naukę. Nie mogłem nic poradzić na wzruszenie, które mnie ogarnęło. Czułem się potwornie z myślą, że zwątpiłem, skupiony wyłącznie na jego złośliwej naturze… wbrew pozorom… najwyraźniej miałem przed sobą uczuciowego człowieka. Chociaż wyrażał uczucia w dość nietypowy sposób, to jednak czułem, że nie darzy mnie niechęcią. Przynajmniej już przestał.

Podniosłem się i opadłem natychmiast na kolana, próbując uspokoić napływające emocje. Ogarnęło mnie tak przerażające szczęście, że nie byłem w stanie zapanować nad swoim ciałem. Zasłoniłem usta i zacząłem trząść, po czym, niespodziewanie również dla siebie, wybuchnąłem płaczem. Przysiągłem sobie jednak, że po raz ostatni.

\- Co jest? – Sal zapytał, wstając gwałtownie z łóżka.

Podniosłem wzrok, jednak łzy zamgliły mój widok. Otwierałem usta i zamykałem, niczym ryba wyjęta z wody, próbując cokolwiek powiedzieć.

\- Pierwszy raz w życiu zdobyłem przyjaciela – wykrztusiłem, chowając twarz w rękawach i zamaszyście ocierając oczy. Tak właśnie się czułem w tym momencie. Jakby wytworzyła się między nami nić porozumienia.

Wciąż schowany, pozwoliłem sobie na uśmiech. Salazar coś jeszcze mówił, ale nie słuchałem, zbyt szczęśliwy, by przejmować się jego oburzeniem. Był moim przyjacielem, koniec kropka, tak postanowiłem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zwrócę uwagę na to, co fanów HP może bardzo zaboleć. Tak, mówię o czarach. Jestem świadoma (podobnie zresztą i Lutsiferi), że niektóre czary wynalezione zostały znacznie później niż dzieje się akcja. Jednak zdecydowałyśmy się ich używać, zupełnie ignorując czas powstania.


	8. Zagadka gryfa

Każdy dzień witałem szerokim uśmiechem, nie potrafiąc ukrywać przed światem swojej radości. Nie miałem podstaw, by wręcz skakać ze szczęścia, ale mimo wszystko czułem się dziwnie podbudowany i pełen energii nie tylko do nauki, ale samego życia.

Rzadko zdarzało mi się wracać myślami do zdarzeń z moim byłym nauczycielem w roli głównej, ale jednak, od czasu do czasu powracał natrętnie do mojej głowy. Wierzch mojej dłoni wciąż pokryty był bliznami, które nieprędko miały się zagoić, przypominając mi o własnej głupocie i dopóki one nie znikną, dopóty pozostaną bolesne wspomnienia. Starałem się jednak tryskać optymizmem, zwłaszcza, że stanowił on bonus w postaci irytowania Salazara.

To była moja mała zemsta za wszystkie docinki z jego strony. Mogłem się odegrać w niewinny sposób, do którego nijak nie mógł się przyczepić. Byłem miły, często się śmiałem, a nawet odważyłem się zdrobnić jego imię do krótkiego _Sal_ , a za każdym razem, gdy go tak nazywałem, wzdrygał się i patrzył na mnie, jakby miał przed oczami innego człowieka. Było to satysfakcjonujące.

Przyznam się jednak szczerze, że przyzwyczaiłem się do nazywania go Salem po krótkim upływie czasu i zdrobnienie to straciło swój dokuczliwy sens. Było w tym coś naturalnego, a jednocześnie pomagało mi niejako przezwyciężyć strach, który wcześniej wobec niego odczuwałem. Teraz, spędzając z nim niemal każdy dzień, nie byłem równie skrępowany, co kiedyś, a nawet powiedziałbym, że jego obecność działała na mnie relaksująco. Moim skromnym zdaniem był to ogromny postęp.

Daną mi obietnicę potraktował ze świętą wręcz powagą. Naukę rozpoczął od podstaw, jak sam to określił, jednak mimo wszystko starał się przekazać wiedzę w przystępnej formie, której nie miałem problemów zrozumieć. Od razu przyjemniej było ślęczeć nad książkami, chociaż nie powiedziałbym, abym stał się nagle zapalonym uczniem. Wciąż irytowałem swoim nieustępliwym zapominalstwem, ale z ręką na sercu mogłem przysiąc, że zrobiłem postępy.

Uczyłem się w bibliotece pod czujnym okiem Sala. Zwykle przechadzał się po bibliotece, dostarczając mi coraz to nowszych ksiąg, czasem zerkając na pergamin, który powoli się zapełniał. Zdarzało mu się mnie poganiać, ale częściej jednak wskazywał na błędy i tłumaczył, czego nie rozumiałem rozdrażnionym głosem. Nie mogłem nie roześmiać się na myśl, że nauczanie zdecydowanie nie było jego powołaniem, zważywszy na brak cierpliwości i gargantuiczne wręcz wymagania. Mimo wszystko, cieszyłem się, że to właśnie on mnie uczył.

Poczułem lekkie smagnięcie z tyłu głowy, przywracające mnie myślami z powrotem do biblioteki.

\- Z czego rżysz? – zapytał Slytherin, wyraźnie zirytowany. Próbowałem przybrać kamienną twarz, ale nie potrafiłem ukryć szczerego uśmiechu, kiedy odwróciłem się w jego stronę. – Skup się na zadaniu.

Kiwnąłem głową, starając się skrupulatnie notować. Myśli znowu zaczęły uciekać, najwyraźniej niezainteresowane dzisiejszymi zajęciami, tym razem niebezpiecznie zapuszczając się w rejony moich snów. Od jakiegoś czasu próbowałem zinterpretować gnębiące mnie koszmary, jednak nic, co wymyśliłem, nie zdawało się mieć nawet najmniejszego sensu, pozostawiając mnie w stanie totalnego zdezorientowania. Kim był mężczyzna ze snu i jaki związek z nim mają gryfy? Przed oczami stanęła mi jego pusta twarz, mimo że starałem się za wszelką cenę o niej zapomnieć. Ona jednak każdego dnia przypominała o sobie, wywołując na całym ciele nieprzyjemne dreszcze.

\- Rozumiem, że wszystko to umiesz i mogą przeprowadzić test? – zapytał Sal, stając za moimi plecami. Pochylił się odrobinę, a jego gorący oddech owinął moją szyję. Zadrżałem pod jego wpływem, teraz w zupełności nie mogąc się skoncentrować.

Zagryzłem wargi, obserwując jego dłoń, wspartą na biurku. Miał długie palce, z czego serdeczny ozdobiony był srebrnym pierścieniem w kształcie węża, owijającym się groźnie wokół niego. Tworzył on połączone ze sobą zera, symbol nieskończoności. Poczułem przemożną chęć dotknięcia go i niemalże dopuściłbym się tego… przedziwnego czynu, gdyby Sal znowu się nie odezwał.

\- To zdanie przeczytałem godzinę temu. Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że od tamtej pory nie zapisałeś nawet słowa?

Skuliłem się nieco zawstydzony, wiercąc na krześle. Zdecydowanie stał za blisko, przez co poczułem się… no właśnie, jak?

Otworzyłem usta, aby przeprosić, ale on już się odsunął, by chwycić za fotel i usiąść obok. Jego ręce wystrzeliły naprzód, chwytając za boki mojego siedziska, które następnie przesunął tak, że teraz siedziałem z nim twarzą w twarz. Ledwo powstrzymałem pisk pod wpływem gwałtownego ruchu krzesła. Zaczerwieniłem się nieco, starając się unikać jego spojrzenia, ale to było na nic. Wszędzie odczuwałem jego badawcze spojrzenie.

\- Co cię trapi? – zapytał prosto z mostu, a ja prawie że zachłysnąłem się własną śliną. Jego bezpośredniość uderzyła mnie niczym bicz i przez chwilę nie wiedziałem, jak zareagować na to pytanie. Nie spodziewałem się otrzymać zainteresowania moimi prywatnymi sprawami, nawet jeśli wcześniej nakazał mi zgłaszać się ze wszystkimi męczącymi mnie troskami.

Skrzyżował ramiona na piersi, prostując się na krześle, wciąż wlepiając we mnie intensywne spojrzenie. Zamrugałem kilka razy z otwartymi ustami i, nim zdążyłem się powstrzymać, roześmiałem na widok zacięcia, malującego się w jego oczach. Nawet zwykła rozmowa, w jego mniemaniu, zdawała się być misją wagi państwowej.

\- Niezbyt sobie radzisz, co? – zapytałem, podpierając się dłoń, z łokciem opartym o biurko. – Z przeprowadzaniem takich rozmów – dodałem, kiedy przyglądał mi się z niezrozumieniem w oczach. Przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał uroczo nieporadnie…  - Nie miałem nic złego na myśli – szybko się wyprostowałem, nie chcąc brzmieć, jakbym rzucał w jego stronę oskarżeniami. Zdecydowanie był zbyt wrażliwy na swoim punkcie, by ryzykować krytykowaniem go w jakikolwiek sposób. Od początku było wiadomo, że dąży do ideału. – Po prostu… zdajesz się nie wiedzieć, co zrobić, kiedy ktoś ewidentnie mierzy się z problemami – rzuciłem, chociaż dla nas obojga było to po prostu stwierdzenie oczywistości. Co jak co, ale on sam najlepiej był świadom… swoich ułomności. Chociaż z pewnością tak tego nie nazywał.

Zacząłem nerwowo wyginać palce, zastanawiając się, jak właściwie dobrać słowa, bym nie wyszedł na wariata. Chociaż z drugiej strony… osobę, która od urodzenia miała styczność z magią, raczej trudno zaskoczyć. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, raz kozie śmierć.

\- Miewam sny – powiedziałem. Sal w odpowiedzi zmarszczył czoło, jakby doszukując się w moich słowach drugiego dna. Miałem ochotę pacnąć się w ten pusty łeb. _Miewam sny_. I jak on ma z tego cokolwiek wywnioskować? Czasami zaskakiwałem samego siebie swoją bezmyślnością.

\- Prawdopodobnie jak każdy czarodziej na tym padole. Albo mugol – zauważył, a ja w myślach przyznałem mu rację… w końcu nie dało się temu zaprzeczyć w żaden sposób. Tak było i już.

Pokiwałem głową, nieco zażenowany. Na wstępie wyszedłem na głupka, także nic gorszego się zdarzyć nie mogło, więc, nabierając nieco pewności siebie, zamierzałem kontynuować. Zachowanie mężczyzny jednak nieco się zmieniło. Teraz to on uciekał wzrokiem, zupełnie jakby wpadł w panikę… Czyżby jednak nie czuł się na siłach, by wysłuchiwać moich zwierzeń? To już podpada pod chorobę, reagować w taki sposób na rozmowę…

\- W zasadzie, to jeden sen, powtarzający się od czasu do czasu – mówiłem dalej, uważnie obserwując jego lico, na którym zaczęły odmalowywać się różne emocje. Zdawało się, jakby chciał zachować kamienną twarz, ale jednak nie miał wystarczająco kontroli, by zatuszować targające nim uczucia. Był to interesujący widok. - Jestem w nim ja, sam w jakimś nieznanym mi miejscu. Ciężko określić gdzie dokładnie – opowiadałem, zastanawiając się, czy w ogóle mnie słucha. – Zabrzmię głupio, jeśli powiem, że to po prostu nicość?

Pokręcił głową. Uspokoiłem się nieco, wiedząc teraz, że nie jestem ignorowany.

\- Raczej stoję, chociaż nie widzę swoich nóg. Nie mogę się ruszyć, jedynie patrzę przed siebie i obserwuję. W tym śnie pojawia się mężczyzna, zawsze. – Sal znowu przybrał ten dziwny wyraz i ledwo powstrzymałem się od zapytania go, o co właściwie mu chodzi. Miałem wystarczająco silną wolę, na całe szczęście. – Czasem stoi daleko i podchodzi do mnie, czasem od razu jest przede mną. Z każdym następnym spotkaniem z nim robię się wyższy. Wcześniej klękał, by spojrzeć mi w oczy, a teraz... jesteśmy niemal równego wzrostu. Patrzy na mnie jakbyśmy się znali , uśmiecha się i kładzie ręce na moich ramionach. Zaczyna mówić, jego usta wyraźnie się poruszają, nie jestem jednak w stanie zrozumieć ani słowa – powiedziałem na jednym wdechu i zmuszony byłem zrobić krótką pauzę, aby zaczerpnąć powietrza. – Ostatnio ten sen... przerodził się w koszmar. Jego oczy, usta, nos... wszystko rozpłynęło się. Miałem przed sobą pustą skórę, nic więcej. Nigdy nie widziałem nic równie strasznego. W nocy, kiedy obudziłem się schorowany, nastąpił przełom i wychwyciłem jakieś słowo, chociaż ręki uciąć sobie nie dam, że poprawnie.

Słowo to obijało się w mojej głowie, odkąd tylko je usłyszałem, nie dając mi spokoju. Przeczuwałem, że jest ono arcyważne i tym bardziej ogarniała mnie irytacja, że nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego akurat ten wyraz był jedynym, które postać zdołała z siebie wydusić.

\- Co usłyszałeś? – Sal zapytał, pochylając się nieco, wyraźnie zainteresowany. Wszystko, co tajemnicze, zapewne zadziałałoby na niego w ten sposób, dając szansę wykazania się wiedzą. Nie zdziwię się, jeśli natychmiast rozwiąże całą tę zagadkę.

\- Powiedział: _gryf_ – wyjawiłem, czując ulgę, że nie musiałem dłużej trzymać tego w sobie. Rozmowa w istocie pomogła. – Tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje – dodałem szybko, w końcu nie byłem pewien. Byłem pod wpływem silnych emocji, wiele się wydarzyło i równie dobrze mogłem się przesłyszeć, dlatego wolałem o tym uprzedzić aniżeli potem po stokroć przepraszać za swoje niedosłyszenie. – Sądzę, że ma to związek z moimi wspomnieniami... a raczej ich brakiem – stwierdziłem, pozwalając sobie na wysnucie własnej teorii.

\- Znasz mężczyznę ze snu? Wydaje ci się znajomy? Czujesz cokolwiek, widząc go, czy raczej towarzyszy ci obojętność? – Sal zasypał mnie gradem pytań, obdarzając mnie intensywnym spojrzeniem, wiercącym dziurę w brzuchu.

\- Myślę, że tak, znałem go kiedyś. Kiedy patrzę na niego, czuję jakbym patrzył na kogoś mi drogiego. Jakby łączyła nas jakaś więź, której jednak nie potrafię określić – odpowiedziałem, starając się użyć takich słów, by całkowicie oddać to, co wówczas czułem. Zadrżałem na samo wspomnienie niebieskich oczu, patrzących na mnie ze smutkiem… - Nie wiem ile miałem lat, gdy straciłem pamięć. Nie pamiętam nic sprzed tego okresu, mam również problemy z zapamiętywaniem zdarzeń po utracie wspomnień. Tak jakby... coś złego przytrafiło się mojej głowie, jakkolwiek to brzmi. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, ale mam przeczucie, że odkrycie, co ten mężczyzna chciał mi przekazać, może mi pomóc w pozbieraniu się – ośmieliłem się wyrazić swoją nadzieję, mając wiarę, że nie zostanie ona wyśmiana. Salazar zdawał się poważnie traktować moje zwierzenia i czułem, ze mogę mu zaufać.

Salazar zamilkł, odchylając się na krześle i zamyślonym wzrokiem wgapiając w ścianę, jakby na niej szukając odpowiedzi. Obserwowałem go, w napięciu oczekując na jego werdykt. Czy mogłem wciąż żywić nadzieję? Czy zostanie zdeptana już w zarodku?

\- Istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że masz rację – zaczął ostrożnie, a ja wyczuwałem, że jest jakieś _ale_. - Mężczyzna może być postacią z twojego dzieciństwa, kimś ważnym, może nawet krewnym. Aczkolwiek – ach, wykrakałem - może też stanowić obraz twoich wyobrażeń, będących fikcją lub prawdą, które umysł podświadomie skrywa w najgłębszych zakamarkach, objawiając je jako reakcję na niespodziewaną utratę pamięci.

A więc podsumowując, albo objawiający się mężczyzna był kimś sprzed utraty przeze mnie wspomnień, albo oszalałem.

\- To może być ktoś, kogo znałem? – zapytałem, chcąc, by prosto z mostu powiedział, czy mogę liczyć, bym dowiedział się czegoś o swoim dzieciństwie, czy szanse były zerowe. Jeżeli nie, nie było sensu drążyć tematu.

\- Ciężko ocenić czy rzeczywiście jest to ktoś realny, kogo niegdyś znałeś. Równie dobrze to może być jedynie odpowiedź na wewnętrzne pragnienie posiadania osoby, której na tobie zależało – odpowiedział. Nie mogłem ukryć smutku, który szybko mnie ogarnął. Potrzebowałem tego światełka nadziei, że dowiem się, skąd pochodzę… odkryję, dlaczego znalazłem się w Zamkowej Dolinie i ewentualnie, chociaż starałem się tę myśl wyrzucić z głowy, dlaczego mnie porzucono. – Jeżeli we śnie masz do czynienia z kimś, kogo odbierasz w ten sposób, może to znaczyć, że rzeczywiście go znałeś i był on ważny dla dawnego ciebie. Z drugiej strony mogłeś go też poznać po wypadku. Zauważyłem, że masz poważne problemy z pamięcią oraz koncentracją, zapominasz, co przed momentem czytałeś...

Wszystko stało się jeszcze bardziej skomplikowane, niż było dotychczas. Westchnąłem, odchylając głowę tak, że spoczęła na oparciu krzesła.

\- Sam już nie wiem, co o tym myśleć – rzuciłem, przymykając oczy. Oddychałem spokojnie, chcąc uporządkować myśli, ale nie było to łatwe zadanie, zwłaszcza teraz.

\- Zastanawiam się, co mężczyzna z twojego snu chciał powiedzieć poprzez gryfa – rzucił Sal nieco chrapliwym głosem, jakby zaschło mu w gardle, co było możliwe, biorąc pod uwagę, ile dzisiaj się nagadał. Ja sam czułem delikatną suchość w gardle, chociaż byłem nader usatysfakcjonowany naszą rozmową. Nie mieliśmy jeszcze okazji porozmawiać w ten sposób i doświadczenie to było, co tu kryć, przyjemne.

Mimo wszystko czułem zawód, że nie przybliżyłem się do prawdy. Wszystkie wysnute dzisiaj domniemania już wcześniej przerobiłem i nie miałem nowego tropu, który mógłby wyjaśnić mój sen. Pokładałem w Salu wiele nadziei, ale i dla niego sprawa ta stanowiła zagwozdkę. Być może powinniśmy poszukać wsparcia innego, równie inteligentnego czarodzieja, jak na przykład…

Zerwałem się, olśniony błyskotliwym pomysłem. Co trzy głowy, to nie jedna, jak to mawiała moja matka. Przecież zawsze mogliśmy poprosić o pomoc pewną czarownicę, która zapewne bardzo chętnie podzieliłaby się własnymi spostrzeżeniami.

\- Powinniśmy napisać do Roweny! – zawołałem, a Sal wydął usta naburmuszony, najwyraźniej zupełnie nieświadom miny, jaką przybrał w tym momencie. Uśmiechnąłem się na ten widok, nawet jeśli prawdopodobnie uraziłem jego jestestwo, to jego ludzka strona mimo wszystko chwytała za serce.

Pokiwał głową, nie kryjąc niezadowolenia z mojego pomysłu, po czym machnął dłonią i westchnął, chociaż nie wiedziałem zupełnie, co go zirytowało. Najwyraźniej moim oczom umknął jakiś istotny szczegół.

Podniósł się z krzesła i poprawił szatę, zanim skierował kroki w stronę drzwi. Ledwo powstrzymałem jęk zawodu, że nasze spotkanie dobiegło końca. Chciałem je przedłużyć chociaż o chwilę, ale ciężko było przewidzieć reakcję mężczyzny, gdybym mu zaproponował ten niedorzeczny pomysł. Zapewne miał mnie po dziurki w nosie.

\- Muszę wyjść na jakiś czas. Mam umówionego gościa. Liczę, że poświęcisz ten czas na naukę lub poszukiwanie informacji. Przekażę skrzatom, żeby przyniosły ci kilka książek o gryfach. Jak wrócę, zgłębimy tą sprawę w kilku innych aspektach – wytłumaczył się, chociaż w zasadzie wcale nie musiał tego robić, co poprawiłoby mi humor, gdyby nie wizja pozostania w samotności…

\- Kto przychodzi? – zapytałem, nie mogą powstrzymać ciekawości. Przez myśl przemknęło mi, że może to jakaś kobieta?

\- Nikt ważny, nie znasz. I nie powinno cię to interesować – odpowiedział, gromiąc mnie wzrokiem.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, chociaż, nie będę kłamał, byłem trochę urażony. Ja zapewne musiałbym ze wszystkiego się wyspowiadać. Ale Sal trzyma się zasady, że są równi i równiejsi, i nie miałem zamiaru z tym polemizować.

Odwróciłem wzrok, słysząc jedynie coraz cichsze kroki oddalającego się mężczyzny. Skupiłem go na książce, chociaż nie miałem zamiaru jej czytać. Moje myśli trawione były przez niespodziewany smutek, spowodowany nieproszoną samotnością.

Złapałem za pióro i pergamin, leżący nieopodal, chcąc spełnić swój zamiar napisania listu. Nie miałem doświadczenia, zdałem się jednak na intuicję.

 _Droga Roweno_ , rozpocząłem list. Oderwałem dudkę od papieru, delikatnie muskając brodę chorągiewką pióra. Ile miałem czasu na napisanie listu, nim Sal powróci i przeprowadzi bezlitosną kontrolę? Prawdopodobnie niewystarczająco.

 _List ten piszę w pośpiechu, wybacz więc moje niestaranne pismo_. _Jestem w trakcie przerwy od zajęć. Sal musiał wyjść ze względu na przybycie arcyważnego gościa, nie chciał jednak powiedzieć, kto to taki._

Pożaliłem się, wciąż ubolewając, że ot tak mnie zostawił.

_Jeżeli zobaczy, że zamiast się uczyć, „marnuję” czas na pisanie listów, prawdopodobnie następna wiadomość zawierać będzie zaproszenie na ceremonię pogrzebową mojej skromnej osoby. Niemniej, pilnie potrzebuję Twojej rady._

_Od dawna miewam dość nietypowy sen i oboje z Salem podejrzewamy, że może mieć związek z moją przeszłością, aczkolwiek nie jesteśmy przekonani, czy rzeczywiście tak jest, czy to po prostu wymysł mojej wyobraźni. Wiele jest niewiadomych, których nijak nie wiadomo jak wyjaśnić._

_We śnie widzę mężczyznę. Pominę otoczkę, jaka temu towarzyszy, bo sądzę, że nie ma nawet to znaczenia. To, co jest najistotniejsze to fakt, że każde nasze spotkanie przebiegało zwykle w identyczny sposób. Podchodził do mnie, kładł na ramionach swoje stare dłonie i próbował coś powiedzieć, czasem był to bełkot, którego nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, czasem z jego ust nie wydobywał się żaden dźwięk. Jak napisałem, zwykle tak przebiegało, aż do tej feralnej nocy, kiedy zachorowałem. Usłyszałem słowo, chociaż teraz nawet nie jestem pewien, czy się nie przesłyszałem… w każdym razie zdawało mi się, że powiedział „gryf”._

_Głowimy się, dlaczego akurat to słowo ze wszystkich było dla mnie zrozumiałe, dlaczego w ogóle właśnie je wypowiedział i czy może mieć jakikolwiek związek z moim dzieciństwem sprzed utraty pamięci. Przede wszystkim, kim jest ten mężczyzna i co mnie z nim łączy? Niestety, tyle pytań, ale skąd wziąć odpowiedzi? Gdzie rozpocząć poszukiwania?_

_Sal nie był zachwycony pomysłem napisania do Ciebie. Myślę, że uraził jego dumę sam pomysł zapytania Ciebie o zdanie, ale wychodzę z założenia, że co trzy głowy to nie jedna i w końcu wypracujemy teorię, która choć trochę zbliżona będzie do prawdy._

_Żywię nadzieję, że niebawem nas odwiedzisz. Domyślam się, że masz niewiele czasu, ale Twoje towarzystwo jednak jest nieocenione, zwłaszcza by pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach przy codziennym obcowaniu z Salazarem. Kontakt z nim potrafi zszargać nerwy, ale zapewne ty wiesz o tym lepiej niż ja. Z niecierpliwością oczekuję na jakiekolwiek wieści._

Podpisałem się starannie, po czym odłożyłem pióro na bok i wzrokiem omiotłem jeszcze raz napisany przeze mnie tekst. Rozpierała mnie duma, prezentował się nadzwyczaj dobrze, zupełnie jakby nie wyszedł spod mojej dłoni. Złożyłem go w prosty kwadrat, po czym związałem sznurkiem, który znalazłem na biurku z nadzieją, że właściciel nie będzie miał mi za złe jego utratę.

Wstałem, ściskając w palcach zapakowany list i wówczas naszła mnie wątpliwość. Jak właściwie chciałem wysłać go do Roweny? W Zamkowej Dolinie nigdy nie próbowałem, bo nie było potrzeby ani tym bardziej możliwości, by tego dokonać… co zatem należało zrobić? Obiło mi się o uszy wykorzystanie posłańca, ale czy Sal miał jakiegoś?

Opadłem z powrotem na krzesło, gorączkowo rozmyślając, co powinienem teraz zrobić. Czułem, że jeśli zaczekam na Slytherina, to, po pierwsze, mnie wyśmieje, a po drugie list w tajemniczych okolicznościach mógłby się zgubić i nigdy nie dotrzeć do nadawcy. Nie żebym uważał Sala za złodzieja cudzej korespondencji, ale… no cóż, czasami zachowywał się... no właśnie…

Mimowolnie uśmiechnąłem się na myśl o mężczyźnie. Gdyby tylko usłyszał, co o nim myślę, nie dałby mi żyć. Na całe szczęście, to była moja słodka tajemnica. Chociaż we własnej głowie mogłem odrobinę go obmówić.

Siedziałem w ciszy, przerywanej co jakiś czas uderzaniem moich palców o blat biurka. Próbowałem wymyślić, co począć w takiej sytuacji i…

\- Grzybek! – krzyknąłem, gdy tylko pomysł przyszedł mi do głowy, a skrzat, który był właścicielem tego imienia, pojawił się w ułamku sekundy, odruchowo kłaniając na powitanie. – Grzybku, czy istnieje możliwość wysłać mój list?

\- Tak, paniczu Montgomery – odpowiedział po chwili milczenia, najwyraźniej nie spodziewając się takiego pytania. – Za pośrednictwem sowy – dodał, szarpiąc szatę i nerwowo mrugając.

\- Sowę? – zadałem pytanie w obawie, że się przesłyszałem, ale skrzat pokiwał głową, dreptając teraz w miejscu, jakby musiał iść za silną potrzebą. – Skąd ja, do licha, wezmę sowę? – wyraziłem swoje zdumienie. Sądząc po zmieniającym się wyrazie twarzy stworzenia, byłem jego najmniej ulubionym mieszkańcem tego zamku. Ewentualnie najgłupszym.

\- Sowy są dostępne w sowiarni – odpowiedział piskliwym głosem. – Grzybek list zaniesie, paniczu Montgomery, jeżeli panicz ma takie życzenie.

\- Och, byłoby cudownie – ucieszyłem się, łapiąc za przygotowane do wysyłki i niemalże wciskając mu je do rąk. Wzdrygnął się pod wpływem mojego dotyku, ale uznałem, że to naturalny odruch, zwłaszcza u służącego. Bo jak dobrze rozumiałem, tym właśnie był. – Niezwłocznie zatem wyślij ten list do panny Ravenclaw, jeśli możesz. Dziękuję – powiedziałem, lekko klepiąc go po chudych plecach. Zniknął szybko, posyłając mi wpierw pełne grozy spojrzenie.

Ja, zgodnie z zamiarem, wróciłem do biurka, gdzie leżały już przygotowane księgi. Stos był większy ode mnie i mogłem jedynie pogratulować perfekcyjności wykonywania poleceń Sala. Tak, to było rzeczywiście kilka książek. Co z tego, że ich objętość była zatrważająca i ledwo uniosłem jedną z nich…

Westchnąłem, z łoskotem rzucając ją na biurko, które zadrżało niebezpiecznie pod wpływem ciężaru. Przez chwilę zamarłem w obawie, że mebel nie wytrzyma i rozpadnie się na kawałki, ale to, jak zawsze, było po prostu wyolbrzymianie sytuacji przez moją osobę. Miałem skłonności do dramatyzowania, jak zauważyłem ostatnimi czasy, i bez wątpienia był to wpływ Sala i jego pokręconego charakteru.

Usiadłem, otwierając księgę i wertując wzrokiem pierwszą stronę. Przysięgam, że miałem zamiar dokładnie przeczytać każdą stronę. Każde słowo zdawało się być męczarnią zarówno dla moich oczu, jak i głowy, i chwilę później zasnąłem, chowając nos między stronnice książki.

*

\- _Gryf jest magicznym stworzeniem_ – zacząłem czytać wskazany mi przez Sala fragment, a głowa niebezpiecznie przechylała się na boki. Niezdolny byłem przezwyciężyć zmęczenia, które utrzymywało się nawet po nieprzyjemnej pobudce, zafundowanej mi przez mężczyznę – _posiadającym głowę i przednie łapy orła, natomiast ciało i tylne łapy lwa. Są niebezpiecznymi stworzeniami znanymi ze swojego wybuchowego charakteru. Znanych jest wiele przypadków prób obłaskawienia ich przez czarodziejów, wszystkie zakończone śmiercią bądź poważnymi obrażeniami, dlatego niezalecane jest podejmowanie ryzyka. Wielu magizoologów zaleca, by w przypadku spotkania z tym stworzeniem, powoli oddalić się bez gwałtownych ruchów, w przeciwnym razie mogą zaatakować ze względu na odczuwane zagrożenie. Gryfy z natury są samotnikami, jedynie w okresie godów poszukują partnerki, by wydać potomstwo, rzadko jednak się nim opiekują. Gryfy spożywają wyłącznie mięso w postaci surowej, a ich ofiarami padają roślinożerne stworzenia._

Skończyłem, wlepiając wzrok w Sala, który uważnie słuchał tego, co czytałem, jednocześnie sam trzymając na kolanach inną księgę. Wydawał się zmęczony i zirytowany brakiem postępu, a ja jego nastrój całkowicie podzielałem.

\- Nijak nie potrafię wychwycić związku między Tobą a gryfem – westchnął w końcu, przykładając długie palce do skroni i delikatnie je masując. Krzywił się nieznaczne, zupełnie jakby sprawiało mu to ból.

\- Może pochodzę z miejsca, w których występują? – rzuciłem, a spojrzenie, które mi posłał, mogłoby zabić armię. Chciałem unieść dłonie i na obronę dodać, że to tylko luźny pomysł i nie musi się tak denerwować, ale cichy głosik w głowie powiedział, żeby lepiej milczeć.

\- Czy ty w ogóle rejestrujesz to o czym czytasz? Chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu? Gryfy pochodzą z odległych krajów, nie ma szans, byś stamtąd pochodził – powiedział, na całe szczęście dość spokojnym jak na niego tonem. Był najwyraźniej sterany, by mieć siły na przybranie swojego standardowego, złośliwego trybu. – Zresztą, nawet zgłoszenie twojego zaginięcia nie pomogłoby ci odnaleźć rodziny, nawet jeśli byś stamtąd pochodził. Od pokoleń jesteśmy skłóceni z rezydującymi tam czarodziejami i nie byłoby mowy o jakiejkolwiek współpracy. Tu rodzi się pytanie: po co ktoś miałby szantażować George'a Gritza, by nie informował o zagubionym, małym chłopcu, jeżeli taka informacja nie przyniosłaby żadnego efektu? Nie mówię, że twoje rozumowanie jest całkowicie błędne, ale jeśli podążymy tym torem, będziemy musieli założyć, że możesz pochodzić z każdego innego kraju, a to nieco poszerza zakres naszych poszukiwań i zarazem cholernie utrudnia.

Pokiwałem głową, nieco olśniony. Salazar niewątpliwie był mądrym człowiekiem i aż poczułem się nieco pewniej, że pomaga mi rozgryźć ten problem. Potrząsnąłem głową, chcąc nieco się wybudzić i bardziej skupić na tym, czym się zajmowaliśmy i być bardziej przydatnym dla sprawy.

\- Wątpię w to jednak – kontynuował, palcem delikatnie sunąc po książce – ponieważ George w swoich poszukiwaniach nie przekroczył granic naszego państwa, więc to musiało się zacząć gdzieś w bliższej lub dalszej okolicy. Poza tym nie sądzę, by ktoś zadał sobie tyle trudu, by przetransportować cię aż tutaj skoro jest wiele innych miejsc. Zwłaszcza, że w niektórych z nich miałbyś niskie prawdopodobieństwo przeżycia. Gdybym ja chciał się kogoś pozbyć to raczej nie pozwoliłbym mu dotrzeć do innych czarodziei, gdzie sprawa prędko mogła zostać rozwiązana.

Zamrugałem, analizując wypowiedziane przez niego zdania, zwłaszcza ostatnie. Nie chciałem mówić tego na głos, ale moim zdaniem nie musiałby nawet wywozić tej osoby. Po prostu by się jej pozbył, nie pozostawiając nawet śladu, wskazującego go jako podejrzanego. Był na to zbyt inteligentny, sprytny, a przede wszystkim dysponował wystarczającą mocą, by tego dokonać. Ale by się napuszył, gdyby to usłyszał… Potrząsnąłem głową, wyrzucając upiorne myśli, które tłumnie zaczęły napływać do głowy. To nie pora na wyobrażanie sobie, do czego zdolny jest Salazar Slytherin.

 

\- Masz rację. Skupmy się wyłącznie na Anglii – powiedziałem, jeszcze raz zerkając na książkę i w skupieniu formułując swoje myśli w logiczne zdania. – Czy istnieje jakakolwiek hodowla gryfów lub jest ktoś, kto zajmuje się tym tematem? Co prawda, w księdze zapisali, że wszelkie próby oswojenia kończyły się niepowodzeniem, ale czy możemy założyć, że autor sprawdził wszystkich czarodziejów? – zamknąłem tomiszcze, opierając się czołem o oprawę. Boleśnie wrzynała mi się w skórę, co pozwalało mi nieco oprzytomnieć. – Śmiem wątpić. Jestem przekonany, że żyje wielu czarodziejów wystarczająco szalonych, by podjąć się takiego wyzwania.

\- Punkt dla ciebie – powiedział Sal, wyraźnie zadowolony. Ukrywałem rozpierająca mnie dumę. Salazar Slytherin mnie pochwalił, świat się kończył. – Istnieje jedna, niedaleko stąd. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby mieli cokolwiek z tobą wspólnego. Właściciele mają dwójkę dzieci, nie zgłosili zaginięcia żadnego z nich – powiedział, a kiedy uniosłem pytająco brwi, dodał wyjaśniająco – To rewir mojej rodziny, wszystkie zaginięcia są zgłaszane naszym zarządcom każdego miasta i wsi, a następnie umieszczane w oficjalnych rejestrach. Sprawdziłem wszystkie sprzed piętnastu lat i było ich tylko trzy, z czego dwa zakończyły się odnalezieniem zaginionych, a jedno... cóż, pewien czterolatek nie był należycie pilnowany i utopił się w jeziorze. Jego ciało znaleziono kilka dni po zgłoszeniu.

Kiedy wzruszył ramionami, coś ścisnęło mnie za serce.

\- Mówisz to z takim spokojem? – zapytałem, nie wierząc, że można mówić o czyjejś śmierci w tak lekki sposób. – Przecież to tragedia! Zwłaszcza, że było to jeszcze dziecko!

\- Nie odpowiadam za bezmyślność innych. Jeżeli nie potrafią wyobrazić sobie konsekwencji podejmowanych decyzji, to ponoszą zasłużoną karę. Za głupotę się płaci, czasem surowo – powiedział bezuczuciowo, a ja miałem ochotę wyjść, zrażony jego postawą do ludzkiego życia. A jeszcze niedawno ten człowiek szalał, kiedy to moja egzystencja stała pod znakiem zapytania. Czy patrzyłem na tę samą osobę, co wtedy? Czy po prostu stanowiłem wyjątek, mający zaszczyt być przedmiotem jego szczególnej opieki?

\- Sal, zdajesz się być inteligentnym czarodziejem, ale w momentach takich jak ten mam wrażenie, że ulegasz procesowi skretynienia – powiedziałem to, co przyszło mi na myśl, nie przejmując się już konsekwencjami. Niech się obrazi, a co mi tam! – Oczekujesz od dziecka rozwagi, której czasem brakuje nawet i dorosłemu. Nie ma w tym ziarna sensu. Powinieneś… - przerwałem swoją tyradę o cenieniu ludzkiego życia, dostrzegając kształt, zbliżający się do okna. Chwilę później rozpoznałem w nim sowę. – Odpowiedź od Roweny! – zawołałem, zdumiony szybkością jej odzewu.

Podbiegłem do stworzenia, nie kryjąc podekscytowania. Pierwszy raz otrzymałem list od kogokolwiek, tym bardziej byłem szczęśliwy. Chwyciłem w palce ładną, zapieczętowaną kopertę, chwilę przyglądając się czerwonej pieczęci na zamknięciu. Odwróciłem się i wróciłem na miejsce, wtedy sowa zahukała głośno, rozłożyła skrzydła i poczęła groźnie nimi wymachiwać, co skwitowałem szerokim uśmiechem.

Podszedłem do niej, a ona delikatnie dziobnęła mnie w ramię. Przechyliła głowę, wpatrując się we mnie dużymi oczami o żółtej tęczówce, a ja miałem ochotę rozczulić się nad tym, jak słodkie było to ptaszysko. Wokół gardła zawiązaną miała kokardę, która zwieńczona była srebrnym medalionem z wygrawerowanym napisem. Delikatnie uniosłem go, odczytując treść: _Grace_.

Znowu wydała z siebie huk, tym razem boleśniej wbijając dziób w przedramię i wytrącając mnie ze stanu zamyślenia. Rozłożyła skrzydła, groźnie nimi wymachując, co skwitowałem szerokim uśmiechem. Wyciągnąłem dłoń i przesunąłem delikatnie po jej upierzeniu, a ona wydała z siebie kolejny odgłos, tym razem bez wątpienia wyrażający zadowolenie.

\- Lubisz czułości, co Grace? – zapytałem, wymawiając głośno imię sowy, a ona dumnie zahukała, odwróciła się i rzuciła w ciemną przepaść, by unieść się w powietrzu z całą rozpiętością skrzydeł i kierując w stronę domu. Chwilę przyglądałem się temu niesamowitemu widokowi z lekkim poczuciem zazdrości. Wzlecieć w niebo, zobaczyć wszystko oczami ptaka… to musiałoby być niesamowite wrażenie.

Salazar znalazł się przy mnie i z prychnięciem zamknął okno, łypiąc jeszcze za nim, pewnie by upewnić się, czy nic więcej nie zaskoczy nas swoją obecnością. Stłumiłem cisnący się na usta chichot i zamachałem mu kopertą przed twarzą, by to na niej skupił swoją uwagę.

\- Rowena odpisała, może rzuci światło na pewne sprawy – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej, o ile to było możliwe, na widok jego twarzy, wyrażającej poczucie zdrady. Niekiedy nie można było odgadnąć, o czym myśli, a niekiedy dało się z niego czytać, jak z otwartej księgi.

Przesunąłem się, stając bliżej światła i szybko zacząłem rozrywać kopertę. Sal stanął za mną, wzbudzając we mnie niepokój i chciałem poprosić, by przestał dyszeć mi w kark. Jego ciepły oddech zdecydowanie nie pomagał mi się skupić.

 _Kochany Dominiku_ , zacząłem czytać, nie siląc się, by robić to na głos. Zapewne stanął za mną po to, by osobiście zapoznać się z treścią listu. Pismo Roweny było staranne, a litery ozdobione były zawijasami, które ewidentnie wskazywały, że autorem pisma jest kobieta.

_Niezmiernie ucieszyłam się z Twojego listu. Miło dla odmiany przeczytać kilka przyjacielskich słów. Panuje u mnie dość napięta atmosfera, zresztą nic dziwnego, skoro wielkimi krokami zbliża się rytuał przejęcia przeze mnie władzy. Wszystko musi być perfekcyjne, zresztą oboje mnie dobrze znacie i wiecie jak wysokie mam oczekiwania._

_Dużo myślałam nad tym, co napisałeś i podzielam wasze zdanie. Ten sen nie może być przypadkowy, zwłaszcza w obliczu wszystkiego, co dotychczas się wydarzyło. Myślę, że istotnie może to być jakaś wskazówka, która, być może, pozwoli odkryć rąbka tajemnicy o twojej przeszłości. Może to stanowić klucz do rozwiązania twoich problemów z magią._

_Przeglądając księgi doszłam do wniosku, że nie należy skupiać się na gryfie jako magicznym stworzeniu. Nie ma żadnego związku między Tobą a tymi stworzeniami. Żyją one daleko, a między naszymi krajami trwa zaciekły konflikt. Salazar zapewne wziął to pod uwagę, dlatego oszczędzę Ci drugiego wykładu na ten temat._

Ledwo powstrzymałem głośny śmiech. W istocie, przerobiliśmy to z Salem. Napisanie do Roweny jednak było dobrym pomysłem, nawet jeśli mężczyzna uważał inaczej. Co za inteligentna czarownica…

_Nic nigdy nie sprawiło mi tyle trudności, co próba rozwikłania tej tajemniczej postaci i mówię to właśnie ja. Finlay jednak podsunął pomysł (żywię nadzieję, że nie gniewasz się, że zaangażowałam w to osoby trzecie, uznałam jednak, że jego pomoc będzie nieoceniona). Uważa on, że gryf rzeczywiście może mieć związek nie tylko z Tobą, ale także z Twoją rodziną, tak samo jak Ravenclawowie mają powiązanie z krukami, a Slytherinowie chociażby z wężami. Salazar zapewne już dawno zrozumiał, co mam na myśli, więc śpieszę z wyjaśnieniem Tobie._

_Każdy ród posiada swój własny herb, każdy jest inny i wyjątkowy na swój sposób i reprezentuje wartości danej rodziny. Kruki to bardzo mądre ptaki, dlatego moja rodzina obrała właśnie je za opiekunów (nie pytaj mnie, co takiego widzieli w wężach Slytherinowie - Sal od lat wciska mi bajkę, że węże są najbardziej przyjacielskimi stworzeniami, jakie pełzają po ziemi, ale jak dla mnie są to po prostu podstępne dranie, stąd ten wybór)._

Salazar prychnął za moimi plecami, mamrocząc coś pod nosem. Rzuciłem karcące spojrzenie, ale zupełnie je zignorował, nie odrywając wzroku od listu. Sam też wróciłem do czytania, zaciekawiony tokiem rozumowania kobiety.

_Gryf od lat stanowi symbol wielu cnót ze względu na fakt, iż jest połączeniem orła i lwa. Dla wielu gryf uosabia szybkość, siłę, a także waleczność, odwagę i wytrwałość, spotkać się też można ze zdaniem, że reprezentują również zachłanności i pychę. Nikt jednoznacznie nie wskazał, które z wymienionych są właściwe, więc ja również nie zamierzam._

_Wysłałam prośby o udzielenie informacji do wszystkich rewirów i zgodnie z ich odpowiedziami w Anglii żyją trzy rodziny z gryfem w herbie. Stewartowie, Robertsonowie oraz Walshowie. Ci pierwsi żyją w rewirze Ravenclawów i sprawdziłam ich - żadnego dziecka zbliżonego wiekiem do Ciebie. Robertsonowie są z obszaru podlegającego Hufflepuffom, mają sześcioro członków rodziny urodzonych mniej więcej w tym samym roku co Ty, jednak żadne nie zaginęło. Pozostali wam Walshowie, mieszkają oni jednak w rewirze Gryffindorów. Nie otrzymałam od nich zwrotnej informacji i nie chciałam zwlekać z wysłaniem odpowiedzi, dlatego pozostawiam to w waszych rękach._

_Niebawem się zobaczymy. Poinformujcie mnie o rezultatach śledztwa._

Zakończyła list przesłaniem uścisków oraz podpisem. Sal jeszcze pochylał się, dlatego odczekałem, aż da znak, że skończył lekturę. Po kilkunastu sekundach odchylił się nieco, co uznałem za oznakę, że mogę zadawać pytania.

\- Więc Walshowie mogą być moją rodziną? – zapytałem o pierwsze, co przyszło mi do głowy. Byłem podekscytowany świadomością, że zbliżamy się do odkrycia prawdy, nawet jeśli miała być bolesna. Zdecydowanie niewiedza nie była czymś, czego pragnąłem.

\-  Jest niewielkie prawdopodobieństwo, dlatego nie nastawiaj się na dobre wieści. Jeżeli to był zły trop, zawód będzie boleśniejszy – odpowiedział, wybierając bezpieczną opcję, by nie robić mi nadziei. Sam nie był zapewne pewien, czy mogę mieć jakikolwiek związek z tą rodziną.

Wyjął z moich dłoni list, nadzwyczaj delikatnie. Spodziewałbym się raczej, że go wyrwie, ale jak zawsze mnie zaskakiwał. Przyglądałem się, jak w skupieniu znowu zagłębia się w jego treść, po czym odrywa wzrok i spogląda na mnie z błyszczącą w oczach determinacją.

\- Z samego rana wybiorę się do Walshów, trzeba to załatwić jak najszybciej – powziął decyzję, a ja, zachowując resztki rozsądku, powstrzymałem się od przytulenia go w podzięce. Są pewne granice, których nie powinienem przekraczać.

*

Zaraz po śniadaniu Sal wypełnił dane słowo i udał się w, jak to określił, krótką podróż, z której miał wrócić przed obiadem. Chodziłem w tę i we w tę, szukając jakiegokolwiek zajęcia, które zabiłoby dłużący się czas, niestety nie potrafiłem skupić myśli na niczym innym niż misji, z jaką mężczyzna udał się do innego rewiru.

Przed południem wrócił, a gdy tylko przekroczył próg, wybiegłem mu na powitanie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać od zadawania pytań. Chwilę przypatrywał mi się, zanim zdecydował zaspokoić moją ciekawość.

\- Walshowie w przeciągu ostatnich piętnastu lat mieli w rodzinie tylko jedno dziecko, córkę, która zmarła rok temu – wyjawił, a ja poczułem, jak cała nadzieja, którą zdążyłem nazbierać w przeciągu ostatnich kilkunastu godzin, umiera.

\- Więc wróciliśmy do punktu wyjścia – powiedziałem, nie potrafiąc skryć żalu i zawodu, że jednak niczego nie odkryliśmy. – Myślałem, że wszystko się wyjaśni… co teraz?

\- Podejrzewam, że postaci z twojego snu wcale nie chodziło o gryfa – Sal powiedział, a przygnębienie spadło na mnie niczym piorun z nieba. - Możliwe też, że źle usłyszałeś i poświęciliśmy ostatnie dni na próżno.

Pokiwałem głową, chociaż czułem, jakbym miał się rozpłakać. Wytężyłem wolę, nie chcąc znowu się mazgaić, zwłaszcza że obiecałem sobie powstrzymywać się od łez. Nic jednak nie mogłem poradzić, że najzwyczajniej w świecie zrobiło mi się bardzo smutno.

Cofnąłem się o kilka kroków i klapnąłem na zimnych schodach, chowając w twarz dłoniach i cichutko, do siebie, mamrocząc pocieszające słowa. Powoli zaczynałem się uspokajać.

\- Wiem jednak, co możemy zrobić, by poznać prawdę – Salazar odezwał się niespodziewanie, a ja uniosłem głowę i wlepiłem w niego zaciekawione spojrzenie. – Użyję legilimencji. Jeżeli wyrazisz zgodę, rzecz jasna.


	9. Koszmar, który trwa, nawet gdy otworzysz oczy

Sama świadomość, że istniała szansa na odkrycie prawdy wystarczyła, bym zgodził się na coś, o czym nie miałem pojęcia. Ale gotów byłem zaryzykować, bylebyśmy zdołali pozyskać chociażby trop, którym powinniśmy podążyć, a najwyraźniej podpowiedź mogłaby zostać odnaleziona właśnie tam, gdzie zdawało się, że jej nie znajdziemy – w mojej głowie.

Sal zaprowadził mnie do salonu, sadzając na przygotowanym przezeń fotelu. Stanął naprzeciw mnie, w dłoniach obracając różdżkę. Wyglądał na spiętego, co zupełnie nie pomagało mi uspokoić własnych nerwów. Byłem zdenerwowany, zwłaszcza, że nie miałem żadnej wiedzy na temat przedsięwzięcia, którego właśnie mieliśmy się podjąć.

\- Legilimencja jest dziedziną magii, uważanej za niebezpieczną i wielu nieprzychylnie patrzy na jej stosowanie – Salazar w końcu się odezwał, przerywając stresującą nas oboje ciszę. Pochyliłem się nieco, chłonąc każde wypowiedziane słowo, starając się równocześnie wszystko zrozumieć. – Jest to zdolność, która pomaga wkroczyć w umysł innej osoby i poznać skrywające się w nim uczucia i wspomnienia. Jest to sztuka, której opanowanie jest nie lada wyzwaniem dla czarodziejów i nie każdy posiada ku temu predyspozycje.

\- Jak rozumiem, świetnie nią władasz? – zapytałem, uśmiechając się, chociaż pod maską rozbawienia starałem ukryć się zdenerwowanie, które trawiło mnie od środka.

\- Przyswajam sobie wiedzę i zdobywam umiejętności bez najmniejszego trudu. Nie jest sztuką nauczyć się czegoś, kiedy jest się po prostu dobrym czarodziejem – odpowiedział bez zawahania, a ja, tym razem szczerze, zachichotałem. Doprawdy, jego skromność była porażająca, ale jednak poczułem się nieco spokojniejszy. Dobrze, że był pewny siebie, zwłaszcza że za chwilę, jak to wyjaśnił, miał wejść do mojej głowy. Zdecydowanie lepiej, by robił to _dobry_ _czarodziej_.

\- Powinienem coś zrobić? – spytałem, wiercąc się w fotelu w poszukiwaniu wygodnej pozycji, jednak żadna nie zdawała się być wystarczająco komfortowa w tej sytuacji.

\- Jeżeli skupisz się na śnie i przywołasz go w myślach, będzie to bardzo pomocne i nie będę musiał dokonywać selekcji twoich wspomnień. Jednak nie będzie problemu, jeśli ci się to nie uda. Postaram się nie ingerować za bardzo w twoją prywatność – zapewnił mnie, a ja przełknąłem ślinę, wyobrażając sobie, co mógłby zobaczyć w mojej głowie. Nieco mnie ta myśl przeraziła i teraz ciężej było mi się skierować całą uwagę na dręczących mnie marach.

Podniosłem wzrok akurat w momencie, w którym wycelował we mnie różdżką. Zrobiłem mimowolnie ruch, jakbym chciał uciec, ale ostatkiem woli powstrzymałem się od podjęcia głupiej akcji.

\- Rozluźnij się – powiedział łagodnie, a ja wziąłem głęboki oddech, wciskając się głębiej w fotel, a dłonie zaciskając boleśnie na podłokietnikach. Łatwo było powiedzieć, trudniej wykonać, nie jemu zaraz miano się wedrzeć do umysłu.

\- Sal? – zawołałem go, a samo wypowiedzenie jego imienia podziałało kojąco. Starałem się ukryć strach, ale mimo wszystko głos zadrżał, zdradzając moją bezbronność. – Czy to będzie bolało? – zapytałem jeszcze i błagałem w myślach, by zaprzeczył, nawet jeśli miało być to kłamstwo.

\- Nie powinno – odpowiedział, a ja rozluźniłem nieco mięśnie, zmęczone stałym napięciem. – Zwykle odczuwa się wtedy drżenie, potliwość, a przede wszystkim zmęczenie nieporównywalne do fizycznego. To twój pierwszy raz, więc możesz jednak odczuwać zawroty głowy.

\- Dobrze… po prostu przypomniałem sobie Morgana… nie chciałbym się posikać na twoich oczach – powiedziałem, po czym ze świstem wciągnąłem powietrze, czując jak gorąc rozpływa się po mojej twarzy. Czy ja naprawdę to powiedziałem?

\- Zaufaj mi. – Jego cichy głos wkradł się do moich uszu. Było w nim coś, co wyraźnie powiedziało, że nie muszę się bać. Że nie stanie mi się żadna krzywda.

\- Ufam jak nikomu dotąd – odpowiedziałem, wkładając w te słowa tyle emocji, ile zdołałem. Przywołałem na twarzy uśmiech, po czym zamknąłem oczy, skupiając się na śnie.

Starałem wyobrazić sobie miejsce, w którym zawsze stałem. Czerń, zewsząd mnie pochłaniającą. Mężczyznę, czekającego na mnie. Jego ból, smutek, żal, ale też uśmiech oraz moc, jaka emanowała od niego emanowała. Widziałem wszystko wyraźnie, niemalże jakbym znowu śnił, tym razem na jawie.

\- _Legilimens_ – usłyszałem wtedy i natychmiast poczułem nieprzyjemne zimno, ogarniające moje ciało. Chciałem zapytać, czy to normalne, czuć się w ten sposób, ale kiedy otworzyłem oczy, Sala przede mną nie było.

Powstrzymałem napływającą panikę, biorąc kilka głębokich oddechów. Stałem pośrodku tej samej pustki, co zawsze, tym razem jednak czułem, jakbym nie był sam, jakby ktoś był obecny ze mną i ciężko stwierdzić, czy to było pokrzepiające.

Wzdrygnąłem się, doznając niespodziewanego wrażenia zimna, jakby krople deszczu spływały po moich plecach. Chciałem się odwrócić, upewnić, czy nikt za mną nie stoi, ale nogi, jak zawsze, zdawały się być zatopione w smole, a ciało jakby zostało zamrożone, niezdolne do wypełnienia moich poleceń.

Do moich uszu doszedł dźwięk ciężkich kroków. Spojrzałem przed siebie, szukając ich źródła i natychmiast dostrzegłem znajomego mi już mężczyznę. Szedł ku mnie, chwiejąc się lekko, a stopy ledwo odrywał od ziemi, jakby brakowało mu sił, by je unieść.

Czas dłużył się niemiłosiernie, jakby wieczność minęła, nim stanął w pełnej okazałości przed moim obliczem. Chłonąłem wzrokiem każdy szczegół jego anatomii.

Patrzył na mnie niebieskimi oczami, przepełnionymi zmęczeniem, a twarz pokryta była wieloma zmarszczkami, zupełnie jakby od naszego ostatniego spotkania znacznie ich przybyło, co wydawało się absurdalną myślą. Niemożliwe było, aby sen, który przywoływałem, uległ samowolnie zmianom, a jednak, patrząc na niego, nie mogłem pozbyć się myśli, że w istocie tak właśnie się działo.

Przywołał na twarzy uśmiech, nim położył dłoń na mojej głowie i z poruszającą wręcz delikatnością zmierzwił włosy. Chciałem wyciągnąć w jego stronę własną, pochwycić go i nie wypuścić, dopóki wszystkiego nie wyjaśni, dopóki nie zrozumiem nie tylko kim on jest, ale kim właściwie jestem ja. Otworzyłem usta, chcąc zalać go tuzinem pytań, jednak nim chociażby spróbowałem, oderwał rękę i rozejrzał się przerażony jak sarna, wyczuwająca niebezpieczeństwo.

Kiedy nic się nie wydarzyło, wlepił we mnie zmartwione i jednocześnie przerażone spojrzenie. Zaczął poruszać ustami, ale jak zawsze nie potrafiłem nic zrozumieć, zupełnie jakby ktoś stał za nim, zatykając dłonią jego wargi.

Mężczyzna pochylił się bliżej mnie, aż poczułem na twarzy jego zimny oddech. Spoglądał na mnie z determinacją.

\- Gryf… - wykrztusił, by zaraz potem rozkaszleć się niepokojąco, zupełnie jakby się dławił.

Na jego czole pojawiły się kropelki potu, zbladł raptownie, a jego dłonie, które spoczęły na moich ramionach, drżały nieludzko. Gdybym tylko mógł go pocieszyć, wesprzeć, zrobić cokolwiek, ale zasady mojego snu były jasne – nie mogłem nawet drgnąć palcem, zmuszony jedynie obserwować.

Wyprostował się gwałtownie niczym struna i zaczerpnął powietrza. Jego pierś uniosła się wysoko, rozpierana przez jego głęboki wdech. Zamknął mocno oczy, odchylając głowę, a kiedy ze świstem wypuścił powietrze, znów spuścił na mnie wzrok.

\- Gryffindor – odezwał się normalnym głosem, który rozbrzmiał dokoła niczym dzwon kościelny. Potężny baryton odbijał się echem w uszach jeszcze przez chwilę, wywołując na moim ciele dreszcze. Był to głos, z którym należało się liczyć. To była moja pierwsza myśl, gdy tylko go usłyszałem.

Patrzyliśmy na siebie, dopóki nie usłyszałem dziwnego, zatrważającego pomrukiwania, które było podobne do warczenia jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Nie był to przyjemny dźwięk, wręcz przeciwnie, wywołał we mnie poczucie zagrożenia. Z przestrachem rozejrzałem się na boki, na ile tylko pozwalała mi unieruchomiona głowa, a mężczyzna uczynił to samo. Jego twarz zdradzała zaniepokojenie, ale nie wyczuwałem od niego strachu, bynajmniej nie o siebie.

Złapał mnie za szyję i przyciągnął w swoją stronę, uwalniając z niewidzialnych, krępujących więzów. Przyłożył czoło do mojego, hardo patrząc w oczy, a jego spojrzenie mówiło, że mam się nie bać. Wręcz czułem jego myśli, które powtarzały, że nic mi nie grozi i jestem bezpieczny, i powoli zaczynałem wierzyć w jego słowa.

Odsunął się nieco i pokiwał głową, wyraźnie zadowolony. Uśmiechnąłem się, czując, jak wcześniejszy paraliż ulatnia się z mojego ciała. Poczułem ulgę, moje ciało zaczęło się rozluźniać, a strach zdawał się być już nieracjonalny.

Zrobiłem krok do przodu, czując niewyobrażalną satysfakcję, że w końcu mogłem się poruszyć. Wyciągnąłem w stronę mężczyzny dłoń, chcąc pochwycić jego. Wreszcie, można by rzec. Czekałem tyle czasu, by móc to zrobić, jednak w momencie, w którym z uśmiechem wykonał ten sam gest, stanął w płomieniach.

Odskoczyłem, gdy gorące języki próbowały dosięgnąć i mnie. Z ust mężczyzny wydobył się przerażający krzyk. Szarpał za palące się szaty, jakby chciał je z siebie zrzucić, ale jakaś siła uparcie mu na to nie pozwalała. Jego skóra ciemniała, nabierając wściekłej czerwieni, która przechodziła w czerń, aż w końcu padł na ziemię, paląc się, dopóki ciało, które niegdyś widziałem, nie zmieniło się w kupkę popiołu.

Upadłem na kolana tuż przed tym, co ostało z mężczyzny. Palcami dotknąłem jego pozostałości, ale szybko oderwałem dłoń, kiedy boleśnie poparzyły opuszki. Przytuliłem kończynę do piersi i powstałem, odsuwając się na kilka kroków, czując w powietrzu niebezpieczeństwo.

Odwróciłem się, ale moje oczy wciąż widziały pustkę. Nie było żadnej drogi, drzwi, którymi mógłbym wydostać się z tego miejsca. Byłem sam pośrodku niczego i to było w tym najbardziej zatrważające.

\- Sal…? – wychrypiałem, próbując wzrokiem dostrzec chociaż cień jego obecności, ale mimo że czekałem nie wiadomo ile, nie otrzymałem żadnego znaku, że jest w pobliżu i czuwa nade mną. Myślałem, że nie mogłem czuć się gorzej, ale wraz z uświadomieniem sobie, że nie mogę liczyć na pomoc mężczyzny, coś ścisnęło mnie w środku, niemal znów powalając na kolana.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedziałem do siebie, obracając wokół własnej osi z nadzieją, że wychwycę coś, co być może umknęło moim oczom. Wszystko jednak pochłonięte było czernią, pełną żalu i niewyobrażalnego wręcz smutku, który zaczynał mnie przytłaczać.

Chciałem ruszyć naprzód, ale wtem poczułem coś mokrego na swoim policzku. Początkowo byłem pewien, że płaczę, że znów dałem ponieść się emocjom. Dotknąłem palcami cieczy, ze zdumieniem zauważając, że była ciepła i gęsta, zupełnie nie podoba do łez. Oderwałem dłoń i przyjrzałem się jej, nie mogąc powstrzymać ciekawości. Na moment zabrakło mi tchu, kiedy zorientowałem się, że bez wątpienia patrzę na krew.

Energicznie zacząłem dotykać twarzy, szukając źródła potencjalnego krwotoku. W panice nie wiedziałem, co właściwie robię, sunąc palcami po głowie bez odrobiny delikatności, wręcz szorowałem po skórze, jakbym chciał w ten sposób pozbyć się tego nieprzyjemnego odczucia, które mną owładnęło.

 _Kap. Kap. Kap_. Usłyszałem i wstrzymałem oddech, słysząc własne bicie serca w grobowej ciszy, jaka zapadła. Kilkakrotnie dźwięk ten się powtórzył, aż w końcu byłem pewien, że rozlega się za moimi plecami. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie, jakbym chciał złapać kogoś na gorącym uczynku, ale za mną wciąż rozciągała się ta sama, pusta sceneria. Tyle że na ziemi, nawet w tych ciemnościach, dostrzegałem ciemne plamy.

 _Kap._ Coś spadło na moją głowę podobnego do kropli deszczu, acz zupełnie różnego. Odruchowo dotknąłem włosów i podniosłem wzrok mimo przerażenia, co mogę tam ujrzeć.

Krzyk zamarł mi na ustach na widok kobiety, unoszącej się nade mną. Ubrana była w białą suknię, a przynajmniej niegdyś musiała szczycić się śnieżną wręcz bielą, teraz jednak pokryta była czerwienią. Napięta na brzuchu, podkreślała jego krągłość. Byłem pewien, że była przy nadziei.

Uderzała mnie jej śmiertelna bladość i ciasno zamknięte powieki, które drgały, utwierdzając mnie w przekonaniu, że nie była jednak pogrążona we śnie. Przesunąłem się nieco, chcąc mieć lepszy widok na jej twarz, okalaną przez długie, jasne loki.

Otworzyła raptownie oczy, jakby mój ruch wybudził ją z drzemki i skierowała spojrzenie dokładnie w moją stronę. Pełne przerażenia zielone tęczówki nie pozwoliły mi wykonać żadnego ruchu. Wpatrywaliśmy się w siebie, zupełnie zahipnotyzowani, dopóki nie szarpnęła się gwałtownie, ściskając ręce w talii. Wrzasnęła nieludzko, a spomiędzy jej nóg zaczęła spływać krew, pokrywając nie tylko nogi, ale i cały materiał, rozciągający się na wokół jej łona. Zatkałem usta dłonią, zaatakowany odruchem wymiotnym. Chciałem odsunąć się jak najdalej, z przerażeniem odkrywając źródło krwi, którą miałem na sobie.

Jej krzyki roznosiły się przez kilkanaście sekund nim zamarła, jakby zamrożona, poruszając jedynie oczami, wyrażającymi nie tylko przerażenie, ale i błaganie o ratunek. Tym razem nie powstrzymałem łez, miażdżony poczuciem winy, że odpowiadam za jej śmierć… że to ja ją zabiłem.

Spadła prosto w moje objęcia, a ja pod wpływem jej ciężaru upadłem na plecy, boleśnie obijając głowę. Poczułem ciepłą ciecz, zalewającą moje ciało i walcząc zarówno ze strachem, jak i obrzydzeniem, zrzuciłem ją z siebie i odczołgałem się, dławiąc się łzami. Przyjrzałem się sobie i pokrywającej mnie krwi, po czym, mimo usilnych starań, by tego nie robić, pochyliłem się i zwymiotowałem.

Otarłem rękawem usta i na czworakach czołgałem się przed siebie, nie zatrzymując nawet na sekundę, nie spoglądając za siebie. Czułem potworną suchość w gardle, a oczy piekły nieubłaganie, nie dając mi nawet chwili wytchnienia. Ogrom emocji uderzył we mnie, pozbawiając sił, by wstać, zmuszając do pozostania w tej ubliżającej pozycji. Odrzuciłem ostatki rozsądku i po prostu starałem wydostać z tego miejsca.

\- Sal – wychrypiałem jego imię niczym modlitwę, czując ból w kolanach i dłoniach, zupełnie jakbym czołgał się po igłach, wbijających się bezlitośnie w moją skórę. Powtarzałem je w kółko z błaganiem, by zatrzymał ten koszmar i mnie uratował.

Silny uścisk w kostce zatrzymał moją żałosną wędrówkę. Coś pociągnęło mnie do tyłu, a ja uderzyłem brodą w ziemię, zębami uderzając w wargi. Czułem, jak krew sączy się po brodzie, ale to był najmniejszy mój problem.

Krzyknąłem, wyciągając ręce przed siebie, próbując palcami wbić się w podłoże, w jakikolwiek sposób zatrzymać się i nie pozwolić wciągnąć tam, gdzie _to coś_ zmierzało. Poczułem, jak paznokcie szorują po ziemi, a ja nie dałem rady znieść tego bólu. Poddałem się i pozwoliłem zabrać do celu…

Ciągnęła mnie ze sobą z zatrważającą prędkością. Gorące powietrze niemal boleśnie uderzało o moje ciało, aż w końcu zatrzymałem się, czując jak wnętrzności podchodzą mi do gardła. W głowie wciąż mi się kręciło i ledwo podniosłem się do klęczek, starając rozejrzeć dokoła. Wszystko zdawało się wyglądać identycznie, z jednym jednak wyjątkiem.

Zamarłem na widok lustra, ustawionego przede mną jak gdyby nigdy nic. Podniosłem się, ostrożnie do niego podchodząc. Wychyliłem się i odetchnąłem z ulgą, widząc wyłącznie swoje odbicie. Stanąłem przed taflą, dostrzegając z przerażeniem, że niemal cały pokryty byłem krwią.

Wyciągnąłem dłoń, dotykając chłodnej powierzchni i krzyknąłem, kiedy odbicie pochwyciło mnie za nadgarstek. Drugi ja uśmiechnął się, bez krzty ciepła w tym geście, boleśnie zaciskając palce na moim przegubie. Zrobił krok przed siebie, a tafla zafalowała jak woda pod wpływem rzuconego w nią kamienia. Wziął głęboki oddech i spojrzał na mnie czarnymi jak węgiel oczami, które zdawały się wyłącznie wyrażać nienawiść.

Oblizał zakrwawione wargi, mrucząc z przyjemności. Zrobiło mi się słabo i próbowałem się wyrwać, ale jego uścisk był żelazny, niedający mi nawet cienia szans na oswobodzenie. Zareagował chichotem nim pochylił się, żeby językiem dotknąć mojego przedramienia i przesunąć wzdłuż niego aż do zgięcia. Jego szorstkość była wręcz bolesna.

Wzdrygnąłem się, co najwyraźniej wprawiło go w zadowolenie. Znowu się uśmiechnął, drugą dłoń przykładając do mojego policzka, miażdżąc go bezlitośnie. Jęknąłem, osuwając się na kolana, niezdolny wytrzymać cierpienia, jakiego doświadczałem.

Drugi ja rozpromienił się, w uśmiechu ukazując szereg zębów. Złapał za moje włosy, szarpiąc je do tyłu i zmuszając, bym odchylił głowę. Przechylił własną, omiatając mnie badawczym spojrzeniem. Pochylił się tak nisko, że stykaliśmy się nosami. Czułem nieprzyjemny, acz znajomy, gorąc, rozchodzący się po ciele i chciałem wyrwać się, przeczuwając, co zaraz może nastąpić.

Wypuścił mój nadgarstek i obiema dłońmi chwycił za szyję, zaciskając palce, jednak nie na tyle, by odebrać mi dech. Zamiast tego jego palce zaczęły parzyć moją skórę, zupełnie jakby przyłożył do niej płomień. Wierzgnąłem odruchowo, ale nawet nie drgnął pod wpływem mojej kolejnej próby uratowania się.

Złapałem za jego nadgarstki z zamiarem odciągnięcia rąk od siebie, ale gdy tylko doszło do kontaktu, gorąc przeistoczył się wręcz w pożar. Krzyknąłem, zabierając swoje kończyny, ale nie zatrzymało to pożogi, która wybuchła wewnątrz i na zewnątrz mojego ciała.

Popchnął mnie na plecy, a ja wiłem się i krzyczałem pod wpływem zadawanego mi bólu. Nie potrafiłem myśleć, powoli trawiony przez płomienie, a jednak odczuwałem jego zadowolenie, przyjemność z oglądania mnie w takim stanie i nienawidziłem go za to. Przestań, chciałem powiedzieć, ale język zdawał się zdezerterować już dawno temu.

Zamknąłem oczy, pochłaniany przez nicość. Chociaż wiedziałem, że umieram, ból zdawał się rosnąć w siłę, jakby do ostatniej sekundy nie pozwalał mi nawet na jeden oddech. Zdawało mi się, że słyszę własne imię. Ktoś mnie wołał, powtarzając w kółko Dominik, Dominik, Dominik, a ja nie byłem w stanie odpowiedzieć, dać znać, że słyszę. Nie wiedziałem, czy to, co czułem na policzkach to łzy, krew, czy może jeszcze coś innego, ale piekielnie bolało. Otworzyłem jeszcze oczy, chcąc ostatni raz spojrzeć na swojego kata. Jego usta poruszały się, zdawał się coś do mnie mówić i byłem jednak wdzięczny, że nie potrafiłem usłyszeć ani słowa. Na pewno nie było to coś, co powinienem usłyszeć przed śmiercią.

Stanął nade mną, kładąc stopę na mojej piersi i boleśnie na nią naciskając. Zdobyłem się na ostatni wrzask, słysząc trzask i czując, jak kości łamią się pod jego siłą. Zacisnąłem powieki, kiedy zachłysnąłem się własną krwią i szarpnąłem gwałtownie w ostatnim akcie ratowania mojego nędznego życia.

\- DOMINIK! – Usłyszałem znowu, tym razem wyraźnie, przerażony głos, który zmusił mnie do otworzenia oczu.

Poderwałem się na tyle, na ile pozwalało mi moje dygoczące ciało, wciąż odczuwające potworny ból. Pozostałem w pozycji siedzącej, starając się zrozumieć, co właściwie się działo. Rozglądałem się wokół, nie poznając miejsca, w którym się znajdowałem. Gdzie była pustka? Gdzie… ta istota?

Zadrżałem, kiedy moje spojrzenie napotkało parę niebieskich tęczówek, należących do znanego mi mężczyzny. Zorientowałem się, że jego dłonie boleśnie zaciskają się na moich ramionach, ale nie potrafiłem zdobyć się nawet na to, by je strącić czy chociażby poprosić o poluzowanie uścisku. Byłem niezdolny do jakiejkolwiek akcji, wycieńczony tym, co przeżyłem i wciąż targany emocjami.

Mężczyzna po chwili sam zdecydował się rozluźnić, uwalniając mnie i jednocześnie powoli podnosząc się z klęczek, sam wyraźnie wykończony. Kiedy przestałem czuć jego dotyk, straciłem otaczające mnie poczucie bezpieczeństwa, a wszystko, co doświadczyłem, uderzyło we mnie ze zdwojoną siłą. Pchany przez obudzoną na nowo wolę, rzuciłem się do przodu, łapiąc go w silny, ciasny uścisk i wtulając twarz w jego pierś. Potrzebowałem ciepła, dźwięku bijącego serca, potrzebowałem po prostu jego. Nawet moc, buzująca teraz w nim niebezpiecznie, wydawała mi się azylem.

\- Sal. Sal. Sal… – powtarzałem jego imię, łkając niczym małe dziecko i dziękując wszystkim bóstwom, mocom, nawet piekielnym, że dały mi szansę móc znowu go zobaczyć.

Dłonie zacisnąłem w pięści na jego szacie w obawie, że mógłby mnie odtrącić. Byłem pewien, że umarłbym, gdyby to uczynił, dlatego desperacko trzymałem go w swoim uścisku, który trzymał mnie nie tylko przy zdrowych zmysłach, ale i przy życiu.

Czułem ulgę, że pozwolił na ten bliski kontakt, który zdawał się mi być czymś nieprzyzwoitym w tym momencie. Nie dbałem jednak o to, umierając z potrzeby tego zbliżenia.


	10. Ostoja dla czarodzieja

Czułem się, jakbym tkwił nad przepaścią, utrzymywany przez liny, które feralnie splątały moje nogi i ręce. Miałem wrażenie, jakby jeden ruch wystarczył, by więzy poluzowały się na tyle, by wypuścić mnie ze swych objęć prosto w ciemną, przerażającą otchłań. Wizja ta spowodowała, że tuliłem się do mężczyzny, zawodząc niczym szczenię zabrane od matki.

Skupienie myśli na czymkolwiek poza koszmarem, poza nieopuszczającym mnie strachem i bólem, nienawiścią, która jeszcze emanowała od postaci ze snu, było niemożliwe do wykonania. Nie teraz, kiedy drżałem, zaciskając pięści na szacie Salazara tak mocno, że poczęły trząść się niemiłosiernie.

Wcisnąłem twarz w jego pierś, a materiał koszuli, opinający się na jego klatce, mokry był od moich łez, które zdawały się nie mieć końca. Nie miałem nad tym już kontroli i kłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że kiedykolwiek miałem. Już dawno straciłem panowanie nad emocjami, które atakowały mnie z coraz większą siłą każdego dnia. Byłem ich niewolnikiem, one dyktowały warunki.

Wciąż czułem rozchodzący się po ciele gorąc, wnętrzności kręciły się w szalonym tańcu, a szyja nadal pulsowała, jakby ktoś zmniejszał przestrzeń dzielącą swoje palce od mojej skóry. W ogarniającej mnie histerii krztusiłem się co chwila, jak gdyby rzeczywiście właśnie mnie duszono, chociaż miałem świadomość, że były to ostałości po moim śnie, wytwór mojej wyobraźni. Mimo tego, nie potrafiłem się uspokoić, drżąc na całym ciele. Zagadką było, jakim cudem zdołałem utrzymać się tak długo na telepiących się nogach.

Ręce Salazara objęły mnie niezdarnie, jakby wykonywały gest, do którego nie były przyzwyczajone i próbowały się odnaleźć w nowej sytuacji. Dłonie delikatnie przesuwały się po moich plecach, wykonując nierytmiczne okręgi.

\- To już koniec, jesteś bezpieczny – powiedział, nie zaprzestając podjętej czynności. Powtarzał zapewnienie jeszcze kilka razy, nie mogłem jednak powstrzymać uczucia, że pod tymi słowami kryło się kłamstwo, że to podstęp, mający zmusić mnie do opuszczenia osłon, naiwnie postawionych, jakbym w istocie był zdolny obronić się w razie szturmu.

Mężczyzna kilka razy próbował mnie odsunąć, chwytając łagodnie za ramiona, ale opór, który stawiałem przy każdej jego próbie, był niemożliwy do przełamania. Moja potrzeba jego bliskości, ciepła, promieniującego z jego ciała, po prostu dotyku innego człowieka była zbyt silna, by zdołał mnie pokonać. Ten jeden, jedyny raz, Salazar Slytherin mógł uznać się za przegranego.

Jego westchnienie utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że byłem zwycięzcą w tym nieoczekiwanym starciu, którego nawet nie pożądałem. Objął mnie, tym razem jednym ramieniem, i począł lekko poklepywać po plecach, za każdym razem wywołując falę bólu, jednak tym razem był błogosławieństwem, przypominającym mi, że wciąż żyłem. Kiedy przestał, chciałem błagać, by znów mnie dotknął, ogarnął całego swoją osobą i nigdy nie wypuścił z objęć. Każde jego muśnięcie było wówczas jak lekarstwo na szalejące w głowie myśli i nie dbałem, że było to coś nieprzyzwoitego, coś, na co nie powinienem sobie pozwolić. _Potrzebowałem tego_ , by do reszty nie oszaleć.

Marzyłem, by umysł mógł odejść jak najdalej. Sen zdawał się być cenniejszy niż całe złoto świata, ale tak, jak nigdy nie zdobędę tego drugiego, tak teraz był on dla mnie niemożliwy do osiągnięcia. Stałem niewzruszony niczym drzewo, chłonąc jedynie dźwięki, które roztaczały się dokoła.

\- Grzybek! Służka! Brudek! – Głos Salazara rozniósł się po pokoju, a ja napiąłem wszystkie mięśnie w reakcji na głośny trzask, który rozległ się kilka sekund po wezwaniu.

Wraz z odgłosem zbliżających się szybkich, choć lekkich, tupnięć, głowę zaatakowała fala kolejnych pytań, których nie mogłem zadać, ale na które odpowiedzi miałem wkrótce uzyskać. Dlaczego Salazar wezwał skrzaty? Jaki miał plan?

\- Zdejmijcie go ze mnie – powiedział dość cicho, jak na siebie, bez władczej nuty, która zawsze pobrzmiewała w jego głosie. Zamiast niej dało się słyszeć zażenowanie, które było wręcz namacalne. Miałem to szczęście być schowanym przed ostrzałem spojrzeń, przepełnionych całą paletą emocji, chociaż wcale nie czułem się mniej zawstydzony. Szybko jednak przekonałem się, że moje zachowanie było usprawiedliwione.

Napiąłem ciało na dźwięk jego słów, nieprzygotowany do rozłąki. Jego ciało było dla mnie wspornikiem, bez którego bez wątpienia powoli osiągany spokój rozleciałby się w drobny mak, runął i przeprowadził za granicę wytrzymałości.

\- Tylko bez użycia magii! Nie będę niepotrzebnie ryzykował – dodał jeszcze, dając mi nadzieję, że nie wszystko jeszcze stracone i zdołam utrzymać to, do czego rościłem sobie prawo.

Zagryzłem zęby na jego koszuli, czując w ustach metaliczny posmak zdobiącego ją guzika. Zdawało się, że zachowanie moje pozostało niezauważone, za co w duchu dziękowałem niebiosom. Z każdą minutą dokładałem cegiełkę do wieży, symbolizującej moje upokorzenie. Wznosiła się ponuro ku chmurom, uświadamiając mi, ile razy posunąłem się do czegoś, co nigdy nie winno się zdarzyć.

Poczułem, jak drobne palce zaciskając się na moim ciele i ledwo powstrzymałem krzyk pod wpływem ich dotyku. Chciałem szarpnąć się, odepchnąć napastników, wyszarpnąć nogi z niechcianych chwytów i kląłem w myślach na swój stan, uniemożliwiający mi to. Zostawcie mnie, zostawcie, całe ciało wrzeszczało, chociaż usta milczały jak zaklęte.

Kilka razy pociągnęły mnie w swoją stronę, bez efektu. Stanowiłem dla nich górę, która nigdy się nie ugnie, niezależnie jak wiele wysiłku by w to włożyły.

Usłyszałem piskliwe prychnięcia. Skrzaty były wielce niezadowolone. Niemoc wypełnienia życzenia pana musiała zaboleć, ale nic nie wskazywało, by miały się poddać. Zaczęły szeptać między sobą, wyraźnie poruszone. Zdążyłem jedynie uchwycić, że przemieszczają się, nim poczułem silne uderzenia w zgięcia kolan, zmuszające mnie do upadku.

W istocie, nie mając możliwości podjęcia walki o zachowanie równowagi, boleśnie upadłem na kolana. Wciąż jednak nie poluźniałem mocarnego uścisku, wymuszając tym samym na mężczyźnie, by towarzyszył mi w zawarciu bliższego kontaktu z zimną, twardą podłogą.

Upadł z cichym jękiem, przerwanym, jakby w porę przypomniał sobie, że nie wypada mu, jako głowie rodu, wydawać z siebie tego rodzaju dźwięków.

\- Odejdźcie – warknął do nich i natychmiast rozległo się kilka trzasków, jeden po drugim, jakby uciekały w popłochu.

Jeżeli pozycja, w jakiej znaleźliśmy się wskutek ogarniającego mnie obłędu, była niewygodna, to nie miałem słów na tą, w którą skrzaty miłosiernie nas wpakowały.

Gwałtowna zmiana pozycji obudziła kłębiące się w ciele skupiska bólu. Milczały, kiedy zdążyłem się do nich przyzwyczaić, pozostając w bezpiecznym bezruchu, a teraz, kiedy wbrew woli poruszyłem zmęczonymi kończynami, odezwały się ze zdwojoną siłą.

Czułem nieprzyjemne rwanie w plecach, a nogi, na których teraz siedziałem, zdrętwiały i niemal zapłakałem, kiedy ciarki zaczęły po nich chodzić, jakby szydząc z mojej niezdolności do ruchu.

Przyzwałem całą wolę z zamiarem odsunięcia się, zamiast tego jednak, wraz z uderzeniem chłodnego powietrza w przepocone plecy, przywarłem bliżej do jego piersi, zaciskając zęby tak mocno, aż przymocowany do tkaniny guzik odpadł od niej, niemal skacząc prosto do gardła. Ledwo powstrzymałem nadchodzące zachłyśnięcie, językiem przesuwając obce ciało w bezpieczne miejsce, tuż obok policzka.

Niespodziewanie w pomieszczeniu rozległ się huk, jakby coś potężnego uderzyło w ściany budynku. Zadrżałem i zacisnąłem mocniej pięści na ubraniu Sala w próbie przekazania mu wiadomości: broń mnie.

\- Nie śpieszyłaś się – odezwał się przemęczonym głosem, zapewne pierwotnie mającym brzmieć groźnie. Oboje byliśmy wyzuci z sił, by utrzymywać pozory. Zwłaszcza, kiedy sytuacja ewidentnie prezentowała, że nic nie jest dobrze.

Domyśliłem się, kto jest gościem. Nietrudno było odgadnąć, kto z płci przeciwnej mógł gościć u Slytherina z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli i wparować bez zachowania żadnych zasad etykiety. Nie pocieszała mnie jednak _jej_ obecność. Cichy głos w głowie, nieproszony, podpowiadał, że potrzebowałem tylko Sala, nikogo więcej, aby się uspokoić. Chociaż osłabiony, zdołałem zepchnąć go w najgłębsze zakamarki umysłu, oburzony samą myślą, że to mogłaby być prawda. Po prostu był tutaj, gdy potrzebowałem drugiego człowieka i nie było gdzie szukać drugiego dna.

\- Nim zaczniesz mnie oskarżać o całe zło świata czarodziejów, pozwól, że wyjaśnię… to ja tutaj zostałem uwięziony – powiedział w obronie na, zapewne rzucone przez Rowenę, pełne oskarżenia spojrzenie.

\- Uwięziony? – Usłyszałem jej zdziwiony głos.

Ciężko było uwierzyć w słowa Salazara, zatem nie dziwiłem się jej niedowierzaniu. Słowa Sala zdawały się być żartem, nieudolną próbą zrzucenia odpowiedzialności na bark innej osoby, czymś, co nie miało racji bytu.

Stukot jej obcasów mówił, że zbliża się w naszą stronę. Precz, precz, precz, chciałem wołać, obawiając się jakiegokolwiek kontaktu fizycznego z jej osobą. Mięśnie Sala napięły się, zupełnie jakby odczuwał to samo, co ja.

\- Co się stało? – zapytała urażonym głosem i struchlałem, że powodem tego mogło być usłyszenie moich myśli. Szybko jednak wyrzuciłem ten pomysł z głowy, był absurdalny.

\- Użyłem legilimencji – odpowiedział jej, a ja wzdrygnąłem się  na samo wspomnienie różdżki, wymierzonej prosto między moje oczy. Nieprędko miałem o tym zapomnieć. – W słusznej sprawie, oczywiście. I za zgodą Dominika. Chcieliśmy wyjaśnić jego sen – dodał, jakby poczuł konieczność usprawiedliwienia podjętego działania, co było do niego niepodobne.

Możliwe, że żałował. Możliwe, że to, co zrobiliśmy, było błędem, który nie powinien zaistnieć. Nie byliśmy w stanie jednak cofnąć czasu i nie byłem też pewien, czy wyszłoby to na dobre. Czułem, jakbym nie był w stanie uwolnić się od zdarzeń, zaistniałych w głowie.

\- Jak się domyślasz, nie wszystko poszło zgodnie z oczekiwaniami. Sam ledwo wyrwałem się z jego umysłu... – Sal opowiadał, a ja przymknąłem oczy, starając się wsłuchać w jego głos, choć ciężko było mi utrzymać skupienie. Moje myśli uciekały do swojej ojczyzny, krainy refleksji, a przede wszystkim własnego stworzenia, próbując zmusić mnie do analizy tego, co wydarzyło się jakiś czas temu.

Nie wiedziałem, czy Salazar ujrzał wszystko, czego doświadczyłem ani też nie potrafiłem ocenić, czy chciałbym tego, postawiony między chęcią przypięcia temu łatki tajemnicy a opowiedzeniem wszystkiego, zrzuceniem z ramion ciężaru horroru, który przeżyłem.

Sama myśl, że obserwował, sprawiała, że czułem się nagi, odkryty z warstw, które broniły mnie przed zagrożeniem, czyhającym na zewnątrz. Czyniła ze mnie podatnego na każde draśnięcie, żałosnego i przestraszonego chłopca, niezdolnego do postawienia się własnym lękom.

\- Dominiku. – Łagodny głos rozbrzmiał w pokoju, a dłoń jego właściciela spoczęła na mojej głowie z delikatnością, jaka łączy matkę z jej dzieckiem. Mimo wszystko, wzdrygnąłem się, zaskoczony kontaktem.

W końcu, zapewne po wielu godzinach, zmusiłem powieki do uniesienia się, chociaż i tak jedynym widokiem, jaki rozpościerał się przede mną, była ciemna koszula Salazara. Niewątpliwie jednak poczyniłem postęp.

\- Jak już mówiłem, użyłem legilimencji – Sal zdawał się kontynuować wcześniejszą mowę. Byłem nieco zagubiony, zorientowawszy się, że musiałem wiele stracić, utonąwszy w myślach. – Oszczędź mi wykładu o tym, że nie powinienem – dodał, zapewne uprzedzając komentarz Roweny, który już miał opuszczać jej usta. – W każdym razie chciałem zobaczyć ten sen na własne oczy i ocenić, ile może w nim być prawdy, a ile fikcji.

Poczułem, jak jego pierś przesuwa się nieco bliżej, a dłoń spoczywa na mojej głowie, delikatnie sunąc pośród włosów, co jakiś czas zaplątując je wokół długich palców. Nie wiedzieć czemu, ta rzadko spotykana troska i czułość z jego strony podziałała na mnie lepiej niż matczyne zainteresowanie Roweny.

Slytherin z przerażającą wręcz dokładnością opisywał mój koszmar, zdradzając każdy, nawet zdający się nie mieć znaczenia, szczegół. Jego wiedza jednak skończyła się na momencie mojego spotkania z mężczyzną. Nie wspomniał o jego spłonięciu, o unoszącej się w powietrzu kobiecie ani o _drugim mnie_ , który nieomal mnie zabił. Na usta cisnęło się pytanie, czemu wybudzenie mnie nie nastąpiło znacznie wcześniej, skoro sam opuścił mój bok w tak naprawdę początkowej fazie snu.

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Dominik... ma coś wspólnego z Gryffindorami? – zapytała kobieta z nutą wątpliwości w głowie, chociaż zdawała się być również przejęta tym, co usłyszała.

Sal w odpowiedzi wzruszył ramionami, a moja głowa drgnęła wraz z jego gestem. Ledwo wyczuwalny ruch, mogłoby się rzecz, a przed oczami od razu pojawiły mi się ciemne plamy, zupełnie jakby ktoś dopiero co skończył bezlitośnie mną potrząsać.

Wcale nie czułem się lepiej, kiedy uświadomiłem sobie słowa mężczyzny. Na śmierć zapomniałem o wypowiedzianym przez postać nazwisku, skupiony na tej gorszej części snu. Teraz jednak moje myśli powróciły do potężnego jak dzwon głosu, wypowiadającego właśnie ten wyraz. Czy nazwisko, postać i umierająca kobieta mogły mieć związek z moim życiem sprzed utraty pamięci?

Zadrżałem na myśl o tym, co mogło się zdarzyć przed laty. Jeżeli nawiedzały mnie koszmary tego pokroju, to nawet nie potrafiłem sobie wyobrazić, co musiało mnie spotkać, a tym bardziej co przytrafiło się osobom, których śmierci byłem jeszcze przed chwilą świadkiem.

\- Nie wiem... mówię, co słyszałem – wyraził swoje zdanie, po czym przeciągnął się, znowu wprawiając moje ciało w ruch.

Odrętwienie powoli uchodziło, wciąż jednak odczuwałem nieprzyjemne mrowienie w kilku partiach ciała, przede wszystkim nogach.

\- Nie kojarzę mężczyzny, ale też nie znam wszystkich członków tego rodu, dlatego nie powiem ci również, czy to był jeden z Gryffindorów.

Nie byłem zadowolony jego brakiem wiedzy w tym zakresie, nie miałem prawa jednak narzekać, sam nie posiadając nawet ułamka informacji, które zgromadzili.

Wypuściłem powietrze z ust, a wraz z nim w końcu uwolniłem kawałek materiału, który śmiałem trzymać między zębami. Napiąłem mięśnie, przygotowując je do zmiany pozycji. Czułem, że jestem w stanie odsunąć się od Sala, spojrzeć na nich i stawić czoła wszystkiemu, co mnie czekało, przede wszystkim poważnej rozmowie.

\- Jest tylko jedno wyjście, które pomoże nam to sprawdzić. – Rowena niespodziewanie odezwała się, a ja zaniechałem swojego zamiaru, oczekując, co ma do powiedzenia.

Usłyszałem szelest sukni, a chwilę później szybkie kroki, z każdym następnym coraz cichsze, aż nagle ucichły, jakby raptownie się zatrzymała.

\- Niebawem wrócę. Dowiem się wszystkiego, co będę mogła – powiedziała i znów ruszyła w swoją stronę, pozostawiając nas samym sobie.

\- A co ze mną?! – Sal wykrzyknął głośno, niemalże rozsadzając mi bębenki. W jego głosie słychać było nie tylko oburzenie, ale namiastkę poczucia zdrady.

Na dosłownie moment zapadła grobowa cisza, przerywana jedynie szelestem liści, poruszanych przez wiatr za oknem, aż poczułem jego dłoń na swojej głowie, którą potrząsnął, co wcale nie pomogło mi się skoncentrować, wręcz przeciwnie, w jedną sekundę znów poczułem zawroty i byłem przekonany, że wypluję z siebie wnętrzności.

\- Żyjesz tam? – zapytał i jakby wiedział, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi, oparł swoje czoło o czubek mojej głowy, wzdychając cicho.

To był moment, w którym musiałem zareagować, wiedziałem to, a jednak było cholernie ciężko zmusić obolałe ciało do aktywności. Poruszenie palcem było kolosalnym wysiłkiem, przy którym czułem, jakbym umierał.

Odsunąłem twarz od jego piersi, a on natychmiast się wyprostował, zaalarmowany moim ruchem. Łzy, pot i bóg wie, co jeszcze, sprawiły, że twarz zdawała się być drewnianą maską. Przez chwilę nie byłem w stanie ruszyć nawet ustami, odurzony ogromem powietrza, napływającego z każdej strony. Czułem się, jakbym dopiero teraz zaczął oddychać.

Poluźniłem uścisk, wyprostowując zaciśnięte wcześniej w pięści dłonie i oderwałem je od jego pleców, przemieszczając je powoli na pierś. Czułem pod dłońmi mocne, rytmiczne bicie serca. Dźwięk ten pozwolił mi uspokoić oddech, zebrać myśli do kupy, by w końcu przezwyciężyć barierę i odezwać się, dać znać, że wszystko ze mną w porządku.

Podjąłem pierwszą próbę, zaraz jednak poczułem, jak  coś przemieszcza się w moich ustach, przypominając o swojej obecności. Pochyliłem się nieco, by wypluć guzik na wyciągniętą przy klatce pierś, nim zaczerpnął powietrza, żeby przemówić.

\- Ży… ję… - ledwo wydusiłem ochrypłym i niskim, jakby zakatarzonym, głosem. Pociągnąłem nosem, jednocześnie odsuwając się w końcu.

Chciałem wstać, nogi jednak wciąż zachowywały się, jakby nie należały do mnie, w efekcie opadłem bez grama finezji na pośladkach. Pomagając sobie rękami, podciągnąłem kolana pod brodę, przesuwając to w górę, to w dół po łydkach, rozmasowując je, starając się nie wyglądać, jakbym miał lada moment zalać łzami nad swoim przepełnionym bólem losem.

Zajmowałem kawałek podłogi, ulokowany między nogami Salazara. Zapewne powinniśmy być zawstydzeni, być może nawet urażeni tego rodzaju pozycją, ale jednak, zdawało się, jakby żadne z nas nie traktowało sytuacji jako dyskomfortowej. Było mi dobrze pozostawać w takiej bliskości z mężczyzną, a wnioskując po braku jakiejkolwiek reakcji z jego strony, on również musiał czuć podobnie.

\- Chyba trochę odleciałem? – zapytałem, próbując zmusić się do uśmiechu, twarz wciąż jednak kontynuowała swoisty bunt, jakby mówiła, że to nie jest pora na śmiech.

Salazar był bledszy niż zwykle, a powieki przybrały lekki odcień czerwieni. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał na wykończonego i bez wątpienia to była moja wina.

\- Świetnie – odezwał się, mierząc mnie wzrokiem. Nie było w nim śladu nienawiści czy niechęci, być może po prostu nie miał sił, by wyrazić, co myśli, bądź też nie obwiniał mnie za to, co się wydarzyło. – Już przygotowywałem mowę obronną, że to nie ja cię zamordowałem…

Gdyby to było zwykłe spotkanie, gdybym był w pełni sił i bez bagażu przeżyć, zapewne parsknąłbym śmiechem w odpowiedzi. Jego słowa były takie… _salazarowe_. Ale wiedziałem już, że Sal w ten sposób radzi sobie z sytuacjami, nad którymi nie panuje, co poniekąd stanowiło jego urok.

Oparł się dłońmi o podłogę i spróbował podnieść, szybko jednak zetknął się z rzeczywistością, podobnie jak ja, i opadł z jękiem na swoje miejsce, także niezdolny do zapanowania od razu nad swoim ciałem. Tkwiliśmy w bezruchu zbyt długo, by móc pomachać sobie na do widzenia i odejść, każdy w swoją stronę, bez żadnych konsekwencji.

\- Niech to szlag – wymamrotał. Emanował złością, podejrzewałem, że w głównej mierze skierowanej wobec samego siebie.

\- Przepraszam, przeze mnie pewnie wszystko cię boli? – odezwałem się do niego, szczerze przejęty jego stanem, chociaż czułem, że troska może wywołać odwrotny niż wdzięczność efekt. – Mogę jakoś pomóc? – zapytałem, sam do końca nie będąc pewnym, co w zasadzie mógłbym zrobić, aby ulżyć jego cierpieniom. Sam byłem w agonii, ale najwyraźniej nie na tyle zauważalnej, co jego własna.

\- Nie musisz, skrzaty przyniosą mi fiolkę eliksiru wzmacniającego i szybko stanę na nogi – odpowiedział szybko, wzrokiem uciekając do swoich kończyn, które począł pocierać, krzywiąc się przy tym nieznacznie.

Lata życia na wsi, bycia Montgomerym, dni pełne udręki i bólu, przypomniały mi, jakim ukojeniem dla zmęczonych mięśni były wprawne dłonie matki, masującej obolałe plecy, ręce czy nawet nogi. Uczyła mnie, jak należy dotykać, by nie nieść więcej cierpień, lecz ulżyć i stosowałem jej nauki, kiedy wracaliśmy z ojcem styrani pracą. W głowie pojawiło się jednak pytanie, czy mogłem pozwolić sobie na taką poufałość z Salazarem? Szybko jednak stwierdziłem, że nie warto było przejmować się zasadami, które _notabene_ już dawno rzuciliśmy w kąt.

\- Pozwól, że ja to zrobię. – To nawet nie zabrzmiało jak propozycja. O dziwo, nie zaprotestował, zdziwiony zapewne moją stanowczością. Chciałem jednak przydać się na coś, a jeżeli to był jedyny sposób, nie miałem nic przeciwko.

Podniosłem się na kolana z zaskakująca łatwością i powolnym, delikatnym ruchem chwyciłem jego nogę. Nie chciałem go wystraszyć gwałtownością swojego gestu, lecz mimo to wzdrygnął się pod wpływem mojego dotyku. Skupiłem wzrok na leżącej przede mną kończynie, starając się zignorować napastliwy wręcz wzrok.

Przesunąłem palcami po bokach łydki, kciukami zataczając okręgi. Zatrzymałem się przed kolanami, delikatnie rozmasowując mięśnie, które były wyjątkowo spięte, nawet bardziej niż moje. Poświęciłem temu zadaniu kilkanaście minut, nim przesunąłem drżące dłonie wyżej, na uda. Starałem się nie naciskać zbyt mocno, w stresie nie potrafiłem jednak ocenić, czy wykonywałem właściwe ruchy.

Uwaga, z jaką obserwował, nie tyle wykonywaną czynność, co mnie samego, sprawiła, że w zasadzie po chwili nie byłem świadom tego, co robię. Pozwoliłem dłoniom wykonywać pracę mimowolnie, sam starając się myślami odpłynąć jak najdalej, nieco speszony. Dopiero uświadomiłem sobie, jak krępująca była zaistniała sytuacja, jednak czułem się zobligowany wypełnić to, czego się lekkomyślnie zobowiązałem.

Dziękowałem w myślach, że byliśmy zupełnie sami i w tym samym momencie, jakby los chciał znowu ze mnie zadrwić, drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, ukazując postać Roweny. Weszła, trzymając w dłoniach zwoje i zatrzymała się wpół kroku, będąc świadkiem tego niewątpliwie cudacznego zdarzenia.

Niespodziewanie, przynajmniej dla mnie, dłoń Sala nagle znalazła się na moim ramieniu, kilka razy odpychając, jakby przeganiał natrętnego dzieciaka. Chociaż w istocie nim byłem, nie miałem zamiaru ot tak pozwolić na takie traktowanie. Z większą zaciętością wróciłem do swojego zadania, mając już głęboko w nosie, co kobieta sobie pomyśli.

Usiadła w fotelu, a kąciki jej ust były lekko uniesione w uśmiechu. Wiedziałem, że cała ta sytuacja ją rozbawiła, ale nie dałem po sobie poznać, by chociaż w nikłym stopniu mnie to poruszyło, w przeciwieństwie do pewnego osobnika, który nie potrafił okazać wdzięczności za moją dobroć.

\- Udało mi się zebrać nieco informacji na temat Gryffindorów - zaczęła, przekładając kartki. – Wilhelm Gryffindor został lordem kilka lat przed twoim ojcem, Salazarze. Miał wówczas siedemnaście lat, a jego rodziciel zmarł wskutek nieszczęśliwego wypadku. Było to niespodziewane, wielu miało nadzieję, że Robert będzie prowadził rodzinę jeszcze przez co najmniej kilka lat. Nie zdążył przygotować syna, który zresztą nie cieszył się zbytnim uznaniem i sam też nie wykazywał chęci, by objąć miejsce po ojcu. Wielu wetowało przejęciu przez niego władzy.

\- Jak więc został lordem bez poparcia? – Salazar zapytał, ożywiając się nieco. Oczy zaświeciły mu, łaknąc wiedzy, która wcześniej była mu nieznana.

\- Zmienił się. Według doniesień, śmierć ojca odbiła się bardzo na jego zachowaniu i szybko się poprawił, starając odzyskać utracony szacunek. Skoro stanął na czele rodu, znaczy to, że raczej mu się powiodło. W każdym razie, w wieku dwudziestu czterech lat poślubił kobietę francuskiego pochodzenia, dwudziestoletnią Genovieve Ornano, która rzecz jasna przyjęła rodowe nazwisko Gryffindorów. Według informacji, nie było to małżeństwo aranżowane i doniesienia wskazują, że wyjątkowo się udało – kontynuowała, śledząc skupionym wzrokiem zapiski na pergaminach.

Słuchałem w napięciu, zerkając co jakiś czas na kobietę. Historia, którą opowiadała, była niezwykła, chociaż wcale nie oznaczało to, że łatwiej było mi skupić myśli. Zwłaszcza nie wtedy, kiedy czyjaś dłoń delikatnie podróżowała pomiędzy moimi włosami, gładząc je i wręcz nimi bawiąc.

Salazar również to zauważył i gwałtownie oderwał rękę ze speszonym wyrazem twarzy. Nerwowo pocierał kończynę, jak gdyby rozbolała go i w ten sposób próbował pozbyć się niepożądanego uczucia.

Zagryzłem wargi, mimowolnie zerkając na niego, próbując odczytać, co siedzi w jego głowie. Ciężko było nadążyć za emocjami, które spychał w czeluści, byle tylko nikt nie zorientował się, co się w nim ukrywa. Kiedy byłem już pewien, że mnie nienawidzi, lub co najmniej darzy niechęcią, obdarowywał mnie gestami, przepełnionymi troską i delikatnością, a nawet gotów był stanąć w mojej obronie, jak gdybym nie był mu jednak obojętny.

Jego zmienny jak chorągiewka na wietrze nastrój był dezorientujący, a czasem wręcz doprowadzał do irytacji. Powoli jednak przyzwyczajałem się do myśli, że Salazar Slytherin był po prostu jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

\- Problemem był brak potomka i zapewnienie stałości dziedziczenia – zrobiła pauzę, by przerzucić pergaminy i zamrugała zdziwiona - który jednak został rozwiązany, gdy na świat przyszedł chłopiec, Godryk Gryffindor. Wilhelm miał wówczas czterdzieści lat – skończyła zdanie. Zgarnęła niesforny kosmyk włosów za ucho i spojrzała w naszą stronę, nie kryjąc zaskoczenia. – Jestem pełna podziwu, że nie rozerwali go na strzępy za brak męskiego potomka. W tej rodzinie zwykle jest to niedopuszczalne... – Skierowała swoje słowa bardziej w moją stronę, jako że byłem jedynym, który nie posiadał znaczącej wiedzy o czarodziejskim świecie. – Gryffindorowie bardzo sobie cenią męską linię rodu. Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, jakim autorytetem musiał się cieszyć, skoro wykazali tyle cierpliwości.

\- Tak, tak – parsknął Sal, machnąwszy dłonią, jakby odganiał natrętną muchę. Był wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony tłumaczeniem rzeczy, o których _każdy_ czarodziej winien mieć chociaż minimalne pojęcie, w tym ja. Ignorancja ta jednak nie była moją winą, o czym zdawał się czasami zapominać. – Był wspaniałym lordem, którego wszyscy podziwiali... bla, bla, bla... wystarczy tych zachwytów. Skup się na ich dziecku, jeśli łaska.

\- Godryk Gryffindor urodził się jesienią, a jego narodziny okryła żałoba – kontynuowała, starając się nie pokazać, jak bardzo irytuje ją przerywanie jej wypowiedzi. – Genovieve Gryffindor zmarła przy porodzie, chłopiec natomiast przeżył.

\- Czy żyje? – zapytałem szybko, porzucając swoje dotychczasowe zajęcie i podczołgując się do fotela, na którym kobieta siedziała.

Podciągnąłem kolana pod brodę, wprawiając ciało w rytmiczne bujanie. Byłem ciekawy ciągu dalszego i odkrycia powiązania Gryffindorów z moją osobą, o ile takowe istniało.

\- W wieku sześciu lat chłopiec zaginął, jednak informacja o zaginięciu nie zdążyła obiec kraju, bo poinformowano natychmiast o jego śmierci – odpowiedziała smutnym głosem, nie odrywając wzroku od zapisków.

\- Ślepa uliczka – podsumował Salazar, wreszcie podnosząc się z podłogi i otrzepując.

Skrzywił się nieznacznie, kiedy począł rozprostowywać obolałe kończyny. Był gotów zakończyć nieoczekiwanie posiedzenie w salonie i zająć się ważniejszymi sprawami.

Rozłożyłem nogi na boki i skrzyżowałem je, łokciami opierając o kolana. Policzki wsparłem o dłonie i westchnąłem cicho, zawiedziony, że niczego w zasadzie nie wyjaśniliśmy. Postaci ze snu miały pozostać zagadką.

\- Poczekaj – zawołała Rowena. Salazar zaniechał zamiaru oddalenia się w pośpiechu, oparł o mebel i, wciąż ze zniecierpliwieniem wypisanym na twarzy, wlepił wzrok w Rowenę. – Coś tu się nie zgadza! W dniu zaginięcia chłopca Wilhelm Gryffindor umarł!

Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążyłem mrugnąć okiem, a Sal znalazł się przy kobiecie i, wyrwawszy jej wpierw pergamin z dłoni, począł sunąć wzrokiem po zdobytych przez nią dokumentach.

\- Zmarł, nikt jednak nie podał przyczyny... – powiedział, wyraźnie zaskoczony. – Nie wyprawiono ceremonii pogrzebowej dziecku! Przecież to istne szaleństwo! – Zacisnął mocno szczękę, zdenerwowany nowymi informacjami.

Może on wcale nie umarł? Coś w głowie podpowiadało mi, że na świecie działy się gorsze rzeczy, dlaczego więc upozorowanie czyjejś śmierci miałoby być niemożliwe?

\- Może podchodzę do tego ze sporą podejrzliwością, jednak... skoro nie wyprawili ceremonii pogrzebowej i nikt nie widział jego ciała, nie ma pewności, że chłopiec nie żyje, nie mylę się? – Rowena wyraziła moje myśli na głos, powodując, że poczułem nikły płomyk dumy, że nadążałem za ich tokiem dedukcji.

Oboje intensywnie się w siebie wpatrywali, jakby same spojrzenia wyrażały wszystkie ich myśli.

\- Ile lat miałby teraz Godryk Gryffindor? – zapytał Salazar, spoglądając na mnie. Zrobiło mi się zimniej, samo imię wywoływało dreszcze na moim ciele.

\- Piętnaście – odpowiedziała Rowena, chociaż byłem pewien, że mężczyzna sam umiał liczyć. Może zadał pytanie z nadzieją, że jednak się myli?

Mnie samego zaczęło ogarniać przerażenie. Czy było możliwe, że pochodziłem z czarodziejskiej rodziny? Zwłaszcza, jak wynika z tego, co się dzisiaj dowiedziałem, z potężnego rodu o bogatej tradycji? Godryk Gryffindor. Czy to naprawdę mogłem być ja?

Oparłem płasko dłonie o ziemię i wsparłem się na nich, podnosząc do pozycji stojącej. Zrobiłem to powoli, jakbym grał na czasie, bojąc się tego, co mogę usłyszeć.

\- Mężczyzna ze snu – odezwałem się w końcu, przełamując strach, chociaż nie wiedziałem już sam, czego tak naprawdę się boję. Czy, że to może być prawda, czy może kolejnego zawodu? – Przyjąwszy, że… nazywam się Godryk Gryffindor – zadrżałem, wypowiedziawszy jego imię – to on… on może być moim ojcem… a ta kobieta matką?

\- Możemy się mylić... aczkolwiek elementy twojego... hm, snu... – Sal zdecydował się być tym, który odpowie, ale nie mogłem ocenić, na ile był pewny wiarygodności wysnutych wniosków – …jak i historii Gryffindorów łączą się w dość logiczną całość.

Wydawał się przerażony samą myślą, że mógłbym nim być. Rowena zbladła, zaciskając palce na podłokietnikach i wbiła się plecami w oparcie fotela, cała zesztywniała. Jej zamglony wzrok dawał mi do zrozumienia, że również intensywnie myśli, czy możliwe jest, bym był Godrykiem Gryffindorem?

Godryk Gryffindor. Powtórzyłem imię w głowie, po chwili zorientowawszy się, że nie mogę przestać, zmuszany do nieustannego jego wypowiadania.

Pociemniało mi przed oczami, jakby ktoś zgasił jedyne źródło światła w szczelnie zamkniętym przed światem pomieszczeniu. Chwilę później jednak ujrzałem przed sobą obraz. Piękna kobieta o jasnych, puszczonych wolno włosach, opadających przez ramię. Zielone oczy, patrzące łagodnie w stronę podziwiającego płótno. Na twarzy widniał prawie niezauważalny uśmiech, a dłonie złączone były pod piersiami, jakby do modlitwy.

Postać ożyła niespodziewanie, robiąc kilka kroków w moją stronę. Jej dłoń znalazła się na moim policzku, a ja poczułem, jak drży. Prawda uderzyła bezlitośnie jak młot, w głowie zaczęło mi brzęczeć, jakby tysiące dzwonków naraz poczęło tańczyć na wietrze.

\- To była moja matka – powiedziałem, czując ból, rozdzierający mi pierś.

Urodziła dziecko, poświęcając własne życie. Krew, mnóstwo krwi, opuszczających jej łono. Potworna bladość, nieludzkie wrzaski, a przede wszystkim przerażenie. Wszystko zaatakowało mnie jednocześnie, uświadamiając, kim była kobieta ze snu i czego doświadczyła, a przede wszystkim uzmysławiając, jaką rolę w tym wszystkim odegrałem.

\- Godryk… - nie potrafiłem wydusić z siebie niczego innego, a kiedy tylko powtórzyłem imię, usłyszałem ten głęboki głos, wołający mnie z oddali, jak zawsze to czynił.

Pierwszy raz się nie bałem. Wiedziałem już, że nie musiałem. Zaśmiałem się, przełykając łzy, tym razem nie strachu, nie żałosne, budzące odrazę, ale ulgi.

Przymknąłem oczy, pozwalając, by ciemność mnie pochłonęła. Otworzyłem szeroko ramiona, witając ją jak dobrego znajomego, gotów stawić czoła wszystkiemu, co czekało mnie po drugiej stronie, a przede wszystkim w pełni sił, by _z nim_ porozmawiać.

_Poczekaj na mnie, już jestem._


	11. Nawet potężny lew, zraniony, zacznie krwawić

Podążając korytarzem, czułem znajome zapachy i z nabożną wręcz czcią przyglądałem się mijanym obrazom i rzeźbom, a nawet dywany zdawały się mieć wartość równą kopalniom złota. Opuszkami palców wodziłem po ścianach, czując ich chropowatość, a bose stopy dotykały zimnej posadzki, chłód ten przynosił jednak ukojenie.

Uniosłem kąciki ust w ledwo dostrzegalnym uśmiechu, kiedy mijałem sosnowe drzwi, muskając ich szklane gałki. Nie wchodziłem do żadnego z pokoi, pozwalając nogom prowadzić mnie przed siebie znaną im ścieżką. Wiedziałem, dokąd zmierzam. Serce z każdym krokiem biło mocniej i szybciej. Ledwo powstrzymywałem się od biegu.

Jadalnia nic a nic się nie zmieniła. Ogromne pomieszczenie z wielkimi oknami, zapraszającymi do środka promienie słoneczne, w przeszłości goszczące dziesiątki czarodziejów. Teraz było puste, zapomniane, ale jednak zachowało swoje piękno.

Długi, dębowy stół zajmował centralną część pokoju. Wysokie, obite skórą krzesła dostawione były wzdłuż jego boków, a na samym końcu stało największe z nich, masywne, ozdobione szlachetnymi kamieniami, krzesło pana domu, zwrócone frontem do pozostałych. Z czułością pogładziłem drewno, nie mogąc powstrzymać nostalgii.

Ciche chrząknięcie wydobyło mnie z błogiego zamyślenia. Wzdrygnąłem się, wzrok kierując ku źródłu dźwięku. Oczom ukazał mi się mężczyzna, siedzący pod ścianą, wręcz ukrywający się w ciemnościach. Nieco pochylił się, pozwalając, by nikłe światło ukazało jego twarz.

Nie czułem lęku, powiedziałbym wręcz, że rozpierała mnie euforia w obliczu rychłej konfrontacji. Powściągnąłem jednak szalejące emocje i powolnym krokiem ruszyłem w jego stronę, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku nawet na ułamek sekundy.

Wyglądał zupełnie tak, jak zachowany był jego obraz w mojej pamięci. Wysoki mężczyzna o szerokich ramionach i podłużnej twarzy, w której osadzona była para niebieskich oczu, patrzących wzrokiem mędrca. Samo spojrzenie na jego oblicze mówiło, że był to doświadczony życiem człowiek, czym wzbudzał szacunek.

Siedział wyprostowany jak struna, jedno ramię swobodnie zwisało mu przez oparcie, drugie zaś było uniesione, by dłonią mógł przeczesywać bujną, ciemną brodę. Mogąc w końcu ujrzeć go w całej okazałości, z zawodem zauważyłem, że wykazywałem żadnego podobieństwa do tego potężnego mężczyzny. On był oceanem, ja kamykiem rzuconym w jego otchłań i chociaż porównanie to zdawało się bez sensu, to jednak w zupełności oddawało, jak bardzo byłem przytłoczony jego osobą.

Stanąłem przed nim, nie mogąc powstrzymać się od nerwowego wyginania palców dłoni. Łzy stanęły mi w oczach, kiedy pochłaniałem wzrokiem każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy szczegół, począwszy od jasnych piegów na twarzy, przez zmarszczki w kącikach oczu, aż zatrzymałem wzrok na jego głębokich jak morze oczach.

Czułem wstyd, ogarniający mnie od stóp po sam czubek głowy. Poczucie winy przygniatało mnie bezlitośnie, pytając, jak śmiałem zapomnieć o mężczyźnie i o tym, jak ważny był w moim życiu i co dla nie uczynił. Zamarłem, wpatrując się w niego z niepewnością i oczekując na znak czy słowo, dające mi prawo głosu. Nie czułem się godny stać nawet przed jego obliczem, jak więc miałem zdobyć się na więcej niż dotychczas zdołałem?

Tkwiliśmy w grobowej ciszy, słysząc własne oddechy. Zdawał się posągiem i przez chwilę bałem się, że tylko wyobraziłem sobie jego ruch, ale w końcu drgnął, pochyliwszy się jeszcze niżej i przyglądając z uwagą. Chwilę później powaga, jaka malowała się na jego twarzy, zniknęła niczym odjęciem ręki, zastąpiona przez szeroki uśmiech, który niemal rozjaśnił pomieszczenie. W następnej sekundzie poczułem, jakby ostrze wbiło się w moją pierś i niewiele myśląc, rzuciłem do przodu, padając na kolana, dłonie układając niczym do modlitwy, pochyliwszy głowę najniżej, jak tylko się dało.

– Tato! – Załkałem, pozwalając łzom znaleźć w końcu ujście. To nie był moment, w którym należało się wstydzić własnych uczuć, zwłaszcza nie przed nim.

Pochwycił mnie delikatnie za podbródek i uniósł go, znowu łącząc nasze spojrzenia. Przesunął palec wyżej i kciukiem otarł spływające łzy. Dźwignął się z krzesła przy towarzyszącemu temu szelestowi szat i brzęku medalionu, zawieszonego na szyi. Złapał mnie pod ramiona i uniósł, po czym przyciągnął we własne ramiona.

Chociaż los dał mi drugich rodziców, którzy obdarzyli mnie bezwarunkową miłością, to nic jednak nie mogło się równać z uczuciem, którego teraz doświadczyłem. Cały ból, żal, smutek, wszystko, co zgromadziło się we mnie na przestrzeni lat, poczęło się ulatniać, jakby rzucił na mnie zaklęcie, by uczynić mnie szczęśliwym. Nie było to dalekie od prawdy, bo w istocie była to magia, której nie dało się kupić za żadne bogactwa – miłość rodzica.

– Nie sądziłem, że przyjdzie czekać mi tyle lat na nasze spotkanie – odezwał się głosem znacznie potężniejszym niż w moich snach, aż zadrżałem, kiedy rozbrzmiał w uszach. – Nie jestem zły ani rozczarowany. Rozpiera mnie wyłącznie duma. By cię zobaczyć, synu, czekałbym nawet sto lat – dodał, a ja cicho zaszlochałem, dogłębnie poruszony jego słowami. Nawet nie wiedział, jak wiele dla mnie znaczyły… chociaż nie, _on wiedział_.

– Niech no ci się przyjrzę – powiedział, odsuwając mnie od siebie, dłonie jego jednak wciąż spoczywały na moich ramionach, kiedy omiatał mnie spojrzeniem, oceniając, co wyrosło z jego potomka. Obawiałem się, że nie spełniałem jego oczekiwań i odwróciłem wzrok, nieco speszony. – Jesteś już mężczyzną, no proszę! Wyglądasz jota w jotę jak twoja matka, chłopcze – zauważył, a ja dostrzegłem zadowolenie, czające się w jego oczach. – Była najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką moje kiedykolwiek ujrzałem, więc to w żadnym wypadku nie jest obelga. Ach, te delikatne rysy i zielone oczy… ile kobiet oddałoby wszystko za uwagę tak przystojnego młodzieńca – zaśmiał się, klepiąc po ramieniu.

Wskazał na krzesła i usiedliśmy oboje, przygotowując się do przeprowadzenia rozmowy. Świadomość, że to nasze pierwsze i zarazem ostatnie spotkanie po wielu latach napawała mnie żalem, nie tylko zresztą mnie. Oboje mówiliśmy powoli, przedłużaliśmy, jak tylko to było możliwe, aby nacieszyć się swoją obecnością, ale nawet, gdyby dano nam tygodnie, nie bylibyśmy w stanie nadrobić straconego czasu.

Zagryzłem wargi, rękawem ocierając ostałe łzy. Miałem mu tyle do powiedzenia i nie wiedziałem, od czego w ogóle zacząć. Każde słowo zdawało się być niewłaściwe.

– Niewiele pamiętasz – zauważył i zaraz się zaśmiał nad oczywistością, którą niepotrzebnie wypowiedział. – Trudno się dziwić, miałeś zaledwie sześć lat, kiedy wszystko ci odebrano, a matkę straciłeś przy narodzinach… Nie miałeś nigdy lekko w życiu, nawet jeśli za wszelką cenę starałem się zapewnić ci najlepszy z możliwych bytów.

Przed oczami stanęła mi twarz jasnowłosej kobiety, uśmiechającej się do mnie łagodnie. Wręcz promieniała, kiedy spoglądała na mnie zielonymi tęczówkami, pełnymi miłości.

– Czy jesteś w stanie kiedykolwiek mi wybaczyć? – zapytałem, a on spojrzał na mnie z zaskoczeniem. Nie musiałem doprecyzowywać pytania, oboje wiedzieliśmy, o czym mówiłem.

– Cóż miałbym cię wybaczać? – Chwycił moją dłoń w mocny uścisk własnych. – Twoja matka i ja pragnęliśmy dziecka z całego serca. Ona… była wspaniałą kobietą i żoną, pragnącą szczęścia wszystkich dokoła, czasem zapominając o własnym – zaczął mówić, a w jego oczach dostrzegłem i miłość, i tęsknotę tak bolesną, że sam poczułem, jak coś ściska mnie w piersi. – Od początku źle znosiła ciążę, praktycznie nie wychodziła z łoża. Z dnia na dzień podupadała na zdrowiu i nikt nie potrafił pomóc. Magomedycy jednogłośnie zawyrokowali, że nie dożyje rozwiązania i proponowali, by… – przerwał, zaciskając wargi, aż pobielały.

– By pozbyć się dziecka z jej łona – dokończyłem za niego. Nietrudno było się domyślić jedynego wyjścia dla tej tragicznej sytuacji, a poczucie winy zaczynało urastać do niewyobrażalnych rozmiarów. – Dlaczego tego nie zrobili? – zapytałem z goryczą w głosie. – Ona… mogłaby teraz żyć i…

– Gdybyś zobaczył jej minę, gdy jej to zaproponowaliśmy… – wtrącił się, odchylając głowę i spoglądając ze smutnym uśmiechem w wysoki sufit. – Od dnia, kiedy ją poznałem, nigdy nie widziałem jej złej, a w tamtym momencie była wściekła jak osa, a magia miotała się po pokoju jak oszalała. Nawrzeszczała na wszystkich, kazała się im wynosić, a kiedy uspokoiła, błagała mnie ze łzami w oczach, bym pozwolił cię urodzić. To była decyzja, która kosztowała nas wiele, nie będę kłamał, cholernie zabolało, gdy zniknęła z mojego życia. Ale prawdą jest też, że pokochałem cię w momencie, w którym ujrzałem się w kołysce i wziąłem w ramiona.

– Ale to ja ją… – chciałem powiedzieć _zabiłem_ , ale ścisnął moją dłoń mocniej, aż syknąłem, niezdolny kontynuować.

– Nawet tak nie myśl, słyszysz? – niemal wykrzyczał ostrym jak brzytwa tonem. – Nigdy nie żałowałem twego przyjścia na świat i mogę mówić w imieniu twojej matki, że i ona, gdyby cofnąć czas, podjęłaby tę samą decyzję. Nawet w ostatnich sekundach życia myślała wyłącznie o tobie, odeszła z uśmiechem na twarzy. Nie waż się zachowywać, jakbyś nie był wart jej poświęcenia!

 Zamarłem pod wpływem jego tyrady. Mówił w sposób, który zmuszał mnie do uważnego słuchania każdego wypowiedzianego przezeń słowa, jakby od tego zależało moje życie. Wypełnił mnie respekt dla siedzącego obok mężczyzny. Nie dziwota, że został głową rodu, roztaczając wokół potężny autorytet, któremu ciężko było się przeciwstawić. Było to przytłaczające, ale jednocześnie rozpierała mnie duma, że mogłem nazywać się jego synem, krwią z jego krwi.

Wymamrotałem przeprosiny, a on westchnął ciężko, nim puścił moją dłoń i z czułością pogłaskał po głowie.

– Jak właściwie jesteśmy w stanie ze sobą rozmawiać? – zadałem pytanie, schodząc myślami na inne, mniej nieprzyjemne tory. – Nie umarłem, prawda? – zaniepokoiłem się, nie potrafiąc znaleźć innego wyjaśnienia, dlaczego mogę rozmawiać ze swoim zmarłym ojcem.

– Skądże znowu! – zaśmiał się ochryple. – Mdlenie stało się ostatnio twoim nawykiem. Nie musisz się wstydzić – dodał, kiedy zauważył, jak pochylam głowę, pocierając płonące z zażenowania uszy. – Niewielu czarodziejów przeszło przez to, co ty. Nie mają prawa cię oceniać ani traktować gorzej tylko dlatego, że nie wiesz, jak sobie z tym poradzić. Któż miał cię przygotować na stawienie czoła takim przeszkodom? – zapytał retorycznie, sam odwracając wzrok, przygnieciony nadmiarem emocji, gromadzącym się w pomieszczeniu. – Niestety, nasz świat ma to do siebie, że nie jest wyrozumiały dla nikogo, kto nie spełnia postawionych oczekiwań i nieprędko to się zmieni, jeżeli nikt nie zawalczy o lepsze jutro. Musisz ciężko pracować i wierzyć w sukces, bo jestem pewien, że to właśnie czeka na ciebie na końcu tej wyboistej drogi.

Pokiwałem głową, a negatywne emocje powoli się ulatniały. Świadomość, że ojciec nie uważał mnie za dziwoląga, niegodnego nazwiska, była pocieszająca, zwłaszcza, kiedy nie słyszałem w jego głosie nawet krzty zawodu, wręcz przeciwnie, był pełen wiary w moje możliwości, co dodawało sił.

– Wracając do twojego pytania – kontynuował, opierając łokieć na podłokietniku i wspierając głowę na uniesionej dłoni. – Straciłeś przytomność, kiedy zaklęcie zostało przełamane.

– Zaklęcie? – Zmarszczyłem brwi, próbując cokolwiek sobie przypomnieć, jednak jedyne, co przywołałem, to potworny ból głowy i wspomnienie białego światła.

– _Obliviate_ – podpowiedział mi, widząc moje usilne starania powrócenia do przeszłości. – Potężne zaklęcie, usuwające pamięć. Czarodzieje wykorzystują je, by usuwać wspomnienia mugoli, którzy widzieli za dużo, zapewne wiesz, co mam na myśli. Od lat staramy się pozostać w ukryciu, bynajmniej nie ze strachu, aczkolwiek na pewno jest to jeden z powodów, dla których zapobiegamy zdemaskowaniu. Wyobraź sobie ile mugoli oczekiwałoby użycia magii dla ich korzyści...

– Potrafię sobie wyobrazić – odpowiedziałem. Wizja ułatwienia życia z pewnością jest pociągająca i wielu chciałoby uzyskać pomoc. Z drugiej strony, czy było w tym coś dziwnego? Przecież czarodzieje sami używają magii dla własnej wygody. – Możliwe jest cofnięcie takiego zaklęcia? – zastanowiłem się nad jego słowami, próbując uporządkować napływające informacje w logiczną całość.

– Widzisz, synu, zaklęcie to jest specyficzne. Owszem, możliwe jest jego cofnięcie, co do zasady tylko i wyłącznie przez tego, który je rzucił. Jednak, wszystkie zaklęcia zależne są od mocy, jaką dysponujesz – zrobił przerwę, wpatrując się ze skupieniem we własne dłonie. – Postaram się wyjaśnić to jak najprościej, obrazowo – powiedział, widząc wyraz mojej twarzy.

Wszyscy zapominali, że _żyłem_ w świecie czarodziejów dopiero od krótkiego czasu. Byłem wręcz niemowlakiem, który dopiero co oderwał się od ssania własnego palca i teraz próbował raczkować.

– Wyobraź sobie trzech czarodziejów. Widzisz ich? Niech więc zamienią się w szklanki z wodą. – Wybałuszyłem oczy, nie wiedząc, czy powinienem traktować jego słowa poważnie. Wszystko jednak wskazywało, że nie żartował. Przywołałem w myślach obraz trzech szklanek z wodą, tak jak poprosił. – Pierwsza niech będzie w połowie pełna, druga do brzegów, w trzeciej zaś ma się przelewać. Jak uważasz, która z nich jest odzwierciedleniem najpotężniejszego czarodzieja?

– Hm... ta, z której się rozlewa? – odpowiedziałem niepewnie, chociaż nie potrafiłem odnaleźć sensu w jego zagadce.

– Błąd! – Klasnął w dłonie jak małe dziecko, a ja wzdrygnąłem się, wystraszony jego gwałtownym ruchem. Wpatrywałem się w niego z otwartymi ustami, uświadamiając sobie, że choć nie wyglądam jak jego syn, to jednak zdawało się, że odziedziczyłem po nim coś innego. Jego charakter. – Niepełna szklanka symbolizuje przeciętnego czarodzieja, stanowiącego największą część naszej społeczności. Ma jakąś moc, dość mierną, bym powiedział, potrafi czarować, nie ma jednak potencjału, by wznieść się ponad to. Jeżeli podniósłbyś tę szklankę, zauważyłbyś, że dno przecieka. Nigdy się nie zapełni, bo jeśli naczynie jest wadliwe, to zawartość w nim nie pozostanie.

– Więc… czy woda, wylewająca się poza brzegi, nie powinna znaczyć, że czarodziej ma znacznie więcej mocy od innych? – zapytałem, unosząc brwi. Ojciec był zadowolony z mojego aktywnego udziału, to było pewne, sądząc po radości, wypisanej na jego twarzy.

– Tylko pozornie – odpowiedział. – Moc się wylewa, jest wręcz przytłaczająca dla innych, ale na cóż ci ona, jeżeli nie jesteś w stanie nad nią zapanować i używać? W tym przypadku potencjał jest marnowany. Najpotężniejszy czarodziej to taki, który posiada moc, jednak równocześnie z nią też siłę, by nauczyć się ją kontrolować i wykorzystać. Zupełnie jakbyś zanurzył się w wodzie, która podąża za twoimi ruchami, daje sobą kierować. Dlatego szklanka, wypełniona do brzegów, ale nie tracąca swojej zawartości, ukazuje czarodzieja, jakim każdy powinien się stać.

– To ma sens – przyznałem, zaskoczony ukrytą w opowieści nauką. – Jak to ma się do zaklęcia _obliviate_?

– Zgodnie z tym, co już ustaliliśmy... co do zasady może je cofnąć wyłącznie czarodziej, który je rzucił. Jednak istnieje możliwość przełamania zaklęcia przez kogoś innego. Jeżeli wyobrazisz sobie sytuację, w której rzucający posiada moc znacznie słabszą od podejmującego próbę przełamania, mamy do czynienia ze ścieraniem się dwóch sił, a walkę tą wygra prędzej czy później ta potężniejsza – wyjaśnił, splatając palce na wysokości brzucha, nie spuszczając ze mnie przenikliwego wzroku.

Dawał mi czas na przyswojenie wiedzy, którą raczył się ze mną dzielić, za co byłem ogromnie wdzięczny. Nawet tutaj odczuwałem obciążające umysł zmęczenie.

– Zawsze czar słabszego czarodzieja ulegnie temu drugiemu? Przecież to sprawia, że rzucanie zaklęć przez pierwszego traci sens! – zauważyłem, nieco oburzony takim funkcjonowaniem magii. Zatem, na co było mi uczyć się zaklęć, jeżeli chociażby Salazar byłby w stanie machnięciem ręki je zdjąć?

– Jeżeli zaklęcie jest słabe, to nawet dziecko sobie z nim poradzi – zażartował. – Jeżeli twoje zaklęcie jest świecą, a zaklęcie przełamujące wiadrem wody, to jak myślisz? Kto zwycięży?

– Wystarczy mi twoich przykładów – westchnąłem, chociaż nie mogłem się powstrzymać od szerokiego uśmiechu.

Doprawdy, ten człowiek potrafił przechodzić z jednej skrajności w drugą. W jednej chwili był potężnym czarodziejem, głową rodu, by następnie przeistoczyć się w infantylnego mężczyznę, wymyślającego pokręcone porównania. Im dłużej z nim przebywałem, przypominałem sobie, jaki był, tym większy afekt wobec niego odczuwałem. Wiedziałem jednak, że to dawne uczucia powracały, uświadamiając mi, jak ważny był w moim życiu.

– Jakim cudem zaklęcie rzucone wobec mnie zostało przełamane? – zadałem nurtujące mnie pytanie. Nie wierzyłem, bym zrobił to samodzielne, nawet nieświadomie.

– Przyznam się nieskromnie, że duża w tym moja zasługa. – Odchylił głowę, spoglądając w przestrzeń przed sobą zamglonym wzrokiem. – Zdarzyło się coś, czego _jeszcze_ nie pamiętasz. Poznałem kogoś, kto odebrał mi rozum…

– Kogoś? – Pochyliłem się do przodu, zaciekawiony. Nie wiedziałem jednak, czy chciałem, by kontynuować… jedno spojrzenie na jego przepełnioną bólem twarzą, by ciekawość została zepchnięta w najdalsze rejony. – Przypomnę sobie wszystko? – zapytałem szybko, zmieniając wywołujący cierpienie temat.

– Wszystko, co zapomniałeś, powróci do ciebie w odpowiednim czasie. Każde twoje wspomnienie z dzieciństwa, lecz nie tylko… ofiaruję ci coś ponad to, co przyda ci się w próbach odnalezienia w tej okrutnej rzeczywistości.

– Co masz na myśli?

– Moje wspomnienia, wiedza, tajemnice… składam to wszystko w twoich rękach pełen pokory, błagając cię o wybaczenie. – Zsunął się z krzesła, padając przede mną na kolana. Zerwałem się z krzesła, z zamiarem podniesienia ojca, ten jednak uparcie trwał w tej, niegodnej dla kogoś o jego statusie, pozycji. – Dowiesz się wszystkiego, czego się dopuściłem. Moje osiągnięcia, ale i grzechy. To, co zrobiłem i czego nie, choć powinienem. Będziesz miał tysiące powodów, aby mnie znienawidzić i nie będę ci miał tego za złe, bo po stokroć na to zasłużyłem.

– Ojcze, proszę, powstań – poprosiłem, bez oczekiwanego efektu. – Nigdy nie mógłbym cię znienawidzić – powiedziałem stanowczo, zaciskając pięści mocniej na jego szacie i szarpiąc do góry. Nie mogłem patrzeć na to poniżenie, dlatego odrzuciłem w kąt zasady, zmuszając, by stanął na nogach.

Miał łzy w oczach, kiedy w końcu się wyprostował. Szybkim ruchem je otarł, a uśmiech na nowo pojawił się na jego twarzy, choć nawet on nie mógł ukryć trawiącego go smutku.

– Chciałbym otrzymać wystarczająco czasu, bym mógł pokazać ci przeszłość, wszystko objaśnić, los jednak nigdy nie był dla nas łaskawy – powiedział, obiema dłońmi chwytając moją twarz. – Chcę jednak, żebyś pamiętał, że nigdy nie przestałem cię kochać, nawet jeśli mogło się wydawać inaczej. Człowiek, którego ujrzysz, posiadał tylko moje ciało, ale to nie byłem ja.

– Czekaj, co zamierzasz… - zacząłem, ale słowa zamarły mi na ustach, kiedy poczułem przeraźliwy chłód, ogarniający mnie od palców stóp po czubek głowy.

Otaczające mnie pomieszczenie zaczęło się rozmywać, tak samo jak mężczyzna, stojący przede mną. Chciałem zawołać, by mnie jeszcze nie opuszczał, ale zniknął, nie czekając, by usłyszeć, co mam do powiedzenia.

*

Wciąż stałem w jadalni, coś jednak sprawiało, że czułem się, jakby to nie było to samo pomieszczenie. Powiew chłodnego powietrza, promienie słońca, wpadające do środka, a przede wszystkim zastawa, ułożona z zatrważającą dokładnością, na stole. Wszystko to wskazywało na to, że _coś_ się zmieniło.

Zrobiłem kilka niepewnych kroków, z ostrożnością rozglądając się dokoła. Zaatakowały mnie irracjonalne obawy, że lada moment ktoś mnie zaatakuje, szybko jednak obroniłem się przed nimi, całą uwagę skupiając na obserwacji, która wydawała się najodpowiedniejszym rozwiązaniem.

Niepewność i strach wykonywały odwrót, zastąpione przez spokój, kiedy zacząłem odnajdywać się w nowej sytuacji. Zacząłem rozumieć, gdzie zostałem wysłany, dzięki czemu potrafiłem nad sobą zapanować. Skierowałem się w stronę korytarza, otumaniony pragnieniem zwiedzenia domu, odkrycia na nowo jego tajemnic. Wszystko było obce, acz znajome, co przyprawiało mnie o ból głowy. Uśmiech mimowolnie wkradł się na twarz, kiedy wyciągnąłem rękę w stronę gałki.

Nie zdążyłem jej pochwycić, kiedy drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły, a do środka wbiegła mała istota, tak szybka, że nie zdążyłem nawet zarejestrować, kim jest. Obróciłem się, nieco oburzony nieodpowiednim zachowaniem, gotów wygłosić kazanie, ale gdy mój wzrok spoczął na niezgrabnym dziecku, próbującym usadowić się na wysokim krześle głowy rodu, nie byłem w stanie wydobyć z siebie nawet słowa.

Chłopiec miał burzę jasnych włosów, rozwianych we wszystkie strony, a twarz pokrywał mu rumieniec. Uśmiechał się, kiedy zapierał się rękami, by wspiąć się na siedzisko.

– Karolinooo –zawołał nagle głosem tak słodkim, że przez chwilę byłem pewien swojej omyłki, że przed sobą mam dziewczynkę, nie zaś chłopca.

Kilkanaście sekund obok mnie przeszła niska, dość pulchna kobieta, o włosach spiętych w ciasny kok. Błądziła wzrokiem po jadalni, aż spoczął on na źródle hałasu, który teraz trzymał się zaciekle krawędzi krzesła, wierzgając nogami w powietrzu, jakby właśnie walczył o przeżycie.

– Na litość boską, paniczu, tak nie przystoi się zachowywać! – krzyknęła, podbiegając do niego i pomagając mu zająć miejsce w sposób, do jakiego było przeznaczone. Chociaż zdawała się go ganić, uśmiechała się prawie niedostrzegalne, a jej spojrzenie przepełnione było czułością, które zakuło mnie w serce.

– Dzisiaj mam urodziny i tatuś mówił, że to mój dzień! – powiedział, obrażony wydymając usta i zakładając ręce na piersi.

– Mówił także, że ma panicz być grzeczny – zaśmiała się, poprawiając mu włosy. – Dopiero co je ułożyłam, a już w nieładzie… co ja z paniczem mam…

Przybliżyłem się, chłonąc wzrokiem dziecko, siedzące w wielkim krześle. Machało radośnie nogami, wzrokiem wędrując po całym pomieszczeniu, zupełnie jak ja przed chwilą. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, patrząc na jego duże, zielone oczy, tryskające zaraźliwą wręcz radością.

– Paniczu, oto pański urodzinowy posiłek. – Kobieta, którą wcześniej nazwał Karoliną, pochyliła się z talerzem pełnym owoców, pokrytych bursztynowym sosem, który, po roznoszącym się zapachu, musiał być miodem.

– O rany! – krzyknął zdumiony, choć wyraźnie szczęśliwy. – Karolino, musisz zjeść ze mną! – zawołał po chwili, łapiąc za dwa widelce i wciskając kobiecie jednej w jej dłoń.

– Paniczu, służbie nie wypada… - zaczęła, ale urwała, gdy chłopiec spojrzał na nią wielkimi, szczenięcymi oczami.

– Nie mogę jeść sam w swoje urodziny. Proszę, zjedz ze mną – zawodził, szarpiąc za jej fartuch, aż kobieta westchnęła i usiadła obok niego, rozejrzawszy się, czy aby nikt przypadkiem ich nie obserwował.

Uśmiechnąłem się, obserwując, jak wzajemnie się karmią, zupełnie jakby nic ich nie dzieliło. Można by pomyśleć, że była jego matką, a sposób, w jaki ją traktował, zdawał się jedynie potwierdzać, że darzył ją miłością.

Spojrzałem na kobietę i sam uśmiechnąłem się, w myślach narzucając poprawkę: kochałem ją. Nawet teraz czułem przemożną chęć wpadnięcia w jej ramiona, oferujące poczucie bezpieczeństwa i bezwarunkową miłość. To nie była byle jaka służąca. To była Karolina.

Hałas na zewnątrz wytrącił mnie ze stanu błogiego rozmyślania. Karolina zerwała się z miejsca i szybko ruszyła korytarzem, wołając do chłopca, by nie ruszał się z miejsca. Poczułem się, jakby skierowała swoje słowa do mnie, dlatego nie drgnąłem nawet o milimetr, oczekując na wieści.

Wróciła po chwili, uśmiechając się szeroko. Oboje patrzyliśmy na nią z ciekawością. Podeszła do dziecka, zdjęła go ostrożnie z krzesła i nakazała iść do holu.

– Ale co z naszym deserem? – zapytał, nie ukrywając zawodu. Tęsknym wzrokiem jeszcze powiódł w stronę talerza i westchnął, pozwalając poprowadzić się za rękę.

Ruszyłem za nimi, rozglądając się dokoła zafascynowany. Teraz dostrzegałem znacznie więcej szczegółów. Dom był wyjątkowo zadbany, pięknie urządzony. Wystrój zrobił na mnie ogromne wrażenie swoją różnorodnością, przebijając nawet zamek Slytherinów, a nie spodziewałem się, bym mógł ujrzeć okazalszy dom.

– Gdzie idziemy? Chyba mnie nie chcesz wyrzucić? Byłem niegrzeczny i mnie oddajecie? – zadawał pytania, dość głupie, ale widać było, że był przerażony niewiedzą. Rozglądał się zlękniony, aż raptownie zatrzymał, wciągając ze świstem powietrze.

Podążyłem wzrokiem w ślad jego, aż napotkał parę niebieskich oczu, patrzących się wesoło w małego człowieka, stojącego przed nim. Widziałem ojca niemalże przed chwilą, jednak wciąż zrobił piorunujące wrażenie.

Uklęknął, nie odrywając wzroku od chłopca, po czym rozłożył szeroko ramiona, patrząc z wyczekiwaniem. Nie zdążyłem nawet mrugnąć, kiedy dziecko wpadło w jego ramiona, nie powstrzymując łez. Scena ta zdawała się trwać wieczność, nim w końcu się od siebie oderwali, a ja nie mogłem powstrzymać ukłucia zazdrości.

– Karolino, przygotuj nam, proszę, prowiant na drogę – odezwał się swoim barytonem, nie patrząc jednak na kobietę, pochłonięty całkowicie ściskającym go chłopcem. – Zabieram Godryka na wycieczkę nad jezioro, niech wszystko będzie gotowe do pół godziny.

Zamarłem, przenosząc wzrok to na niego, to na jasnowłose dziecko, aż wybuchnąłem histerycznym wręcz śmiechem, ocierając łzy rozbawienia. Więc to byłem ja?

Zgiąłem się wpół, trzymając za obolały od śmiania brzuch, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom. Ganiłem też w myślach własną głupotę, że nie poznałem samego siebie. Teraz, mając tę świadomość, dostrzegałem uderzające między nami podobieństwo. Te same, zielone oczy i żyjące własnym życiem jasne włosy (moja dziecięca wersja miała włosy o kolorze wręcz srebrzystobiałym, które z wiekiem najwyraźniej ściemniały, nad czym nie ubolewałem).

Zamieniłem się w ich cień, podążając za nimi krok w krok, słuchając wymiany prostych zdań, jakie mają miejsce między ojcem a synem. Było w tym coś odprężającego. Mężczyzna pochylił się i wziął dziecko na ręce, mocno przytulając, aż chłopiec zaśmiał się głośno, krzycząc, że zaraz go udusi. Mimo wszystko objął go chudymi ramionami za szyję, szepcząc coś, czego już nie mogłem dosłyszeć.

– Dokąd pójdziemy, tato? – zapytał, nie mogąc powściągnąć ciekawości. Jego oczy błyszczały z podekscytowania.

– Nad jezioro – odpowiedział mężczyzna i nim chłopiec zdołał zadać kolejne pytania, dodał – Nie powiem ci po co, to niespodzianka. Zobaczysz na miejscu – zaśmiał się, widząc naburmuszoną minę dziecka i pochylił, składając na jego skroni pocałunek, który natychmiastowo przegonił nieproszonego dąsa.

– Obiecujesz, że będzie fajnie?

– Obiecuję.

Powoli postawił chłopca na ziemię, biorąc od przybyłej Karoliny starannie zawiązany pakunek. Kobieta pochyliła się jeszcze, poprawiając ubranie chłopca i delikatnie potarła jego policzki, zaraz jednak prostując się gwałtownie, jakby uświadomiła sobie, że nie wypadało jej okazywać uczuć paniczowi, zwłaszcza nie w obecności pana domu. Uśmiechnęła się blado i szybko zniknęła, skinąwszy głową. Podążyłem za nią wzrokiem, dopóki nie zniknęła za drzwiami, prowadzącymi do kuchni.

– Chodźmy – powiedział mężczyzna, nie mogąc ukryć wzruszenia, kiedy mała dłoń chłopca wsunęła się w jego własną, zaciskając na niej palce.

Ruszyli w stronę wyjścia, a ja szybko za nimi podążyłem, nie chcąc stracić nawet sekundy z, nie dało się temu zaprzeczyć, mojego życia. Jednak, zanim dotarłem do drzwi, one zatrzasnęły się z hukiem, a wizja domu szybko zaczęła się rozmywać, zastępowana kolejną.

Zamknąłem oczy, czując nieprzyjemne szarpnięcie. Silny podmuch wiatru uderzył w moją twarz, pozbawiając tchu i wówczas zmusiłem powieki do uniesienia się, zaciekle walcząc o oddech.

Rozejrzałem się wokół, ze zdumieniem stwierdzając, że stałem pośrodku polany, między kilkoma drzewami. Za mną rozciągało się błękitne jezioro, po którym powoli pływały kaczki, skubiące co jakiś czas swoje pióra, a chwilę później, zza wysokich trzcin, dołączyły do ptasiego grona łabędzie. Był to widok iście idylliczny, niemalże się w nim zatraciłem, zapominając, po co właściwie tutaj trafiłem.

Rżenie konia, na całe szczęście, szybko sprowadziło mnie na ziemię. Obejrzałem się przez ramię, dostrzegając zbliżającego się wierzchowca, na grzbiecie którego siedział ojciec, trzymając przed sobą uśmiechającego się chłopca. Zwierzę powoli truchtało, machając łbem, ilekroć niepożądany owad postanowił osiąść na jego skórze.

Był to wielki ogier o popielatej maści, już z daleka dający sygnał, że nie jest byle jakim koniem. Było w zwierzęciu coś fascynującego i niepokojącego zarazem, i nie mogłem oderwać wzroku od jego powiewającej na wietrze grzywy. Widok konia był dla mnie codziennością, w tym jednak było coś niezwykłego. Po prostu był piękny.

Nie był to jednak czas ani miejsce na podziwianie fauny i flory, zganiłem się w myślach i skupiłem uwagę na postaciach, bo to one stanowiły najważniejszy element wizji. Było to jednak nużące zajęcie i nic nie wskazywało na to, by miało się zdarzyć cokolwiek kluczowego dla zrozumienia mojej przeszłości.

Usiadłem na trawie, krzyżując nogi i odchyliłem do tyłu, opierając ciężar na dłoniach. Spojrzałem w niebo i nie mogłem wyjść z podziwu, że to było tylko wspomnienie… Świergot ptaków, podmuchy wiatru, chlupot wody, wszystko zdawało się być realne.

Spojrzałem w bok, pchnięty dziwnym przeczuciem, i zmarszczyłem brwi na widok kilku postaci, rysujących się w oddali. Położyłem się na boku, pozwalając rękom odpocząć i przyglądałem się im, dopóki jedna z nich nie odłączyła się i nie zniknęła pomiędzy drzewami, by po chwili jej towarzystwo odeszło w przeciwnym kierunku.

Podniosłem się gwałtownie, czując nieprzyjemną aurę w powietrzu i zacząłem rozglądać niczym wystraszona łania, wyczuwająca zagrożenie. Coś było nie tak.

Skierowałem wzrok na ojca, który był już o tylko kilka łokci dalej od polany, aż w końcu z gracją poprowadził konia pośród traw, rozmawiając przyciszonym głosem z synem, jakby omawiali jakieś tajemnice. Po chwili oboje wybuchli śmiechem i wówczas koń stanął dęba, rżąc głośno z przerażenia, choć powód jego zachowania nie był zrozumiały.

Patrzyłem, jak mężczyzna upada na ziemię z głośnym jękiem, a chłopiec zaczyna pokrzykiwać, trzymając się mocno grzywy zwierzęcia, które uparło się, by zrzucić z siebie wszystkich pasażerów. W końcu uspokoiło się pod wpływem dotyku dziecka i łagodnym słowom, wypowiadanym do niego. Podbiegłem do nich z zamiarem pomocy, w połowie drogi jednak uświadomiłem sobie, że nie jestem w stanie nic zrobić. Byłem tylko duchem, niematerialną istotą, która została przysłana, by obserwować, nic poza tym, co stanowiło najboleśniejszy element mojej obecności tutaj.

Rozejrzałem się dokoła, nie dostrzegłem jednak nic, co wskazywałoby na przyczynę jego niespodziewanej reakcji. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłem postać, która niezauważalnie zbliżyła się do podróżujących. Podskoczyłem zaskoczony jej pojawieniem się i zadałem sobie pytanie, na które odpowiedź była przerażająca: czy było możliwe, bym nie zauważył, jak się zbliżała?

Przy koniu, który znów zaczął wierzgać niespokojnie, stanęła drobna kobieta o długich, złotych niczym pszenica włosach. Ściskając w dłoniach koszyk, zbliżyła się do mężczyzny i pochyliła nad nim, a jej włosy opadły przez ramię, muskając jego twarz.

– Panie, czy wszystko w porządku? – zapytała cichym, melodyjnym głosem, która zabrzmiała niczym pieśń słowika. Skrzywiłem się mimo wszystko, czując, że nie jestem w stanie żywić do niej sympatii. Coś w niej było znajomego, acz odrzucającego. – Widziałam upadek mości pana i natychmiast przybiegłam. Mam nadzieję, że nic poważnego się nie stało – wyjaśniła swoje przybycie, nie odrywając spojrzenia od oczu ojca, który zdawał się być zahipnotyzowany.

Miałem ochotę podejść i krzyknąć na niego, by w końcu wstał. Siedział w bezruchu, gapiąc się jak ciele w malowane wrota. Coś w jego oczach mówiło mi, że wydarzyło się właśnie coś okropnego, czego teraz nie potrafiłem zrozumieć.

Odwróciłem wzrok ku kobiecie, lustrując ją wzrokiem. Była wysoka jak na kobietę, szczupła, o bladej karnacji. Na sobie miała białą, cienką suknię, opinającą się na ciele, co podkreślało jej kobiece kształty: szerokie biodra, wąską talię i jędrne piersi, widoczne zza cienkiej tkaniny. Która porządna panna się tak ubierała?

Prychnąłem, nie mogąc uwierzyć własnym oczom i czekałem, aż ojciec pogoni ją precz, świadom z kim ma niewątpliwie do czynienia. On jednak nie spełnił moich oczekiwań, wgapiając się w nią, jakby była cudem świata.

Podniósł się, otrzepując i podszedł do konia, zdejmując z niego syna, o którym wszyscy zapomnieli, w tym ja. Kucnął przy nim, oglądając go ze wszystkich stron i westchnienie ulgi wydobyło się z jego ust, kiedy odkrył, że nic mu się nie stało. Delikatnie pogłaskał go po głowie, po czym znów stanął naprzeciw kobiecie, która uważnie śledziła go brązowymi oczami.

– Jak pannę zwą? – zdobył się na pytanie, starając się zbytnio nie przyglądać nieznajomej, chociaż nawet ja zauważyłem spojrzenie, które co rusz zatrzymywało się na jej ciele.

– Cecilia – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się delikatnie i dygając lekko, jakby w przestrachu.

Było w niej coś tajemniczego, co sprawiało, że w istocie przyciągała wzrok. Z jednej strony zdawała się być dojrzałą kobietą, ale też z drugiej również dziewczęcego. Chociaż nie miałem żadnych racjonalnych przesłanek, czułem, że kryje się za tym coś mrocznego.

– Cecilio, chcę zabrać cię do swojego zamku – odezwał się niespodziewanie mężczyzna, a ja zachłysnąłem się własną śliną, patrząc na ojca jak na obcego człowieka. Czy on naprawdę to powiedział?

Wizja znowu się rozmyła, tym razem byłem przygotowany na nieprzyjemne doznanie temu towarzyszące. Nie zamknąłem oczu, obserwując, jak kształty ulegają przekształceniom, aż znalazłem się pośrodku jadalni, tym razem przyozdobionej i liczebnie wypełnionej.

Widziałem ojca, siedzącego na swoim miejscu, a po jego prawej jasnowłosą Cecilię, pochyloną nieco z zawstydzenia, z rumieńcem na twarzy. Wszyscy śmiali się, krzyczeli, hałasom nie było końca i przeczuwałem, że to nie skończy się niczym dobrym.

Mężczyzna niespodziewanie wstał, zwracając na siebie uwagę. Towarzystwo natychmiast umilkło, z uwagą wpatrując się w głowę rodu, która podniosła wysoko kielich z winem do toastu.

– Dzisiejszy dzień jest dniem szczególnym, moi drodzy. Odmieni on zarówno moje, jak i wasze życie i mam nadzieję, że wyłącznie na lepsze – zaczął przemowę, a ludzie zaczęli coś pokrzykiwać, śmiejąc się donośnie, aby znowu umilknąć, by pozwolić mu kontynuować. – Zapewne nie spodziewaliście się zwołania spotkania tak wcześnie, widziałem to po waszych twarzach, ale kochani, dzisiejszy dzień jest powodem do świętowania! Otóż, na drodze swej spotkałem tę oto kobietę, Cecilię. Gdy spadłem z konia, przyśpieszyła mi z pomocą, a jej troska o obcego starca poruszyła mym sercem. – Po Sali przeszedł pomruk zadowolenia, a sama zainteresowana skinęła głową, zakładając kosmyk włosów za ucho. – Chciałem wam oznajmić to, kiedy będziemy zebrani przy wspólnej kolacji. Podzielcie mą radość, przyjaciele, Cecilia zostanie moją żoną!

– Co?! – krzyknąłem, chociaż nikt nie mógł mnie usłyszeć. Rozejrzałem się w poszukiwaniu oznaki, że to wszystko jest wyłącznie niesmacznym żartem i niestety wszystko wskazywało na to, że była to prawda.

Oparłem się o ścianę, mając ciemne plamy przed oczami, i wybiegłem na korytarz, nie chcąc być dłużej świadkiem tej sytuacji. Zatrzymałem się jednak gwałtownie, stając tuż przed sześcioletnim sobą, na twarzy którego malował się ból, zapewne silniejszy od mojego własnego. Wiedziałem jednak… pamiętałem… jakie uczucia mną zawładnęły, kiedy potajemnie usłyszałem wieści. Poczucie zdrady…

*

Rozkaszlałem się, czując, jakby coś stanęło mi w gardle. Zajęło mi chwilę uspokojenie się. Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów i rozejrzałem, aż dotarło do mnie, że opuściłem już ukazane mi przez ojca wizje.

Siedział obok, wpatrując się w splecione palce, aż w końcu spojrzał na mnie, blado uśmiechając. Otworzył usta i natychmiast zamknął, jakby rozmyślił się. Kilka razy powtórzył czynność, aż w końcu westchnął cierpiętniczo. Nie byłem w stanie się odezwać, czekając na to, co ma do powiedzenia. Potrzebowałem wyjaśnień.

– Odkąd poznałem Cecilię, ubyło mi rozumu – zaczął, a ja pochyliłem się, słuchając w skupieniu. – Chcę powiedzieć coś na swoją obronę, co może umniejszy moje winy w twoich oczach – zaśmiał się gorzko i podniósł dłoń, dając znać, bym się nie odzywał. – Pozwól mi powiedzieć, co powinienem, proszę.

Zapadła cisza, w której zdobyłem się jedynie na pokiwanie głową. Położył znowu dłoń na podłokietniku, palcami wystukując rytm, mający na celu zapewne go uspokoić.

– Tego dnia, kiedy we dwoje wyruszyliśmy w podróż, jak na ojca i syna przystało, spotkaliśmy _ją_. Dobrze pamiętam moment, gdy koń zrzucił mnie ze swojego grzbietu. Pierwsza myśl, jaka wówczas przyszła mi do głowy, to tylko, byś ty nie był ranny, ale pojawiła się Cecilia i mój umysł spowiła mgła. Ciężko to opisać… czułem się, jakbym patrzył na wszystko z boku, jakbym opuścił własne ciało… rozumiesz mnie? – Potarł nerwowo głowę, a aura, jaką roztaczał, opadła, ukazując go teraz po prostu jako nieszczęśliwego starca. – Cecilia była wilą, która wykorzystała właściwy moment, by użyć przeciwko mnie swojej magii. Spowodowała cały ten wypadek, skierowała całą moją uwagę na tobie, przez co stanowiłem łatwy cel…

– Kim są wile? – zapytałem, odganiając nieprzyjemne wyobrażenia przeróżnych potworów.

– Wile są magicznymi istotami, które potrafią przybrać dowolną postać. Mogą ukazać się jako łabędź, wilk czy nawet zwykły, czarny kot, nie ma dla nich żadnych ograniczeń. Cecilia zdecydowała się na ludzką postać pięknej kobiety. Nie jestem pierwszym lepszym czarodziejem, który ulega temu zwodniczemu pięknu, jednak wybierając właściwy moment, kiedy moje osłony opadły, zdołała zapanować nad moją wolą, moim ciałem, niemal wszystkim. Zostałem zepchnięty w czeluści własnego umysłu i mogłem wyłącznie obserwować, jak niszczy krok po kroku nie tylko wszystko, co do tej pory zbudowałem wraz ze wszystkimi przodkami, ale jak niszczy i ciebie. Niemoc, którą czułem w tamtych chwilach... czułem ją tylko raz w życiu, gdy twoja matka umarła. Uwierz mi, nawet najgorszemu wrogowi nie życzę, by doznał tego, co ja. W każdym razie, zdarzało się, że miałem przebłyski świadomości... na początku rzadko, jednak z czasem moja walka przynosiła efekty. Wykorzystywałem te chwile, by zadbać o twoją przyszłość.

– Co masz na myśli, mówiąc o _mojej przyszłości_?

– Przygotowałem stosowną dokumentację, zapisałem wszystko tobie, wyznaczając cię na jedynego dziedzica, przy czym zaznaczyłem, że nie może to zostać zmienione nawet przeze mnie samego... Gdy teraz o tym myślę, to był to ewidentny błąd z mojej strony. Skierowałem na ciebie ich uwagę, przez co znajdujemy się w takiej, a nie innej sytuacji.

– Myślę, że niezależnie co byś zrobił, stałbym się ich następnym celem – powiedziałem po namyśle, analizując jego słowa. Jeżeli komuś zależało na przejęciu władzy, na pozbyciu się nas, wyznaczanie dziedzica i wszelkie inne działania, podjęte przez ojca, były nic nieznaczącymi szczegółami, które nie powstrzymały nieznanych wrogów przed podejmowanymi przez nich akcjami. – Kto wie  co by ze mną zrobili, gdybym nie był wyznaczony jako jedyny dziedzic? Zmanipulowaliby? Zmusili do spełniania ich żądań? Zdecydowanie życie, które otrzymałem jako konsekwencję twojej decyzji, było lepsze niż to, które czekałoby mnie bez ciebie. Jestem pewien, że dzięki temu ród Gryffindorów jeszcze może zostać ocalony.

Spojrzał na mnie z oczami wypełnionymi łzami i pochwycił za dłonie, mocno ściskając. Wiedziałem, że tak jak jego wcześniejsze słowa były potrzebne mi dla wybaczenia samemu sobie, tak i on teraz potrzebował usłyszeć podobne ode mnie. Oboje potrzebowaliśmy przebaczenia, nawet jeśli nie zawiniliśmy.

– Ze względu na walkę, którą podejmowałem z urokiem tej przeklętej wili, zwróciłem ich uwagę na moją osobę. Zaczęli dostrzegać, że powoli odzyskuję panowanie i byli postawieni pod ścianą. Musieli utrzymać się przy władzy za wszelką cenę. Dlatego też postanowili mnie wyeliminować... – mówił dalej, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. – Rzeczywiście mieli zamiar zrobić z ciebie ich marionetkę, jednak zepsułeś im nieco plany, kiedy zostałeś świadkiem morderstwa. Jeżeli wyszłoby na jaw, że lord został zamordowany ich plan szlag by trafił, dlatego też i ciebie należało się pozbyć.

– Byłem świadkiem… twojego morderstwa? – zapytałem, głośno przełykając ślinę. Zrobiło mi się słabo na samą myśl, co miałem ujrzeć wraz z odzyskaniem pamięci.

– Niestety, nie byłem w stanie cię przed tym ochronić, wybacz mi.

– Dlaczego więc nie zabili i mnie? Co chcieli osiągnąć, usuwając mi pamięć i porzucając daleko od domu? Zresztą, przecież oznajmili moje zaginięcie, a następnie śmierć... Przecież to nie ma najmniejszego sensu! – mówiłem szybko, próbując ułożyć to sobie w głowie, ale to nadal nie stanowiło logicznej całości.

– Ciężko mi zrozumieć motywacje nimi kierujące... Jakim cudem udało im się to zataić? Jak to możliwe, że nikt nie przeprowadził śledztwa? Czemu pozostali lordowie nie zainteresowali się sprawą? To są pytania, na które nie umiem odpowiedzieć. Podejrzewam jednak, że ktoś o wysokiej pozycji mógł w tym maczać palce. Niestety, to tylko moje domysły, których nie poprę żadnymi dowodami.

– Czyli możemy mieć wroga wśród lordów? – zapytałem przerażony perspektywą stanięcia przeciwko wielu potężnym czarodziejom.

Wzdrygnąłem się, przypominając, _kto_ jest lordem. Salazar, a niebawem i Rowena. Ich twarze stanęły przed moimi oczami, szybko jednak wyrzuciłem ten obraz z głowy. Oni by tego nie zrobili.

– Wśród lordów, może nawet w obrębie naszej rodziny, kto wie... W każdym razie udało im się osiągnąć, co zamierzali – odpowiedział, znowu głaszcząc się po brodzie. – Wracając jednak do zaklęcia, dzięki któremu teraz rozmawiamy… Rzuciłem na ciebie zaklęcie, kiedy miałeś zaledwie cztery lata, wiedziony jakimś przeczuciem. Teraz widzę, że były słuszne.

– Co to za zaklęcie? – zaciekawiłem się. – Ono przełamało czar, który usunął mi pamięć?

– Nie, to czar… zupełnie innego rodzaju. Wcześniej nie wyraziłem się dostatecznie jasno, przepraszam. Żadne zaklęcie nie mogło przełamać czaru, które nie zostało rzeczywiście rzucone. Przynajmniej nie w sposób właściwy.

– Nie rozumiem – przyznałem. – Co masz na myśli? To nikt na mnie nie rzucił tego zaklęcia?

– Owszem, rzucono na ciebie silne _obliviate_. Jednakże, od lat miałeś narzuconą na siebie tarczę, pochodzącą od potężnego zaklęcia _defenquis_ 1. Pozwoliło ci ono zachować w sobie wszystkie wspomnienia sprzed rzucenia zaklęcia zapomnienia. Odzyskałeś pamięć, ponieważ zdołałeś wydobyć je z głębin umysłu, a więc w pewnym sensie moja tarcza została przełamana. Było to możliwe dlatego, że zagrożenie ustało, a przede wszystkim przez ingerencję innego czarodzieja w twój umysł. Myślałem, że znacznie szybciej do tego dojdzie, jednak brak kontaktu z czarodziejami zrobił swoje.

Zaśmiał się, widząc moją minę, która zapewne musiała być komiczna. Z całych sił starałem się zrozumieć, o czym mówił, wszystko jednak było na tyle zawiłe, że stanowiło to nie lada problem dla mojego zmęczonego umysłu.

– Wróciłeś, zatem teraz twoim zadaniem jest stanąć na nogi, zostać potężnym czarodziejem i zająć moje miejsce jako lord.

– Dziewięć lat straciłem na mugolskich pracach… czy naprawdę uważasz, że jestem w stanie tego dokonać? Nawet z twoją pomocą? – wyraziłem swoją wątpliwość. On znowu roześmiał się wesoło, klepiąc mnie po ramieniu.

– Byłbym głupcem, gdybym oczekiwał, że jesteś w stanie odzyskać wszystko w jedną chwilę. Nawet gdyby to było możliwe, to zarazem stanowiłoby ogromne niebezpieczeństwo dla twojego zdrowia psychicznego i fizycznego. Potrzebujesz czasu, ale jest to osiągalne dla kogoś z twoimi predyspozycjami – powiedział, a kiedy otworzyłem usta, by podważyć jego słowa, kontynuował – Słaba pamięć, problemy z koncentracją, kiepskie wyniki w nauce… to wszystko spowodowane było zaklęciem, rzuconym przeciwko tobie, nic poza tym. Będąc dzieckiem przejawiałeś ponadprzeciętne umiejętności, uczyłeś się znacznie szybciej i opanowywałeś materiał, z którym powinieneś się zapoznawać kilka lat później... Uwierz mi, gdyby nie niefortunne wydarzenia w naszej rodzinie, dzisiaj byłbyś potężnym czarodziejem, z którym inni musieliby się liczyć.

Pokiwałem głową, próbując odnaleźć w nowej sytuacji. Z całego serca pragnąłem spełnić oczekiwania z ojcem, nie potrafiłem jednak całkowicie wyzbyć się niepewności, która skrywała się w jego głębi.

– Zrobię, co w mojej mocy, aby zapłacili nam za wyrządzone krzywdy – zadeklarowałem hardo. On jednak pokręcił głową, czym zbił mnie z tropu.

– Godryku, w życiu najważniejsze jest, by kierować się tym, co właściwe. Nigdy nie krocz ścieżką zemsty czy nienawiści, to domena słabych. Słabi szukają pomsty, silni zaś wybaczają, pamiętaj o tym.

– Mam wybaczyć tym, którzy zniszczyli mi życie? Którzy zabili cię bez mrugnięcia oka? – Zacisnąłem pięści tak mocno, aż zbladły knykcie.

– Mój ojciec zwykł mawiać: zło dobrem zwyciężaj2. Kiedyś, tak jak ty, uważałem, że plecie bzdury. Po latach jednak zrozumiałem, że to nie sztuka odpowiedzieć zabójstwem na zabójstwo, kradzieżą na kradzież, gwałtem na gwałt. Sztuką jest byś powstrzymał nienawiść i chęć zemsty, by doprowadzić do sprawiedliwości, a przede wszystkim by pozostać człowiekiem. Inaczej czym różnilibyśmy się od tych, którzy w ten sposób postępują?

– Niczym, bylibyśmy zupełnie tacy sami – odpowiedziałem, zagryzając usta. – Masz rację, ojcze, przepraszam – dodałem ciszej, nieco zawstydzony swoim gniewem.

Mężczyzna nie drążył już tematu, wyraźnie skupiając się na czymś innym. Po chwili jednak znów na mnie spojrzał, powracając myślami do chwili obecnej.

– Nasz czas dobiega końca – nagle oznajmił, a ja ledwo powstrzymałem się od jęku. – Niebawem będziesz musiał wrócić. – Na dowód swoich słów uniósł dłoń, która zaczęła robić się bledsza, niemal przezroczysta. – Zdołaliśmy rozmawiać ze względu na moc, którą w tobie zachowałem, ale i ona ma swój koniec.

– Mam jeszcze tyle pytań, ojcze – powiedziałem, nie mogąc ukryć zawodu i bólu. Nasze pierwsze i ostatnie spotkanie… nie chciałem, by się już skończyło. – Chciałbym jeszcze z tobą porozmawiać, poznać cię… poznać siebie, dowiedzieć się czegoś o matce. Ja… - Byłem bliski załamania i prawdopodobnie by do tego doszło, gdyby nie jego dłoń, delikatnie pocierająca mój policzek.

– Wiem, ja także pragnę tego z całego serca. Niestety, los nie szczędził nam cierpień i dlatego jest to niemożliwe. Pamiętaj, że zarówno ja, jak i twoja matka... my zawsze jesteśmy z tobą, w twoim sercu. Nawet jeżeli znów o nas zapomnisz, to my będziemy pamiętać i nad tobą czuwać. Chociaż teraz masz kogoś, kto zatroszczy się o ciebie bardziej niż my, prawda?

Zamrugałem zdziwiony, a on uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Nie zapytałem jednak, o kim mówi, myśli kierując w stronę Roweny, która pierwsza wyciągnęła do mnie pomocną dłoń. To o niej z pewnością mówił.

– Odprowadzę cię. – Objął mnie ramieniem, prowadząc w stronę drzwi wyjściowych. Im bliżej nich się znajdowaliśmy, tym robiło się jaśniej. Światło, przebijające przez szpary, niemal sprawiało ból. – Nim ostatecznie się pożegnamy, chcę powiedzieć ci ostatnią rzecz. To dość istotne, zważywszy na wyjątkowe umiejętności, które zaczęły się u ciebie objawiać.

– Wyjątkowe umiejętności? Nigdy nie wykazałem nawet krzty zdolności…

– Czy byłbyś w takim razie tu, gdzie jesteś teraz? – Zaśmiał się, ale zaraz spoważniał. – Niemal żywcem spaliłeś kilka osób, to wystarczający dowód na moc, którą w sobie gromadzisz.

– Prawdę mówiąc, nie pamiętam, co się wówczas wydarzyło…

– Nie dziwię się, _Ignis_ potrafi namieszać, mówię to z doświadczenia. Ile razy twoja matka nieomal mnie spaliła, nie da się policzyć na palcach obu dłoni. Rzadko jednak pamiętała, by w ogóle próbowała…

– _Ignis_? Co to takiego? – Wybałuszyłem oczy w obliczu kolejnego, nieznanego mi dotychczas problemu.

– To jest nazwa ducha ognia, którego odziedziczyłeś po matce. Złośliwa istota, która ma za nic wszystko, co ludzkie. Wtedy, nad rzeką, przejął nad tobą kontrolę, wykorzystując chwilę słabości. Resztę historii znasz. Jest bardzo niebezpieczny i ciężko go zdominować. Twoja matka niewiele mi mówiła, była bardzo skryta w tej kwestii, dlatego, niestety, nie jestem w stanie ci pomóc poza podzieleniem się tym, co sam ustaliłem, wiedziony ciekawością, jak i troską o małżonkę.

Zamilkł znowu, wpatrując się w podłogę. Często mu się to zdarzało, zauważyłem z małym rozbawieniem. Niespodziewanie wyłączał się, zupełnie jakby brakowało mu słów.

– Duchy tego rodzaju karmią się tym, co ludzkie, nie zawsze jednak ma to wydźwięk pozytywny… Niektóre lubią okradać z miłości, przyjaźni, radości czy szczęścia, a niektóre, pokroju _Ignisa_ , żywią się tymi negatywnymi. Ich istnienie jest o wiele trudniejsze, bo potrzeba sytuacji, które wywołają stan, dający im właśnie taką siłę. Nie na co dzień odczuwasz ból czy przerażenie, ale właśnie tym się żywią. Nigdy nie ustaliłem, czego potrzebuje _Ignis_ , a twoja matka była upartą istotą, która zażarcie przestrzegała zasad, ustalonych w jej rodzinnym domu. – Skrzywił się, lecz na samo wspomnienie o swojej żonie twarz złagodniała.

– Pochodziła z francuskiego rodu Ornano, była jedynym dzieckiem i ostatnim potomkiem, kiedy się pobraliśmy. Nie wiem, czy cokolwiek się zmieniło, nie wykluczam jednak możliwości, że z całej rodziny ostałeś tylko ty, jako syn Genovieve. Nie zaszkodzi jednak poszukać wskazówek, być może będziesz miał więcej szczęścia niż ja. Nikomu nie zdradzali swoich tajemnic, a ja nie byłem wyjątkiem. Nie wiem, jakie konsekwencje niesie za sobą bycie naczyniem dla tego rodzaju ducha, ale jestem prawie pewien, że gdyby nie on, twoja matka dzisiaj by żyła. Dlatego za wszelką cenę musisz się dowiedzieć, jak nad nim zapanować, rozumiesz?

– Zrobię, co w mojej mocy – obiecałem, otumaniony informacjami, które na mnie niespodziewanie spłynęły, jakbym już nie był po pas w kłopotach.

Położyłem dłoń na gałce, czując rozchodzące się po ciele ciepło. Wiedziałem, że był to czas na pożegnanie. Nigdy więcej nie mieliśmy się zobaczyć. Myśl ta sprawiła, że niechętnie chciałem opuszczać to miejsce, a przede wszystkim ojca.

Oderwałem rękę, odwracając się gwałtownie ku niemu. Patrzył na mnie w zdumieniu, kiedy z determinacją spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy.

– Powiedziałeś, że jesteś dumny – zacząłem, rozważnie dobierając słowa, mimo że trząsłem się rozemocjonowany. – Nie dałem ci jeszcze powodów do dumy, ale zrobię wszystko, byś wśród naszych przodków bez wahania mógł powiedzieć: _to jest mój syn, Godryk Gryffindor_.

– Wiem, nigdy mnie nie zawiodłeś i niezależnie co się wydarzy, nigdy tego nie zrobisz – odpowiedział ze łzami w oczach. Nie powstrzymywałem własnych, szykując się na ostateczne pożegnanie.

– Dziękuję, że mogę nazywać się twoim synem i nosić twoje nazwisko. Dziękuję za wiarę, jaką we mnie pokładasz i za wszystko, co zrobiłeś dla mojego dobra. Przede wszystkim dziękuję za pokochanie dziecka, które doprowadziło do śmierci najważniejszej kobiety w twoim życiu. Nie mogłem prosić o lepszego ojca ani o lepsze życie. Jestem dumny z takiego ojca. Dziękuję ci za wszystko, tato – powiedziałem, czując, jak łzy płyną po policzkach, już niepowstrzymywane.

Złapał mnie w ramiona, mocno ściskając. Trząsł się, podobnie jak ja i wiedziałem, że w ten sposób ukrywa własne łzy. Trzymałem dłonie na jego plecach, które drżały. Trzymaliśmy się w objęciach, dopóki oboje się nie uspokoiliśmy na tyle, by z godnością powiedzieć _żegnaj_.

– Żegnaj, synu – powiedział, lekko mnie popychając w stronę drzwi. – Żyj i bądź szczęśliwy.

– Żegnaj, ojcze – odpowiedziałem, uśmiechając się.

Położyłem dłoń na gałce i tym razem zdecydowanie ją przekręciłem. Biel za drzwiami niemal mnie oślepiła. Wszedłem w nią, przymykając oczy i czując przyjemne ciepło, rozlewające się po ciele, jakbym siedział przy kominku, ogrzewany jego płomieniami.

Wracałem do swojego świata. Świata, w którym czekało na mnie cierpienie, bolesne wspomnienia, świadomość braku rodziny. Ale także świata, gdzie czekali na mnie ludzie, którym na mnie zależało. Moja przyszywana rodzina, Rowena… i Salazar.

Uśmiechnąłem się, pozwalając zatracić w tym cieple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Defenquis – zaklęcie wymyślone przeze mnie (od łacińskich słów defendere aliquis, oznaczających "bronić kogoś"). Opiera się na stworzeniu ochrony dla osoby, wobec której się to zaklęcie rzuciło. Stworzone przez Gryffindorów, by bronić swoich następców przez wpływami zaklęć innych czarodziejów. Jeżeli jego rzucenie się powiedzie, to szkodliwość zaklęć rzuconych przeciw tej osobie zostanie znacznie zmniejszona. W opisywanym przypadku rzucenie zaklęcia obliviate nie zadziałało jak należy, ponieważ stworzona przez Wilhelma tarcza nie pozwoliła usunąć Godrykowi pamięci, zamiast tego skrzętnie ukryła wspomnienia (jakby zamknęła w skrzyni na klucz).
> 
> 2 Oczywiście Jan Paweł II.


	12. Bliskość jest jak pajęczyna, im bliżej środka tym niebezpieczniej.

Otwarcie oczu przyszło mi z zaskakującą wręcz łatwością. Ulga i radość z poznania prawdy dodały mi nieco sił, chociaż wciąż nie byłem w stanie okazać euforii, wyzuty z sił po sesji legilimencji z Salazarem.

Czułem się, jakbym przez tych kilka lat stał za zasłoną i dopiero teraz ktoś pomógł mi ją podnieść, ukazując to inne, prawdziwe życie, które czekało na mój powrót. Nie potrafiłem opisać swoich uczuć, wciąż zagubiony pośród mieszających się w głowie, nieuporządkowanych wspomnień.

Z jednej strony wciąż we mnie tkwił Dominik, z drugiej zaś, Godryk brutalnie odzyskiwał swoje miejsce, spychając nieproszonego gościa tam, skąd przybył. Utożsamiałem się z drugim, w końcu od początku to byłem ja, czułem jednak niewyobrażalny ból na myśl o zniszczeniu osoby, stworzonej przez ludzi, bezgranicznie mnie kochających. Miałem wrażenie, jakbym czyniąc to, odrzucał nie tylko ich afekt, ale także pluł na wszystko, co dla mnie uczynili.

Dźwignąłem się z kanapy, rozglądając zamglonym jeszcze wzrokiem. Jasność, panująca w pomieszczeniu, nie była pomocna w przyzwyczajeniu oczu do powrotu do rzeczywistości. Nie potrafiłem na długo utrzymać ich otwartych, kiedy próbowałem, zaraz zamykały się, niezdolne stawić czoła obecnym warunkom. Czułem, że lekko łzawią, dlatego przetarłem je delikatnie, nim spróbowałem ponownie.

Przesunąłem się, by zająć pozycję siedzącą. Dotknąłem stopami zimnej posadzki i poczułem dziwne mrowienie w kostce, którym starałem się nie zaprzątać głowy. Podparłem się na meblu i podniosłem, a przynajmniej chciałem to zrobić, jednak okazało się, że moje nogi nie były w stanie, pozwalającym mi na tego typu dogodności. Z jękiem opadłem z powrotem, plecami uderzając o oparcie kanapy, i przymknąłem oczy, biorąc kilka głębszych oddechów, aby się uspokoić. Kiepsko znosiłem ból, zdążyłem to już zauważyć.

– Jakikolwiek skrzacie domowy… – próbowałem się odezwać, sam jednak nie byłem w stanie rozpoznać słów, wydobywających się z zaschłego gardła. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że mówiłem wystarczająco wyraźnie, by ktoś inny mnie zrozumiał. Wytężyłem umysł, ale nie potrafiłem przypomnieć sobie żadnego imienia służącego Salazara, co było dość śmieszne, jeśli nie żałosne. – Pierdku… Zrzędku… Bąbelku… – wymyślałem pokrętne imiona z nadzieją, że choć jedno należy do tych niegrzeszących wzrostem istot, niestety nie trafiłem.

Łut szczęścia sprawił natomiast, że przywołałem potężniejsze istnienie – samego Salazara Slytherina (wolałem myśleć w ten sposób, bo absurdalne byłoby stwierdzenie, że nade mną czuwał. To było niepodobne do tego czarodzieja, tym bardziej, że dało się wyczuć nieprzyjemną aurę, panującą w pokoju).

– Nie przypominam sobie, aby moje skrzaty nosiły takie imiona. – Usłyszałem jego głos, drwiący i pozbawiony wszelkich pozytywnych uczuć, zupełnie jakbym cofnął się w czasie do początków naszej znajomości. Nie przeszkodziło mi to jednak w odczuciu ulgi i radości na jego obecność, nawet jeżeli było to uczucie jednostronne.

– Warto było zaryzykować – odpowiedziałem, siląc się na zabawny ton, jednak nadwyrężone gardło miało co innego do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. Zaraz zaatakował mnie kaszel i czułem się, jakbym miał wypluć z siebie wnętrzności. Paskudne uczucie. – Muszę przestać mdleć, bo w końcu mnie to zabije – wypowiedziałem na głos swoje myśli i starałem się uśmiechnąć.

Próbowałem rozluźnić atmosferę, moje wysiłki jednak spełzły na niczym. Sal stał niewzruszony, obdarzając mnie spojrzeniem, od którego zrobiło mi się słabo. Coś było nie tak, ale nie zapytałem co. Bałem się odpowiedzi, jaką mógłbym otrzymać.

W końcu, po chwili milczenia, zawołał skrzata, który natychmiast stawił się na wezwanie. Zastanawiałem się, ile skrzatów właściwie żyło w tym zamku. Odnotowałem w myślach, by zapytać później o to, kiedy… mężczyzna będzie mniej spięty.

– Wycierku, powiadom Rowenę, że Dominik się obudził. Niech niezwłocznie się tu zjawi – rozkazał, a sługa natychmiast zniknął, z radością wypełniając słowa pana.

Wraz z jego słowami poczułem ukłucie w piersi, jakby moje ciało przypominało mi, że to nieprawda. Chociaż było mi obojętne, jak mnie przedstawi (w końcu dopiero sam dowiedziałem się, kim jestem), to jednak coś zmuszało mnie, bym wprowadził poprawkę, teraz, natychmiast. Dominik Montgomery to kłamstwo, krzyczał głosik w głowie i musiałem przyznać mu rację. Pamięć o ojcu wymagała ode mnie, bym należycie został zaprezentowany.

– Dominik się nie obudził – zdobyłem się w końcu, by to powiedzieć. Twarz Salazara wydawała się nie zmieniać, przynajmniej on tak uważał, ale dostrzegłem ten chwilowy wyraz, jaki przez nią przemknął. Był cholernie niezadowolony, a nieznajomość przyczyny takiego jego zachowania działała mi na nerwy. – Poprawnie byłoby poinformować Rowenę, że Godryk Gryffindor się przebudził – dodałem, dolewając oliwy do ognia. Nie miałem zamiaru się powstrzymywać. Niech się dzieje, co ma się dziać.

Spodziewałem się jakiegoś wybuchu złości, czy może nawet śmiechu. Nie oczekiwałem, by zaakceptował ten fakt, bo sam wciąż nie dowierzałem. Jednak nie byłem przygotowany na wyraźną niechęć, graniczącą z obrzydzeniem, odmalowaną w jego oczach. Zabolało.

– Nie bądź śmieszny. To, że mieliśmy takie podejrzenie, nie oznacza, że tak jest w rzeczywistości. Sądzę, że zrobiliśmy ci nadzieję i dlatego uroiło się w twojej głowie, że pochodzisz z szanowanego rodu i teraz moim obowiązkiem jest sprowadzenie cię na ziemię. Nie masz nic wspólnego z Gryffindorami, ciężko nawet powiedzieć, że jesteś czarodziejem, a nie parszywym charłakiem – lawina słów wydobyła się z jego ust, uderzając we mnie bezlitośnie niczym sztylety, jeden za drugim.

Ledwo powstrzymałem się od posłania mu zranionego spojrzenia. On na to czekał, prawda? Dlaczego teraz mówi mi to wszystko? Co się zmieniło?

Przyglądałem mu się, próbując zrozumieć, co w niego wstąpiło, a im dłużej patrzyłem, tym bardziej mnie to dezorientowało. Czy jego słowa wypływały z serca? Czy po prostu mówił, co ślina przyniosła mu na język?

Wcale tak nie myślisz, prawda Sal? Dlaczego więc próbujesz za wszelką cenę mnie zranić? W co próbujesz grać?

Myśli pędziły po mojej głowie jak oszalałe, nie dając się obłaskawić. Nie wiedziałem, jak powinienem zareagować, stojąc przez _takim_ Slytherinem. Chciał coś osiągnąć, nie potrafiłem jednak określić co. Jak mam się zachować Sal, żeby cię zadowolić?, chciałem zapytać, ale na to też się nie zdobyłem.

– Uroiło się? – zaśmiałem się, przyjmując równie agresywną postawę. Nie będę dłużej dzieckiem, które będzie zastraszane. Przeżyłem Gritza, Morgana, dam radę i tobie, Salazarze Slytherin. – Z nas dwojga to raczej ty cierpisz na złudzenie, że kogokolwiek obchodzi twoje zdanie. Nie potrzebuję byś mi wierzył czy zaakceptował podstawiony ci pod nos fakt. Powiedziałem prawdę, jeśli ci się ona nie podoba, to jest to wyłącznie twój problem – powiedziałem, chcąc, podobnie jak on, zranić najgłębiej, ale nie posiadałem zdolności równej jego.

Mierzyliśmy się spojrzeniami i żadne z nas nie miało zamiaru ustąpić. Coś w jego oczach uległo zmianie, by za chwilę znów wróciła do nich nienawiść. Chciałem złapać go za szaty i porządnie potrząsnąć. Jak śmiał tak na mnie patrzeć po tym wszystkim…

Niemalże wcieliłbym swój zamiar w życie, gdyby nie Rowena, która wpadła znienacka do salonu. Spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się z ulgą, odmalowaną na twarzy. Podbiegła do mnie i przytuliła, za co byłem jej dozgonnie wdzięczny. Myśl, że nie wszyscy byli wrogo do mnie nastawieni, była pocieszająca.

– Nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiliśmy, Dominiku! – odezwała się radosnym głosem, który zupełnie do niej nie pasował. Był piszczący, chociaż momentami nieco zachrypnięty. Zaczęła otrzepywać mnie, jakbym co najmniej tarzał się po ziemi. Wywróciłem oczami na to bezsensowne zachowanie, niepodobne do spokojnej, rozsądnej Ravenclaw. – Sal też, chociaż udawał, że nic a nic go to nie obchodzi – dodała, a ja nie byłem pewien, czy rzeczywiście był tak dobrym aktorem.

Wróciłem spojrzeniem do mężczyzny, starając się dostrzec cokolwiek, co by świadczyło, że jednak jest w nim namiastka człowieka, którego zdążyłem polubić. Czy mógł naprawdę tak dobrze ukrywać się za maską nienawiści? Cholera, czemu wszystko, co jest z nim związane, musiało być skomplikowane?!

– Pokłóciliście się znowu? – spytała, łypiąc to na mnie, to na niego, a jej spojrzenie mówiło mi, że oczekuje dobrego wyjaśnienia na napiętą atmosferę, panującą w pokoju. Jak miałem wytłumaczyć jej coś, czego sam nie rozumiałem?

– Widzisz, Roweno, Saaal… – przeciągnąłem świadomie jego imię i z niemałą dumą obserwowałem, jak zaciska zęby w złości. Zastanawiało mnie, czy był świadomy, że to on był moim nauczycielem i to on pokazał mi, jak celnie trafiać w każdą słabość. – …ma problemy z zaakceptowaniem rzeczywistości, jak się okazało – dokończyłem, spoglądając na swoje paznokcie, jakbym zobaczył w nich coś bardziej godnego uwagi. Była to jednak próba zamaskowania mojego zdenerwowania. Ani trochę nie podobało mi się takie traktowanie mężczyzny, ale nie potrafiłem przestać, zbyt zdenerwowany jego postawą wobec mnie.

– Rzeczywistości? – Rowena zamrugała zaskoczona, co rzadko się zdarzało. Znowu kilkakrotnie przesunęła po nas spojrzeniem, zaniepokojona sytuacją. – Dominiku, o czym ty…

– Mam na imię Godryk. Godryk Gryffindor – przerwałem jej, przesuwając hardy wzrok na Salazara, niejako starając się rzucić mu wyzwanie.

Parsknął śmiechem przepełnionym złością i po tym wiedziałem, że mi się udało. Ten krótki moment pozwolił mi uświadomić sobie jedno – to nie było tak, że mi nie wierzył. To, jak odwracał wzrok ze złością, jak spoglądał na mnie z nieustannie zmieniającymi się uczuciami, wskazywało, że próbował wyprzeć prawdę, nie akceptował jej.

Chciałem powiedzieć wiele rzeczy, żadna jednak nie wydawała się właściwa, dlatego po prostu milczałem, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku. _Musiał_ zaakceptować to, kim byłem i zrozumieć, że zmieniło się moje pochodzenie, ale nie to, jakim człowiekiem byłem. Proszę, zaakceptuj to, chciałem powiedzieć, ale słowa nie chciały przejść przez gardło.

– Daję wam pozwolenie, by zajrzeć do mojej głowy, jeżeli tak trudno w to uwierzyć – powiedziałem, rzucając na stół wszystkie karty, a w zasadzie jedyną. Nie miałem innego dowodu, ale także nie potrzebowałem innych. Nie sądziłem też, by istniało bardziej wiarygodne świadectwo prawdy aniżeli otrzymane od ojca wspomnienia, nawet jeśli było ich kilka.

O dziwo, żadne nie wyraziło na to chęci.

Odwróciłem wzrok pierwszy, kierując kroki w stronę kominka. Niespodziewanie zrobiło się chłodniej, dlatego zgarnąłem leżący na kanapie koc i zarzuciłem na ramiona, zajmując miejsce w fotelu. Przerzuciłem nogi przez jeden podłokietnik, na drugim zaś oparłem głowę, pogwizdując cicho. Rowena usiadła na kanapie, a Salazar szybko podążył jej śladem.

Znowu skupiłem się na nim, nie mogąc się przed tym obronić. Przyciągał wzrok, nie wiem, czy świadomie, ale było to doprawdy irytujące, nie móc oderwać spojrzenia od niebieskich tęczówek, które teraz skupiły się na innym punkcie, za co byłem wdzięczny. Mogłem do woli go obserwować, bez konieczności toczenia bitew na tym gruncie.

Nogi zwisały mi swobodnie, co jakiś czas bujałem nimi dla rozluźnienia i milczałem, czekając, aż to oni zaczną rozmowę. Powiedziałem wszystko, co miałem do powiedzenia i teraz to od nich zależało, co ze mną będzie. Mogli zadecydować o pozbyciu się kłopotu, mogli pozwolić mi zostać, tak naprawdę byłem od nich niebezpiecznie i żałośnie zależny, zdany na ich łaskę.

– Więc… – Salazar, co było zdumiewające, pierwszy przerwał ciszę. Rowena wciąż pochłonięta była w myślach, nie byłem nawet pewien, czy nas słucha. – Godryku – zaakcentował wyraźnie moje imię, wciąż z pozostającym w głosie niesmakiem. – Roweno – zwrócił się też do kobiety, zmuszając ją, by się na nim skupiła. - Skoro doszliśmy do wyjaśnienia zagadki, która spędzała nam sen z powiek, możemy uznać, że mój dalszy udział w tej sprawie nie jest konieczny, prawda?

Zamarłem, a kąciki ust uniosły się w nieznacznym uśmiechu, podczas gdy Rowena zareagowała znacznie gwałtowniej, odwracając się w stronę mężczyzny i łypiąc na niego wściekłym spojrzeniem. Z nas dwojga, to raczej ja miałem prawo do złości, wrzucony niemal siłą do jego domu, a teraz z niego wyganiany.

Parsknąłem śmiechem, nie mogąc się już powstrzymać. Próbował uciec, pozbyć się kłopotu, który sam na siebie sprowadził.

Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo, Salazarze.

– Nie jest konieczny? – zdołałem zapytać, jednak ciszej niż zamierzałem, przez co brzmiałem, jakbym szeptał. Dodało to nieco dramatyzmu do całej sytuacji, z czego byłem zadowolony.

– Odkryłeś kim jesteś, skąd pochodzisz, a przede wszystkim, że nie jesteś mugolakiem. Teoretycznie powinieneś już sobie poradzić. Wrócisz do domu, tam się tobą należycie zaopiekują. Ewentualnie Rowena pociągnie jeszcze tą charytatywną działalność wobec twojej osoby...

Głupota to ostatnia rzecz, o jaką można było posądzić Slytherina. Wiedział, co czeka mnie, jeżeli tylko ogłoszę, że żyję, a jednak siedział obok, kpiąc ze mnie na każdy możliwy sposób. Byłoby łatwiej, gdybym go nienawidził.

– Jeżeli wrócę do domu i ogłoszę, że jestem Godrykiem Gryffindorem, to nie wiem, czy dożyję następnego dnia – odpowiedziałem spokojnie, chociaż we wnętrzu wrzeszczałem z wściekłości. Doprowadzał mnie do białej gorączki. – Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że żyję. Nie teraz.

– Oświeć nas więc, co zamierzasz zrobić? – prychnął, zmieniając pozycję tak, że siedział z rękami, skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

Uśmiechnąłem się serdecznie, doskonale wiedząc, co muszę zrobić. Byłem świadkiem wystarczająco wielu ich spotkań i przekomarzań, by dobrać odpowiednie słowa, mające zapewnić mi przyszłość. Wiedziałem na pewno, że potrzebowałem silnego oparcia, który zapewni mi przetrwanie, dopóki nie będę w stanie poradzić sobie na własną rękę, a mężczyzna idealnie się do tego nadawał. W końcu, czy nie zabił prawie w zemście za moją _skromną_ osobę, która niby nic dla niego nie znaczyła?

– Obiecałeś Rowenie, że przyjmiesz mnie pod swoje skrzydła i wyszkolisz na czarodzieja z prawdziwego zdarzenia – przypomniałem mu jego obietnicę, a on wciągnął głośno powietrze, wpatrując się we mnie, jakby po raz kolejny ujrzał przed sobą obcego. Grałem tak jak on i, do diabła, wiem, że był z tego zadowolony. – Wierzę głęboko, że nie są to tylko puste słowa z ust lorda Slytherina i wypełnisz to, czego się podjąłeś. Jeżeli jednak uważasz, iż nie podołasz zadaniu bądź przerasta cię sytuacja, w której się znalazłeś... oboje zrozumiemy. – Uśmiechnąłem się najsłodziej jak umiałem, obserwując jego śmieszną reakcję.

Otwierał i zamykał usta niczym ryba wyciągnięta z wody. Zdawał się być zdziwiony, ale też… dumny. Tak, zdecydowanie bycie przebiegłym pozwalało zaskarbić sobie odrobinę jego szacunku.

– Skoro jednak twoja duma nie pozwala ci zrezygnować z danej obietnicy... – kontynuowałem, nie mogąc zetrzeć uśmiechu z twarzy. – To pozostanę u ciebie i będę się szkolił pod twoim okiem. Moja wiedza z początku była na zerowym poziomie, teraz jednak będzie to w większej części kwestia przypomnienia... Nie będę już stanowić takiego problemu – zapewniłem, by chociaż w niewielkim stopniu umniejszyć jego straszne wizje spędzenia czasu na nauczaniu mnie, co najwyraźniej mu się nie podobało.

– Równie dobrze może cię sposobić jakiś inny czarodziej... chociażby Rowena – warknął. – Zdumiewające jest, że chociaż to ona niemal porwała cię z rodzinnego domu i poinformowała o twojej przynależności do naszego świata, cała odpowiedzialność ciąży na mnie.

W myślach przyznałem mu rację. Z Roweną współpracowałoby się znacznie lepiej, zapewne też nie byłbym torturowany pod jej dachem ani nie grożono by mi codziennie śmiercią, chciałoby się dodać. Jednak, czy nie ugodziłoby to w jego dumę, gdybym zrezygnował z jego opieki? Zresztą, jego pomoc mogła okazać się niezastąpiona.

– Najwyraźniej z was dwojga to ty masz większe zadatki, aby się mną opiekować – powiedziałem, starając się brzmieć neutralnie, jakby zupełnie było mi to obojętne, chociaż nie byłem w stanie wyobrazić odejścia od niego. Przywiązałem się, nawet jeśli on próbował zerwać wszelkie więzi, jakie między nami się wytworzyły. – Posiadasz ponadprzeciętną wiedzę i umiejętności, nie panegiryzuję, i to samo tyczy się Roweny. Jestem absolutnie pewien, że bardziej nadajesz się na mentora ze względu na kolosalne różnice między waszymi charakterami i nastawieniem. Jesteś okropny, nie sposób zaprzeczyć, ale też wymagający i surowy zarówno wobec innych jak i siebie. Rowena... myślę, że podeszłaby do tego z dozą współczucia wobec mnie, podczas gdy ty nie przyjmujesz żadnych wymówek. Gdyby nie twoja pokrętna osobowość i sadyzm, nie odzyskałbym pamięci tak szybko.

– Nie wiem, czy mam to potraktować jako obelgę, czy jako komplement... – zaczął, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy, ale i tak wiedziałem, że odebrał moje słowa pozytywnie. O to właśnie chodziło.

Nie mogłem powstrzymać się od zaśmiania, zanim wskoczyłem między nich na kanapę, wygodnie się na niej usadawiając. Skrzyżowałem nogi tak, że moje kolano dotykało jego biodra, ale najwyraźniej zupełnie mu to nie przeszkadzało. Zdawał się nawet tego nie zauważać, a zatem okazywana przez niego wrogość nie była do końca… prawdziwa. Tej myśli postanowiłem się trzymać.

– Podejrzewam, że ktoś z rady zaplanował to wszystko – wyjawiłem to, czego dowiedziałem się od ojca. Istotne było, bym od razu powiedział, z jakim ryzykiem wiąże się pomaganie mi. – Śmierć ojca, upozorowanie mojego zaginięcia, a następnie śmierci... To wszystko jest częścią jakiegoś większego planu i obawiam się, że jeżeli ktoś się dowie, że odzyskałem pamięć, spróbują mnie zabić. Dopóki nie nauczę się używać magii, pojedynkować się, dopóty nie będę w stanie się obronić. Dlatego, proszę abyście mi pomogli – zakończyłem przemowę, wyginając palce w oczekiwaniu na to, co mi odpowiedzą.

Mimo staranności wyłożenia argumentów, wykorzystaniu nawet nieczystych zagrywek, tak naprawdę nie wiedziałem, na co mogłem liczyć. Krępująca cisza, jaka nastała, podpowiadała mi, że właśnie ważą się moje losy i nie zamierzałem się odzywać, czekając na werdykt.

Zdobyłem się jedynie na to, by kątem oka zerknąć i na Rowenę, i Salazara, który wpatrywali się w siebie z intensywnością, z której wywnioskowałem, że musieli rozmawiać… nieoficjalnie. Tym bardziej poczuwałem się do poszanowania tej chwili, w której skupili się wyłącznie na sobie.

W końcu nagle oderwali od siebie spojrzenia, a ja mimowolnie zawędrowałem własnym ku niebieskim tęczówkom, z niecierpliwością oczekując na odpowiedź.

Nie reagował, patrząc się na mnie, aż w końcu westchnął, spuszczając głowę i pocierając czubek nosa palcami. Zachowanie to, choć niebywale dziwne, dało mi odpowiedź, na którą miałem nadzieję. Uśmiechnąłem się i, chociaż zdawało się to nieproszonym gestem, pozwoliłem chwycić jego dłoń we własną i delikatnie ścisnąć.

– Dziękuję – powiedziałem cicho, starając się nie okazać, ile emocji próbowało właśnie w tym momencie się ze mnie wydostać. Byłem zestresowany i miałem wrażenie, że lada moment wybuchnę. Za wszelką cenę próbowałem ten wybuch powstrzymać.

– Pomożemy ci na tyle, na ile możemy – odezwała się Rowena, delikatnie gładząc po głowie, a ja przymknąłem oczy pod wpływem jej czułego dotyku. Szkoda, że jej… nie, nawet tak nie myśl, durniu. – Kiedy tylko uporam się ze swoimi zadaniami, będę znacznie częstszym gościem i wspomogę Sala. Do tego czasu, zaufaj mu, wbrew pozorom to dobry przyjaciel.

Pokiwałem głową, o dziwo wierząc jej słowom. Jeżeli Salowi zależało na kimś lub na czymś, wykazywał się gotowością do _wszystkiego_ , dosłownie. Wystarczyło jedynie na nowo przekonać go do swojej osoby i to stanowiło największą trudność, zwłaszcza że nie znałem dokładnego powodu jego niechęci.

Zerknąłem na Sala, który wydawał się przerażony na samą myśl częstszych wizyt kobiety. Ledwo powstrzymałem się od roześmiania.

– Skoro mowa o twoich obowiązkach, to czy przypadkiem nie miałaś dzisiaj zaplanowanego spotkania z ojcem? – odezwał się w końcu ze złośliwością, a Rowena zerwała się z kanapy, blednąc, i wybiegła, nawet się nie żegnając, co zapewne, jak wszystko, co ostatnio się tu działo, nie było częścią etykiety.

To było równie wężowe zagranie, co i zabawne, przyznałem mu, bijąc w myślach brawa, jednak wolałbym, aby tego jednak nie zrobił. Kiedy tylko Rowena opuściła pomieszczenie, zostawiając nas samych, przełknąłem cicho ślinę, przygnieciony napięciem, jakie między nami się wybudowało. To był zły pomysł. Patrząc na jego minę, mogłem potwierdzić, że szybko pożałował wdrożenia w życie swojej uszczypliwej natury.

Dłonie zaczęły mi się pocić, a w głowie odtworzyłem wszystko, co powiedziałem, przez co poczułem się niepewnie. A co jeśli teraz dokona odwetu?

Podciągnąłem kolana pod samą brodę i oparłem o nie czoło, próbując w ten sposób uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Nie odniosłem sukcesu, wciąż wyczuwając obecność mężczyzny, a przede wszystkim jego uważny wzrok na sobie. Westchnąłem cierpiętniczo.

– Skończ z tą chandrą – odezwał się niespodziewanie i byłem tym na tyle zszokowany, że uniosłem głowę, by się do niego uśmiechnąć, chociaż zapewne, wciąż będąc pod wpływem przygnębiających myśli, bliżej było temu do grymasu niżeli uśmiechu.

Zastanawiałem się, czy powie coś jeszcze… czy znowu zaatakuje? Czy mogłem liczyć na chociaż neutralne relacje między nami?

– Jutro zabiorę cię do Londynu – powiedział, a ja, zupełnie zszokowany, opuściłem ramiona wzdłuż ciała, przyglądając mu się badawczo. Co miał przez to na myśli?

– Do Londynu? – zapytałem, chociaż pierwotnie chciałem zapytać, w jakim celu i kiedy… wyszło jak wyszło. Zamrugałem kilka razy, analizując jego słowa, aż dotarło do mnie ich znaczenie. Absurdalne z pozoru, ale bez wątpienia to musiało być to! – Chcesz mnie zabrać na wycieczkę? – zadałem kolejne pytanie, nie mogąc ukryć ekscytacji w głosie. Podniosłem się gwałtownie, siadając pupą na nogach i zbliżając się do mężczyzny, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy.

– Nie ekscytuj się tak, w interesach się wybieram – próbował ostudzić mój entuzjazm, ale następne słowa wystarczyły, by poniósł sromotną klęskę. – Tobie musimy kupić różdżkę, więc upieczemy dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.

Słowo _różdżka_ zaczęło obijać się w mojej głowie niczym piłeczka, aż w końcu wciągnąłem powietrze, nie wierząc własnym uszom.

\- RÓŻDŻKĘ?! – wydarłem się, chociaż wcale nie zamierzałem robić tego na głos. Było jednak za późno na opamiętanie się, radość wybuchła niczym wulkan. Podniosłem się i, niczym małe dziecko, zacząłem skakać ze szczęścia, pokrzykując jedynie – Będę miał różdżkę! Będę miał różdżkę!

– Domi… Godryku… czy jak tam teraz chcesz, żeby cię nazywać… uspokój się, zanim zrobisz sobie krzywdę – warknął, ale puściłem jego słowa mimo uszu.

Byłem na tyle uradowany, że miałem w nosie wszystkie zasady. Będę. Miał. Różdżkę. Jak mogłem nie cieszyć się z takiej wieści?

W pewnym momencie zahaczyłem o koc, który zabrałem ze sobą na kanapę, kiedy postanowiłem usadowić się między dwojgiem przyjaciół, czego nie przewidziałem w swoich planach uczczenia czarodziejskiego chrztu (bo tak w zasadzie odbierałem otrzymanie własnej różdżki). Niczym w zwolnionym tempie widziałem, jak lecę w dół, prosto na kamienną posadzkę. Jednak nie poczułem bólu, wręcz przeciwnie, lądowanie było zaskakująco miękkie.

– Cholera jasna, i co ja mówiłem? – Sal wydusił z siebie z przerwami, jakby ciężko mu było złapać oddech.

Błagałem w myślach, żeby nie okazało się, że właśnie leżałem na nim, na podłodze, niemalże go nokautując. Niech to… naprawdę właśnie tak było.

Oparłem dłonie na podłodze, chcąc jak najszybciej się podnieść, ale do moich nozdrzy dotarł zapach. Znowu stałem pośrodku lasu, wdychając jego woń i zamarłem, rozpoznając go natychmiast. Ten sam, który czułem, kiedy leżałem chory w łóżku, wtulony w nieznaną mi postać. Ten sam, który czułem, kiedy Salazar Slytherin zdecydował, że zostanę pod jego dachem. Niemożliwe, chciałem powiedzieć, ale złośliwy głos, jak zawsze odzywając się nie w porę, potwierdził moje przypuszczenia.

Poczułem, jak robi mi się gorąco, kiedy zaczął się podnosić, naciskając własnym ciałem na moje. Byłem bezwładny niczym lalka, tym łatwiej było mu się wyprostować. Nie mogłem zmusić kończyn do ruchu, obezwładniony myślą o jego dłoni, którą niejako zmusiłem do objęcia mnie, ani o ciele, przywartym do moich pleców.

Otworzyłem oczy i napotkałem niebieskie tęczówki, przerażone w równym stopniu, co i moje, zielone. Nasze twarze znajdowały się tak blisko, że czułem na sobie jego gorący oddech. Niewątpliwie byłem zarumieniony, czułem gorąc rozlewający się na moich policzkach i uszach, a oddech zwolnił, podobnie zresztą moje serce.

Moment, w którym uświadomiłem sobie, do kogo należał ten zapach, był zarówno łaską, ale i gwoździem do trumny. Zależało mu, nawet jeśli udawał, że nie… a co gorsza, mnie również i potwornie się tego bałem.

Odskoczyłem szybko, odwracając twarz i szybko oddychając, chcąc wyrzucić pojawiające się w głowie niechciane myśli.

– Prze-e-praszam – wydukałem, nie wiedząc, co innego mógłbym powiedzieć. Ten niespodziewany kontakt zachwiał odzyskaną przeze mnie równowagę.

– Następnym razem słuchaj, co się do ciebie mówi – powiedział nadzwyczaj opanowany i podziwiałem go, że niewiele rzeczy było w stanie zmącić jego spokój. Obserwowałem go kątem oka, jak podnosił się i nieobecnym wzrokiem omiótł pomieszczenie. – Jutro, po śniadaniu ruszamy w drogę. Bądź przygotowany – powiedział sztywno i niemalże wybiegł z pokoju, pozostawiając mnie na podłodze.

Nogi drżały, a skóra, która zetknęła się z jego, paliła ogniem. Nie byłem w stanie jeszcze przez długi czas się podnieść, tkwiąc w tej niewygodnej pozycji.

*

Stanąłem pośrodku sypialni, która zdecydowanie nie należała do mnie. Nie poznałem tego po obcych meblach, jasnobrązowej narzucie czy widoku, rozciągającym się za oknem. To nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia w obliczu kobiety, leżącej w łóżku.

Opierała się plecami o stos poduszek, dłonią gładząc sporej wielkości brzuch, a jasne włosy, których kosmyki opadały na spocone czoło, miała splecione w gruby warkocz. Jej twarz pokrywał rumieniec, oddychała ciężko, odchylając co chwila głowę, jakby miała trudności z zaczerpnięciem powietrza.

Jęknęła cicho, zaciskając dłonie na prześcieradłach, zanim z jej gardła wydobył się krzyk. Przerażony odskoczyłem, plecami uderzając o ścianę, nie odrywając wzroku od cierpiącej kobiety.

Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie, a do środka wpadła Karolina. Rozpoznałem ją od razu, nic a nic się nie zmieniła, jakby czas się jej nie imał. Podbiegła do leżącej, szepnęła kilka słów i wybiegła znowu, wołając służbę. Jej donośny głos roznosił się po domu, stawiając wszystkich mieszkańców na nogi.

Nastąpił istny huragan. Kobiety wbiegały i wybiegały, wzajemnie się przekrzykując, niektóre niosły miski z wodą, inne ręczniki. Ich zlęknione twarze zdradzały, że nic nie szło zgodnie z planem.

Przesunąłem się nieco, by zerknąć jeszcze raz na schowaną za tłumem rodzącą. Wyglądała nieco inaczej, ale bez wątpienia wiedziałem, czego byłem świadkiem. Właśnie widziałem swoje narodziny. Nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego to wspomnienie pojawiło się w mojej głowie, ani ojciec, ani ja nie widzieliśmy własnymi oczami tego zdarzenia, a jednak, stałem tu teraz, obserwując agonię własnej matki.

Stawałem na palcach, przesuwałem się na boki, by obserwować, chociaż naprawdę chciałem odwrócić wzrok. Nie wiedziałem, co skłoniło mnie do podjęcia innej decyzji. Mdliło mnie na widok krwi, która rozlewała się po prześcieradle, ale było to niczym w porównaniu z wyrazem twarzy matki, która zdawała się być poddawana torturom. W jej oczach tliła się jednak determinacja, jakiej jeszcze nie spotkałem.

– Pani, proszę przeć – odezwała się kobieta, kucająca przy jej podniesionych i rozpostartych nogach.

Matka wrzasnęła, kiedy wykonała polecenie, zginając palce u stóp w przypływie nowej fali bólu. Skrzywiłem się i spojrzałem w podłogę, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Nie mogłem słuchać jej cierpienia…

Drzwi znowu z hukiem się otworzyły, ukazując postać ojca. Był blady, a na jego twarzy odbijało się przerażenie. Stał chwilę niczym posąg, ze wzrokiem wlepionym w małżonkę. Można było uznać, że matka była martwa, gdyby nie usta, które poruszały się bezgłośnie, jakby próbowała się modlić. Podbiegł do niej, złapał jej dłoń we własne i złożył na nich pocałunek. Słyszałem, jak szepta do niej słowa odwagi zmieszanych z przeprosinami.

Odwróciła ku niemu głowę, jej oczy zdawały się nieprzytomne, ale jednak dostrzegłem skryte w nich uczucia. Czułem się intruzem w chwili, w której dzieli ostatnie chwile miłości. Patrzyli na siebie, jakby czas się zatrzymał, aż nadeszła kolejna fala, która wykrzywiła piękną twarz z grymasie bólu.

Zaparła się mocno, krzycząc nieludzko, aż w końcu się jej udało. Zobaczyłem, jak Karolina odchodzi od niej, trzymając w dłoniach zakrwawioną istotę, którą szybko podała matce.

Ze łzami w oczach patrzyłem, jak pochyla się, by pokazać matce cud, jaki wydała na świat. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się tak pięknie, że zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Odwróciła się do ojca, przeznaczając mu spojrzenie, które mówiło: _patrz, myśmy ten skarb stworzyli_. Zaśmiała się cicho, dłonią dotykając głowy niemowlęcia i delikatnie przesuwając po niej palcami, jakby bała się zrobić mu krzywdę. Znów spojrzała na męża, nie kryjąc szczęścia i dumy.

– Och, Wilhelmie – usłyszałem jej czuły głos. Przymknęła oczy i zastygła w bezruchu.

– Genovieve, Boże, Genovieve! – Ojciec zaczął krzyczeć, delikatnie dotykając jej ramienia, by chwilę później szarpać kobietą, jakby próbował gwałtownie wybudzić ją ze snu. Wszyscy jednak obecni wiedzieli, że nie był to sen, z którego mogła powrócić.

Ojciec zaczął szlochać, pochylony nad ciałem matki, a ja cofnąłem się, znowu przylegając do zimnej ściany i osuwając się po niej. Schowałem głowę w dłoniach, dając sobie przyzwolenie, by zapłakać. Chociaż obiecałem się nie obwiniać, nie mogłem nic poradzić na poczucie winy, zalewające moje serce. Moje narodziny sprawiły jej tyle cierpień i zraniły mężczyznę, który szczerze ją kochał. To ja ich rozdzieliłem i świadomość tego bolała najbardziej.

*

Miałem wrażenie, że cały świat zmówił się przeciwko mnie, by jak najskuteczniej uprzykrzyć mi życie. Prawie nie zmrużyłem oka, dręczony nowym wspomnieniem, które wybrało najgorszy z możliwych momentów, by uchylić mi rąbka mojej przeszłości. Przeplatający się poród z nawiedzającą mnie niebieskooką postacią było kombinacją niemal śmiertelną, w dodatku napawającą mnie zawstydzeniem. Nie powinienem śnić o _nim_ , przypominać sobie _jego_ zapachu, dotyku, kiedy chwilę wcześniej przed oczami rozegrała mi się makabryczna scena, zwieńczona śmiercią matki. Czułem się jak śmieć.

Zwlokłem się z łóżka, zerkając za okno. Słońce powoli wschodziło, uświadamiając mnie, że niebawem powinienem zejść na śniadanie. Była to ostatnia rzecz, na którą miałem ochotę, wciąż nie mogąc wyrzucić z głowy bliskości Salazara. Jego spojrzenie zatruło mi umysł i nie mogłem pozbyć się strachu, że znów do niego zajrzy, odkrywając kłębiące się w nim chore myśli.

Starałem się przedłużać każdą czynność, jednak bardzo szybko przyszykowałem się do wyjścia, co nieuchronnie zbliżało mnie do spotkania z mężczyzną. Wziąłem kilka głębszych oddechów, a kiedy dłonie przestały drżeć, otworzyłem drzwi i wyszedłem na zewnątrz, przygotowując się na konfrontację.

Salazar siedział już w jadalni. Kiedy wszedłem do środka, spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony. Cóż, przybyłem punktualnie i musiała być to dla niego nowość. Miejsce, które zawsze zajmowałem, było przygotowane na moje przybycie. Usiadłem za stołem, poprawiając szatę i zerknąłem na postawiony przede mną talerz. Kiedy moje spojrzenie spoczęło na kawałku dziczyzny, w głowie, złośliwie, pojawiła się wizja zakrwawionych pościeli i mimowolnie się skrzywiłem. Zganiłem się w myślach, zmuszając do zjedzenia potrawy do ostatniego kawałka.

Nie patrzył na mnie, jakbym stał się niewidzialny, co w zasadzie przyjąłem z dozą wdzięczności. Musiałem uporządkować myśli i emocje, zanim odważę się do niego odezwać… mimo że nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, co właściwie powinienem mu powiedzieć.

Kiedy skończyłem jeść i otarłem usta serwetką, wstał szybko i ruszył ku wyjściu, nie zaszczycając mnie spojrzeniem. Uniosłem się, chcąc za nim podążyć i zaraz opadłem, pogrążony w konflikcie. Czy oczekiwał, że za nim pójdę? Czy miałem zaczekać tutaj, aż mnie zawoła?

Zniknął już za drzwiami jadalni i to był moment, w którym zdecydowałem jednak pobiec za nim. Sam mówił, że ruszymy tuż po śniadaniu, a bez wątpienia na takim etapie byliśmy.

Dogoniłem go, a raczej podążałem za nim, utrzymując kilkumetrowy dystans, nerwowo wyginając palce za plecami. Zatrzymał się przy powozie, poprawiając szaty i przeczesał włosy. Podążałem wzrokiem za ruchem jego palców, brnących przez kosmyki i byłem blisko podjęcia odwrotu, czując się, jakbym robił coś nieprzyzwoitego poprzez samo patrzenie na niego.

Wsiadł w końcu do powozu, a ja nerwowo przestępowałem z nogi na nogę, wciąż rozważając ucieczkę. W końcu jednak wsiadłem za nim, zajmując miejsce naprzeciwko. Zdawało mi się, że była to bezpieczniejsza opcja, szybko jednak przekonałem się, że nie mogłem podjąć gorszej decyzji.

Podróż miała trwać jedynie kilkanaście minut, tyle bowiem zajmowało przekroczenie granicy antyteleportacyjnej, ale czas dłużył się niemiłosiernie, drwiąc ze mnie. Usiadłem na brzegu, z wyprostowanymi plecami, niezdolny do zrelaksowania się pod wpływem pozostania sam na sam z Salazarem w małym wnętrzu powozu.

Tym razem czułem, jakby Salazar bawił się mną, wykorzystując sytuację, by doprowadzić mnie do granic wytrzymałości. Siedziałem jak na szpilkach, wiercąc się nieustannie, co wprawiało mnie w coraz większe zażenowanie. Próbowałem znaleźć jeden punkt, dający mi azyl, pozwalający zapomnieć o nachalnych, niebieskich tęczówkach, niestety na próżno.

Dziękowałem niebiosom, kiedy powóz wreszcie się zatrzymał, a drzwi otworzyły się szeroko, wpuszczając świeżego powietrza. Wypadłem ze środka, jakby goniło mnie stado koni, i wziąłem głęboki oddech, starając zapanować nad emocjami. Nie miałem pojęcia, jakim cudem przeżyję cały dzień w _jego_ towarzystwie, kiedy kilkanaście minut było torturą.

– Przypuszczam, że masz za sobą pierwszą teleportację? – zapytał, a wnętrzności podeszły mi do gardła na samo wspomnienie tej wątpliwej przyjemności, której doświadczyłem z Roweną. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że i teraz musiałem przez to przejść i nie byłem zadowolony.

Skinąłem lekko głową, prawie niedostrzegalnie, ale nie dla jego uważnego spojrzenia. Wyciągnął w moją stronę rękę, patrząc z wyczekiwaniem. Spuściłem wzrok, uważnie przyglądając się bladej skórze. Chciałem jej dotknąć, sprawdzić, czy jest równie szorstka jak jej właściciel, ale było to wielce niewskazane. Zamiast tego czekałem, zastanawiając się, czego właściwie mężczyzna ode mnie oczekiwał. Miałem nadzieję, że nie całowania go po tym cholernym pierścieniu, bo tego nie doczeka się nawet po moim trupie.

– Chwyć mnie za rękę, półgłówku! – warknął, a jego dłoń wystrzeliła dalej, łapiąc moją, i przyciągając do swojego właściciela. Serce zaczęło wyrywać się z mojej piersi, kiedy odkryłem, że nie tylko jego dłoń była niczym jedwab, ale samo trzymanie jej napawało mnie… szczęściem. Fakt, że tak bardzo lubiłem jego bliskość, napawał mnie lękiem.

Poczułem znane mi już szarpnięcie i chwilę później staliśmy w zupełnie innym miejscu, na uboczu rzecz jasna, z dala od tłumów. Nogi drżały mi i byłem przekonany, że długo nie utrzymam się w pionie, na całe szczęście Salazar był na tyle uczynny, by jeszcze przez chwilę przejąć zadanie podpory. Musiał jednak nastąpić moment, w którym wypuścił mnie z objęć, bo przyjąłem z niemałym zawodem.

– Najpierw kupimy ci różdżkę, potem poczekasz na mnie, aż załatwię swoje sprawy – poinstruował mnie, a ja jedynie kiwałem głową. W końcu, nie za wiele miałem do powiedzenia w tej sprawie.

Rozejrzałem się zaciekawiony. Pierwszy raz trafiłem do Londynu i wszystko, co mnie otaczało, było niczym inny świat. Przyzwyczajony byłem do spędzania czasu w domu albo na polu, zawsze otoczony zielenią, a teraz stałem pośród ceglanych budynków i dróg, po których kłusowały pojazdy. Był to widok zatrważający, a jednocześnie fascynujący. Żałowałem, że ominęło mnie w życiu tyle doświadczeń.

Mina Salazara wskazywała, że nie był zadowolony z mojego rozkojarzenia się, dlatego wyprostowałem się, skupiając na jego twarzy. Nie potrafiłem zmusić się do spojrzenia mu w oczy, jeszcze nie, dlatego całą uwagę poświęciłem jego zmarszczonemu ze złości czołu.

– Najlepiej idź do jakiejś gospody i poczekaj tam na mnie. Nie szukaj kłopotu, unikaj konfrontacji, najlepiej w ogóle bądź niewidzialny. Nie chcę, żebyś narobił mi wstydu – kontynuował swoją tyradę, a ja miałem ochotę prychnąć i odpowiedzieć, żeby i on mi go nie narobił. W końcu wyglądu nie zmienię, kiedy już się ujawnię.

Zasalutowałem niczym żołnierz, a on w odpowiedzi machnął ręką, chociaż wyraźnie był zirytowany. Uśmiechnąłem się mimo wszystko, pozwalając, by zaprowadzić mnie do celu. Tym razem szedłem tuż obok, co o wiele bardziej mi pasowało.

– Geraint Ollivander jest jednym z najznakomitszych wytwórców różdżek w naszym świecie – odezwał się Sal, a ja, zamiast dalej chłonąć rozpościerające się widoki, skupiłem uwagę na nim, zaciekawiony kolejną informacją na temat czarodziejskiego świata. Czułem dziwne przebłyski w swojej głowie, żaden jednak nie rozwinął się wystarczająco, by dać mi jakąkolwiek wiedzę. Na to najwyraźniej było jeszcze za wcześnie. – Jest to sztuka wymagająca precyzji, zręczności, doświadczenia i przede wszystkim umiejętności, dlatego niewielu czarodziejów decyduje się parać tym trudnym rzemiosłem. Tylko nieliczni posiadają predyspozycje oraz odpowiednią wiedzę, zwykle przekazywaną wyłącznie z ojca na syna. Ważne jest, by udać się do właściwego wytwórcy, który doskonale zna się na swoim fachu.

Zamrugałem zdziwiony, nie mogąc sobie nawet wyobrazić, w jaki sposób wytwarza się różdżkę. Musiało być to pracochłonne zajęcie i w istocie, wymagające umiejętności. Zastanawiało mnie, czy Sal je posiadał, skoro nieustannie podkreślał swoją wybitność. Zapewne, gdybym rzucił mu wyzwanie, pomachałby mi przed twarzą własnoręcznie wykonanym dziełem, dlatego porzuciłem myśl o próbie sprowokowania go. Jeżeliby mu się powiodło, to mnie byłoby głupio.

Zauważyłem, że mimo wszystko mężczyzna lubił rozmawiać, a przede wszystkim dzielić się posiadaną przez siebie wiedzą. Kiedy mówił o magii, nawet on nie był w stanie ukryć fascynacji. Była to przyjemna odmiana od złowrogiego Sala, dlatego nie przerywałem mu, pozwalając opowiadać dalej, przynajmniej dopóki nie dotarliśmy na miejsce.

Budynek, przed którym stanęliśmy, był nieco zaniedbany, trzypiętrowy, chociaż ponadprzeciętnie wysoki. Gdyby nie okiennice, wskazujące na ilość pięter, postawiłbym, że miał ich co najmniej osiem. Bladoniebieskie ściany, donice pełne różnokolorowych oraz unosząca się woń świeżych wypieków wskazywały, że domowi nie brakowało kobiecej ręki. Nie weszliśmy jednak do środka, zamiast tego Salazar poprowadził mnie na tyły, gdzie znajdowała się dobudówka, ozdobiona wielkim szyldem z napisem _Ollivanderowie. Wytwórcy różdżek od 382 p.n.e._

Aura, jaka spowijała sklep, znacznie różniła się od tej, która otaczała dom. Dało się wyczuć magię w powietrzu, jakby delikatnie łaskotała policzki odwiedzających ją czarodziejów. Łagodna, przyjemna, dzięki której przebywanie w okolicy było nader relaksujące, a przede wszystkim, zachęcające do wstąpienia do środka.

Sal otworzył drzwi, przepuszczając mnie przed sobą. Starałem się zwinnie wskoczyć do środka, chociaż wejście było nienormalnie wąskie, nie zdołałem zatem uniknąć otarcia się o jego ramię. W centralnej części jednoizbowej dobudówki stała wielka, drewniana lada, na której leżały stosy pudełek. Niektóre z nich były otwarte, inne zamknięte, ale dawało to poczucie, jakby jeszcze chwilę temu ktoś był w lokalu, tuż przed naszym przybyciem. Za ladą znajdowały się regały, wszystkie zapełnione podłużnymi paczkami w ciemnych kolorach, w których zapewne różdżki czekały na swoich czarodziejów.

Salazar podszedł do kontuaru, a ja szybko za nim, czując się dość niepewnie w tym ciemnym budynku. Chociaż aura nie była złowroga, to jednak owładnęło mną dziwne skrępowanie, dlatego starałem się trzymać jak najbliżej swojego przewodnika, który wyciągnął dłoń i szarpnąć za niewielki dzwonek, który rozbrzmiał nieczysto, jakby dawno nie był używany.

Niemalże krzyknąłem, kiedy drobny staruszek wyrósł niczym spod ziemi. Pozbawiony włosów, z długą brodą i okularami, ledwo trzymającymi się na czubku długiego, nieco garbatego nosa. To, co miał na sobie, zapewne miało być elegancką szatą, dla mnie jednak był to czarny worek, wiszący na chudym ciele.

– Ach, Salazar Slytherin! Jak miło znów ujrzeć pana w moich skromnych progach. Nie spodziewałem się jednak wizyty wcześniej niż za kilkanaście lat, kiedy już doczeka się pan potomka – przywitał się, obdarzając Sala szerokim uśmiechem i przyjacielsko poklepując po ramieniu.

Niemalże parsknąłem śmiechem na myśl o nim _jako ojcu_. Samo wyobrażenie napawało mnie zarówno przerażeniem, jak i współczuciem dla dziecka, którego kiedyś miał się doczekać. Zepchnąłem na boczny tor myśl, że niezbyt podobała mi się wizja założenia przez niego rodziny, zrzucając to na karb martwienia się o dobro biednych ludzi, których miał w przyszłości torturować. Tak, to była po prostu troska.

– Godryk Gryffindor, a niech mnie piorun strzeli, jeśli to nie pan! – krzyknął, łapiąc mnie w swoje ramiona i ściskając tak mocno, aż zabrakło mi tchu. Myślałem, że planuje mnie udusić, ale na szczęście, wypuścił mnie z objęć, co skwitowałem cichym westchnieniem.

Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że mężczyzna znał moją prawdziwą tożsamość. Posłałem Salowi zdziwione spojrzenie, on jednak wpatrywał się w Ollivandera, nieznacznie krzywiąc. Sam musiał zostać zaskoczony tym niezwykłym powitaniem. Chciałem zapytać, skąd wiedział, ale Slytherin odezwał się pierwszy.

– Dzień dobry, panie Ollivander – przywitał się, o czym ja zapomniałem, dlatego szybko skinąłem głową, a staruszek obdarzył mnie kolejnym ze swoich uśmiechów. – Mam nadzieję, że zdrowie dopisuje zarówno panu, jak i pańskiej rodzinie.

– Ach, naturalnie. Wszyscy zdrowi jak ryby w wodzie – zaśmiał się. – Ostatnim razem widziałem pana, kiedy pański brat przyszedł po różdżkę. Doprawdy, kapryśny człowiek! Nie dziwota, że żadna różdżka go nie chciała, ha! A już stawiałem na nim krzyżyk! Cis, dwanaście i ćwierć cala, włos jednorożca, zadziwiająco giętka, zgadza się?

– Taak – westchnął w odpowiedzi, nie umknęło mi jednak, że wywraca oczami. Miałem mu trochę za złe, że nie uprzedził mnie, że Ollivander jest dziwakiem. Nie miałem pojęcia, jak się zachować w obliczu takiego zachowania. – Tym razem również przyszliśmy po różdżkę, dla odmiany dla tego oto młodego człowieka.

Wskazał na mnie i zmrużyłem oczy, powstrzymując się od zwrócenia mu uwagi, że nie wypada zachowywać się, jakby chwalił się nowo nabytym wierzchowcem przed grupą wścibskich sąsiadów. Jesteśmy tu w trójkę, komu innemu możesz chcieć kupić różdżkę?, chciałem zapytać, ale zacisnąłem usta, powstrzymując się od zbędnych komentarzy.

– Byłem przekonany, że zobaczę pana, panie Gryffindor, jakieś sześć, siedem lat temu. Nawet pan nie wie jak bardzo się zawiodłem, kiedy moje wyliczenia okazały się błędne! Ale stoi pan tu teraz, martwy, ale żywy! Toż to niesłychane! – Uśmiechał się tak szeroko, że przyprawiało mnie to o gęsią skórkę. – Pański ojciec był wielkim człowiekiem, ja wiem co mówię! Modrzew, trzynaście cali, włókno smoczego serca, elastyczna, oj tak, bardzo dobra różdżka.

– Pamięta pan wszystkie różdżki, które pan sprzedał? – zapytałem, przezwyciężając wcześniejsze onieśmielenie, graniczące z niechęcią. Czy to w ogóle było możliwe?

– Można powiedzieć, że to nasz rodzinny dar. – Niemalże szepnął, jakby dzielił się jakąś tajemnicą. Położył pomarszczoną dłoń na moim ramieniu, po czym poprowadził mnie nieco głębiej do sklepu, a za nami, jak cień, podążył Salazar, dziwnym spojrzeniem wpatrując w trzymaną na mnie kończynę. Było w tym spojrzeniu coś władczego, co nieco przerażało. – Łatwiej jest zapamiętać, kiedy przychodzą osobistości, ale, przyznając nieskromnie, zapamiętuję wszystkie, ha! Godryk Gryffindor potrzebuje mojej różdżki, wspaniale! W takim razie wybór nie może być niedbały!

Zanim zdążyłem odpowiedzieć, zniknął między regałami, poruszając się tak szybko, jakby nagle odjęło mu z pięćdziesiąt lat. Wrócił po chwili z naręczem pudełek, położył na blacie i zaczął szybko przekładać, mamrocząc pod nosem, ale nie wychwyciłem żadnego słowa, zupełnie jakby mówił w innym języku.

– O, spróbujmy tę! Dwanaście i pół cala, pióro feniksa, cyprys! No, niech pan bierze – ponaglił mnie, wciskając do dłoni różdżkę, by niemalże od razu, gdy tylko drewno dotknęło opuszków moich palców, wyrwać ją, prychając z oburzeniem. – Zdecydowanie nie… ach, może ta! Jedenaście i ćwierć cala, klon, szpon hipogryfa! Giętka, ale też psotliwa. No, proszę wziąć!

Sytuacja kilkakrotnie się powtórzyła, ogłupiając mnie nieco. Stałem nieruchomo, nawet nie opuszczając dłoni, do której co rusz wpychał mi kolejne różdżki, jedna za drugą, a im więcej niepowodzeń (chociaż nie wiem, po czym to oceniał), tym bardziej zadowolony się wydawał.

Salazar usiadł za kontuarem, obserwując ze znudzeniem poczynania mężczyzny. Zdawało mi się, jakby staruszek wpadł w jakiś szał i byłem nieco zaniepokojony, ale uspokoiłem się zaraz, pewny, że Sal w życiu nie zaprowadziłby mnie do niebezpiecznego człowieka. Po prostu… był specyficzny. Tak, to dobre słowo.

Spojrzałem na niego w tym samym momencie, w którym podniósł wzrok i nasze oczy spotkały się niezamierzenie. Oboje jednak równie szybko odwróciliśmy głowy, zmieszani tym niespodziewanym kontaktem. Na całe szczęście ekscentryzm Ollivandera przyszedł na ratunek, niszcząc krępująca atmosferę, która na chwilę zalęgła w pomieszczeniu.

– Ach! Już wiem! – niemalże wrzasnął, klasnąwszy w dłonie. Zarumienił się z podekscytowania, a jego oczy świeciły jak dwa klejnoty. – Nigdy nie miałem okazji nikomu jej pokazać, czuję jednak, że to jest właściwy czas, by pochwalić się jednym z moich najlepszych wytworów! – Jak błyskawica zniknął i powrócił, trzymając w ręku tym razem białe zawiniątko. Odwinął materiał, ukazując czarne pudełko, z którego wyciągnął kolejną różdżkę, zdawało się niczym nie wyróżniającą od poprzedniczek. – Wierzba, dwanaście i trzy czwarte cali, sztywna. Jedna o wyjątkowości tej różdżki świadczy jej rdzeń, ha! – zachichotał, obracając ją w dłoniach i patrząc z nieskrywaną dumą. – Łuska z ogona chimery! Zbliżenie do ich gniazda niemal przypłaciłem życiem. Na wiosnę gubią mnóstwo włosów, dlatego miałem w planach złapać choć jeden i uciekać, gdzie pieprz rośnie, ale kiedy czołgałem się wśród dzikich chaszczy, w dłoń wbiła mi się łuska, o spójrz, ostała mi nawet blizna, haha! Chimery ot tak nie gubią łusek, przypuszczam, że musiało dojść do walki i to na chwilę przed moim przybyciem! Łuski chimer tracą na wartości po jakichś dwóch, trzech godzinach, także wyobraź sobie, jakie spotkało mnie szczęście!

Słuchałem z zafascynowaniem. Historia brzmiała niewiarygodnie i nie wiedziałem, na ile można jej wierzyć, ale i tak zrobiła na mnie wrażenie.

Podał mi różdżkę, tym razem czekając, aż sam pochwycę ją w palce, co też uczyniłem. Była lekka, zaskakująco przyjemna w dotyku i, co najdziwniejsze, z chwilą jej dotknięcia, poczułem dziwny chłód, rozchodzący się po ciele, który zniknął równie szybko, co się pojawił. Pytająco spojrzałem na staruszka, potrzebowałem odpowiedzi, co do licha się wydarzyło.

– A niech mnie! Różdżka pana zaakceptowała, panie Gryffindor! – zaśmiał się, poklepując mnie po plecach, a były to zaskakująco silne uderzenia, pod wpływem których przygarbiłem się. – Nie spodziewałem się, że tak szybko będę zmuszony się z nią rozstawać. Lubiłem trzymać ją w dłoniach, patrzeć na nią... – zdawał się być na pograniczu radości i smutku z powodu straty – ...bez wątpienia jest bardzo niezwykła. Proszę się nią dobrze zająć – zakończył, a ja skwapliwie pokiwałem głową, trzymając różdżkę delikatnie w dłoniach, jakby była stworzona z kruchego materiału, gotowego w każdej chwili się rozsypać. – Dwanaście galeonów – odwrócił się do Sala, który położył monety na blacie i pochylił się, szepcząc coś staruszkowi, czego nie byłem w stanie dosłyszeć. Nie wiedziałem też, czy chciałem.

*

Pożegnanie było krótkie. Salazar wyraźnie się śpieszył, ledwo nadążałem za jego szybkimi krokami. Zaprowadził mnie do gospody, która raczej nie wyglądała na cieszącą się reputacją, nie polemizowałem jednak z jego wyborami. Musiał mieć powód, dla którego wybrał właśnie to miejsce.

– Słuchaj – odezwał się, obracając w moją stronę, stojąc teraz przodem i uważnie się we mnie wpatrując. – Schowaj różdżkę, to nie jest czas ani miejsce na zabawę z nią. Masz tu na mnie czekać, więc nie waż się choćby ruszyć o krok. Postaram się załatwić wszystko jak najszybciej. Nie rozmawiaj z nikim, nawet jeśli to ktoś znajomy. Najlepiej w ogóle staraj się nie rzucać w oczy. I, na litość przodków, nie wpadnij w tarapaty! – powiedział, a ja miałem ochotę wywrócić oczami. Jak nadążyć za jego zachowaniem? Najpierw ma mnie w nosie, a teraz traktuje jak pięciolatka.

– Coś jeszcze, mamo? – zapytałem złośliwie, nie zważając na posłane przezeń lodowate spojrzenie.

– Uważaj na siebie – mruknął, a ja pokiwałem głową, oszczędzając zapewnień, że sobie poradzę, w które i tak by nie uwierzył. Sięgnął do kieszeni, by po chwili złapać mój nadgarstek i rzucić na otwartą dłoń kilka monet, zanim pchnął mnie do środka.

Odwróciłem się, ale Salazara już nie było, jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu.


	13. Spojrzenie, które mrozi krew w żyłach

Kiedy tylko moja noga przestąpiła próg gospody, dotarł do mnie smród tytoniu i alkoholu, który zdawał się zdominować to miejsce. Ledwo powstrzymałem odruch wymiotny, rozglądając się dokoła w poszukiwaniu wolnego stolika, co było zadziwiająco trudne. Chociaż lokal ociekał brudem i nawet nie ocierał się o pojęcie _porządnego_ , był zatłoczony, a powód takiego stanu rzeczy był mi nieznany.

Popychany przez tłoczących się w środku gości, dotarłem w końcu do baru, biorąc głęboki oddech. Zaciskałem palce na kilku monetach, siadając na jedynym wolnym krześle, z zamiarem zamówienia czegokolwiek. Chociaż śniadanie jadłem raptem kilka godzin temu, głód skręcał mi wnętrzności, miałem jednak wątpliwość, jakoby w ofercie gospody była choć jedna, zjadliwa rzecz, która by mnie nie zatruła.

Mogłem zamówić zawsze alkohol, przeczuwając, że nikt nie dbał tutaj o wiek gości. Salazar nie sprecyzował, na co miałem wydać ofiarowane mi pieniądze, a samo wyobrażenie jego reakcji na taką możliwość wywołało u mnie salwę śmiechu. Nie miałem jednak ochoty wcielać życie chorego planu, mając na uwadze własne dobro. Kto wie, jak mogłoby to się zakończyć.

Zawołałem gospodarza, krzątającego się za ladą, ale nawet nie zwrócił na mnie uwagi, nawet jeśli kilka razy się powtórzyłem, za ostatnim niemal krzycząc.

– To chyba jakieś żarty – mruknąłem do siebie, opierając łokieć na blacie i wzdychając głośno, co również przeszło niezauważone.

Prawdopodobnie siedziałbym tak do powrotu Sala, gdyby nie cztery próby z rzędu zajęcia miejsca, na którym raczyłem spocząć. Chciałem stanąć na stole i krzyknąć, że tu jestem, ale nawet i to pozostałoby bez echa. Mój humor błyskawicznie się pogorszył, a myślałem, że nie było to możliwe.

Wstałem i usunąłem się jak najdalej od tłumu, a zajmowane przeze mnie krzesło natychmiast zostało zajęte przez postawnego mężczyznę, który niemalże mnie stratował w drodze do niego. Zaczynało mi to działać na nerwy.

Mimo zakazów Salazara, wyszedłem na zewnątrz, rozglądając się niepewnie. Nie miałem zamiaru sterczeć w śmierdzącej gospodzie nie wiadomo ile, dlatego zdecydowałem się poszukać szczęścia gdzieś indziej. Przeszedłem przez ulicę, niemalże rozjechany przez pędzący powóz i odprowadzany obelgami woźnicy, prosto do innego lokalu, w którym historia się powtórzyła.

Wszystko zdawało się niesmacznym żartem i szczerze miałem nadzieję, że Salazar nie maczał w tym palców. Nikt mnie nie zauważał, jakbym niespodziewanie stał się niewidzialny, a taką możliwość mogłem wykluczyć. Nie posiadałem takiej umiejętności i byłem pewien, że tyczyło się to szerszego grona czarodziejów. A jednak, stało się coś, co nie pozwalało mi zamówić nawet cholernego bochenka chleba.

Krzyżując ręce na piersi, ruszyłem przed siebie, kopiąc każdy napotkany kamień, jakby to one były przyczyną wszystkich moich nieszczęść. Powiedzieć, że byłem zły, to za mało, by wyrazić targające mną uczucie. Sytuacja ta nauczyła mnie jednej rzeczy o sobie: nie znosiłem być _ignorowanym_.

Dotarłem jakimś cudem na targowisko, wciąż zderzając się z przypadkowymi przechodniami. Ramię bolało niemiłosiernie i musiałem je rozcierać, chociaż nie umniejszyło to bólu, wręcz przeciwnie, czułem się znacznie gorzej. Kilka razy ktoś raczył nadepnąć na moją stopę, rzucając szybkie przepraszam, nawet nie spoglądając na mnie.

Podszedłem do mężczyzny, sprzedającego wypieki i poprosiłem w akcie desperacji o jedno z ciastek. Nie wiem, czego oczekiwałem, ale, oczywiście, on jedynie rozejrzał się tylko, by powrócić do wcześniejszej czynności. Wyjąłem odliczoną kwotę, położyłem na blacie i złapałem za najapetyczniej wyglądające. Chciwie wgryzłem się w nie, mrucząc z przyjemności. Nareszcie.

Kiedy wreszcie zaspokoiłem swoje prymitywne żądze, zawróciłem, nieco obawiając się reakcji Sala na moją nieobecność w gospodzie, z której miałem się nie ruszać. Ostatnio łatwiej przychodziło mi łamanie zasad, a sumienie, które niegdyś było obciążane każdą, nawet niedorzeczną, błahostką, teraz zdawało się opuścić moje ciało, biorąc zasłużony odpoczynek.

Zatrzymałem się gwałtownie, zaatakowany dziwnym uczuciem, jakby ktoś intensywnie wpatrywał się w moje plecy. Głupotą byłoby się odwrócić, dlatego pochyliłem się, muskając palcami ziemię, zupełnie jakbym znalazł coś wartego uwagi. Wyprostowałem się natychmiast i ruszyłem dalej z nadzieją, że moje zachowanie było naturalne. Powtarzałem w myślach, że nikt przecież nie wiedział, kim byłem, zatem dlaczego ktoś miałby mnie śledzić, jednak ani trochę się nie uspokoiłem.

Tym razem zatrzymałem się przed wejściem na niebezpieczną ulicę, rozglądając wpierw, czy aby przypadkiem kolejny szaleniec na koni nie postanowi urządzić sobie wyścigu. Wykorzystałem chwilę, by spojrzeć w stronę, z której przybyłem, nie zauważyłem jednak nic podejrzanego, dlatego, upewniony już o swoim bezpieczeństwie, przeszedłem na drugą stronę.

Szyld gospody trzymał się jednym rogiem, w który wbity był łańcuch, drugi zaś był przerwany przy samej tablicy. Bez problemu dało się jednak odczytać wielkie litery: _Pod szarżującym ogierem_. Nie wiedziałem, co pomysłodawca miał w głowie, ale teraz, znając nazwę przybytku, było mi wstyd wchodzić do środka.

– Niech cię Sal – warknąłem, pchając drzwi i znowu zanurzając się w smrodzie, tym razem dodatkowo wzbogaconym odorem, jak przypuszczałem, fekaliów.

Zanurzyłem dłonie w połach zarzuconego płaszcza i rozejrzałem, tym razem ze zdumieniem zauważając raptem kilkanaście osób. Powiodłem wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, zastanawiając się, jakim cudem tak szybko zmieniono wystrój wnętrza, aż w końcu spłynęło na mnie olśnienie. Bez wątpienia byłem skończonym idiotą.

Odwróciłem się szybko z zamiarem ewakuacji z gospody, która zdecydowanie nie była tą samą, w której Salazar mnie zostawił, moje plany szybko jednak zostały pokrzyżowane, kiedy zderzyłem się twarzą z wchodzącym do środka osobnikiem. Otworzyłem oczy i wymamrotałem przeprosiny, pocierając nos, który bolał, jakbym uderzył w ścianę. Pisnąłem cicho, kiedy zauważyłem, że był to zaledwie brzuch nieznajomego, który musiał mierzyć ponad dwa metry.

Spojrzał na mnie w dół spod wielkich, krzaczastych brwi, a ja zastanawiałem się, czy to pora błagać o litość, czy spisywać ostatnią wolę.

Położył na moim ramieniu gigantyczną dłoń i odepchnął mnie na bok, a ja zdołałem jedynie wypuścić z ulgą wstrzymywane dotychczas powietrze. Jeszcze kilkanaście minut temu błagałem o atencję, teraz żałowałem, że kiedykolwiek jej pragnąłem.

Wybiegłem, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie, i nie zatrzymałem się, dopóki tym razem nie trafiłem do właściwej gospody. Oparłem się ramieniem o chłodną ścianę, z trudem łapiąc oddech, wycieńczony bieganiem. Kiedy w końcu udało mi się uspokoić, wszedłem do środka i usiadłem w kącie, niemalże kładąc się na stole. Nie raczyłem szukać Salazara, będąc pewnym, że gdyby tu był, sprałby mnie na kwaśne jabłko nim powiedziałbym _przepraszam_ , pozwoliłem sobie zatem odpocząć i zregenerować siły.

Lokal nieco opustoszał, zapewne godziny szczytów miał za sobą, napawałem się więc ciszą, jaka zagościła w środku. Kilka minut w bezruchu wystarczyło, bym był w stanie unieść się i plecami przylgnąć do oparcia krzesła, rytmicznie oddychając. Marzyła mi się szklanka wody, nie miałem jednak zamiaru znowu ryzykować, powziąwszy decyzję o spędzeniu reszty czasu na siedzeniu na tyłku i czekaniu na Sala, urozmaiconym obserwowaniem gości. Tak powinienem był uczynić od początku, zarzuciłem sobie, ale przegoniłem tę myśl, znowu pochylając i opierając głowę na leżącym swobodnie ramieniu.

Położyłem na blacie kilka monet, turlając je po powierzchni, czasem zerkając ponad stół, by spojrzeć na przybywających z nadzieją, że jednym z nich będzie mój nieodpowiedzialny opiekun (przerzucenie na niego winy pomagało, powinienem częściej to robić).

Dziwne uczucie bycia obserwowanym powróciło. Wzrokiem omiotłem pomieszczenie, starając się, by wyglądało to jak zwykła ciekawość i znużenie, starannie selekcjonując wszystkich zebranych. Nic nie zdawało się wykraczać poza normę, do czasu aż mój wzrok zatrzymał się na oczach, które bez wątpienia wlepione były we mnie. Przez chwilę patrzyłem na ciemne, niemal czarne tęczówki, zanim odwróciłem głowę, skupiając uwagę na bilonie. Przez moje ciało przeszły dreszcze. Teraz wiedząc, że ktoś mi się przygląda, znacznie ciężej było siedzieć nieruchomo, kiedy głos w głowie krzyczał, żebym uciekał.

Drzwi gospody znowu się otworzyły i stanął w nich Salazar. Ledwo powstrzymałem okrzyk radości i chęć wtulenia się w niego.

– Nareszcie! Ileż można czekać?! – krzyknąłem. Byłem zbyt rozemocjonowany, pozwalając sobie na tę głośną reakcję, za co w myślach się zganiłem.

– Tyle, ile trzeba – odpowiedział, rozglądając się po gospodzie ostrym spojrzeniem. Ludzie patrzyli na niego spod uniesionych brwi, inni z przerażeniem, a niektórzy śmiali się pod nosem. – Chodź, zanim się rozmyślę i cię tu zostawię – warknął, a ja zerwałem się i pobiegłem za nim, wierząc mu na słowo. Zdecydowanie był do tego zdolny, chociaż zapewne kilkanaście minut później wróciłby z poczucia obowiązku. Wolałem jednak nie sprawdzać trafności swojej tezy.

Odwrócił się i pchnął drzwi, wychodząc na zewnątrz, a podmuch wiatru uderzył mnie w twarz, co zdawało się niesamowitym doznaniem, jakbym od dawna nie miał sposobności zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Uśmiechnąłem się, kiedy przytrzymał mi drzwi, z niecierpliwością czekając, aż do niego dołączę po drugiej stronie. Nie mogłem jednak powstrzymać się od obejrzenia przez ramię.

Wysoka kobieta wciąż stała za kontuarem, nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku. Z przerażeniem zauważyłem, że się uśmiechała.

Niemal potknąłem się o własne stopy, w pośpiechu opuszczając lokal i wyciągnąłem rękę, by chwycić Sala za rękaw szaty, w ostatniej chwili jednak się pohamowałem. Okazywanie lęku nie było dobrym pomysłem, tylko bym go zirytował. Niestety, zdołał dostrzec moje zawahanie i posłał mi pytające spojrzenie, a ja musiałem coś wymyślić…

– Głodny jestem – powiedziałem, co w zasadzie było poniekąd zgodne z prawdą. – Kupimy truskawki? – zapytałem, mogąc w końcu spełnić jedno ze swoich dzisiejszych pragnień.

Spojrzał na mnie na początku surowo, jednak wyraz jego twarzy po chwili złagodniał. Westchnął ciężko, co w jego przypadku znaczyło bezsłowną zgodę. Uśmiechnąłem się w odpowiedzi, kiedy zatrzymał się przy jednym ze straganów. Zapłacił sprzedawcy, a pakunek, który otrzymał w zamian, przekazał w moje dłonie. Pochyliłem nieco głowę, wciągając słodki zapach nosem. Tego mi było trzeba.

– Dziękuję – odpowiedziałem, przymykając oczy i przyciskając paczkę do piersi. W odpowiedzi jedynie coś odmruczał, co uznałem za _nie ma za co_ , chociaż równie dobrze mogło to być życzliwe _udław się_.

*

Powrót do domu odbył się w nieco przyjemniejszej atmosferze, chociaż wciąż nie mogłem pozbyć się obrazu kobiety z gospody ani uczucia, jakby nawet teraz intensywnie się we mnie wpatrywała.

Stanęliśmy w zacisznym miejscu, skąd zapewne mieliśmy teleportować się z powrotem do czekającego na nas powozu. Tym razem sam wyciągnąłem dłoń, w drugiej wciąż trzymając pakunek. Bałem się, że może się uszkodzić, dlatego przycisnąłem palce mocniej, tak na wszelki wypadek. Dłoń Salazara zacisnęła się na mojej i tym razem wytrzymałem jego dotyk bez zbędnego panikowania.

Trzecia przygoda z teleportacją zakończyła się znacznie lepiej i mogłem z dumą powiedzieć, że zaczynałem się do niej przyzwyczajać. Nie wywróciłem się, nie dopadły mnie też znowu mdłości, zatem, oczywiście nie na głos, określiłem to jako swój mały sukces. Sal chwilę mnie obserwował, zanim mnie puścił, po czym skierował swoje kroki do powozu, a ja wsiadłem zaraz za nim, tym razem siadając obok.

Truskawki smakowały jak słońce, o czym nie omieszkałem go poinformować, ale nawet mimo moich pochwał, odmówił ich spróbowania. Nie naciskałem, dzięki temu mogłem zjeść ich znacznie więcej, chociaż przeczuwałem, że rozboli mnie brzuch od ich nadmiaru. Musiałem jednak w jakiś sposób odreagować nagromadzony stres, nawet jeśli miałem cały dzień się obżerać. Po prostu łączyłem przyjemne z pożytecznym, ot co. Szybko jednak moje źródło uciechy się wyczerpało, ku mojej największej rozpaczy.

Kilka razy niosłem się z zamiarem opowiedzenia Salowi o mojej przygodzie, zwłaszcza jej nieprzyjemnej części, w ostatniej chwili jednak się powstrzymywałem, nie chcąc obarczać go w dodatku moją histerią. W dodatku, przyznaję się, nieco obawiałem się jego reakcji na zlekceważenie jego poleceń, dlatego milczenie zdawało się słusznym rozwiązaniem, przynamniej na razie.

Miło było znaleźć się w domu, bo tak właśnie traktowałem zamek Slytherina. Szybko przyzwyczaiłem się do jego wygód, do każdego elementu, tworzącego ten niezwykły dom i nie wyobrażałem sobie, bym pewnego dnia miał odejść (co jednak kiedyś musiało nastąpić… wątpię, by mężczyzna miał ochotę do końca życia gościć mnie w swoich progach).

Salazar skierował kroki do salonu, a ja podążyłem za nim, w zasadzie bez racjonalnej przyczyny. Po prostu zrobiłem to odruchowo, jakby nasza podróż wcale się nie zakończyła. Starałem się nie myśleć, że wynikało to z mojego strachu, bo im dłużej o tym myślałem, tym było mi ciężej nad sobą panować.

Wyciągnąłem różdżkę, machając nią niczym mieczem, chociaż było to idiotyczne, z czego zdałem sobie sprawę później, kiedy usłyszałem westchnienie mężczyzny. Odłożyłem nabytek do pudełka, obserwując, jak Sal niemalże rzuca się na kanapę, zapominając utrzymać maskę dostojności, nieustannie mu towarzyszącej, a po chwili jego pierś zaczęła rytmicznie się unosić i opadać. Ciężko było mi uwierzyć, że ot tak zasnął.

Podszedłem najciszej jak umiałem do leżącej sylwetki. Przekrzywiłem głowę niczym zaciekawiony szczeniak i badawczo się mu przyglądałem. Kiedy Salazar spał, zdawał się innym człowiekiem. Spokój odbijał się na jego twarzy, rysy złagodniały i miałem wrażenie, jakbym zobaczył obcą osobę. Odkrywanie, kim naprawdę jest Salazar Slytherin, było ekscytujące. Zawsze potrafił zaskoczyć, zachowując się niezgodne z moimi oczekiwaniami, nawet teraz.

Uśmiechnąłem się, widząc niesforny kosmyk włosów, opadający na jego oczy. Zawsze dbał o schludny wygląd, dlatego ciężko było mi pohamować ogarniającą mnie tkliwość, kiedy po raz pierwszy mogłem zobaczyć go w tym stanie, niedbającego o nic, odległego. Niemalże czułem, jakbym miał przed sobą zakazany widok, za który czekała mnie pośmiertnie kara.

Mimo wszystko, podszedłem jeszcze bliżej i pochyliłem się nieco, by sięgnąć do jego twarzy. Najdelikatniej jak umiałem odgarnąłem kosmyk na bok, musnąłem jednak palcami jego skóry i wzdrygnąłem się pod wpływem niezamierzonego kontaktu. Poczułem, jakby dziwna fala przebiegła przez moje ciało wraz z zetknięciem się naszych skór. Drżącą dłonią znów sięgnąłem do twarzy, zaciekawiony nowym doznaniem, delikatnie dotykając jego zimnego policzka.

Przesunąłem palcami niżej, aż palce dotknęły szyi, która pulsowała niespokojnie. Pchnięty nieznanym mi uczuciem, pochyliłem się, niemalże stykając się nosami, zupełnie jak wtedy. Czułem, jak moje serce wali mocno niczym dzwon, a oddech robił się coraz cięższy. Oblał mnie gorąc, a ciało drżało, rozkoszując się nieznanym mi doświadczeniem.

Nie wiedziałem, dlaczego właściwie to zrobiłem. Brakowało logicznego argumentu, wyjaśniającego, dlaczego subtelnie przycisnąłem swoje wargi do jego ust, jednak w chwili, w której to uczyniłem, poczułem się, jakbym stracił grunt pod nogami. Uderzył we mnie smak miodu, niemalże czułem, jakbym własnymi ustami kosztował słodkiego trunku. Na chwilę czas zdawał się zatrzymać i pewnie tkwiłbym tak jeszcze przez chwilę, gdyby ciało pode mną nie drgnęło, co sprawiło, że momentalnie otrzeźwiałem i odskoczyłem od niego, potykając się o własne nogi, co niemalże doprowadziło do mojego upadku.

Palcami dotknąłem ciepłych ust, drugą dłoń zaś położyłem na piersi, która teraz unosiła się szybko z towarzyszącym temu przyśpieszonym biciem serca. Sumienie mówiło mi, że postąpiłem niewłaściwie, wykorzystując jego niewiedzę, jednak nie czułem się winny, co doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa.  Odwróciłem się i złapawszy za paczkę, wybiegłem z salonu, prosto do pokoju, niemalże krzycząc, kiedy w głowie słyszałem powtarzające się, coraz głośniejsze pytanie: _dlaczego_?

*

Obudziłem się w niespecjalnym nastroju. Byłem przerażony jak nigdy dotąd, a myśl o konfrontacji z mężczyzną, którego odważyłem się pocałować, sprawiała, że wnętrzności wykręcały się, doprowadzając mnie do mdłości.

Z głową wciśniętą w poduszkę, rozważałem wszystkie możliwe rozwiązania. Unikanie Salazara nie miało racji bytu, podobnie trzymanie się na dystans. Zejście na dół i spojrzenie mu w oczy również zdawało się poza zasięgiem moich możliwości, nie wiedziałem bowiem, czy byłem w stanie udawać, że nic nadzwyczajnego się nie wydarzyło. Przede wszystkim, ogarniał mnie wstyd, którego nie byłbym w stanie ukryć, co do tego byłem pewien. Tak naprawdę stałem pod ścianą. Mogłem odwlekać nasze spotkanie, ale koniec końców było nieuniknione, niezależnie jak bardzo starałbym się, by było inaczej.

Gdy zakończyłem długą i żarliwą walkę z samym sobą, w końcu zszedłem na dół, starając się odbudować wewnętrzną równowagę. Otworzyłem drzwi i wsunąłem najpierw głowę, czujnie badając otoczenie i ku mojemu zdumieniu, nie zastałem w środku Salazara.

Wszedłem do środka i zająłem swoje miejsce, miętosząc w dłoniach biały obrus, opadający na moje uda. Pierwszy raz doświadczałem tego typu sytuacji. To zawsze Slytherin czekał na mnie w jadalni, obrzucając zniecierpliwionym spojrzeniem. Nigdy się nie spóźniał, bo _nie wypadało_ , dlatego z każdą minutą odczuwałem coraz większy niepokój. Błagałem w myślach, by jego nieobecność nie miała w związku ze skradzionym pocałunkiem. Bogowie, jeżeli się o nim dowiedział, wolałem znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd, najlepiej na drugim krańcu świata.

Ciche chrząknięcie oswobodziło mnie z panicznych już myśli. Spojrzałem w bok na stojącego skrzata, który również niezręcznie szarpał za swoje ubranie. Błądząc wzrokiem po całym pokoju, w końcu skłonił się tak nisko, aż czubkiem nosa dotknął podłogi.

– Pan Slytherin nakazał Grzybkowi przekazać paniczowi, że jaśnie pan nie będzie obecny na śniadaniu – poinformował mnie skrzat, a ja wypuściłem wstrzymywane dotychczas powietrze. Gdzie, do licha, się on podział? Czy musiał przyprawiać mnie o zawał? Jeżeli jakimś cudem się dowiedział, mógłby od razu rzucić we mnie klątwą, a nie stawiać w takiej sytuacji. – Pan Slytherin ponadto kazał zakomunikować paniczowi, że jego nieobecność nie zwalnia panicza z codziennych obowiązków. Ma panicz… – zrobił krótką pauzę, jakby zastanawiał się, czy wypada mu kontynuować, w końcu jednak zdecydował się, zapewne nie mając wyjścia. – Ma panicz wciąż się do nauki, bo jaśnie pan zamierza sprawdzić postępy panicza zaraz po powrocie, a jeżeli… – kolejna pauza sprawiła, że poczułem współczucie dla istoty, zmuszonej przekazywać jadowite słowa swojego pana słowo w słowo – …jeżeli wyniki okażą się niezadowalające, to uczyni z panicza bardzo nieszczęśliwą osobę poprzez zrobienie panicza jego obiektem testowym do zaklęć albo wykorzystaniem ciała panicza do stworzenia jakiegoś amatorskiego eliksiru – dokończył na jednym oddechu, uciekając wzrokiem przed moim.

Gdyby nie moje własne przerażenie, uznałbym sytuację za komiczną i prawdopodobnie parsknął śmiechem, jednak nie byłem w stanie udawać na tyle dobrze, nawet przed skrzatem.

– Dziękuję, zrozumiałem – odpowiedziałem, zauważywszy, że skrzat na coś czeka, a tym czymś musiało być moje potwierdzenie. Znowu się ukłonił, by chwilę później zniknąć, a wraz z jego deportacją pojawił się pieczołowicie przygotowany posiłek.

Czułem się, jakby goszczono co najmniej rodzinę królewską, kiedy patrzyłem na syto zastawiony stół. Samotne spożywanie posiłku było dla mnie czymś nowym, ale wiedziałem już, że ani trochę mi się to nie podobało. Przywykłem do obecności drugiej osoby, do dźwięku ocierających się sztućców, do rytmicznego potupywania nogą ojca, a nawet do wzdychania Salazara i ciężko było mi wysiedzieć w tej grobowej ciszy.

Przypomniałem sobie posiłki w rodzinnych stronach, przy których zwykle towarzyszyła mi służba, jako że ojciec był praktycznie gościem we własnym domu, nad czym ubolewałem za dziecka. Były równie wystawne, co wtedy mnie fascynowało i wzbudzało dumę, teraz jednak oddałbym wiele, by móc spędzić poranek z hałaśliwą rodziną w Zamkowej Dolinie. Nienawidziłem samotności.

Westchnąwszy, złapałem za widelec i zacząłem jeść, z zadowoleniem odkrywając, że tym razem podano pieczoną gęś. Jej mięso wręcz rozpływało się w ustach i ledwo powstrzymałem jęk zadowolenia, który mógłby być opacznie zrozumiany. Byłem pełen podziwu dla skrzatów, których posiłki były przygotowane perfekcyjnie pod każdym względem. Nie dziwiłem się już, dlaczego istoty te zdominowały służbę w czarodziejskich rodzinach.

Wziąłem kilka łyków wody, otarłem usta serwetką i dziękując za strawę, oddaliłem się, powolnymi krokami kierując w stronę biblioteki. Mimo groźby Salazara, wiszącej nade mną niczym ostrze kata, zdecydowałem się poświęcić dzisiejszy dzień na zgoła inne zajęcie, które wymagało mojej uwagi bardziej niż nauka.

Duch ognia, o którym wspominał ojciec, stanowił zagadkę, a ostrzeżenie mężczyzny wyraźnie wskazało, że nie powinienem go lekceważyć. Musiałem dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej na jego temat, przede wszystkim nauczyć go kontrolować, tak na zaś. Nie czułem niczyjej obecności, zdawało się, że wszystko jest w normie, wolałem jednak dmuchać na zimne.

Biblioteka Slytherinów była ogromna, zapełniona tysiącami ksiąg, sięgającymi niemal po sam sufit. Był to widok zarówno zatrważający, co i fascynujący, chociaż gdy pierwszy raz przestąpiłem jej próg, byłem zagubiony. W pomieszczeniu panowała ciemność, zwalczana jedynie kilkoma świecami, ułożonymi na stoliku, a jedyne okno zasłonięte było bordową kotarą, dlatego odsłonięcie jej było pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobiłem. Z radością wpuściłem do środka promienie słońca, dzięki którym pokój zdawał się mniej ponury.

Stanąłem po środku, na ciemnym dywanie, rozglądając się dokoła, nie mając pojęcia, od którego regału powinienem zacząć. Zdecydowałem się rozpocząć poszukiwania od strony lewej, dlatego podszedłem tam i z przechyloną głową odczytywałem tytuły ksiąg, powoli przesuwając się wzdłuż półek. Niektóre, ku mojej rozpaczy, nie miały wygrawerowanych nagłówków, zmuszając mnie tym samym do wyciągania ich spomiędzy opasłych tomiszczy i przeglądania pobieżnie treści. Spędziłem na tym zajęciu raptem kilkanaście minut, ale to wystarczyło, by doprowadzić mnie do granicy wycieńczenia. Nie spodziewałem się, że korzystanie z biblioteki mogło być takie męczące…

Złapałem za jeden z cięższych, nieoznakowanych woluminów i opadłem na fotel, ustawiony w rogu pomieszczenia. Westchnąłem ciężko, chwytając za obwolutę księgi, ale zamarłem w trakcie jej otwierania, czując się… obserwowanym. Podniosłem wzrok, rozglądając dokoła, ale nie zauważyłem nic nadzwyczajnego. Zrzuciłem winę na moją wybujałą wyobraźnię, na nowo skupiając się na trzymanej na kolanach książce.

Głośnie chrząknięcie z prawej strony niemalże doprowadziło mnie do ataku serca. Zerwałem się, zrzucając z nóg tomiszcze i przerażonym wzrokiem próbowałem zlokalizować źródło nieoczekiwanego dźwięku. Wciąż jednak nie dostrzegałem niczyjej obecności. Dopiero, gdy dźwięk się powtórzył, mój wzrok zawędrował za nim, aż spoczął na znajdującym się nieopodal gargulcu.

Zbliżyłem się do niego, ostrożnie, jakby mógł nagle mnie zaatakować (co za niedorzeczność). Było to dziwne stworzenie, przypominające skrzyżowanie wielu gatunków: miało wielkie, szpiczaste uszy i długi pysk, a także ogromne skrzydła i szpony, osadzone w podłodze, jakby się w nią bezlitośnie wbiły niczym w swoją ofiarę. Wyglądało przerażająco.

– Nazywam się Pignus, jestem strażnikiem tego miejsca i poniekąd bibliotekarzem – odezwał się gargulec chrapliwym głosem. Wzdrygnąłem się, nieco odsuwając i przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, jakby oczy rzeźby podążały za moimi ruchami. – Znajdujesz się w bibliotece Slytherinów, jednym z najbogatszych zbiorów czarodziejskiego świata. Jeżeli szukasz odpowiedzi, dobrze trafiłeś. Z czym przychodzisz, młody czarodzieju?

Wciąż zaskoczony, przyglądałem się gargulcowi, zastanawiając, czy to Slytherinowie nakazywali mu za każdym razem rzucać pochlebstwami na temat biblioteki (co łączyło się z chwaleniem samego rodu, rzecz jasna). Stwierdziłem jednak, że nie będę o to pytać, nie chcąc wywoływać zakłopotania u nowo poznanego… stwora?

– Poszukuję informacji na temat pewnej rodziny… - zacząłem.

– W bibliotece możesz znaleźć wiele informacji na temat każdego czarodziejskiego rodu – przerwał mi, mówiąc szybko i z ekscytacją. – Z pokolenia na pokolenie członkowie rodziny zapisywali wszystko, czego zdołali się dowiedzieć, dzięki czemu księgozbiór ten jest imponujących rozmiarów. Nie ma gwarancji, że odnajdziesz akurat tę informację, jakiej poszukujesz, ale wciąż możesz dowiedzieć się wielu fascynujących rzeczy. Jaka rodzina jest przedmiotem twego zainteresowania, chłopcze?

– Ornano – wyjawiłem, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę. Nie było sensu się rozpowiadać, z pewnością zaraz by mi przerwał. Nietrudno było zauważyć, że bardzo lubił mówić.

– Regał znajdujący się za mną, druga półka od góry. Jest to brązowa księga, oprawiona w skórę, znajdziesz ją między czerwoną a czarną. Trudno przeoczyć – poinstruował mnie, a ja szybko ruszyłem, chcąc znaleźć wskazany tom.

Byłem pod niemałym wrażeniem. Znajomość miejsca każdej księgi w bibliotece było niezwykłą umiejętnością, zwłaszcza w przypadku, gdy, cóż, nie ma co ukrywać, nie mógł się ruszyć, będąc rzeźbą. Nie miałem jednak wątpliwości, że mówił prawdę, a odnalezienie książki zajęło mi raptem kilkanaście sekund.

Wróciłem, trzymając w dłoni dość cienki wolumin. Zająłem miejsce przy biurku, niedaleko gargulca, i zacząłem czytać, starając się znaleźć przydatne informacje bądź chociaż trop, którym mógłbym podążyć. Osoba, która ją napisała, skupiła się jedynie na francuskich rodach czarodziejów, dzięki czemu było mi łatwiej cokolwiek w niej odnaleźć. Kiedy zobaczyłem starannie zapisane nazwisko _Ornano_ , byłem przeszczęśliwy, zadowolenie jednak szybko trysło, albowiem było to raptem kilkanaście zdań. Mimo wszystko zacząłem czytać:

_Ród Ornano jest jednym z najstarszych we Francji, zamieszkującym Paryż i cieszącym się ogromnym powodzeniem. Nie są to czarodzieje o wyjątkowych mocach, wręcz przeciwnie, śmiem twierdzić, że są przeciętni w porównaniu z innymi. To, co stanowi o ich wyjątkowości, nie jest mi znane i nie dotarłem do żadnej informacji, która wyjaśniałaby ten fenomen. Wiem jedno: czarodzieje z poważanych rodów wiele by oddali, mogąc skoligacić się z rodziną Ornano._

_Poszukując informacji, dotarłem do źródła, jednego z członków rodziny, jak się okazało, wydziedziczonego. Nie mogę z całą dozą pewności stwierdzić, jakoby denuncjator ten był wiarygodny. Z rozmowy wynikło, że członkowie rodziny Ornano od lat umierają na dość nietypową przypadłość, której jednak nie chciał mi dokładnie wyjaśnić. Od dziesiątek lat dochodzi w rodzinie do samospalenia. Jakkolwiek absurdalnie to brzmi, zdaje się to być prawdą, w dodatku potwierdzoną przez akty zgonów._

_Wszelkie próby inicjowania kontaktu z rodem Ornano spełzły na niczym. Unikają kontaktu, nie odpowiadają na zadawane przeze mnie w listach pytania. Wizyta nie wchodzi w rachubę. Być może skrywają więcej tajemnic niż przypuszczamy?_

Skrzywiłem się na myśl o samospaleniu i zadrżałem, kiedy przez ciało przeszedł nieprzyjemny gorąc, jakby ostrzegawczy. Potrząsnąłem głową, chcąc wyrzucić z niej nieprzyjemne wyobrażenia. Bujda, powtarzałem sobie, ale nie udało mi się pozbyć niepokojącego uczucia.

Odłożyłem księgę na miejsce i oparłem się głową o regał, zastanawiając się nad dalszymi krokami. Nie znalazłem tak naprawdę wiarygodnej informacji na temat rodziny ze strony matki (sam autor nie był tego pewien, więc nie mogłem uznać jego dzieła za rzetelne źródło), mogłem za to spróbować odszukać czegoś na temat samej mocy.

Cofnąłem się, znowu stając przed gargulcem. Wypływała z niego moc, delikatnie mnie łaskocząca, która zdradziła mi, że był szczęśliwy na samą myśl o niesieniu pomocy. Biedny, zapewne nie za często miał tu towarzystwo.

– Czy w księgach znajdę jakąkolwiek informację o duchu ognia? – zapytałem, rumieniąc się nieco. Teraz pytanie to zdawało się brzmieć głupiej aniżeli w mojej głowie.

– Duch ognia? – W głosie gargulca usłyszałem szczerze zdziwienie. Milczał długo, przez chwilę myślałem, że go zepsułem, ale w końcu się odezwał – W żadnej z ksiąg nie ma informacji o duchu ognia. Jest to dość stara magia i niewielu miało z nią styczność. Nie spodziewam się, by ktokolwiek z rodu Slytherinów miał z nią do czynienia. Duch zwykle wybiera jedną rodzinę i tylko jej się trzyma, dlatego najrozsądniejszym wyjściem byłoby porozmawianie z jednym z jej członków. Poszukiwanie odpowiedzi u samego źródła, to jest właściwa droga! – Ostatnie zdanie niemal wykrzyczał.

– Dziękuję, Pignusie, bardzo mi pomogłeś – powiedziałem, uśmiechając się, chociaż nie byłem pewny, czy gargulec nie został pozbawiony wzroku. Mimo wszystko, skinąłem mu głową na pożegnanie i wyszedłem na korytarz, kierując kroki do wyjścia. Musiałem zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, przemyśleć wszystko i podjąć decyzję _co dalej?_

Usiadłem na schodach przed wejściem z wyciągniętymi przed siebie nogami. Nuciłem pod nosem, w dłoniach przerzucając znaleziony wcześnie kamyk.

Nie dowiedziałem się niczego, co pozwoliłoby mi poznać tajemniczego _Ignisa_. Ciężko było stłumić zawód. W bibliotece Salazara pokładałem wielkie nadzieje, ale nawet i ona nie mogła odpowiedzieć mi na wszystkie pytania. Pozostawało mi jedynie podążenie za radą Pignusa, ale nie uśmiechało mi się opuszczanie domu w poszukiwaniu rodziny, nie będąc pewnym, czy jakikolwiek jej członek jeszcze żyje. Jednak, czy miałem inne wyjście?

Jedyną przeszkodą w realizacji tego planu była niemożność samotnej teleportacji do Francji. Jak miałbym się tam niby dostać? Proszenie Salazara o pomoc było poza zasięgiem moich obecnych możliwości. Na samą myśl usta zapiekły, a ciało oblał gorąc. Nie byłbym w stanie wytrzymać dłużej niż kilka sekund pod naporem jego intensywnego spojrzenia. Nie chciałem także niepokoić go nieprzyjemnymi doniesieniami o tkwiącym we mnie duchu ognia. Kto wie, może to byłby powód, by wyrzuć mnie raz na zawsze ze swojego domu? Wolałem nie ryzykować.

– Czego tu siedzisz? Wyrzucił cię? – Usłyszałem chrapliwy głos i zerwałem się, spoglądając na wysoką postać, wpatrującą się we mnie z zaciekawieniem.

– Nie – odpowiedziałem szybko, nerwowo otrzepując szatę. – Potrzebowałem odetchnąć świeżym powietrzem – wyjaśniłem zgodnie z prawdą, a mężczyzna tylko parsknął śmiechem, mrucząc coś pod nosem.

Nie powiedział nic więcej, kierując się w stronę drzwi, a w mojej głowie zaświtała szalona myśl, której pewnie później miałem pożałować. Pobiegłem za nim, korzystając z chwili odwagi, co zostało od razu zauważone. Odwrócił się, łypiąc na mnie spode łba.

– Czego chcesz? – warknął, taksując mnie wrogim spojrzeniem. Nie mogłem się teraz wycofać, to była moja szansa.

– Chciałbym cię o coś poprosić, Seth – zacząłem, jak zawsze wyginając za plecami palce dłoni, kiedy sytuacja robiła się nadzwyczaj stresująca. Mężczyzna uniósł brwi w reakcji na nagłą poufałość, szybko więc się zreflektowałem. – Mogę ci mówić Seth, prawda? – zapytałem, co spotkało się w pojawieniem się wyraźnego szoku na jego twarzy. Sam byłem zdziwiony torem, jakim ta rozmowa podążała.

– Jesteśmy mniej więcej w tym samym wieku, jak przypuszczam, zatem chyba możesz – odpowiedział, przez chwilę brzmiąc znacznie milej, szybko jednak wrócił do swojego przerażającego ja. – Mów o co chodzi – ponaglił mnie.

– Potrafisz się teleportować? – zapytałem prosto z mostu, skoro tego właśnie oczekiwał.

– Potrafię – odpowiedział zdawkowo i nastała cisza. Odgarnął z twarzy włosy, a ja zadrżałem, kiedy dojrzałem te niewątpliwe podobieństwo do brata.

– Zatem – zacząłem, zastanawiając się nad doborem słów. Musiałem to rozegrać dobrze, inaczej nici z mojego planu. – Czy nie chciałbyś pomóc mi dostać się do Francji? A potem mnie, em, odebrać? – Elokwencja pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Nie tak to zaplanowałem sobie w głowie, ale grunt, że w ogóle coś z siebie wydukałem w takich okolicznościach.

– Dlaczego miałbym tracić czas na zabawę w twoją niańkę? – zapytał szyderczo, dłonie chowając w kieszeniach szaty. Przekrzywił głowę, przyglądając mi się z mieszaniną rozbawienia i zainteresowania. Z genami Slytherinów ewidentnie coś było nie tak, bo jakim cudem wszystkie dzieci były złośliwymi… nie, spokojnie, nie denerwuj się.

– Nie będę odwoływał się do twojej dobroci, bo zapewne nie prowadzisz działalności charytatywnej – odpowiedziałem, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Mogę za to zaproponować zapłatę, którą na pewno jesteś zainteresowany i nie, nie są to pieniądze – dodałem, chociaż komentarz ten zdawał się zbędny. W końcu chyba wszyscy wiedzieli, że pasożytowałem (przynajmniej na razie).

– Nie sądzę, abyś mógł mi zaoferować cokolwiek, czego nie jestem w stanie sam zdobyć – zauważył, trafnie zresztą, ale wyraźnie się ożywił. Trafiłem w punkt!

– Cóż, nie co dzień dostaniesz ofertę utarcia Salazarowi nosa – zacząłem, a jego oczy zabłysły niebezpiecznie.

Mój zamiar wyruszenia do Francji wcale nie miał na celu zranić Sala. Potrzebowałem pomocy Setha, aby uniknąć konfrontacji z mężczyzną, nic poza tym, i jeżeli do osiągnięcia celu musiałem wykorzystać poznany mi fakt o braterskim konflikcie, no cóż, przebacz mi boże, bo w istocie zgrzeszyłem. Kiedy wrócę, będę błagał o wybaczenie, na razie musiałem skupić się na swojej misji.

– Czyżby mój braciszek odmówił ci pomocy? – Jego ramię niespodziewanie znalazło się na moich barkach, przyciągając do siebie bliżej. Nie czekał jednak na moją odpowiedź, niemalże śpiewającym głosem dodając – Jeżeli tak stawiasz sprawę, bardzo chętnie zabiorę cię do Francji, chociaż nie gwarantuję, że _nie zapomnę_ po ciebie wrócić.

– Wolałbym mieć jednak pewność, że wrócisz – mruknąłem niezadowolony. W co ja się wpakowałem?

– Cóż, trzeba uiścić opłatę za podróż w obie strony. – Uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy, kiedy oparł się na mnie całym ciężarem, niemal zwalając z nóg. Zaczął dmuchać mi w ucho, przez co zastawiałem się, czy na pewno ja byłem tym młodszym.

– Czego chcesz? – chciałem dodać _parszywy gnoju_ , ale dla dobra interesów powstrzymałem się od zbędnych komentarzy.

– Jeszcze nie wiem, ale kiedy coś wymyślę, przyjdę po zapłatę. – Poklepał mnie po plecach i ruszył do drzwi, pogwizdując cicho. – Za pół godziny w holu, spakuj się malutki.

Zaraz, zaraz, co? Mieliśmy ruszać dzisiaj?! Stałem zamurowany z otwartymi ustami, wpatrując się w miejsce, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą go widziałem. W końcu dotarło do mnie, że nie mam czasu do stracenia i pobiegłem do swojego pokoju.

Pakowałem się, starając zignorować rosnące w zastraszającym tempie poczucie winy. Pomagała mi myśl, że zapewne mężczyzna w ogóle nie przejmie się moim zniknięciem, ba, będzie mu ono na rękę. Próbowałem także przekonać się, że nie traktuję tego niespodziewanego wyjazdu jako pretekstu do ucieczki. W końcu, nie miałem przed czym ani przed kim uciekać, prawda?

Oparłem czołem o kolumnę łóżka, wzdychając ciężko. Jeżeli podjęta przeze mnie decyzja była właściwa, dlaczego czułem się podle? Czemu już teraz żałowałem? Nic nie miało już sensu.

Złapałem za tobołek i przycisnąłem go do piersi niczym skarb. Czułem się jak złodziej, uciekając w popłochu, uznałem jednak, że tak będzie najlepiej. Nie potrafiłem stawić mu czoła, a sama myśl o niebieskich oczach, prześwitujących moją duszę, napawała mnie lękiem. Za wszelką cenę chciałem tego uniknąć.

Zbiegłem na dół, goniony przez bezlitosny czas. Pokonywałem ostatnie stopnie, kiedy _go_ zauważyłem. Zamarłem, natychmiastowo oblany gorącem, kiedy zwrócił ku mnie swoje chłodne spojrzenie. Spuściłem wzrok, zażenowany przyłapaniem na wykradaniu się. Cholera, nie tak powinno być.

– Po co ci ten tobół? – spytał, a jego głos zaczął obijać się w uszach niczym echo. Nogi poczęły drżeć, a dłonie pocić, zdradzając moje zdenerwowanie. Błagałem się w myślach, bym nie spanikował. To była ostatnia potrzebna rzecz dzisiaj.

– Bo ja… – zacząłem, nie mogąc powstrzymać jąkania – …to ja chciałem powiedzieć, że… mam na myśli… – język plątał się, kiedy próbowałem sklecić chociaż jedno zdanie.

– Wyduś to z siebie – powiedział ostrym jak brzytwa głosem, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. – Nie marnuj mojego czasu.

Tak, zawsze chodzi o twój cenny czas, chciałem mu zarzucić i przeprosić, że ZNOWU dopuszczałem się tego występku.

– Chciałem powiedzieć, że muszę wyjechać na kilka dni. Do Francji. – Odważyłem się w końcu wyjawić prawdę. Mężczyzna przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby właśnie dowiedział się, że magia nie istnieje.

– Do Francji – powiedział bardzo wolno, jakby upewniając się, czy dobrze usłyszał.

– Do Francji – powtórzyłem, kiwając głową i decydując się w końcu unieść spojrzenie. Był to mój pierwszy błąd. Przez jego twarz przemknęło tyle emocji, że nie byłem pewien, jak zareaguje na nowinę. – Muszę dowiedzieć się nieco o rodzinie ze strony matki – dodałem szybko, czując się zobligowanym do dalszych wyjaśnień. – Ma to dość spore znaczenie dla mojej przyszłości, a tutaj nie jestem w stanie uzyskać informacji, które mogłyby mi pomóc. – Za długi język. _Tego_ akurat nie musiałem mu mówić.

– Informacji o czym? Co jest takie ważne, że musisz wyruszyć aż do Francji? – zalał mnie pytaniami, na które nie mogłem mu odpowiedzieć. A jednak, pod naporem jego niezadowolonego spojrzenia, zacząłem paplać jak przekupa na targu.

– Moja matka przekazała mi coś w dniu narodzin, a jej śmierci. Muszę się dowiedzieć, jak się tego pozbyć. – Jak to w ogóle brzmi? Powstrzymałem się od wymierzenia sobie siarczystego policzka. – To tylko kilka dni… – zapewniłem, chociaż raczej miało to uspokoić mnie, niż jego i niejako przypomnieć mu, że się mnie tak łatwo nie pozbędzie.

– Nie strój sobie ze mnie żartów! – Jego krzyk rozniósł się po holu, a ja podskoczyłem, zaskoczony gwałtowną reakcją. Doskoczył do mnie nim zdążyłem w jakikolwiek sposób zareagować, a kiedy jego dłonie znalazły się na mojej szacie, ledwo stłumiłem jęk rozpaczy. Dlaczego zmniejszyłeś tę bezpieczną odległość?, chciałem zapytać. – Jesteś ofiarą losu, twoje samotne podróże skończą się jak wszystko, za co się bierzesz. KA-TA-STRO-FĄ! – krzyczał, zacieśniając uchwyt.

– Poradzę sobie! – Również uniosłem głos, nieco obrażony brakiem zaufania. Czy ja kiedykolwiek wpakowałem się w tarapaty? Dobra, nie było pytania. – Nie wyruszam w podróż wielkiej wagi, tylko na wycieczkę, jakby nie patrząc. Nawet nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek z tej rodziny żyje, także zdarzyć się może, że to będzie tylko kilkugodzinna podróż, nic więcej – mówiłem, błagając w myślach, by się odsunął.

Dziwne uczucie, powstałe w wyniku jego bliskości powróciło i zaczynałem się bać, co może się wydarzyć, jeżeli zaraz nie znajdę się jak najdalej od niego.

– Puść mnie, proszę – Złapałem za jego nadgarstki w próbie uwolnienia się, nie byłem jednak w stanie go odepchnąć, czując dziwne mrowienie z chwilą, kiedy moje palce zacisnęły się na jego przegubach. Z każdą sekundą oddychało się coraz ciężej, jakbym tonął.

– Jak niby zamierzasz się tam dostać, co? Nie umiesz się teleportować, a ja nie zamierzam bawić się w opiekunkę.

– Nie prosiłem o to – warknąłem. Wiedziałem, że byś odmówił, dlatego poszukałem pomocy gdzie indziej. Nie musisz ciągle mi przypominać, że cokolwiek ze mną związanego jest stratą czasu. – Seth zgodził się mi pomóc. Aportujemy się w Paryżu, potem dam mu znać, kiedy będę chciał wrócić.

Starałem się zignorować zranione spojrzenie. Nie nadążałem za nim, gubiłem się w jego stale zmieniających nastrojach. Miałem zapytać, jak to w końcu jest: czy mnie nienawidzi? Czy raptem toleruje? Wolałbym, aby się zadeklarował, oszczędziłoby mi to wielu problemów.

– Seth? – Puścił mnie w końcu, odsuwając nieco. Był tak zszokowany, że przez chwilę stał jak posąg, nim znowu wybuchł. – SETH?! Dwóch bęcwałów wyruszy w podróż! Niech mnie przodkowie trzymają, jeżeli to nie jest żart. Jesteście obaj nieodpowiedzialni jak jasna cholera! To się nie może skończyć dobrze... – Zaczął pocierać skronie, jakby sama myśl przysporzyła mu bólu głowy.

 – Dam sobie radę – powiedziałem ciszej, niemalże szeptem. – Nie jestem dzieckiem, nieco się już nauczyłem. Zresztą, jak mówiłem, chcę tylko z kimś porozmawiać, nic poza tym. Co złego może się przydarzyć?

– Znając ciebie? Wszystko! – Jego poirytowanie było niemal namacalne.

Przemilczałem jego pewność co do znajomości mojej osoby (w końcu, czy naprawdę cokolwiek o mnie wiedział?), skupiony na malujących się na jego twarzach emocjach. Zdawał się nad czymś rozmyślać tak intensywnie, że między brwiami pojawiła się znowu ta urocza zmarszczka. Byłem tak nią pochłonięty, że wzdrygnąłem się, kiedy wyprostował się jak struna, wlepiając we mnie wzrok, który mówił: _właśnie dokonałem odkrycia!_

– Dlaczego uciekasz? – zadał pytanie, które uderzyło we mnie niczym młot. Skąd miał przypuszczenie, że… Nie, nie mógł wiedzieć!

– Nie uciekam – odpowiedziałem machinalnie, czując się zobowiązanym do obrony przed tym atakiem, nawet jeżeli nie do końca rozumiałem o co w nim chodziło. – Przed czym miałbym uciekać? – zadałem pytanie, zaciskając mocno pięści. Błagałem, by stworzył jakąś niemającą sensu teorię, którą łatwo mógłbym obalić.

Patrzył teraz na mnie kpiąco i wiedziałem już, że to nie skończy się dobrze.

– Przed tym, co stało się wczoraj – wypowiedział słowa, których nie chciałem usłyszeć. Niemalże upadłem, przygnieciony falą sprzecznych emocji.

Jeżeli wcześniej czułem zalewający mnie gorąc, to teraz wręcz płonąłem. Zassałem powietrze, niemalże się nim zachłystując i rozbieganym wzrokiem zacząłem rozważać ostałe możliwości. Chciałem uciec, zniknąć, zapaść się pod ziemię.

– Powtórzę pytanie: dlaczego uciekasz?

Nie było sensu udawać, nie przed nim. Myślałem, że wtedy zapadł w głęboki sen, ale najwyraźniej albo w ogóle nie zasnął, albo był na tyle lekki, że gest wykonany w jego stronę nie pozostał niezauważony, nawet jeżeli starałem się być nader delikatny.

– To… to… to zupełnie nie ma związku z tą sprawą! – krzyknąłem, machnąwszy ręką, jakbym chciał odgonić komara, jednak była to moja rozpaczliwa próba zasłonięcia czerwonej jak dojrzały pomidor twarzy.

Sama myśl o skradzionych pocałunku sprawiła, że zaschły mi usta. Przesunąłem po spierzchniętych wargach językiem, nawilżając je, zaraz łapiąc się na tym, że musiało to wyglądać dwuznacznie. Sam kopałem sobie grób.

Cofnąłem się o kilka kroków i ku mojemu przerażeniu, Salazar postanowił zaraz zmniejszyć dzielącą nas odległość. Chciałem zawołać, by się nie zbliżał, ale nie zrobiłem tego, pozostawiony w konflikcie z samym sobą. Część mnie pragnęła jego bliskości, czułem to w drżących nogach i dłoniach, niemalże domagających się kontaktu ze stojącym przede mną mężczyzną, inna część zaś ogarnięta była trwogą i krzyczała: _to nie jest normalne!_

– Więc to, co się wydarzyło wczoraj w żaden sposób nie łączy się z twoją decyzją o wyjeździe, tak?

Słyszałem w jego głosie powątpiewanie. Gdybym ja sam wiedział, co mną kierowało… Byłem w labiryncie, nie potrafiłem znaleźć drogi, a zmniejszanie dzielącej nad odległości nie pomagało mi pozbierać myśli. W końcu moje plecy natrafiły na ścianę w panicznej próbie uratowania się od zetknięcia naszych ciał. Jakim cudem tak spokojnie do mnie podchodził po tym wszystkim?

Pokręciłem szybko głową, dłonie przykładając płasko do chłodnej powierzchni, stanowiącej teraz moje oparcie. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego moją reakcją, zaprzeczaniem przeze mnie prawdy.

 – Dlaczego więc nie poprosiłeś mnie o pomoc? – zapytał, a ja otworzyłem usta, chcąc przypomnieć mu jego własne słowa. _Nie marnuj mojego czasu. Nie zamierzam bawić się w opiekunkę._ Jednak zamknąłem je niemal natychmiast, niepewny, czy właśnie to powinienem powiedzieć. W końcu wziąłem głęboki oddech, decydując się na kłamstwo.

– Nie chciałem zabierać twojego cennego czasu. – Mój glos nieco drżał, chociaż był spokojniejszy niż wcześniej. Niestety, nawet ja wyczuwałem tlące się w nim oszustwo.

– Łżesz jak pies, w dodatku dobrze wiesz, że i tak znam prawdę. Za grosz wstydu – warknął, spluwając w bok. Jeżeli chciałem go doprowadzić do szału, mogłem z przekonaniem stwierdzić, że jeżeli już teraz mi się to nie udało, to byłem naprawdę bardzo blisko, by to osiągnąć.

Z głośnym plaśnięciem jego dłoń wylądowała obok mojej głowy. Wzdrygnąłem się, spoglądając na blade palce, które przyciskał do ściany. Pochylił się tak nisko, że nasze twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów i czułem jego oddech na skórze. Do nosa znowu dotarła mi jego charakterystyczna woń, mącąc w, już i tak szalejącym, umyśle. Przez chwilę poczułem chęć zamknięcia dystansu, położenia ust na jego, skosztowaniu jego warg, by odkryć, jaki smak miały dzisiaj. Zaczynałem bać się samego siebie.

– Możesz mi to jakoś wyjaśnić?

– Nie mam takiego zamiaru – odpowiedziałem, uciekając wzrokiem jak najdalej mogłem. Niechaj mi ktoś pomoże, bo jeżeli zaraz stąd nie wyjdę, to skończy się to tragedią. – Po prostu udajmy, że to nigdy nie miało miejsca – słowa uciekły z moich ust, nim zdążyłem dobrze się zastanowić. Było jednak za późno, by ich żałować.

Poczułem nieprzyjemny uścisk w piersi, mimo wszystko udawanie, że nic się nie wydarzyło, było najrozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem. Tak przynajmniej próbowałem sobie wmówić, kiedy cichy głos w mojej głowie szlochał rozpaczliwie.

Nie potrafiłem zinterpretować uczuć, które pojawiły się na twarzy Salazara. Zdawał się zraniony, ale tylko przez sekundę, bo zaraz dostrzegłem w jego oczach oszołomienie. Poczułem przemożną chęć wyciągnięcia doń ręki, złapania jego dłoni… przytulenia go. Nie wiedziałem już, czy przybycie Setha traktować jako utęskniony ratunek, czy przeszkodę.

– Pora na przygodę! – zawołał, szczerząc się zadowolony. Jego widok, po raz pierwszy zresztą, naprawdę mnie zirytował. Przepadnij, chciałem powiedzieć, ale byłem zbyt zamroczony, by cokolwiek zrobić. – Gotowy? – skierował pytanie do mnie, nie spuszczając jednak oczu ze swojego brata. Poklepał mnie po plecach, jakby sytuacja nie była już wystarczająco napięta. Chciałem trzepnąć go w tę błazeńską dłoń, rozsądek jednak (z którym miałem się ostatnio na bakier) podpowiedział, bym tego nie robił.

– Tak, możemy ruszać – zdradzieckie usta potwierdziły, chociaż teraz nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty opuszczać domu Slytherinów. Gotów byłem nawet umrzeć, byle zostać. Moje życie nie było warte widoku zawiedzionego mężczyzny. – Nie uciekam, słowo daję – jeszcze raz powtórzyłem, wierząc w powiedzenie, że kłamstwo powtarzane kilka razy, stanie się w końcu prawdą. – Wrócę za kilka dni, kiedy wszystko uporządkuję. No i przepraszam za tamto, nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło. Po prostu zapomnij. Do zobaczenia! – wyrzuciłem z siebie, nie obdarzając go spojrzeniem. Byłem tchórzem.

Pomachałem mu jeszcze, nim zniknąłem za drzwiami. Jeszcze raz się odwróciłem z malutką nadzieją, że pobiegnie za mną, złapie mnie za fraki i zakaże gdziekolwiek wyruszać bez niego, ale wiedziałem, że była złudna. Musiałem przeboleć nasze chwilowe rozstanie z nadzieją, że będę miał jeszcze dokąd wrócić.


	14. Rodzina to nie krew. Rodzina to ludzie, którzy cię kochają

Na całe szczęście nie musiałem przebywać z Sethem dłużej niż to było konieczne ani tym bardziej z nim rozmawiać. Zdawał się bardzo szczęśliwy, krocząc dziarskim krokiem i pogwizdując, kiedy ja znajdowałem się na granicy rozpaczy. W głowie zaczęła pojawiać mi się szalona myśl: jeszcze miałem czas zawrócić, nie było za późno. Jednak parłem naprzód jak uparty głupiec.

– Gdzie dokładnie mam cię zabrać? – zapytał, przerywając ciszę. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, przez co wpadłem na jego plecy, niemalże się wywracając. Na szczęście w porę złapałem równowagę.

– Do Paryża, obojętne gdzie – odpowiedziałem, nie dzieląc się informacją, że nie znałem dokładnej lokalizacji domu francuskiej gałęzi rodziny. Liczyłem jednak na to, że sobie poradzę. Nie miałem wyjścia.

– Zatem Paryż, raz, dwa, trzy! – zawołał wesoło, łapiąc mnie za ramię i nim zdążyłem zareagować, znajome szarpnięcie rozerwało mi wnętrzności.

Tym razem niemal upadłem, kiedy moje stopy wylądowały na obcej ziemi. Seth nie miał w sobie nawet knuta delikatności, jego magia była niedbała i porywcza, a teleportacja nie stanowiła wyjątku. Zacząłem doceniać kunszt Salazara, który… nie, dość, nie myśl ciągle o nim.

– Dziękuję – wyjąkałem, czując nieprzyjemną suchość w ustach. – Dam ci znać, kiedy…

– Tak, tak, dasz znać, kiedy cię odebrać, malutki – przerwał mi, odwracając się na pięcie. – Z wytęsknieniem będę czekał na wieści od ciebie – rzucił przez ramię i zniknął, nie pozostawiając nawet śladu swojej wcześniejszej obecności.

Miasto było niezwykłe, chociaż na moje oko nie różniło się aż tak bardzo od angielskich. Wszędzie stały stragany, podobne do tych, które widziałem na ulicach Londynu, a tłumy ludzi, odzianych w kolorowe szaty, mijały mnie, nawet nie zaszczyciwszy jednym spojrzeniem.

Przeciskałem się przez zbiorowisko, co rusz potrącany przez śpieszących się mężczyzn. Moje ramiona po kilku takich zderzeniach zaczęły pobolewać. Najwyraźniej trafiłem w porę największego ruchu, czego dogłębnie żałowałem.

Zatrzymałem się przy jednym ze straganów, którego właścicielka zdawała się miłą staruszką, gotową nieść pomoc. Rzuciłem na siebie zaklęcie, pozwalające pokonać barierę językową, która nas dzieliła i zapytałem o drogę z nadzieją, że rodzina Ornano nie była nieznana wśród zwykłych mieszkańców.

– Przykro mi, chłopcze, ale niestety nie wiem – odpowiedziała, posyłając przepraszające spojrzenie. Mimo wszystko podziękowałem i ruszyłem dalej, zatrzymując co jakiś czas, by znowu spróbować szczęścia. Najwyraźniej jednak dzisiaj go nie miałem.

Kiedy myślałem, że nie mogło być gorzej, usłyszałem grzmot i rozpętało się istne piekło. Krople deszczu, jedna za drugą, zaczęła skapywać na ulice, z każdą sekundą nabierając na sile, szybko z przyjemnej mżawki zmieniając się w straszną burzę, która nie miała zamiaru nikogo oszczędzić. Dosięgała każdego, kto postanowił opuścić dom, w tym niestety mnie.

Ludzie w popłochu uciekali z ulic, chowając się w budynkach, pod daszkami. Właściciele straganów szybko zaczęli zbierać dobytek, gniewnie wymachując w stronę nieba i złorzecząc pod nosami. Ja sam rozglądałem się, nie mając pojęcia, gdzie szukać schronienia, aż w końcu zdecydowałem się pobiec za grupką ludzi, którzy kierowali swoje kroki do wielkiego, kamiennego budynku. Kiedy zbliżyłem się wystarczająco, zorientowałem się, że była to gospoda, za co dziękowałem w myślach.

W środku panowało przyjemne ciepło, chociaż wcale nie czułem się przez to lepiej. Woda wręcz ze mnie spływała, zresztą jak z każdego z gości i podłoga szybko zmieniła się w jedną, wielką kałużę. Grubsza kobieta, z włosami związanymi w dwa warkocze, biegała z mopem, starając zapanować nad niespodziewaną powodzią, była to jednak walka z wiatrakami. Nie ustępowała jednak, dzielnie mierząc się z katastrofą i próbując przywrócić miejsce do porządku, przynajmniej w niewielkiej części.

Wskutek deszczu oberża wypełniona była po sam brzeg, nie było nawet jednego wolnego miejsca, o które moje trzęsące się nogi wręcz błagały. Dało się słyszeć wyłącznie głośne rozmowy, czasem przekrzykiwanie, głównie kiedy któryś z gości starał się zamówić coś do picia lub jedzenia. Karczmarz wydawał się być zadowolony na myśl o nadchodzącym zarobku.

Podszedłem do kontuaru, nie miałem jednak zamiaru prosić o posiłek. Moje wnętrzności wciąż tańczyły po wątpliwej przyjemności teleportowania się z Sethem i sam zapach wydawanych potraw (których jakość pozostawiała jednak wiele do życzenia), wywoływał we mnie odruch wymiotny.

Mężczyzna za ladą był podobnej wagi, co kobieta, a poza tym miał duży, rudy wąs, zakrywający niemal pół twarzy. Co rusz go głaskał, wywijał jego końcówkami, wypinając pierś, jakby to było niesamowite osiągnięcie. Przejechałem dłonią po własnym, gładkim policzku i przyznałem mu w myślach rację, że być może rzeczywiście był to powód do dumy.

Spojrzałem na swoją dłoń, która drżała lekko. To nią właśnie dotknąłem skóry Salazara, równie gładkiej, co i moja. Sama myśl sprawiła, że zrobiło mi się gorąco. Prychnąłem, chowając ją w kieszeń i zawołałem gospodarza, który żwawo do mnie podszedł, obdarzając uśmiechem.

– W czym mogę pomóc? – zapytał, lustrując mnie uważnie wzrokiem. Wyglądałem dość młodo i zapewne to wzbudziło jego ciekawość. – Zgubiłeś się?

– Poniekąd – przyznałem, a kąciki ust nieznacznie się uniosły. Byłem nieco zawstydzony, że tak łatwo to ze mnie wyczytał, ale byłem wdzięczny. Oszczędziło mi to tłumaczeń. – Poszukuję pewnej rodziny, podobno zamieszkuje te okolice, ale niestety nie znam dokładnej lokalizacji.

– Nie znam wszystkich w tej okolicy. Ludzie migrują między miastami i co chwila pojawiają się nowe twarze – odpowiedział mężczyzna, szmatką przecierając miskę. Kobieta, jego żona zapewne, zawołała go, a on odkrzyknął, żeby chwilę zaczekała.

– Według moich informacji mieszkają tutaj od pokoleń. Rodzina Ornano, kojarzy pan? Pilnie potrzebuję skontaktować się z jakimkolwiek członkiem tego rodu…

Mężczyzna przerwał czynność i zamrugał kilka razy zdziwiony, nim wybuchł głośnym śmiechem, zwracając na siebie uwagę siedzących najbliżej gości. Podniósł dłoń, być może w przepraszającym geście, a gdy wrócili do biesiadowania, ponownie przemówił.

– Jasna sprawa, że tu mieszkają. Oni w końcu założyli to miasto, chłopcze – wyjaśnił swoją nagłą reakcję, a moje uszy zapłonęły na mój brak wiedzy. Powinienem lepiej przygotować się na poszukiwania. – Niewielu ich zostało. Podobno od lat dziesiątkuje ich choroba. Nie widuje się ich za często, nawet z domu nie wychodzą. Przykre…

– Jak dotrę do ich posiadłości? – zapytałem, czując podekscytowanie. Byłem już blisko.

– Jak już powiedziałem, zamknęli się na cztery spusty i nikogo nie wpuszczają. Ale spróbuj szczęścia, nie zaszkodzi – powiedział, wzdychając ciężko. Pokręcił głową, jakby już skazując mnie na porażkę. – Po wyjściu z karczmy skręć w prawo i idź prosto, dopóki nie trafisz na główną aleję. Przy kościele udaj się w lewo. Już z daleka powinieneś ujrzeć ich dom. Jest okazały i sporych rozmiarów, trudno go przeoczyć.

– Dziękuję pani bardzo! Nie jest pan nawet świadom, jak bardzo mi pan pomógł! Jest pan niesamowity! – Szeroko się uśmiechnąłem, łapiąc dłonie mężczyzny we własne i potrząsając nimi w podzięce. Mężczyzna nieco się zarumienił pod wpływem tej pochwały. Pokiwał głową i oddalił się do pozostałych klientów, zerknąwszy jeszcze na mnie zza ramienia ze zdziwieniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

Nawet deszcz nie mógł mnie teraz zatrzymać. Chociaż ulewa zaczęła powoli ustępować i niebawem zapewne miała się zakończyć, to nie byłem na tyle cierpliwy, by odczekać tych kilkanaście minut. Wybiegłem, niezrażony zimnymi kroplami, spadającymi na moje ubrania. Byłem przemoczony do suchej nitki, nie robiło mi to zatem żadnej różnicy.

Tak jak mężczyzna powiedział, z łatwością zauważyłem imponującą posiadłość. Była nieco mniejsza niż ta nalężąca do Slytherinów, ale i tak robiła piorunujące wrażenie. Podszedłem do bramy i próbowałem ją otworzyć, ale ta nawet nie drgnęła, wydając z siebie jedynie głośne skrzypnięcie, jakby śmiała się z moich poczynań i mówiła _nie wejdziesz_. Nie miałem zamiaru się poddać.

– O co chodzi? – Usłyszałem męski głos i oderwałem dłonie od prętów furtki, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu jego źródła. Okazał się nim być starszy mężczyzna, prawdopodobnie odźwierny.

– Chciałbym porozmawiać z członkiem rodziny Ornano – odpowiedziałem, nerwowo głaszcząc materiał mokrej szaty. Deszcz w końcu ustąpił, a słońce wyszło zza chmur, ogrzewając swoimi promieniami, mimo wszystko trząsłem się z zimna.

– Lady Antoninette Ornano nie przyjmuje interesantów, niezależnie od wagi ich sprawy. Proszę stąd natychmiast odejść – warknął, mierząc mnie niechętnym spojrzeniem. Prezentowałem się jak siedem nieszczęść, ale nie dawało mu to powodu do takiego traktowania przybysza. Odwzajemniłem wrogie spojrzenie, co najwyraźniej zadziałało mu na nerwy. – Powtórzę po raz ostatni: proszę odejść.

– Nie odejdę, dopóki nie poinformuje pan Lady Ornano o moim przybyciu – powiedziałem. – Jestem równie uparty, co i pan, jeśli nie bardziej. Proszę przekazać jej, że ktoś chce się z nią zobaczyć, a jeżeli nawet wtedy odmówi, to odejdę, daję słowo.

Mężczyzna przypatrywał się mi z zaciętością, która po chwili zastąpiona została zrezygnowaniem. Odwrócił się z cichym prychnięciem i ruszył w stronę zajmowanego przez siebie domku, tuż przy bramie.

– Jak mam pana zapowiedzieć? – rzucił przez ramię, a ja na chwilę zamarłem, nieprzygotowany na to pytanie.

Nie mogłem przedstawić się prawdziwym imieniem. Wiązało się to ze zbyt dużym ryzykiem. Plotka rozchodziła się szybciej niż piorun uderza o ziemię, dlatego musiałem być nader ostrożny. Nie mogłem również użyć swojej drugiej tożsamości, bo ta z całą pewnością nie była kobiecie znana. Postanowiłem użyć innej karty z nadzieją, że to wystarczy.

– Proszę powiedzieć, że przybyłem w imieniu Genovieve Gryffindor. Myślę, że to wystarczy – rzuciłem, zakładając ręce na piersi w próbie zasłonięcia przed chłodnym wiatrem, który jak na złość zaczął mnie atakować. Jeszcze chwila i zamarznę, pośpiesz się, chciałem dodać, ale dobre maniery były podstawą dla osiągnięcia sukcesu. Musiałem panować nad swoją dziką naturą, która coraz częściej próbowała się odzywać.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się gwałtownie i spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany. Oczy miał szeroko rozwarte, a samo imię mojej matki sprawiło, że znacznie przyśpieszył kroku, by równie szybko powrócić, wciąż wyraźnie zdziwiony.

– Lady Ornano zdecydowała się pana przyjąć, proszę za mną – odpowiedział, a jego ton nieco się zmienił. Był mniej szyderczy, wręcz przepraszający.

Odźwierny otworzy bramę, a kiedy tylko przestąpiłem przez próg, z hukiem zatrzasnął, zamykając na kilka kłódek. Prowadził mnie ścieżką prosto do frontowych drzwi, wzdłuż której posadzono krzewy róż. Z ich płatków skapywały jeszcze krople deszczu.

Weszliśmy do środka, mężczyzna omiótł mnie wzrokiem, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś, jednak zdecydował się milczeć i ruszył dalej. Ledwo nadążałem, potykając się co rusz o własne nogi, które powoli zaczynały odmawiać współpracy. Zostawiałem za sobą wodny szlak, co sprawiło, że nieco straciłem temperamentu, ogarnięty nikłym poczuciem wstydu.

Zatrzymaliśmy się dopiero przy białych, ozdobionych złotym grawerem drzwiach. Były w nich wyryte liście, ciągnące się wzdłuż krawędzi, których łodygi spotykały na szczycie, przy wielkim kwiecie róży. Otworzył je, a kiedy tylko wślizgnąłem się do środka, oddalił naprędce.

Salon był ogromny, pełen przepychu. Nie wiedziałem na czym zawiesić oko, wypełniony był różnego rodzaju przedmiotami, wołającymi o atencję. Na środku pokoju stał średniej wielkości stół, a na przeciwległych jego krańcach obite w skórę krzesła. Na jednym siedziała wysoka kobieta, trzymająca w jednej dłoni filiżankę, w drugiej zaś spodek. Miała krótkie włosy, przylegające do okrągłej twarzy, a kiedy zwróciła na mnie spojrzenie, dostrzegłem zielone tęczówki, które codziennie widziałem, stojąc przed lustrem. Jej wzrok zdawał się mnie oceniać. Byłem bardzo młody i najwyraźniej to ją zaciekawiło.

– A więc to ty dobijasz się do mych drzwi? – odezwała się, spuszczając wzrok na filiżankę i biorąc z niej łyk napoju. Nie siliła się na grzeczności, w końcu to ona była tutaj panią domu, w dodatku starszą kobietą. – Wszyscy próbują się dobrać do naszych tajemnic, rodzinnych skarbów, bóg wie, do czego jeszcze… nikt jednak ani razu nie wspomniał imienia mojej córki, Genovieve. Nie wyglądasz, jakbyś miał więcej niż siedemnaście lat. Jak więc mogłeś ją znać? – zapytała, sceptycznie nastawiona do mojej osoby już od samego przybycia. Nie byłem jednak na straconej pozycji, w końcu dała pozwolenie, bym przekroczył próg jej posiadłości..

– Ja… – oniemiałem nieco, nieprzygotowany na możliwość zaczęcia rozmowy od wątku mojej matki, a przede wszystkim przygnieciony świadomością, że stałem oto przed własną babcią. Miałem wątpliwości, czy powinienem jej zaufać, ale kiedy znów spojrzała na mnie znajomymi mi oczami, szybko się rozwiały. Jeżeli nie jej, to komu? – Genovieve Gryffindor to moja matka – wydusiłem z siebie cicho, jakby w obawie, że ktoś może nas podsłuchać.

Kobieta zerwała się gwałtownie, blednąc momentalnie. Zacisnęła usta w jedną, białą linię, a z jej oczu biły błyskawice. Niemalże zrzuciła ze stolika biały serwis, a krzesło zachwiało się niebezpiecznie i prawie upadło, gdyby nie jej ozdobiona pierścieniami dłoń, która zacisnęła się na jego oparciu.

– Mój wnuk nie żyje, a takie żarty są nie na miejscu! – Starała się panować nad sobą, ale z marnym skutkiem. Głos jej drżał, a oddech stał się cięższy, jakby była o krok od wybuchu. – Jak śmiesz przychodzić do mojego domu i kłamać mi prosto w oczy! Że też ci nie wstyd! Precz stąd, wynoś się! – zaczęła krzyczeć, nerwowo gestykulując ręką.

– Nie kłamię, przysięgam – zawołałem, unosząc dłonie w obronie. Nie miałem żadnego dowodu, nie myślałem nawet o tym i teraz wiedziałem, że porwałem się z motyką na słońce. Taka wyprawa powinna być staranniej przygotowana. – Nazywam się Godryk Gryffindor, jestem synem Wilhelma i Genovieve – powiedziałem spokojniej, wiedząc, że rozemocjonowanie do niczego mnie nie zaprowadzi. – Niech mi pani pozwoli wszystko wyjaśnić.

Opadła na krzesło jakby w przypływie zmęczenia, palcami łapiąc za nasadę nosa. Słyszałem, jak ciężko oddycha, aż w końcu uspokoiła się, znowu spoglądając na mnie z rezerwą.

– Mów – wyszeptała, chowając twarz za dłonią.

Nigdy nie pomyślałem, że na świecie żył ktokolwiek, kto podzielał moje cierpienie, a teraz stałem przed osobą, która musiała żyć przez te wszystkie lata ze świadomością straty członków rodziny. Stanowiła moje przeciwieństwo. Ja nie pamiętałem, dostając szansę życia z dala od prawdy, pozornie oszczędzony. Jednak wraz z odkrywaniem przeszłości kawałek po kawałku, bolało bardziej.

Rozważnie dobierałem słowa, nie chcąc ujawniać wszystkiego. Nie mogłem mieć pewności, że to, co tu powiem, nie opuści ścian pokoju. Opowiedziałem jednak o śmierci ojca, o moim zaginięciu i niedawnym odzyskaniu utraconej pamięci. Wykluczyłem z opowieści Rowenę i Sala, nie chcąc mieszać do wszystkiego innych rodów. Przede wszystkim zależało mi na ich bezpieczeństwie.

Słuchała mnie uważnie, nie byłem jednak w stanie ocenić, czy mi wierzyła. Palcami stukała o blat stołu, co jakiś czas przekręcając filiżankę na spodku, a kiedy skończyłem, jej czoło zmarszczyło się, jakby ważyła każde moje słowo.

– Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że kiedy Wilhelm umarł, ty zostałeś porwany i pozbawiony pamięci? – Wzięła łyk z filiżanki. Kiedy pokiwałem głową, podniosła się i poczęła przechadzać, aż w końcu stanęła przede mną, obdarzając ostrym spojrzeniem.

– Przez dziewięć lat żyłem nieświadom, kim naprawdę jestem. Przygarnęła i wychowała mnie mugolska rodzina i niedawno dopiero odzyskałem wspomnienia. Nie wszystkie, oczywiście, ale niewielką ich część – dokończyłem opowieść, wiercąc się na krześle, na którym wcześniej pozwoliła mi usiąść. Musiałem przejść do tej najważniejszej części, wyjaśniającej powód mojej obecności w Paryżu. – Przybyłem tutaj, ponieważ… dowiedziałem się o czymś, co żyje we mnie.

Sapnęła, zaskoczona i rozejrzała się z przerażeniem, jakby ktoś czaił się w rogu, podsłuchując naszą rozmowę. Złapała mnie za ramię, zmuszając do powstania, i zaprowadziła w kąt, do kominka, gdzie niemalże pchnęła mnie na jeden ze stojących tam foteli.

– Nie wiem, skąd posiadasz informację o… _tym_ , ale nie myśl, że już ci uwierzyłam – warknęła, siadając naprzeciw mnie. Była wyraźnie zdenerwowana, miętoląc w dłoniach kawałek swojej sukni. – Boże, jeżeli naprawdę jesteś moim wnukiem… czarodziejski świat musi być w poważnych tarapatach. Wszyscy byli przekonani, że zginąłeś w niefortunnym wypadku.

– Wiem, że to szok… sam również nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, ale to naprawdę ja – powtórzyłem swoje zapewnienie, a kobieta zdawała się powoli w nie wierzyć. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, najgorsze było za mną.

– _Ignis_ od dawna nie uprzykrzał nam życia… to, co mówisz, zdaje się mieć sens, jak inaczej wyjaśnić jego nieobecność? – Oparła się, zapadając w miękki fotel. Wydawała się teraz odprężona. – Jakich informacji poszukujesz?

– Właściwie… nie posiadam żadnych. Ojciec niewiele wiedział, matka… jak wiadomo, zmarła przy porodzie, a w księgach nie ma nawet wzmianki o tym…

– Oczywiście, że nie ma – zaśmiała się, pochylając nieco w moją stronę z iskierką psotliwości, błyszczącą w oczach. – Od setek lat dbamy, by nasze sekrety nigdy nie ujrzały światła dziennego. To jest coś, co dotyczy naszej rodziny i nie ma potrzeby mieszania w to osób trzecich. – Uniosłem brwi z powątpiewaniem, co nie uszło jej uwadze. – Wszyscy myślą, że jesteśmy egoistami, ale daleko są od prawdy. Powiedz mi, jakby zareagował czarodziejski świat na wieść, że posiadamy, oczywiście nie z własnej woli, moc, nad którą nie umiemy zapanować? Nie od dziś wiadomo, że czarodzieje i mugole kierują się jedną zasadą: wyeliminować zagrożenie. Nie, nie warto ryzykować.

– Czarodzieje nie mają tak ograniczonych rozumów. Na pewno część zrozumiałaby, a może nawet zdołali pomóc – wyraziłem swoje danie, a ona w odpowiedzi uśmiechnęła się pobłażliwie. Nie lubiłem, gdy patrzono na mnie z góry.

– Jesteś bardzo młody i niewiele wiesz o życiu, zwłaszcza o czarodziejskim. Nasi bracia i siostry bywają okrutni, gotowi zabić każdego, jeżeli uznają, że zagraża to ich sprawie. Nawet jeśli budują zaufanie, to tylko po to, aby we właściwym momencie wbić nóż w plecy. Nigdy nie daj się nabrać na te piękne mowy, wołające o miłość czy czynienie dobra. Padają one z ust tych, którzy bez mrugnięcia okiem mordowali charłaków tylko dlatego, że nie mieli mocy, którzy nawołują do zabijania mugoli w rzekomym odwecie za wyrządzone czarodziejom krzywdy. Ach, jesteśmy chyba największymi hipokrytami, stąpającymi po ziemi.

– Naprawdę uważasz, że wyrządziliby nam krzywdę? – Moje myśli natychmiast zawędrowały ku niebieskookiemu mężczyźnie. Gdybym powiedział Salowi, to czy on również chciałby się mnie pozbyć? W końcu… nienawidzi mugolaków. Czy i tę materię obejmowało to silne uczucie? Czy byłby w stanie mnie zabić tylko dlatego, że _to coś_ się do mnie przykleiło?

– Jeśli mam być szczera, to od początku sami dobrze sobie radzimy z dziesiątkowaniem naszej rodziny – zaśmiała się, jednak słyszałem gorycz w jej głosie. – Nikt, kto odziedziczył _Ignisa_ , nie żył zbyt długo. Z reguły umierali po dwudziestu trzech, czasem czterech latach życia. Wyjątkiem była twoja matka, która stanowiła… ewenement.

– Opowiedz mi o nim – poprosiłem.

– W naszym świecie istnieje wiele niezbadanych mocy. Niektóre są dobre, niektóre złe, inne zaś neutralne. _Ignis_ należy do tej drugiej kategorii – rozpoczęła, zaciskając dłonie na podłokietnikach. – Męczy naszą rodzinę od pokoleń, nie dając chwili wytchnienia, bezlitośnie pchając każdego w ramiona śmierci. – Zawołała służącego, który pojawił się bardzo szybko z tacką, na której stał dzbanek i dwie filiżanki. Machnęła na niego ręką, a on w popłochu uciekł, z przerażonym wyrazem twarzy. Moja babcia zdawała się być potworem, oceniając reakcje pracujących dla niej ludzi. – To nie jest jego prawdziwe imię. Nadali je moi przodkowie i wzięło się od mocy, jaką dysponuje ten duch…

– Ognia – dopowiedziałem, a ona skinęła głową, podając mi filiżankę.

– Duchy tego rodzaju szukają naczyń. Są pasożytami, pobierającymi zasoby mocy danego czarodzieja, by wykorzystywać je przeciw niemu, jak i otaczającego go światu. Choć wielu wydaje się, że nie odczuwają żadnych emocji, to nie mogą być w większym błędzie. Uczucia nie są zarezerwowane wyłącznie dla człowieka. Duch ognia czerpie satysfakcję i radość, kiedy może obserwować cierpienie innych. Dla niego to jak manna z nieba. Mieliśmy pecha, że wybrał naszą rodzinę, by żerować na jej członkach i doprowadzić do ich zguby. _Ignis_ jest nietypowym pasożytem, prowadzi do destrukcji gospodarza, więc poniekąd i własnej. Problem tkwi w tym, że zabijając żywiciela, on się odradza jak feniks z popiołu i dociera do kolejnej osoby, niszcząc ją od środka. Jesteśmy bezradni wobec takiej mocy...

Ku mojemu zdumieniu kobieta zaczęła rzewnie płakać. Szybko wyczarowała chusteczkę, ocierając oczy, trzęsąc się niemiłosiernie. Nie wiedziałem, jak zareagować, dlatego siedziałem w milczeniu, czekając, aż się uspokoi, co nastąpiło dość szybko.

– Byłam przekonana, że następna będę ja… jednak to Genovieve obudziła się pewnego ranka, naga, z poparzeniami na ciele. Dla mnie, jako matki, był to ogromny cios. Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet, jak to jest codziennie patrzeć, jak ten potwór dąży do śmierci twojego dziecka.

Teraz będzie dążył do mojej, pomyślałem, ale nie wypowiedziałem tych strasznych słów na głos. Starsza kobieta zdawała się jeszcze wypierać tę informację z umysłu i wolałem, aby nie panikowała. Potrzebowałem, by skupiła się na przypomnieniu najważniejszych informacji.

– Kiedy _Ignis_ się objawia? Będę wiedział o jego zamiarach? Będę w stanie cokolwiek zrobić, aby im zapobiec? – zalewałem ją pytaniami, nieco przerażony wizją nadchodzącej śmierci.

– Podczas snów, na jawie, w świadomości... Będziesz czuł jego obecność na każdym kroku, kiedy całkowicie się przebudzi i zdecyduje, by cię zniszczyć. Nie przeżyłam tego nigdy sama, jednak podobno jest to straszne i bolesne, nie będę kłamać. Nawet we śnie potrafi doprowadzić cię do boleści tak dotkliwych, że jedyną myślą będzie błaganie o szybką śmierć. Widziałam, jak mój ojciec rzuca się w łóżku, jak na jego ciele pojawiają się rany, niczym smagnięcia bicza, a łoże pokrywało się krwią. Cierpiał bardzo długo nim skonał, a kiedy to się stało, wszyscy poczuliśmy i ulgę, że mógł wreszcie odpocząć, ale też przerażenie, bo jednego z nas czekało to samo...

– Więc mam przygotować się na śmierć? – zaśmiałem się ponuro, ledwo powstrzymując od wyrażenia swojej frustracji. Chciałem krzyczeć, rzucić filiżanką w ścianę, zniszczyć wszystko, bo teraz nic nie zdawało się mieć żadnej wartości.

– Chciałabym, aby istniało rozwiązanie… Niestety, ja go nie znam.

– Co z moja matką? Przeżyła prawie ćwierć wieku z tym ciężarem. Jak to możliwe, że nikt nie wie, jakim sposobem tego dokonała? – Podniosłem się, niemalże wywracając postawiony między nami stolik.

– Pytałam i to nie raz, ale w odpowiedzi zawsze tajemniczo się uśmiechała. W końcu przestałam drążyć. Wybacz, że nie jestem w stanie bardziej pomóc.

Opadłem z powrotem na fotel, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Czy naprawdę miałem umrzeć? Nie było nawet cienia szansy, abym zdołał się uratować?

– Więc przybyłem na próżno... Jedyne, co mnie czeka, to bolesna śmierć. Nie pomszczę ojca, nie odzyskam lordowskiego tytułu. Nie poznam smaku szczęścia, miłości, nie założę rodziny... Moje życie od początku było nic nie warte – mówiłem szeptem, ale wiedziałem, że i tak słyszała każde moje słowo.

Poczułem na sobie jej dłoń, która powoli zaczęła głaskać mnie po głowie. Byłem wdzięczny za okazanie uczuć, jednak nawet one nie potrafiły złagodzić cierpienia, które w sobie nosiłem.

– Nie poddawaj się, zawsze warto jest walczyć o życie – powiedziała, klękając przede mną i biorąc moje dłonie we własne. – Genovieve na pewno zostawiła po sobie dziennik, pamiętnik, cokolwiek, w którym zawarła tę tajemnicę. Możesz też liczyć na moją pomoc. Przekazuję ci do dyspozycji wszystkie zapisy na temat _Ignisa_. To, że my nic odkryliśmy, nie znaczy, że tobie się to nie uda. Nie trać nadziei, to najgorsze, co możesz zrobić.

– Przejrzenie tego zajmie mi mnóstwo czasu – zauważyłem, niezadowolony z przedłużenia rozłąki. Chciałem wrócić po dniu, może dwóch do domu Slytherina i na myśl, że miałbym zostać tu dłużej, nie mogłem powstrzymać grymasu.

– Góra tydzień, jeśli nie mniej – zauważyła, prostując się i podnosząc mnie ze sobą do pionu. Jej spojrzenie, jeszcze niedawno wrogie, teraz lustrowało mnie dokładnie, jakby zobaczyła mnie po raz pierwszy. – Chciałabym, abyś został ze mną chociaż tych kilka dni. Z natury jestem egoistką, przepraszam, ale pragnę spędzić nieco czasu z wnukiem. Tyle lat byłam pewna, że nie żyjesz, a teraz… chciałabym cię poznać. Tak bardzo przypominasz swoją matkę. Czy spełnisz to jedno życzenie starszej kobiety?

Przełknąłem ślinę, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. Jej błagalne spojrzenie nie pozwalało mi podjąć innej decyzji jak zgodzenia się na pozostanie w jej domu. Cieszyłem się, że nie byłem sam na świecie i miałem rodzinę, nawet jeżeli znajdowała się tak daleko. Mimo wszystko, część mnie wolała wrócić do Salazara. Przyzwyczaiłem się do jego obecności, do kąśliwych uwag, do zrezygnowanego wzdychania zawsze, kiedy sprawiałem mu kłopot. Nie znałem go tak długo, dlaczego więc stawiałem go wyżej niż rodzinę? Czy znaczył dla mnie aż tyle?

– Zostanę – powiedziałem, dając się delikatnie objąć. Położyłem głowę na jej ramieniu, wdychając zapach kwiatów i otoczyłem ją ramionami. Chociaż bliskość kobiety, jej szczera czułość, sprawiała, że czułem się lepiej, to nie w jej ramionach chciałem się znaleźć. Nie jej wsparcia potrzebowałem.

– Witaj w domu – powiedziała, głaszcząc moje plecy.

Położyłem głowę na jej ramieniu, wdychając zapach kwiatów i otoczyłem ją rękami. Chociaż bliskość kobiety, jej szczera czułość, sprawiała, że czułem się lepiej, to nie w jej ramionach chciałem się znaleźć. Nie jej wsparcia potrzebowałem. Nie, to nie był mój dom. Może moja matka mogła go tak nazwać, ale nigdy nie był i nie będzie moim. Gdzie zatem było moje miejsce na świecie? Tam, skąd mnie wygnano, czy może gdzie przyjęto mnie z otwartymi ramionami? A może tam, gdzie czekało na mnie nieznane? Gdzie nie wiedziałem, co spotka mnie następnego dnia? Miejsce, w którym pewien mężczyzna sprawił, że nie mogłem zapanować nad emocjami i uciekłem jak ostatni tchórz.

Do oczu zaczęły mi napływać łzy. Kiedy myślałem o swoim azylu, o miejscu, które gwarantowało mi bezpieczeństwo, do głowy przychodziło mi tylko jedno – posiadłość, w której spędziłem ostatnie tygodnie, odkrywając kim naprawdę jestem.

Chcę wrócić do domu, pomyślałem jeszcze, nim rozkleiłem się na dobre.


	15. List pełen skrywanych uczuć

Początkowa niechęć wobec pozostania w rodzinnym domu matki nieco się zmniejszyła, kiedy zacząłem dostrzegać oczywiste korzyści, wynikające z kontaktu z mieszkającymi tu krewniakami. Strofowany na każdym kroku, uczyłem się zasad i manier, nabierając niego ogłady. Nie czułem się już wyłącznie jak antylopa wrzucona między stado wygłodniałych lwów, chociaż nie sądziłem, bym prędko pozbył się nabytych manier. Mimo wszystko, większość życia spędziłem z dala od arystokratów i niełatwo było wyplenić ze mnie zachowania, nieprzystojące osobom wysoko urodzonym.

Moja obecność w domu babki miała sprowadzać się do jak najszybszego zapoznania się z zebranymi przez ród zapiskami, niestety, kobieta usilnie starała się przeszkodzić mi w uskutecznianiu swoich zamiarów, co przypisałem jej niechęci do mojego wyjazdu, który, wraz z postępami, nieuchronnie się zbliżał. Nie miałem serca jej powiedzieć, że nie zostanę tu dłużej niż zaplanowałem… czemu relacje międzyludzkie musiały być taki skomplikowane?

Bywały chwile, kiedy żałowałem przyjazdu, zwłaszcza w momentach, kiedy niemalże dochodziło do ujawnienia mojej tożsamości. Ciężko było zapanować nad euforią, która ogarnęła babkę, na całe szczęście miała w sobie jeszcze nieco rozsądku, który nakazywał jej zachować milczenie. Jednak nie to było we wszystkim najgorsze.

Spędzałem czas głównie w bibliotece, ślęcząc nad stosami pergaminów, których stopniowo ubywało ku mojej uldze. Właśnie w jednym z tych momentów, kiedy cisza i spokój były najbardziej pożądane, zjawiła się, uśmiechając w tajemniczy sposób, od którego zadrżałem. Nie trudno było zgadnąć, że coś planowała.

– Przybędzie dzisiaj moja przyjaciółka – oznajmiła, kładąc pomarszczoną dłoń na moim ramieniu. Spojrzenie skierowałem na srebrny sygnet, zanim stwierdziłem, że elegantsze byłoby patrzenie na swojego rozmówcę. – Będzie jej towarzyszyć córka, o rok od ciebie starsza, jeśli dobrze pamiętam, ale pomyślałyśmy, że przyda ci się towarzystwo dobrze ułożonej panny.

Zesztywniałem momentalnie, posyłając jej zaskoczone spojrzenie. Mój umysł próbował zanalizować dostarczone mu informacje. Słowa _towarzystwo_ i _panna_ obijały się w uszach, zapowiadając zbliżający się ból głowy. Tyle by było, jeśli chodzi o spokój.

– Jak sobie życzysz, babciu – odpowiedziałem, kiedy zorientowałem się, że zapadła nieprzyjemna cisza. Nawet bez znajomości reguł grzeczności wiedziałem, że moje zachowanie nie było stosowne. Wypadało odpowiedzieć. Powoli zaczynałem rozumieć, jak ciężkie życie musiał wieść Salazar, podporządkowany tym zasadom przez całe życie. – Nie jestem dobrym kompanem, jak zapewne zauważyłaś, nie wiem zatem, czy to dobry pomysł skazywać ją na moje towarzystwo – dodałem z nadzieją, że zrozumie aluzję, iż nie mam najmniejszej ochoty z nikim się zapoznawać.

– Nie bądź zbyt surowy wobec siebie, kochanie. – Rozpromieniła się i poklepała mnie po policzku. Byłem na straconej pozycji. – Chciałabym, abyś poznał ją z jednej, prostej przyczyny: to niesamowita, młoda panna, dopiero co wprowadzona do towarzystwa, a niejedna dama mogłaby uczyć się od niej kurtuazji. Jest czarująca i piękna, ponadto mądra z niej kobieta. To jest towarzystwo dla ciebie – zakończyła, a ja ledwo stłumiłem westchnienie, kiedy żwawym krokiem wyszła z pokoju, pokrzykując na służbę.

Pochyliłem się, skupiając na nowo na rozwiniętym pergaminie i zacięcie robiłem notatki, chociaż myślami odpływałem daleko stąd.

Parsknąłem, potrząsając głową. Myślenie o _nim_ doprowadzi mnie w końcu do szaleństwa, pomyślałem, kładąc twarz na stole i przymykając oczy. Mimo wszystko, uśmiechnąłem się, pozwalając pogrążyć dalej w przesyłanych mi obrazach.

– Jeżeli to jest szaleństwo, to chcę w nim zatonąć – wymamrotałem do siebie, czując, jak zmęczenie przejmuje nade mną kontrolę, odrywając mnie od dotychczasowego zajęcia. Zegar tykał, ale niech mnie diabli, jeżeli nie chciałem odpłynąć myślami daleko stąd.

*

Zszedłem na dół, gdy tylko otrzymałem informację o przybyciu zapowiedzianych gości. Niechętnie stanąłem obok babki, która wręcz promieniała, splatając dłonie na wysokości talii. Była nieco zarumieniona i uśmiechnięta, aż poczułem przemożną chęć zapytania, czy nie boli ją już twarz.

Ledwo przybyłem, a służba otworzyła szeroko drzwi, wpuszczając do środka gromadę ludzi. Byłem bardziej niż przerażony, spodziewając się zaledwie dwóch, może trzech osób, a nie tłumu nieznajomych, którzy porzucili zdystansowanie na rzecz poufałości, pozwalając sobie na przytulenie mnie. Jeżeli wcześniej czułem zażenowanie, to nie wiem, co miałem powiedzieć teraz.

– To są państwo Dion, mieszkają nieopodal – powiedziała babka, pochylając się w moją stronę, najwyraźniej czując się zobligowaną do wyjaśnienia wszystkich korelacji, jak gdybym był w stanie je wszystkie zapamiętać. – Charlotte jest moją przyjaciółką i wierną powierniczką. Poślubiła niegdyś mojego starszego brata, niech spoczywa w pokoju. Ich syn, Aaron, zmarł dwadzieścia dziewięć lat temu, kilka tygodni po tym, jak spadło na niego rodowe przekleństwo. Po nim odziedziczyła je Genovieve… ta tragedia jeszcze bardziej zbliżyła nas do siebie. Nie ma dnia bez jej wizyty.

Pokiwałem głową. Nie wiedziałem, jak powinienem zareagować na tak zasmucające wieści, jednak pozostawienie takiej historii bez echa byłoby niestosowne, tak przynajmniej mi się zdawało.

Po państwu Dion poznałem daleką kuzynkę, Anastazję, która przyjechała na _wakacje_ ze swoim młodszym synem, dziesięcioletnim Gilbertem. Po nich zostałem złapany w niedźwiedzi uścisk przez mężczyznę o dość sporych gabarytach, Bazyla Ornano, który okazał się być bratem jego babci. Jak mnie poinformował, mieszkał dwadzieścia dwie mile od rodzinnego domu, ale z tęsknoty za starymi śmieciami odwiedzał te strony przynajmniej raz w tygodniu. W przeciągu kilkunastu sekund dowiedziałem się również, że po drodze zabrał ze sobą synową, Ruth, wraz z jej siostrą Sheilą, aby nieco wyrwać je z monotonnego życia. Obie kobiety obdarzyły mnie niepewnymi uśmiechami, mierząc badawczymi spojrzeniami.

– Och, spójrz, to jest lady Suzanne Lavoisier. To o niej ci mówiłam. – Pociągnęła mnie za ramię, prowadząc w stronę, jak się zdawało, ostatnich gości. – Kochana! – zawołała, szeroko otwierając ramiona, w które wyższa kobieta momentalnie wpadła. Śmiejąc się, wyściskały i wycałowały, jakby nie widziały się kilkanaście lat.

– Kopę lat, najdroższa przyjaciółko – zawołała, po czym zaśmiała się, a babka jej zawtórowała. Czułem się niezręcznie, stojąc tak blisko i, co tu ukrywać, podsłuchując ich rozmowę. – Nie widziałyśmy się kilka tygodni, mamy wiele do nadrobienia! – dodała, odwracając się i wypychając naprzód inną osobę. Odruchowo zwróciłem wzrok w stronę, w którą wyciągnęły się jej ręce. – To jest właśnie moja córka, Louise. Nie widziałaś jej kilka lat, jakby nie patrzeć. Zdążyła wyrosnąć, tylko popatrz.

Była to młoda dziewczyna o zarumienionym licu. Dorównywała mi wzrostem, a nawet jeśli istniała jakaś różnica, to praktycznie niezauważalna. Włosy spięte miała w kok, pozwoliła jednak, by kilka kosmyków wydostało się spod dyktatury i luźno spadały na twarz. Nasze spojrzenia spotkały się, kiedy oboje badawczo się sobie przyglądaliśmy. Jej brązowe tęczówki spoglądały na mnie z ciekawością, a bladoróżowe usta rozciągnęły się w delikatnym, nieśmiałym wręcz, uśmiechu.

Skinąłem głową w jej kierunku, kiedy poczułem, jak czyjś łokieć wbija mi się w żebra. Babcia się nie patyczkowała, to musiałem przyznać, kiedy zwróciłem ku niej zranione spojrzenie. Louise dygnęła lekko, nieco niezgrabnie, musiałem jednak przyznać, że było w tym coś uroczego.

– Od czterech miesięcy zabieram ją jako swoją towarzyszkę we wszystkie podróże. Chcę, by przyzwyczaiła się do roli żony, w końcu z pewnością poślubi kogoś wysoko postawionego – powiedziała tonem, który sprawił, że sympatia, którą początkowo do niej żywiłem, bardzo szybko się ulotniła. – Nie wyobrażam sobie, aby miała poślubić kogoś z nizin społecznych. Nie uważam ich za gorszy sort, broń boże, ale sama rozumiesz…

– Naturalnie, kochana. Każda matka chce dla swojego dziecka jak najlepiej. – pokiwała głową, a przez dosłownie sekundę jej wyraz twarzy się zmienił. – Ach, gdzieś może maniery! – zawołała nagle, łapiąc mnie pod ramię i przysuwając bliżej, jakbym nie stał już wystarczająco blisko. – To mój wnuk, Go…

– Godność Dominik – wtrąciłem się szybko, rumieniąc pod wpływem idiotycznej wypowiedzi. Wolałem jednak chwilę zawstydzenia niż zdemaskowanie mnie po dosłownie kilku minutach znajomości.

– Cóż za przystojny młodzieniec – powiedziała lady Lavoisier i, o dziwo, nie wykryłem w jej głosie kłamstwa, co spowodowało, że delikatny rumieniec, pokrywający policzki i uszy, przeistoczył się w krzykliwą czerwień. – Koniecznie musicie się zaprzyjaźnić, prawda Nettie? – Poszukała aprobaty u przyjaciółki, która żywo pokiwała głową, spoglądając na mnie z błyskiem w oku. – To już niemal nasza tradycja. Od pokoleń Lavoisierowie przyjaźnią się z Ornano, więc musicie ją podtrzymać!

Wywróciłem oczami, uśmiechając się pobłażliwie. Nie ma to jak dwie zainteresowane swataniem kobiety pod jednym dachem. Musiałem się pośpieszyć i natychmiast stąd wyjechać.

– Dominiku – zwróciła się do mnie, posyłając napastliwe wręcz spojrzenie. Pouczyła mnie, co mam robić i nie miałem odwagi nie wypełnić jej poleceń.

Zrobiłem krok do przodu, ująłem dłoń Louise we własną i złożyłem na niej delikatny pocałunek. Nadstawiłem ramię, które delikatnie pochwyciła, i zaprowadziłem do salonu, gdzie pozostali goście już czekali.

Zajęliśmy miejsce bliżej kominka, z dala od starszyzny, poświęcając się rozmowie. Byłem mile zaskoczony, nie czując zmęczenia jej towarzystwem.

– Długo przebywasz u swej babki, panie Dominiku? – zapytała, przyglądając mi się z zainteresowaniem. Gładziła dłonią położony na kolanach wachlarz, do którego czasem uciekała wzrokiem, kiedy próbowała ukryć zawstydzenie. Czytałem z niej jak z otwartej księgi, czego szczerze jej współczułem. Ja również nie potrafiłem ukryć targającym mną emocji, męczących myśli. To było uciążliwe… czasami.

– Dwa dni – odpowiedziałem, uśmiechając się uspokajająco, co szybko poskutkowało. Louise szybko się odprężyła, a jej ręce nie trzęsły się już jak przedtem. – Proszę, nie panuj mi tutaj, jesteśmy niemal rówieśnikami – dodałem, nieco skrępowany nadanym mi tytułem. – Zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu.

– D-dobrze – zgodziła się, kiwając głową i uśmiechając się, tym razem pewniej. – Jak długo planujesz zostać we Francji? – Wlepiła we mnie zaciekawione oczy. Miałem wrażenie, że znajduję się pod presją, chociaż nie miałem pojęcia jaką.

– Planuję wracać do domu jutro, może za dwa dni, czas pokaże. Muszę dokończyć swoje sprawy, po to właściwie zawitałem w te rejony i niebawem muszę wrócić do domu.

– Twoja rodzina musi za tobą tęsknić – powiedziała cicho, chwytając za filiżankę i pociągając z niej łyk. Chciała zamaskować zawstydzenie, nieskutecznie zresztą.

Jej słowa jednak sprawiły, że zamarłem, niezdolny do odpowiedzi. Nie wiedziała, że moja rodzina od dawna nie żyje, a przybrana nie ma nawet pojęcia o mojej wizycie we Francji (dla nich to zupełna abstrakcja, podróżować, phi!).

Czy ktokolwiek oczekiwał mojego powrotu?

Przed oczami pojawiła się Rowena, szybko jednak wyrzuciłem ją z głowy. Pomogła mi, kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebowałem, ale na pewno nie tęskniła za mną. Z pewnością nawet nie była świadoma, że wyjechałem, dlatego mogłem bez cienia zawahania ją wykluczyć.

Wizja kobiety została zastąpiona przez postać mężczyzny. Umysł chciał mi najwyraźniej dokuczyć, stawiając przed oczami obraz Salazara. On na pewno był szczęśliwy, że się mnie pozbył.

Poczułem, jak gorąc znowu zalewa moją twarz, dlatego spojrzałem w bok, zasłaniając ręką zawstydzone oblicze. Sama myśl o Salu wywoływała we mnie tyle emocji, które uniemożliwiały mi normalne funkcjonowanie. Oddech robił się cięższy, serce biło szybciej… co się ze mną działo?

– Wszystko w porządku, Dominiku? – Louise pochyliła się, patrząc na mnie ze skonsternowanym wyrazem twarzy. Jej dłoń spoczęła na mojej, jakby zapomniała o wcześniejszym onieśmieleniu, by zaraz odsunąć się gwałtownie z przerażeniem malującym się w oczach. – Matko, jesteś rozpalony! – Wstała gwałtownie, robiąc krok w stronę dorosłych w drugiej części pokoju, zdążyłem jednak pociągnąć ją z powrotem na fotel, zanim zrobiła coś głupiego. – To niepokojące, może to być objaw…

– Nic mi nie jest – warknąłem, zły na siebie, że tak łatwo uległem napierającym na mnie emocjom. Niezidentyfikowane i gwałtownie, zawsze szukały ujścia, kiedy tylko myślałem o Salazarze. – Rodzina od strony ojca nie żyje, ale jest pewna osoba, której obiecałem wrócić w przeciągu kilku dni i chcę dotrzymać danego słowa – powiedziałem, w pełni świadom podkoloryzowania sytuacji.

Louise spuściła smutno oczy i zaczęła nerwowo bawić się pierścionkiem na serdecznym palcu. Miałem ochotę uderzyć się w policzek dla otrzeźwienia. Wyżywałem się na tej bogu ducha winnej dziewczynie za to, że nie potrafiłem nad sobą zapanować. Byłem żałosny.

– Twoja ukochana? – Niespodziewane pytanie padło z jej ust, niemal zrzucając mnie z fotela. W istocie, to, co powiedziałem, brzmiało, jakby mówił o kimś bliskim mojemu sercu. Pogrążałem się za każdym razem, gdy otwierałem usta.

– Nie, to nie jest kobieta – odpowiedziałem. – To… tak jakby mój przyjaciel.

– Tak jakby? – Uniosła brwi w zdumieniu. Mówiłem, co ślina przynosiła mi na język, i takie były tego efekty – robiłem z siebie głupca.

Wzruszyłem ramionami, nerwowo drapiąc się po nosie i unikając jej spojrzenia, które znowu próbowały przejrzeć mnie na wylot. Nie miałem pojęcia, kim dla mnie jest Salazar Slytherin ani kim jestem dla niego, dlatego odpowiedzenie na to pytanie było niemożliwe.

Nie mogłem zaprzeczać oczywistości. Chciałem móc nazwać się przyjacielem Sala. Chociaż zdajemy się różni jak ogień i woda, jest w nim coś, co sprawia, że pragnąłem być blisko niego, móc słuchać jego głosu i mieć szansę zwierzać się mu, kiedy dzieje się coś złego. Jego uwaga była na miarę złota, a kiedy poświęcał mi czas, byłem niewyobrażalnie szczęśliwy. Czy to właśnie była przyjaźń?

– To skomplikowane – wydukałem w końcu, a kiedy Louise się uśmiechnęła, atmosfera nieco się rozluźniła, za co byłem jej wdzięczny. – Mój dom jest w Anglii, dlatego nie mogę tu zostać – wyjaśniłem, czując potrzebę usprawiedliwienia się chociaż w niewielkim stopniu. Teraz, kiedy wiedziałem, gdzie jest moje miejsce, nie miałem zamiaru z niego ot tak zrezygnować, nawet jeżeli miałoby to po drodze zranić kilka osób.

– Doskonale cię rozumiem – odezwała się szybko, energicznie kiwając głową. – Serce samo wybiera, gdzie jest jego dom i niebezpieczne jest ignorowanie jego potrzeb. Można wtedy skończyć jako nieszczęśliwa, wręcz żałosna namiastka człowieka.

Jej mocne słowa wyryły się w mojej głowie. Nie mogłem nie przyznać jej racji. Ile to lat żyłem z takim ciężarem, uwięziony w Zamkowej Dolinie…

– Wybacz, że wypytuję cię o życie prywatne – kontynuowała nieśmiało, a w ustach zrobiło mi się sucho. Jej lśniące oczy zdradzały, skąd wzięło się to zainteresowanie… miałem jednak nadzieję, że jestem w błędzie. – Mam nadzieję, że się na mnie nie gniewasz. Moja ciekawość, jeśli mam mówić prawdę, wiąże się z zainteresowaniem, jakim…

– Louise! – krzyk lady Lavoisier rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu. Chwilę później kobieta znalazła się za nią, kładąc dłonie na jej szczupłych ramionach. – Wszyscy wręcz umierają z chęci usłyszenia twojej gry na harfie oraz anielskiego śpiewu – powiedziała, po czym ruszyła z powrotem do towarzystwa, nie czekając nawet na potwierdzenie. Wiedziałem, że po prostu go nie potrzebowała. Córka musiała wypełnić wolę matki.

Skinęła mi głową na przeprosiny, po czym ruszyła w stronę wysuniętego specjalnie dla niej instrumentu. Zasiadła na niskim stołku, poprawiając suknię i, wziąwszy kilka oddechów, palcami dotknęła naprężonych strun harfy.

Podniosłem się, przesuwając bliżej, by nie tylko lepiej słyszeć, ale i widzieć. Siedząc przy instrumencie, zdawała się inną osobą. Nabrała niebywałej dojrzałości, a jej spojrzenie błyszczało pewnością siebie, której wcześniej brakowało. Patrzyłem na zupełnie inną dziewczynę, nie… teraz patrzyłem w istocie na kobietę.

Pociągnęła delikatnie za struny, a w salonie rozbrzmiał czysty dźwięk, będący miodem dla uszu. Przymknąłem oczy, rozkoszując się każdym dźwiękiem, niegotowy na to, co nastąpiło później. Louise zaczęła śpiewać anielskim wręcz głosem, przepełnionym pasją i emocjami, aż zapomniałem oddychać, będąc pod piorunującym wrażeniem jej talentu.

_Serce me woła, szalejąc ze złości,_

_Bo ciebie wybrało jako pana mej miłości…_

_Ty zaś nie zauważasz mnie!_

_Moja dusza znalazła drugą połowę,_

_Ukrytą głęboko właśnie gdzieś w tobie…_

_Ty zaś odrzucasz ją!_

_Ciało oddaję w twe posiadanie,_

_Ty sprawiasz, że gorąc opływa je całe…_

_Ono pragnie tylko cię!_

_Żebrzę o miłość, żebrzę o spojrzenie,_

_Nawet jeśli to złudne marzenie,_

_Że i ty pokochasz mnie._

_Miłość twa jest wodą na pustyni,_

_Bez kropli podążę do śmierci otchłani…_

_Błagam cię, uratuj mnie!_

_Wciąż tylko błagam, proszę, wymagam,_

_Kiedy z prawdą bolesną się zmagam,_

_Że nigdy, przenigdy, nie będziesz mnie chciał… 1_

Kiedy skończyła, o czym świadczył jej głośne westchnięcie i oderwanie palców od strun, wszyscy wpatrywali się w nią z niemałym podziwem. Ja sam nie mogłem wydusić z siebie słowa, dołączając jedynie do cichych oklasków, które powoli stawały się coraz śmielsze.

Louise podniosła się, omiotła wzrokiem pomieszczenie, zatrzymując je na mnie. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko, kiedy kłaniała się słuchaczom, nie odrywając ode mnie lśniących oczu.

Po chwili czułem na sobie kilka innych spojrzeń, które sprawiły, że miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię. Dlaczego czułem się, jakby wszyscy czegoś ode mnie oczekiwali?

*

Oddaliłem się niepostrzeżenie, czując pulsujący ból w głowie. Wiedziałem, że będę musiał się tłumaczyć ze swojego zniknięcia, jednak w tej chwili mało mnie to obchodziło. Potrzebowałem chwili spokoju, z dala od tych natrętnych spojrzeń i z dala od pewnego dziewczęcia, które najwyraźniej szło za poleceniami matki, by nie odstępować mnie na krok. Gdybym tylko umiał się teleportować…

Wszedłem do pokoju, jak najciszej zamykając za sobą drzwi. Padłem na stojące krzesło, głową opierając się o blat biurka i głośno wzdychając. Prześladowała mnie myśl, że zmarnowałem całe popołudnie na zabawę, którą mogłem wykorzystać w pożyteczniejszy sposób, no na przykład na uratowaniu swojego życia. Nie wiem czemu nagle ten problem został zepchnięty na boczny tor przez moją szanowną babkę, ale nie miałem zamiaru dłużej marnotrawić sposobności na uzyskanie informacji.

Podniosłem się, opierając o krzesło i wtedy mój wzrok przykuły puste pergaminy. Nie wiem, co sobie myślałem, ale uznałem, że dobrym pomysłem byłoby napisanie do Salazara kilku zdań. Powinien wiedzieć, że żyję, mam się dobrze i niebawem wrócę. Nawet jeśli rozstaliśmy się w niezbyt przyjaznej atmosferze, czułem się zobligowany do poinformowania go, nawet jeśli jest obrażony, co jest bardzo prawdopodobne.

Z uśmiechem na ustach chwyciłem jeden z pergaminów i przysunąłem go bliżej, po czym złapałem za pióro i zanurzyłem końcówkę w kałamarzu.

_M̶ó̶j̶ ̶d̶r̶o̶g̶i̶ ̶S̶a̶l̶a̶z̶a̶r̶z̶e̶_

Nie, zdecydowanie nie tak powinienem zacząć list. Salazar nie był mój.

_D̶r̶o̶g̶i̶ ̶S̶a̶l̶a̶z̶a̶r̶z̶e̶_

Na litość boską, nie mogę pisać, że jest mi drogi! Tak powinno się pisać do ukochanej osoby, nie do przyjaciela. Dlaczego ja się właściwie zarumieniłem?

_P̶a̶n̶i̶e̶ ̶S̶a̶l̶a̶z̶a̶r̶z̶e̶ ̶S̶l̶y̶t̶h̶e̶r̶i̶n̶_

Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. Ten etap mamy już dawno za sobą. Nie będę znowu mu panował, zwiększając dystans, jaki się między nami wytworzył odkąd wróciła mi pamięć. Już i tak mam wystarczająco pod górkę, nie będę utrudniał sobie życia.

Wyrzuciłem kolejny pergamin, po czym, drapiąc się końcówką pióra po brodzie, w końcu wpadłem na pomysł.

_Salazarze._

Tak, to był zdecydowanie dobry początek. Nie był zbyt poufały ani też przesadnie formalny, nie starałem się zanegować naszych bliższych relacji (nie byliśmy w końcu nieznajomymi, do diabła!).

Westchnąłem, stukając się w skroń wyprostowanym palcem. Czym ja się właściwie denerwowałem? Czemu aż tak przejmuję się tym, co łączy mnie z Salem?

Przystawiłem dudkę do papieru i zaraz ją oderwałem, zagryzając wargi. Nie miałem pojęcia, od czego zacząć. Od przeprosin? Tak, myślę, że jeżeli wyrażę skruchę, przychylniej spojrzy na list ode mnie.

_Nasze pożegnanie przebiegło dość niezręcznie, chociaż wydaje mi się, że to słowo nie oddaje zażenowania, jakie ogarnia mnie na myśl, co się wydarzyło. Wszystko potoczyło się zupełnie nie tak, jak to sobie wyobrażałem i nie znajduję słów, by wyrazić, jak jest mi przykro. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie chowasz urazy (przynajmniej nie takiej, której nie będę mógł pokonać)._

Ja bym chował i to przez długi czas. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że Sal zachowa się jak dorosły człowiek i szybko mi przebaczy. Kto wie, ile czasu pożyję, szkoda marnować czasu na takie głupoty.

Zaśmiałem się gorzko, wracając do pisania.

_Pobyt w rodzinnym domu matki przebiega znacznie lepiej niż się spodziewałem. Wszyscy są mili i towarzyscy, czasem aż za nadto. Chyba przyzwyczaiłem się do spokoju, jaki panuje u Ciebie (chociaż ostatnio wiele się działo, prawda?), dlatego ciężko jest odnaleźć się pośród skrajnie odmiennych ludzi. Gdyby nie babka, która zagania mnie do snu, spędzałbym noce i dnie w bibliotece, byle jak najszybciej powrócić i naprawić swoje winy. Mam nadzieję, że wciąż jestem mile widziany w Twych progach. Nie będę kłamał, że odrobinę stęskniłem się za... wszystkim._

Za Tobą. Nie odważyłem się jednak tego napisać.

_Postępy w sprawie, w której wyjechałem, praktycznie nie istnieją. Wszystko owiane jest tajemnicą i nie spodziewam się sukcesu, jednak wciąż próbuję. Nie powinienem tak szybko się poddawać, prawda? Wiem, że pewnie teraz złościsz się, ponieważ nie wiesz, o jakiej sprawie piszę, obiecuję jednak, że kiedy wrócę, wszystko ci wyjaśnię, co powinno nastąpić na dniach._

Wyobraziłem sobie, jak zaciska zęby, a rysy jego szczęki nabierają ostrzejszych rys pod wpływem gestu. Niemalże widziałem wściekłe, ciskające błyskawicami oczy i zaciśnięte na papierze pięści, gotowe rozerwać go na strzępy.

Powinienem mieć więcej wiary w Salazara. Na pewno potrafi nad sobą panować wbrew moim wyobrażeniom.

_Zakończę ten list optymistycznym: do zobaczenia wkrótce!_

_Twój – mam nadzieję – podopieczny._

Czy list nie był za krótki? A może był za długi?

Odłożyłem pióro, nerwowo stukając palcami o blat, po czym znowu je chwyciłem, odłożyłem i tak kilka razy, dopóki nie zdecydowałem się dopisać nieistotnej, głupiej informacji dla rozluźnienia sytuacji.

_PS Myślę, że moja cierpliwość może wyczerpać się w przeciągu kilku następnych godzin. Tutejsi krewniacy za punkt honoru postawili sobie zeswatanie mnie z pewną panną. Nie uważasz, że to śmieszne? Oby mój Anioł Stróż mi dopomógł, bo nie wiem, jak mam przez to przebrnąć._

Zerknąłem na swoje wypociny i uśmiechnąłem się, dumny z wykonanej pracy. Nie byłem orłem w pisaniu listów, ale ten mogłem uznać za najlepszy ze wszystkich, które napisałem (wyrzuciłem z głowy fakt, że to dopiero mój drugi list). Zapieczętowałem list, zadowolony z efektu końcowego i ruszyłem do sowiarni. Skoro już się postarałem, wypadałoby go wysłać, prawda?

Wybrałem małą, brązową sowę, która jako jedyna zwróciła ku mnie wielkie ślepia. Była na swój sposób urocza i nawet pozwoliła się pogłaskać, podczas gdy pozostałe zdecydowały ohukać mnie z oburzeniem. Szepnąłem sowie dwa słowa i natychmiast rozłożyła skrzydła, wystrzeliwując przez okno.

Czułem podekscytowanie. Nie spodziewałem się odpowiedzi, ale myśl, że wysłałem do mężczyzny list napawała mnie… radością. Tak, to zdecydowanie była radość.

– Nie wiem dlaczego, ale naprawdę cię polubiłem, Sal – westchnąłem, opierając się o parapet i patrząc na sowę, która z każdą sekundą stawała się coraz mniejszą kropką na niebie, aż w końcu znikła z zasięgu wzroku. – Proszę, nie nienawidź mnie – szepnąłem, kierując się z powrotem do salonu, jednak myślami oddalony tysiące mil stąd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Tekst mojego autorstwa, mam nadzieję, że trzyma jakiś poziom. Układając go, miałam w głowie konkretną melodię, do której go nuciłam, dlatego pewnie lepiej będzie brzmiał dla mnie niż dla Was.


	16. Miłość rani najbardziej

Jeżeli ktoś nie stał teraz za moimi plecami, zaśmiewając się do łez i uprzykrzając mi na każdym kroku życie, to nie wiem, dlaczego to wszystko mnie spotykało…

Lady Lavoisier przedłużyła swój pobyt o kolejny dzień, rzecz jasna z córką. Nie dało się nie zauważyć spojrzeń i uśmiechów, którymi kobiety się wzajemnie obdarzały. Ich plany były równie oczywiste, co nadejście jesieni, ale wciąż szeptały do siebie konspiracyjnie, planowały następne kroki, jak zeswatać mnie z Louise. Pozostawianie nas tylko we dwoje, bez żadnej przyzwoitki, co było niedopuszczalne, niemalże wpychanie jej w moje ramiona… to jedynie świadczyło o ich desperacji, chociaż nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie znalazła ona źródło.

Louise nie była byle jaką panną. Nie byłem głupi, by nie dostrzec, że w istocie była wspaniałą, młodą kobietą, mającą wiele do zaoferowania i wzbudzającą zachwyt, problem jednak tkwił w tym, że _zupełnie nic_ do niej nie czułem i to nie miało się zmienić, nieważne ile czasu z nią będę musiał spędzić. To była oczywistość, której jednak nie wypowiedziałem na głos w obawie, że zranię jej niewinne serce, które nastawione było na zadowolenie wymagającej matki.

Moim jedynym ratunkiem było zaszycie się w bibliotece, z dala od ich napastliwych spojrzeń i ciągłego powtarzania, jak dobrze razem wyglądamy. Było to męczące, wywoływało potworny ból głowy i byłem o krok od opuszczenia babki i powrotu do domu, przed którym jednak powstrzymałem się, kiedy przypomniałem sobie o celu mojej wizyty. Musiałem przeboleć wszystko, co na mnie tu czekało… na szali w końcu znalazło się moje życie. Byłem jednak zdeterminowany znacznie przyśpieszyć swoje poszukiwania.

Zbierałem ostatnie materiały, korzystając z zaklęcia, o którym wspomniała mi babka. Delikatnie sunąc różdżką po tekście, przenosiłem to, co uważałem za istotne do przygotowanej, pustej księgi, która teraz dość szybko zaczęła zapełniać się małymi literkami. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, że wcześniej nie pomyślałem, by dla wygody użyć magii. Potarłem zbolałe nadgarstki, które musiały wykonywać żmudną pracę przez wiele godzin. Mogłem zaoszczędzić tyle czasu…

Byłem w trakcie przepisywania nazwisk swoich poprzedników, innych _nosicieli_ , kiedy usłyszałem dźwięk otwierających się drzwi i ciche stukoty obcasów, jakby ich posiadaczka nie chciała zbytnio hałasować. Przymknąłem oczy, powstrzymując napływający na twarz grymas. Wiedziałem, kto postanowił zaszczycić mnie obecnością i szczerze nie miałem na jej towarzystwo ochoty.

– Dominiku? – Jej cichy, niepewny głos rozniósł się po pokoju.

Odłożyłem pergaminy i z westchnieniem stałem, od razu kierując się w jej stronę. Stała przy jednym z regałów, nerwowo gładząc materiał rozłożystej sukni. Tym razem rozpuściła włosy, które falami opadały na plecy i ramiona, a twarz okrasił rumieniec. Była wyraźnie zdenerwowana i pomyślałem, że to kolejny pomysł jej błyskotliwej matki.

– Coś się stało? – zapytałem, siląc się na uprzejmy ton. Nie żywiłem do niej niechęci czy nienawiści, nie miałem ku temu podstaw, jednak nie potrafiłem po prostu przełamać zirytowania, które mnie ogarnęło.

– Wiem, że jesteś zły. Na moją matkę, swoją babkę, a przede wszystkim na mnie. Nie dziwię ci się, ta cała nachalność… – zamilkła, wgapiając się w podłogę, jakby dostrzegła w niej coś interesującego. Po chwili jednak wzięła głęboki oddech i spojrzała mi w oczy. – Nie chcę, żebyś mnie nienawidził – rzuciła hardo, chociaż jej zaszklone oczy zdradzały, jak blisko była wybuchnięcia płaczem. To była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej teraz potrzebowałem.

– Nie nienawidzę cię – zapewniłem, targany wyrzutami sumienia, że to ja doprowadziłem ją to takiej rozpaczy. – Mam trochę na głowie, a czas ucieka… dlatego byłem zdenerwowany. Przepraszam, jeżeli wyglądało to, jakbym żywił do ciebie urazę – wytłumaczyłem z nadzieją, że to nieco ją pocieszy i poprawi nastrój. Ku mojej radości, rzeczywiście kąciki jej ust uniosły się nieco, a ona przestała kulić się ze strachu.

– Mogę ci jakoś pomóc? Jeżeli jest jakiś sposób, bym mogła cię odciążyć, to możesz na mnie liczyć – powiedziała, podchodząc bliżej i łapiąc moją dłoń we własne, nieco mniejsze. Zadrżałem pod wpływem nieoczekiwanego kontaktu.

– Dziękuję, Louise. Będę miał to na uwadze – odpowiedziałem, odwzajemniając uśmiech, wciąż wgapiony ze zmartwieniem w nasze splecione dłonie. Było coś niewłaściwego w sposobie, w jakim mnie trzymała. Zupełnie, jakby od tego zależało jej życie.

– Chciałabym się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić, Dominiku. – Jej głos nieco zadrżał.

Chciałem wyrazić podobne uczucie, ale kiedy tylko otworzyłem usta, by wypowiedzieć odpowiednie słowa, w głowie zapaliło mi się ostrzegawcze światełko. Czy oboje rozumieliśmy to samo pod słowem _zaprzyjaźnić_?

– Tak, możemy zostać _przyjaciółmi_ – wykrztusiłem z siebie, wiedząc, że muszę cokolwiek powiedzieć. Położyłem nacisk na słowo przyjaciółmi, próbując zasygnalizować, że nigdy nie przekroczymy wyznaczonej granicy.

Pokiwała głową, zagryzając wargi. Myślałem, że to zakończy nasze dość niezręczne spotkanie, ale żadne z nas nie się ruszyło. Ja wciąż byłem unieruchomiony zaskakująco silnym chwytem, a ona zmarszczyła brwi, jakby intensywnie nad czymś rozmyślała.

– Wiem, że jeszcze dobrze się nie znamy – odezwała się w końcu, uciekając wzrokiem w bok. – Ludzie jednak czują, kiedy spotykają na swojej drodze kogoś ważnego, prawda?

Mimowolnie pomyślałem o Salazarze i natychmiast potrząsnąłem głową, chcąc wyzbyć się tego obrazu z głowy. To nie miejsce i czas na to.

– Tak, wydaje mi się, że czasem… po prostu to wiesz – przyznałem rację, wciąż skupiony na mężczyźnie, który uparcie tkwił w moim umyśle i nie miał najwyraźniej zamiaru odejść.

– Kiedy pierwszy raz cię ujrzałam, serce zaczęło bić szybciej i nie mogłam oderwać wzroku od twoich oczu, zielonych niczym dwa szmaragdy. Ujrzałam w nich tyle uczuć, pragnień, niemalże odbicie moich własnych. Czy też kiedyś poczułeś coś takiego?

Widziałem niebieskie oczy. Przypomniałem sobie, jak zabrakło mi tchu, a czas zdawał się stanąć w miejscu. Serce, wyrywające się z piersi i pocące się z przejęcia dłonie. Czyje było to spojrzenie? Nieufne, zdziwione, pełne sprzecznych emocji i odbierające mi rozum za każdym razem, gdy tonąłem w głębokim jak ocean błękicie. Dlaczego tak na mnie działało?

– Tak, miałem okazję – wymamrotałem, czując gorąc, oblewający moje ciało. To znowu się działo.

– Zakochałam się w tobie, Dominiku – powiedziała Louise, wyrywając mnie w końcu z zamyślenia. Spojrzałem na nią, głęboko zszokowany, kiedy jeszcze bardziej zmniejszyła dzielącą nas odległość. – Jestem młoda, niedoświadczona, ale wiem, że uczucie, którym cię obdarzyłam, jest prawdziwe. Nie powinnam tego mówić, nie wypada jako damie, ale nie obchodzą mnie obyczaje. Chcę, żebyś wiedział, co czuję, kiedy siedzę obok ciebie, patrzę w twoje oczy i kiedy mogę cię dotknąć, chociażby opuszkami palców przejechać po twojej dłoni… Szaleję z miłości, nie wstydzę cię tego.

– Louise – zacząłem ostrzegawczo, przerażony jej nagłym wyznaniem i bliskością. Czułem na sobie jej oddech.

Jej usta zetknęły się z moimi, były suche, zapewne ze zdenerwowania. Dłońmi objęła moje policzki, przywierając ciałem do mojego. Momentalnie dotarła do mnie woń kwiatów, tak wyraźna, że zaswędziało mnie w nosie. Każdy pragnąłby pocałunku z tak piękną dziewczyną, a ja… stałem nieruchomo, z dłońmi opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała, niezdolny do wykonania żadnego ruchu.

Ten gest sprawił, że powróciło wspomnienie zimnych, miękkich warg, których nie tak dawno temu skosztowałem. Miód, który poczułem, kiedy moje usta się z nimi zetknęły. To przyjemne ciepło i dreszcze, rozchodzące się po ciele wraz z niezaplanowanym zbliżeniem. Był to jednostronny pocałunek, mój pierwszy, który chodził po mojej głowie nie tylko z tego tytułu. To ja po niego sięgnąłem, wziąłem to, czego pragnąłem. Pocałunek Louise nie przywoływał nawet namiastki uczuć, które wówczas mi towarzyszyły.

Oderwałem się gwałtownie, niemalże przewracając, kiedy od niej odskoczyłem. Zakryłem usta dłonią, czując, jak gorąc oblewa moją twarz, szyję i uszy. Samo pomyślenie o skradzionym Salazarowi pocałunku sprawiło, że trząsłem się gwałtownie, przerażone spojrzenie wlepiając w stojącą przede mną dziewczynę, której twarz wyrażała nie tylko zranienie, ale też zdziwienie.

Poczułem zawroty głowy i ledwo stałem na nogach. Dotarła do mnie prawda, wbijając się w serce niczym miecz. Czułem się, jakbym umierał wraz z chwilą uświadomienia sobie, że…

Louise nie była osobą, której pocałunku pragnąłem.

– Przepraszam – wykrztusiłem z siebie i wybiegłem z biblioteki, pozostawiając ją samą, zdezorientowaną, prawdopodobnie ze złamanym sercem. Wiedziałem, że zraniłem ją do żywego, ale nie potrafiłem zmusić się do pozostania z nią, zaakceptowania jej uczuć… Moje serce też się liczyło.

Nie oglądałem się za siebie, zignorowałem nawet wołającą za mną babkę, byle tylko znaleźć się jak najszybciej w swoim pokoju, w samotności, dzięki której byłem w stanie zapanować nad szalejącymi myślami i wyrywającym się z piersi sercem.

Zatrzasnąłem za sobą drzwi, czoło opierając na białym drewnie i ciężko oddychając. Odwróciłem się po chwili, przywierając do nich plecami i osuwając, aż usiadłem na chłodnej posadzce. Palcami dotknąłem jeszcze ciepłych ust, do głębi poruszony tym, co się wydarzyło, zanim nie zacząłem energicznie ich pocierać, aż jęknąłem z bólu pod wpływem niedelikatnych, gwałtownych ruchów. Chciałem pozbyć się uczucia, o które nigdy nie prosiłem, zapomnieć o pocałunku, wrócić do domu i żyć dalej, jak gdyby nigdy nic, ale wiedziałem, że nieprędko miałem wyrzucić z głowy dzisiejsze zdarzenie.

Złapałem się za włosy, chowając głowę między kolanami. Próbowałem zrozumieć, co właściwie zniesmaczyło mnie w pocałunku, ofiarowanym przez Louise. Czy nie każdy młody mężczyzna pragnie zainteresowania takiej panny? Czy nie każdy śni o muśnięciu warg pięknej istoty? Dlaczego zatem uciekłem i wycierałem teraz usta, jakby dotknęły ich szpony samego diabła?

Odchyliłem głowę, raz po raz uderzając w znajdujące się za mną drzwi. _Dlaczego mi się to nie podobało?_ Zadawałem sobie to pytanie z każdym zetknięciem mojej czaszki z twardą powierzchnią. W odpowiedzi powróciły jedynie obrazy, których usilnie, każdego dnia i każdej nocy, próbowałem się wyzbyć.

Czułem zapach miodu, zupełnie jakby ktoś podetknął mi butelkę z trunkiem pod sam nos. Znowu widziałem niebieskie oczy, w których z łatwością można było utonąć. Pamiętałem też ciemne włosy, opadające na twarz i bladą skórę, która pozornie zdawała się szorstka, w rzeczywistości jednak była gładka niczym jedwab. Wręcz prosiła, by musnąć ją palcami i poczuć jej miękkość, delikatność…

Dlaczego wciąż wizja ta mnie prześladowała? Dlaczego codziennie nawiedzała mnie, przypominając o tym, co zrobiłem i co czułem. Czy nie dość mnie już męczyła? Myślałem, że jestem w stanie wyrzucić to wspomnienie raz na zawsze, ale ono zawsze wraca ze zdwojoną siłą, jakby drwiąc z moich starań.

– To nie jest normalne – wyszeptałem, palce przyciskając do skroni. – To nie może być prawda. Nie jestem taki. Nie mogę być – mówiłem do siebie, zaczynając kołysać w przód i w tył.

Dotknąłem znowu ust, które nie tak dawno temu posmakowały tych, należących do Salazara. Poczułem się, jakby właśnie je zbrukano, odbierając mi coś, co stanowiło dla mnie wartość większą niż wszystkie bogactwa świata.

Poczułem, jak coś kapie na moje dłonie i wówczas zorientowałem się, że płakałem. Dlaczego łzy skapywały z moich oczu? Nie wydarzyło się nic strasznego… dlaczego zatem…. Dlaczego?

Spojrzałem w ciemność przed sobą. Zdawało mi się, że widzę siedzącego na krześle Salazara, który spogląda na mnie spod długich rzęs z kpiącym uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Nienawidzę cię – mruknąłem, a jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze szerszy. Oczy zabłysły, jakby śmiejąc się ze mnie i pytając jego zimnym głosem: _doprawdy, nienawidzisz mnie?_ Mówił i patrzył zupełnie, jakby przyłapał mnie na kłamstwie.

Nie, nie nienawidzę cię. Choćbym nie wiem, jak bardzo pragnął, nie potrafię.

– Nie znoszę cię – wymamrotałem nieco ciszej, a on w odpowiedzi się zaśmiał. Oparł się łokciem o biurko, głowę wspierając na dłoni. Obserwował mnie z zainteresowaniem, z tym samym błyskiem w oku i niejakim oczekiwaniem na to, co powiem dalej.

Gdybym go nie znosił, dlaczego chciałbym do niego wrócić? Dlaczego nie chciałem zostać tutaj, gdzie miałem jeszcze krewniaków, którzy gotowi byli się mną zaopiekować? Czemu chciałem wrócić do kogoś, kogo uczuć nie byłem nawet pewien. Nie wiedziałem, czy mnie nienawidził, nie znosił, czy chciałby, abym poszedł do diabła. Nie wiedziałem nic, a jednak nawet z tą świadomością, powrót był moim jedynym pragnieniem.

Wizja Salazara spojrzała na mnie z poirytowaniem. Niemal słyszałem w głowie jego ostatnie słowa: _wyduś to wreszcie, nie marnuj mojego czasu_. Czekał na oczywiste.

Kim był dla mnie Salazar Slytherin? Był moim opiekunem. Przyjacielem, którego nigdy nie miałem, nawet jeśli zdawało się, że było to uczucie jednostronne. Był kimś, komu zaufałem i powierzyłem swoje życie, swoją tajemnicę. Czy było coś więcej oprócz podziwu i szacunku? Czy to możliwe, bym…

– Nie mogę! – krzyknąłem, łapiąc się za głowę. On pokręcił swoją z politowaniem, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

Jak ktoś taki jak on mógł doprowadzić mnie do takiego stanu. Kiedy straciłem rozsądek?

– Kocham cię – wyszeptałem, a kiedy zdałem sobie sprawę z wypowiedzianych słów, szybko zatkałem usta dłonią w przerażeniu, jakby w istocie mężczyzna mógł je usłyszeć.

Zauważyłem jednak, że zniknął, a ja znowu byłem sam w ciemnym pokoju, pozostawiony ze swoimi myślami i uczuciami. Podniosłem się na drżących nogach i ruszyłem w stronę łóżka, jednak nie dotarłem do niego, padając boleśnie na kolana kilka kroków dalej. Wziąłem parę głębokich oddechów, jednak moje ciało już dawno przestało mnie słuchać. W końcu, poddając się napierającym na mnie emocjom, wybuchnąłem płaczem. Jednak nawet przyzwolenie na kolejne łzy nie dały mi poczucia ulgi, a ciężar, gniotący mą pierś, wcale nie zmalał.

Nie wiedziałem już, dlaczego płakałem.

*

Z samego rana wysłałem sowę do Setha. Nie mogłem zostać tu ani chwili dłużej, zwłaszcza nie po tym, co się wydarzyło między mną a Louise. Kiedy następnego ranka zobaczyłem ją przy stole, jej zgaszoną minę i puste spojrzenie, nie miałem odwagi zasiąść z nimi, przygnieciony poczuciem winy.

Zacząłem unikać wszystkich jak ognia, pakując się jak szaleniec. Zebrałem pozostałe książki, wpakowałem do kufra razem z ubraniami i postawiłem przy drzwiach, by czekały na moment, w którym wyniosę się z tego miejsca. Mój przyjazd tutaj był błędem. Wszystko, co zrobiłem, było pomyłką. W ogóle nie powinienem opuszczać Zamkowej Doliny… lepiej byłoby dla wszystkich, gdybym pozostał mugolem, nic nie znaczącym synem chłopa, albo gdybym po prostu zniknął raz na zawsze z powierzchni świata.

Zacisnąłem wargi, próbując powstrzymać napływające fale depresyjnych myśli. To zdecydowanie mi nie służyło.

Ciche pukanie do drzwi sprawiło, że mimowolnie się wzdrygnąłem. Niemal wyszeptałem _proszę_ , chociaż wcale nie miałem ochoty na niczyje wizyty. Wiedziałem jednak, że nie mogłem uniknąć konfrontacji. Opuszczenie domu babci bez słowa byłoby ciosem, po którym kobieta mogła się nie pozbierać, a ja sam zapewne nigdy bym sobie tego nie wybaczył.

Weszła do środka, sama na całe szczęście. Omiotła wzrokiem pokój, a jej spojrzenie zatrzymało się dłużej na bagażu, który dopiero co zdążyłem tam postawić. Nie powiedziała jednak nic, przysiadając na łóżku, tuż obok mnie. Siedzieliśmy w ciszy przez kilkanaście sekund, nim zdecydowała się przemówić.

– Przepraszam. – Jej głos brzmiał łagodnie, nie było w nim wyrzutu, czego najbardziej się obawiałem. – Nie chciałam doprowadzić do niezręcznej sytuacji. Myślałam, że ty i Louise pasujecie do siebie i zaślepiona chęcią znalezienia ci dobrej żony, nie wzięłam pod uwagę twoich uczuć. Mam nadzieję, że mi to wybaczysz.

– Jeżeli ktoś ma przepraszać, to jestem to ja – odpowiedziałem, a ona spojrzała na mnie zdziwiona. Zapewne nie takiej reakcji się spodziewała. Przychodząc do mnie, pewnie liczyła się z wściekłością, żalem, zarzutami, ale nie żywiłem do niej żadnego z nich. Wiem, że jej intencje były jak najlepsze. – Nie jestem dobry w relacjach z innymi ludźmi, zwłaszcza nie z wyższych sfer. Całe niemal życie spędziłem na wsi, wpajano mi inne ideały i choćbym nie wiem, jak chciał, nie jestem w stanie sprostać nowym, niespodziewane postawionym na mojej drodze. Gdyby moja historia potoczyła się inaczej, pewnie bez zawahania zgodziłbym się na tę relację, ale… patrząc na moich rodziców, zarówno biologicznych, jak i przybranych, wiem, że to, czego pragnę, to odwzajemniona miłość. Nie mogę okazać zainteresowania Louise, nie mogę jej pokochać, ponieważ byłbym nieszczery zarówno wobec siebie, jak i wobec niej, krzywdząc nas oboje… To nie jest właściwa droga, przepraszam, że musiałem cię zawieść.

– Mówisz o swoim przystępnym wychowaniu, ale bez wątpienia rozmawiam z mądrym i dobrze odchowanym człowiekiem. Twoi rodzice byliby dumni z takiego syna – rzuciła, uśmiechając się, a ja mimowolnie się zarumieniłem. To była pochwała, która podniosła mnie na duchu. Poklepała mnie po policzku. – Louise chciałaby z tobą porozmawiać, przeprosić cię i także w jej imieniu przyszłam. Proszę, spotkaj się z nią chociaż ten jeden, ostatni raz.

– Louise należą się przeprosiny za moje zachowanie – zauważyłem, pozwalając, by babcia ścisnęła pokrzepiająco moją dłoń. – Pójdę z nią porozmawiać.

Chciałem wstać, by spełnić swoją obietnicę, ale przytrzymała mnie, zaciskając usta w wąską, białą linię. Wyglądała na nieco zlęknioną z szeroko otwartymi oczami i zmarszczonymi brwiami. Zdawała się rozważać, czy powinna cokolwiek mówić, ale w końcu wypuściła trzyma w płucach powietrze.

– Nim wyjedziesz, mam prośbę – powiedziała, wyciągając do mnie pożółkłą kopertę. – Nie byłam z tobą szczera, dlatego teraz chciałabym to naprawić. Wysłuchaj mnie i znienawidź, bo jest wiele powód, dla których zasłużyłam na to. – Otworzyłem usta, by zaprzeczyć, ale nie dała mi dojść do słowa. – Byłam okropną matką i równie odpychającym człowiekiem, który stracił szansę, by odpokutować za swoje winy. Niemal szesnaście lat temu otrzymałam list od twojej matki. Nigdy go nie otworzyłam, a kiedy umarła… wciąż nie potrafiłam wyzbyć się żalu, jaki wobec niej żywiłam.

Zamrugałem zdziwiony. Nie miałem pojęcia o złych relacjach babci z matką, zawsze wypowiadała się o niej z miłością, a teraz… Chciałem zapytać, jaki był powód ich konfliktu, ale nie zrobiłem tego, wiedząc, że opowie mi o wszystkim.

– Nie miałam odwagi przeczytać, co napisała po dziś dzień, ale teraz, kiedy jesteś obok mnie, pomyślałam, że pomożesz starszej kobiecie uporać się z demonami przeszłości i przeczytasz jej ostatni list od jej córki… Proszę, zrób to dla mnie.

Wyciągnąłem z jej drżących dłoni kopertę, delikatnie rozrywając pieczęć, która broniła dostępu do kilku kartek, zapisanych drobnym, starannym pismem. Rozłożyłem pergaminy, chrząknąłem i zacząłem czytać, chociaż już od pierwszego zdania mój głos począł się załamywać.

_Droga matko,_

_Minęło wiele lat, odkąd wysłałaś mi swój ostatni list, a ja wciąż nie mogę pozbyć się tej pustki, która zawładnęła miejscem w sercu, niegdyś należącym do Ciebie. Tęsknię za Tobą, wiem jednak, że nie mam prawa żądać, byś odezwała się do mnie. Nie po tym, jaką krzywdę Ci wyrządziłam._

_Wiem, że zawiodłam jako córka, sprzeciwiając się woli rodziny, bym poślubiła Lorda Gellerta. Jestem jednak całkowicie przekonana, że nigdy nie zaznałabym z nim nawet odrobiny szczęścia, jakie spotkało mnie u boku mojego męża, Wilhelma. Chociaż obyczaje nakazują Ci mnie potępić, wierzę, że w głębi serca od początku popierałaś moją walkę o szczęście. Z tą myślą żyję, nie może być inaczej._

_Sama nie wiem, dlaczego właśnie teraz zdecydowałam się do Ciebie napisać. Ogarnia mnie przeczucie, że wydarzy się coś złego i z dnia na dzień moje obawy rosną. Czy kiedykolwiek obudziłaś się z myślą, że niebawem umrzesz? Ja tak mam codziennie, każdego ranka, każdego dnia._

_Mamo, boję się. Przepełnia mnie strach, że następnego dnia się nie obudzę i nikomu nie wyznam moich win. Win, za które niewątpliwie trafię w piekielną otchłań. Nie mam komu się wyspowiadać, jesteś jedyną osobą, której mogę się zwierzyć, dlatego proszę, przeczytaj ten list do końca. Potem zrób z nim, co uważasz za słuszne._ _W końcu_ n _ikt nie jest lepszy w dochowywaniu tajemnic niż Ty, najdroższa matko._

_Byłam, jestem i będę egoistką, co do tego nie mam wątpliwości. Niszczę szczęście ukochanego męża, rodu, który tak serdecznie mnie przyjął, bym nie musiała zaznać cierpienia. Od początku chodziło o mnie, o to, bym mogła uniknąć zła, jakie na mnie czekało. Jestem głupia, skoro myślałam, że można żyć w ten sposób._

_Jestem w ciąży. Dziecko ma przyjść na świat jesienią. Kiedyś marzyłam, by zostać matką, teraz jednak pragnę jedynie, by to dziecko umarło i nigdy nie ujrzało światła dziennego. Przynależność do naszego rodu to przekleństwo, którego nie życzyłabym nawet najgorszemu wrogowi, a teraz... skazuję na nie własnego potomka._

_Matko, kim jestem? Bo na pewno nie mogę nazywać się człowiekiem. Odkąd poślubiłam Wilhelma każde dziecko, rosnące w moim łonie, bez mrugnięcia okiem zabijałam z myślą, że w ten sposób oszczędzam niepotrzebnego cierpienia. Zabijałam, choć rujnowało mnie to wewnętrznie. Nie wiem, jakim cudem zdołałam przeżyć tyle lat ze sobą i świadomością swoich uczynków. Kłamałam, zabijałam, niszczyłam własnego męża. Żałuję, że nie mam dość odwagi, by zabić samą siebie._

_Próbowałam zamordować jeszcze raz. Dziecko, które w sobie noszę. Nie mogłam. Żadna metoda nie poskutkowała, ono... jest zbyt silne. Pokonało mnie, pokonało mój strach. Teraz siedzę przy biurku, łzy kapią na pergamin. Czy to znak, że ma przyjść na świat i nawet ja nie mogę powstrzymać kolei losu? Czy pisane było mi urodzić właśnie to dziecko?_

_Myślę o tym codziennie. Co, jeśli odziedziczy tę klątwę? Co, jeśli umrze? Matko, czemu to spotkało akurat nas?_

_Wiem, że to będzie chłopiec. To musi być syn. Godny następca Gryffindorów, wspaniały mężczyzna i władca, którego wszyscy będą podziwiać. Wszyscy, za wyjątkiem mnie. Nie mam prawa go kochać. Nie mam prawa chcieć oglądać, jak dorasta, jak stawia pierwsze kroki, wypowiada pierwsze słowa. Nie mam prawa być jego matką. Nie mam prawa, by żyć na świecie, po którym on stąpa. To ciągle powtarzam, próbując ukryć złość, jaka mnie rozpiera od środka. Nie potrafię go pokochać. Czy jestem potworem?_

_Mój stan się pogarsza. Ignis nie ułatwia sprawy, wręcz przeciwnie, ma mnie dość. Napisałam list do mojego nienarodzonego syna, jednak żadne słowa nie wyrażą, jak bardzo jest mi przykro z powodu cierpień, jakie przyjdzie mu doznać. Proszę Cię, przekaż mu go. Obawiam się, że jeżeli pozostawię go w domu, ktoś niepowołany go odnajdzie._

_Kocham Cię, zawsze byłaś dla mnie wzorem, pragnęłam być taka jak Ty. Wspaniała, dobra, mądra... Nie zbliżyłam się do celu nawet o krok. Zawiodłam._

_Wybacz mi, matko, proszę, wybacz mi za wszystko, co uczyniłam._

_Genovieve._

Już w trakcie czytania oboje zaczęliśmy płakać. Babcia, bo zmarnowała szansę, by po raz ostatni porozmawiać z córką i zapomnieć dawne urazy, a ja… Właśnie, dlaczego płakałem? Czy przez świadomość, że moja matka starała się mnie nieskuteczne zabić? Może dlatego, że wszystko, co opowiadał o niej ojciec, było nieprawdą i tak naprawdę nie umarła _dla mnie_ , ale _przeze mnie_? Czy chociaż przez chwilę mnie kochała, kiedy czuła moją obecność pod swoim sercem? Nie zdecydowała się mnie urodzić z pragnienia posiadania dziecka, ale z niemożności pozbycia się mnie… Czy ona mnie nienawidziła?

– Gdybym tylko nie była taka uparta. – Usłyszałem w przerwach między łkaniami babki. Objąłem ją ramieniem, a ona wtuliła się we mną w spazmach. Czułem, jak koszula nasiąka łzami, ale pozwalałem im na to. Niech płyną, to był czas, by przeżyć wszystkie smutki.

*

– Nie chcesz przeczytać ze mną tego listu? – zapytałem po raz kolejny, ściskając wręczoną mi kopertę ze starannie napisanym na wierzchu _Godryk_.

Dłonie wciąż mi się trzęsły, a oczy spuchły od nieustannego płaczu. Nie miałem odwagi otworzyć listu, obawiając się tego, co mogę w nim przeczytać, ale czułem, jakbym powinien podzielić się z nią tym sekretem, skoro ona zrobiła to ze swoim.

– To, co twoja matka napisała, jest skierowane wyłącznie do ciebie. Przeczytaj, gdy będziesz gotów – odpowiedziała, wychodząc z pokoju, a kilka minut później podążyłem jej śladem, śpiesząc na konfrontację z pewną młodą damą.

Zastałem ją w salonie, siedzącą z nosem schowanym w książce. Nie zauważyła mnie, do reszty pochłonięta lekturą, dopóki nie stanąłem nad nią, delikatnie pochylając się, by zerknąć, co ją tak zainteresowało.

Zerwała się, niemalże uderzając głową o mój podbródek (w porę zdołałem się usunąć z linii ataku) i skłoniła się, czerwieniąc momentalnie. Przestępowała z nogi na nogę, unikając mojego wzroku i sprawiając, że poczułem się jak drań przez to, jak ją potraktowałem.

– Nie potrafię wyrazić, jak przykro jest mi z powodu tego, co się wydarzyło – zacząłem, a ona zamarła, spuszczając nisko głowę. – Jesteś wspaniałą kobietą, masz wiele zalet i zdaje się, że żadnych wad – zaśmiałem się, chociaż z odrobiną goryczy. Miałem zamiar oficjalne ją odrzucić i chociaż tak należało zrobić, czułem się z tym okropnie. – Niestety, nie mogę zaakceptować twoich uczuć ani tym bardziej ich odwzajemnić, przepraszam.

– Jeżeli za taką mnie uważasz, to czemu nie spróbujesz? – zapytała, podnosząc zaszklony od łez wzrok. – Jeżeli w istocie jestem wspaniała, to dlaczego to nie wystarcza, abyś mnie pokochał?

Przymknąłem oczy, spoglądając na podłogę, jakbym to na niej miał znaleźć odpowiedź na zadane pytanie. Jak mogłem wyjaśnić powód jej odtrącenia?

– Zrozumiałem, że darzę uczuciem kogoś innego – powiedziałem, rumieniąc się. Wiedziałem, jak się czuła ze świadomością, że jej miłość pozostanie nieodwzajemniona. W końcu mnie czekało to samo. Nie, żebym zamierzał wyjawiać swoją tajemnicę. Moje uczucia z góry były skazane na porażkę.

Louise pokiwała głową, zagryzając wargę. Otworzyłem usta, ale nie miałem pojęcia, co jeszcze mógłbym jej powiedzieć, dlatego natychmiast je zamknąłem, spoglądając w bok. Staliśmy naprzeciw siebie w krępującym milczeniu, oboje doświadczając tego po raz pierwszy w życiu.

– Jeżeli zatem uważasz, że nie mamy wspólnej przyszłości – Louise odważyła się przemówić jako pierwsza – to akceptuję to. Nie żeby moja upartość mogła cokolwiek zmienić, jeżeli to nie mnie pragniesz. – Uśmiechnęła się, tym razem szczerze. Powoli zaczęła dochodzić do siebie, co przyjąłem z ulgą. – Pozostańmy zatem przyjaciółmi, Dominiku. Mimo wszystko cenię sobie znajomość z tobą.

– Będę szczęśliwy, mogąc nazywać się twoim przyjacielem. – Objęła mnie delikatnie ramionami, a ja odwzajemniłem gest, składając na jej skroni delikatny pocałunek.

– Do zobaczenia, Dominiku – wyszeptała, biorąc w dłonie książkę i ruszając do drzwi. Odwróciłem się gwałtownie w momencie, w którym jej palce zacisnęły się na klamce.

– Louise! – zawołałem, a ona obejrzała się przez ramię, zaskoczona. – Dziękuję, że mnie pokochałaś – powiedziałem szczerze. Kiwnęła mi głową, uśmiechając się i zniknęła.

Zostałem znowu sam, pośród drogich mebli, cennych rzeź, obrazów, zastawy. Opadłem na jeden z foteli, wodząc wzrokiem po otaczającym mnie luksusie i zastanawiając się, czy bogactwo rzeczywiście może dać szczęście.

Pochyliłem się, dotykając pozostawionej przez Louise filiżanki, ozdobionej złotem. Przesunąłem palcem po lśniącej linii na białej porcelanie.

Nie, żadne skarby świata nie dadzą mi szczęścia, którego potrzebowałem.

Westchnąłem, odkładając naczynie na spodek dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym wielka, szara sowa wleciała do środka, dziób zaciskając na sznurku, na którym wisiała niewielka koperta.

– Nareszcie – powiedziałem głośno, niemalże podbiegając do sowy. – Seth nie śpieszył się z odpowiedzią – zawołałem do ptaszyska, które przechyliło głowę, patrząc na mnie jakby z politowaniem. – No co? – zapytałem jej, a ona zatrzepotała skrzydłami, pohukując głośno.

Zerknąłem na papier, który nie miał żadnego podpisu. Nie była wyraźnie zaadresowana do mnie, ale mimo wszystko rozwinąłem go z uśmiechem. Kiedy  ujrzałem staranne, pochyłe pismo, uśmiech momentalnie zszedł mi z twarzy, a oddech przyśpieszył. _Znałem to pismo. Znałem je bardzo dobrze._ Zacisnąłem palce na kartce tak mocno, że wygięła się pod naporem siły, nieco deformując. Byłem jednak w stanie rozczytać kilka zapisanych na niej zdań.

Wpatrywałem się w zapisane na niej słowa, próbując uspokoić zarówno oddech, jak i bijące szybko serce. Czytałem raz za razem, jakbym obawiał się, że miałem przywidzenia… że to, co przeczytałem, to tylko wytwór mojej wyobraźni i zaraz ujrzę prawdziwą treść. A jednak, nawet po dziesiątym razie, kiedy moje oczy powoli śledziły litery, nic nie ulegało zmianie.

_Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś wrócił przed końcem tygodnia, bo –  przysięgam –  przekopię Francję kamień po kamieniu, ale cię znajdę. A wtedy nie ręczę za siebie, ty mały uciekinierze. Jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem. Mamy do pogadania._

Wargi mi zadrżały, dłonie i nogi trzęsły, kiedy przycisnąłem do piersi list. Znowu się rozpłakałem, tym razem jednak łzy spływały na rozciągnięte w uśmiechu usta. Zaśmiałem się cicho, odwracając od okna i wycierając rękawem szaty obolałe powieki. Uśmiech stawał się coraz szerszy, im bardziej docierało do mnie, że _miałem dokąd wracać_. Niech mnie diabli, było to wspaniałe uczucie. Tak fenomenalne, że nie dbałem o drugą sowę, rudobrunatną, która pojawiła się zaraz za szarą znajomą.

Wziąłem od niej mały zwitek papieru, dziękując za ciężką pracę i odwinąłem go, patrząc ze skrzywieniem na niechlujne pismo. Jego treść jednak zaraz mnie rozchmurzyła.

_Będę. Tam, gdzie wtedy. Południe._

– Wracam do domu – powiedziałem do sów, które były zajęte dziobaniem się nawzajem. Spędziłem je z parapetu, ignorując ich oburzone pohukiwania, i niemalże pobiegłem po swój bagaż. Chciałem śpiewać, wołać na cały głos: _wracam do domu!_

Zbiegłem na dół, dysząc nieco. Tobołek, który brałem w podróż, zwiększył dwukrotnie swój rozmiar. Zapakowałem do niego stosy pergaminów i sporej wielkości księgę, uprzykrzając sobie życie, tak jak _lubiłem_.

Babcia czekała przy schodach, jakby przeczuwając, że nastał moment, w który musieliśmy się pożegnać. Pozwoliłem się przytulić i ucałować w oba policzki.

– Pamiętaj o mnie – wyszeptała te trzy słowa, zanim wypuściła mnie z objęć i zniknęła, nie czekając na odpowiedź.

Omiotłem spojrzeniem po raz ostatni wytworny hol, po czym, z cichym westchnieniem, wyszedłem na zewnątrz, z przyjemnością witając chłodny powiew wiatru, uderzający w moją twarz. Na zewnątrz przywitał mnie nieznany mężczyzna.

– Mam panicza zawieźć na miejsce – wyjaśnił, kiedy obrzuciłem go nieufnym spojrzeniem w momencie, w którym wyciągnął ręce po moją własność. Uspokoiłem się, pozwalając sobie pomóc i wsiadłem do powozu, wciąż nie mogąc zetrzeć uśmiechu z twarzy. A mówili, że pożegnania zawsze są smutne…

*

Seth rzeczywiście czekał w tym samym miejscu, w którym mnie zostawił. Opierał się o ścianę, to podrzucając i łapiąc złotą monetę. Wydawał się być w nienajgorszym humorze, dlatego uśmiechnąłem się na powitanie, czego rzecz jasna nie odwzajemnił, jakby było w tym coś niewłaściwego lub osoba nie była wystarczająco godna, by ujrzeć jakikolwiek miły gest z jego strony.

Nie odezwał się słowem, łapiąc mnie pod ramię i natychmiast teleportując, nie dając nawet chwili na przygotowanie się. Zakręciło mi się w głowie, zdołałem jednak utrzymać równowagę, kiedy wylądowaliśmy w znanym mi już miejscu. Upuściłem bagaż, jednak momentalnie go podniosłem, oglądając z każdej strony, czy się nie uszkodził.

Powóz czekał, dlatego szybko wskoczyłem do niego zaraz za młodszym bratem Salazara. Teraz wyglądał na znudzonego, kiedy wyglądał za okno. Marszczył co rusz brwi, spoglądając na mnie z wyraźną konsternacją, nie odezwał się jednak słowem. Atmosfera była dziwna, wręcz irytująca, jednak dostosowałem się do niej, również nie decydując się, by przemówić, co najwyraźniej i jemu działało na nerwy. W końcu wygrałem tę batalię.

– Dobrze, że wróciłeś – powiedział, a ja uniosłem brwi, patrząc na niego pytająco. Uśmiechnął się w ten swój kpiący sposób, jakby cieszył się, że wie znacznie więcej ode mnie. Prowokował do tego, by zapytać, o co chodzi. – Mój brat niezbyt dobrze zniósł wasze rozstanie…

– Co masz na myśli? – zapytałem w końcu, zaskoczony chrapliwym głosem, jaki wydobył się z mojego gardła. Seth był zadowolony z mojego zainteresowania. To na nie właśnie czekał i wtedy wiedziałem, że to nie ja byłem jednak zwycięzcą.

– Kiedy wyjechałeś, biedaczek oszalał. Raz wrócił w środku nocy, musiałem zawlec go do pokoju… ech, szkoda gadać. Sam go zapytaj, jeśli jesteś ciekaw, co wyprawiał – powiedział i zamilkł, tym razem wpatrując się w swoje paznokcie.

Zmrużyłem oczy, intensywnie się w niego wpatrując, na co zareagował cichym chichotem. Powoli zaczynałem rozumieć, dlaczego między braćmi trwał konflikt. Zdecydowanie młodszy Slytherin zasługiwał na miano najbardziej denerwującego człowieka, jakiego poznałem.

Otworzyłem usta, aby drążyć temat, ale właśnie w tym momencie dojechaliśmy pod samą bramę. Seth machnął na mnie dłonią, dając mi znać, bym wysiadł., co też uczyniłem. Wytargałem walizkę i ruszyłem do drzwi wejściowych, które widziałem już z daleka. Seth nie wysiadł za mną, a powóz, z nim w środku, odjechał tą samą drogą. Spojrzałem przez ramię, zastanawiając się, po co w ogóle ze mną jechał, jeśli miał zamiar i tak gdzieś wyruszyć? Być może po prostu chciał zabawić się moim kosztem, wspominając o dziwnym zachowaniu brata?

Wzruszyłem ramionami, wchodząc w końcu do środka, z radością witając znajome widoki. Odłożyłem bagaż na boku, powoli ruszając do przodu i rozglądając się z ostrożnością w poszukiwaniu jakichkolwiek oznak życia, których, niestety, nie dostrzegłem.

Zajrzałem do jadalni, jako że zbliżała się pora obiadu, jednak nie zastałem tam pana domu, podobnie nie było go w salonie, co spotkało się z jękiem zawodu. Chciałem go już zobaczyć. Spojrzeć mu w oczy i powiedzieć _wróciłem_ z nadzieją, że ucieszy się na mój widok.

Zdecydowałem się zajrzeć do biblioteki, pchany przeczuciem, że to właśnie tam mężczyzna się zaszył, jako że wiedza była jego małą obsesją. Jeżeli nie tam, to już nie wiedziałem, gdzie go szukać.

Najciszej jak się dało zakradłem się do drzwi, przykładając do nich ucho, próbując wychwycić jakikolwiek dźwięk, świadczący o czyjejś obecności w środku. Po kilkunastu sekundach stwierdziłem, że moje zachowanie jest co najmniej idiotyczne, dlatego wyciągnąłem dłoń i położyłem ją na gałce, odrywając ją jednak momentalnie. Była nieco spocona, dlatego wytarłem ją o dół szaty, nim podjąłem drugą próbę.

Zdenerwowanie niespodziewanie mnie zaatakowało. Przełknąłem ślinę, czując ponowne zagrożenie falą emocji, a przede wszystkim gorąca, które zawsze zalewało mnie, kiedy myślałem o Salazarze. Musiałem się uspokoić, jeśli miałem stanąć przed nim. Musiałem wyglądać naturalnie. Opanowany, uśmiechnięty, pewny siebie. To właśnie ja. Niemalże jęknąłem, zażenowany samym sobą. Czy ja chciałem zrobić na nim dobre wrażenie?

Pociągnąłem za gałkę i wsunąłem głowę, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu znajomej sylwetki. Początkowo pomieszczenie zdawało się puste i miałem zamiar się wycofać, ale zauważyłem _go_ , siedzącego przy biurku i pochylonego nad pergaminami. Spokojnie coś na nich zapisywał, a jego głowa kręciła się, kiedy zerkał to do otworzonej księgi, by za chwilę spojrzeć na rozłożony przed sobą papier. Serce zabiło mi mocniej, kiedy mój wzrok spoczął na ciemnych włosach, o których jeszcze niedawno myślałem.

Tylko spokojnie. Powtarzałem sobie, wślizgując się do środka i powoli podchodząc do mężczyzny, który zdawał się mnie nie zauważać. Byłem jednak pewien, że już dawno zdołał mnie wyczuć. W głowie zacząłem układać sobie przywitania, patetyczne przemowy, nawet przeprosiny, skończyło się jednak na tym, że potknąłem się o podwinięty dywan i niemalże runąłem na podłogę. Złapałem się w ostatniej chwili za półkę, która, nie wytrzymując dodatkowego ciężaru, zarwała się pod nim, a książki z hukiem wylądowały na podłodze, oznajmiając wszem i wobec: oto przybył Godryk Gryffindor. Ważne, że zrobiłem wielkie wejście, prawda?

Salazar odwrócił się, mrużąc oczy. Stałem na jednej nodze, próbując nie nadepnąć na żaden z woluminów. Jakimś cudem udało uniknąć mi się zniszczenia któregoś z dzieł, odskakując na bok.

– Matko, jaka z ciebie łamaga – skomentował Sal z dezaprobatą.

Spojrzałem na niego, zagryzając usta. Nie wiedziałem, czy był bardzo zły za zniszczenie, którego dokonałem przez pierwsze kilka minut w jego domu, dlatego starałem się nie roześmiać. To była poważna sprawa. TO. BYŁY. KSIĄŻKI. Wiedza. Mnóstwo wiedzy, której należał się szacunek.

– Wróciłem? – wykrztusiłem z siebie, chowając dłonie za plecami. Co kilka sekund robiłem krok do przodu, niezdecydowany, na jaką bliskość mogłem sobie pozwolić, by znów nie ogarnęło mnie szaleństwo.

– Zauważyłem – odpowiedział, rzucając znaczące spojrzenie na stertę rozrzuconych książek.

Podniósł się z groźną miną i ruszył w moją stronę, szybko pokonując dzielącą nas jeszcze odległość. Kiedy stanął przede mną, wstrzymałem oddech. Spuściłem głowę, przestępując z nogi na nogę, decydując się spojrzeć mu w oczy dopiero, gdy cisza, jaka zapadła, stawała się zbyt krepująca.

Kiedy napotkałem niebieskie tęczówki, zacząłem z wysiłkiem oddychać. Nie potrafiłem wyczytać z jego oczu co czuł, co myślał, co chciał zrobić. Jedna, wielka niewiadoma, która jednocześnie irytowała, jak i intrygowała. Wpatrywał się we mnie, a ja nie mogłem już oderwać wzroku. Chciałem zawołać: _zrób coś wreszcie, powiedz coś!_ , ale nawet i na to nie miałem siły.

Jego ręce wysunęły się do przodu, a ja przymknąłem oczy i skuliłem się w oczekiwaniu na to, co miało nastąpić. Miałem pewne obawy. Sapnąłem ze zdziwienia, kiedy jedna z jego dłoni dotknęła mojej głowy, palce delikatnie wplątując we włosy, druga zaś spoczęła na moich plecach. Sekundę później przyciśnięty zostałem do jego piersi, co na chwilę pozbawiło mnie tchu.

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy, zdziwiony, wdychając jego zapach. Próbowałem zrozumieć, co właściwie się działo, kiedy oparł brodę o czubek mojej głowy, wzdychając głośno, jakby właśnie wykonał jakiś ciężki wysiłek. Stałem nieruchomo, drżąc pod wpływem jego dłoni, gładzących moje plecy. W końcu dotarła do mnie prawda.

Salazar Slytherin właśnie mnie przytulał.

– Nigdy więcej nie waż się odchodzić – wymamrotał.

Przez chwilę myślałem, że się przesłyszałem. Cichy głos w mojej głowie jednak potwierdzał, że mężczyzna naprawdę wypowiedział te słowa, a moje nogi zmiękły, przez co nieomal upadłem. Gdyby nie ramiona Sala, które silnie trzymały mnie w uścisku, zapewne opadłbym na kolana, dogłębnie poruszony jego gestem.

Uniosłem swoje ręce, dłonie przesuwając ku górze, by przycisnąć je do pleców mężczyzny. Poczułem, jak do moich oczu _znowu_ napływają łzy. Zacisnąłem palce na jego szacie, wzdychając z ulgą.

– Przepraszam – powiedziałem, wciskając twarz w zagłębienie jego szyi. – Nigdy więcej cię nie zostawię – wyszeptałem bardzo cicho, może nawet tego nie usłyszał. Miałem jednak nadzieję, że w tym jednym, krótkim słowie, zrozumiał wszystko, co chciałem mu przekazać.


	17. Połączeni tajemnicą

Nie byłem w stanie wykrztusić z siebie nawet słowa, upajając się każdą sekundą bliskości Salazara. Niestety, jak wszystko, nawet i ona miała swój koniec, chociaż niechętnie odsunąłem się od niego, zachowując jednak niewielki dystans, spragniony jego towarzystwa.

– Mamy wiele do omówienia – powiedział, przywołując mnie do rzeczywistości. Wyglądał na zadowolonego, a iskierka radości wyraźnie odznaczała się na jego zwykle poważnym obliczu. Zupełnie jak plama na białej koszuli, po prostu nie dało się jej zignorować.

Lustrował mnie wzrokiem, wywołując dziwne dreszcze na całym moim ciele. Ciężko było stać spokojnie pod naporem jego badawczego spojrzenia. Czułem się nagi, kiedy analizował każdy cal mojego ciała, zupełnie jakby sprawdzał jego stan. Kiedy zdawało się, że wystarczająco mi się przyjrzał, znowu skierował spojrzenie prosto w moje oczy, a w niebieskich tęczówkach odbiło się coś niepokojącego.

– Najpierw jednak chcę odzyskać to, co mi ukradłeś – odezwał się, a ja niemal zakrztusiłem się własną śliną.

Szukałem w jego oczach podpowiedzi, jednak nie zaszczycił mnie nawet maleńką wskazówką. Począłem przeszukiwać pamięć, jednak sama próba wydawała się absurdalna. Byłem pewien, że niczego nie zabrałem. Mimo wszystko, zrobiło mi się słabo, a usta wyschły pod wpływem wzmagającego stresu. Odruchowo przesunąłem językiem po suchych wargach, ignorując nieprzyjemne dla języka uczucie.

– Ale ja nic… – zacząłem z zamiarem zaprzeczenia zarzutom, jednak zmuszony byłem urwać w połowie zdania.

Zdołałem zarejestrowałem szybki ruch Salazara w swoją stronę, chociaż nie potrafiłem zrozumieć, co się działo. Poczułem jego usta na własnych, a gorąc błyskawicznie rozszedł się po ciele, niemalże zwalając mnie z nóg. Przekonanie, że jakimś cudem znalazłem się w krainie snów i to nie działo się naprawdę wyblakło, a ja pojąłem w końcu, co mężczyzna miał na myśli, mówiąc o kradzieży.

W głębi serca chciałem przywrzeć do niego, zniwelować nawet najmniejszą przestrzeń, jaka nas dzieliła, jednak wątpliwości uderzyły we mnie brutalnie, powstrzymując od jakiegokolwiek ruchu. Mój gest miał korzenie w miłości, którą powoli zacząłem w sobie odkrywać. Co zatem nim kierowało? Nie mogłem wyzbyć się przeświadczenia, że drwił ze mnie i moich uczuć, świadomy mojej słabości.

Nie. Salazar nigdy nie zniżyłby się do takiej nikczemności.

Dlaczego chciałby odpłacać się pięknym za nadobne? Jaki był w tym sens? Przecież on nie mógł czuć tego, co ja. Moje uczucia są nienormalne, dziwne, wynaturzone, skąd więc ta iskierka nadziei, że moje uczucia nie są nieodwzajemnione? Sama myśl, że Salazar może odczuć choć namiastkę tego, co ja wobec niego, przyprawiła mnie o zawroty głowy.

Jeżeli TO jest konsekwencją dokonanej przeze mnie kradzieży, gotów byłem ponosić ją do końca życia. Wyobrażenie sobie każdego dnia, w którym obdarzałby mnie pocałunkiem tak chciwym, pełnym pasji, sprawiła, że jęknąłem mimowolnie, czego pożałowałem natychmiast. Zupełnie, jakbym wybudził go z amoku. Odsunął się, powoli, ostrożnie, z rękami opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała, by następnie, jak gdyby nigdy nic, odwrócić się i wrócić do wcześniej zajmowanego przezeń biurka.

Jego nieobliczalne zachowanie jednocześnie szokowało mnie, jak i wytrącało z równowagi, jednak nie skomentowałem go. W milczeniu obserwowałem, jak rozsiada się wygodnie, zachowując jednak dystyngowanie. Skierował ku mnie wzrok, unosząc brwi, a ja czułem w kościach, że moje nerwy znowu zostaną zszargane.

Spróbuj tylko, a jedna z tych ksiąg wyląduje na twojej twarzy, chciałem powiedzieć, ale powstrzymałem się, czekając na dalszy rozwój tej… dziwacznej sytuacji.

– Porozmawiajmy o twojej małej... wycieczce – zaczął, a ja naprężyłem mięśnie. Ten moment musiał nastąpić prędzej czy później, wolałbym jednak poczekać z wyjaśnieniami. Niestety, nie miałem prawa do sprzeciwu. Byłem mu to winien po tym, co zrobiłem. – Jestem niezmiernie ciekaw, co masz mi do powiedzenia – mówił spokojnie, jakby wcale przed chwilą mnie nie pocałował. Oaza spokoju, która niszczyła moją własną.

– J– ja… – zacząłem, jak zawsze się jąkając. Ciężko było dobrać właściwe słowa. Od czego zacząć? Co powinienem powiedzieć, a co zataić? Wolałem, aby nie wszystkie szczegóły zostały poznane, ale z drugiej strony komu innemu mógłbym się zwierzyć?

– Demoniczny spadek, co? – spytał, nie kryjąc ironii, a ja poczułem, jakby wylano na mnie wiadro lodowatej wody. W głowie narodziło się mnóstwo pytań. Jakim cudem dowiedział się o tym? Przecież niemożliwe jest, aby ktokolwiek mu doniósł! Chyba że… szukał informacji na mój temat! Przebiegły wąż.

– Skąd ty… – chciałem zadać pytanie, ale było na tyle oczywiste, że przerwał mi, wciąż mając na twarzy przyklejony pełen satysfakcji uśmiech.

– Mam swoje sposoby – odpowiedział. – Aczkolwiek posiadasz pewnie własne ścieżki zdobywania różnorakiej wiedzy, ty samodzielny człowieku. Słucham, czego się dowiedziałeś? No dalej, powal mnie swoją zaradnością.

Wciągnąłem gwałtownie powietrze, po czym powoli je wypuściłem, próbując uspokoić złość, która powoli zaczęła mnie opanowywać. Nieprzyjemne dreszcze zaczęły rozchodzić się po ciele, zapowiadając rychłą utratę kontroli, na którą nie chciałem sobie pozwolić. Przeklinałem w myślach i siebie, i Sala za to, że potrafił w pięć minut doprowadzić mnie do szewskiej pasji, a ja nie umiałem się przed tym obronić. Jak można jednocześnie kochać kogoś tak mocno, a z drugiej strony chcieć udusić gołymi rękoma?

– Chyba nie rozumiesz, co oznacza słowo: tajemnica – warknąłem, wlepiając w niego spojrzenie. Wyglądał na zrelaksowanego w wygodnym fotelu, dumnego z siebie i swoich możliwości. Mógłby choć raz nie wtykać nosa w nieswoje sprawy i poczekać, aż przyjdzie jego kolej, aby czegoś się dowiedzieć. Jak można być tak pazernym na wiedzę?! – Informacja przestaje być sekretem, jeśli wiesz o co chodzi. To niesprawiedliwe! Chciałem sam zająć się tym problemem, panie psuję– całą– zabawę. A skoro tak bardzo musisz się wtrącać, to wiem prawie tyle samo, co wcześniej.

Mam w sobie demona ognia, odziedziczonego po matce, który najprawdopodobniej mnie zabije. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Ach, no i jeszcze moja matka próbowała mnie uśmiercić, ponieważ prawdopodobnie nigdy mnie nie kochała, ale to szczegół. Nic, czym warto było by się przejmować. Ale na pewno już to wszystko wiedział i to jeszcze tego samego dnia, kiedy wyjechałem…

– Ambitnie – jego ironiczny głos rozniósł się po bibliotece, po czym machnął ręką, dając znać, bym kontynuował, a ja zacisnąłem ciasno usta, walcząc z przemożną chęcią uderzenia go w to łapsko. Słowa, nie te arystokrackie gesty. Nie jestem twoim służącym, do diabła. – Mów dalej – odezwał się, udając żywe zainteresowanie, zupełnie jakby wiedział, że nie dowie się niczego nowego.

– Nie ma o czym – burknąłem, nie panując już nad wściekłością. Wiedziałem, że robił to specjalnie, nie powstrzymało mnie to jednak od popadnięcia we wściekłość. Zupełnie jakby ktoś poza Salem popychał mnie w jej objęcia. Czułem się niekomfortowo. – Najwyraźniej niepotrzebnie fatygowałem się poza próg domu, skoro ty już wiesz wszystko. Proszę bardzo, oświeć mnie w takim razie. Masz okazję się wykazać, więc pokaż jaki jesteś wszechwiedzący.

Rzuciła mi się w oczy księga, niewielka, a jednak było w niej coś, co mnie zastanowiło. Chwyciłem ją w dłonie, obracając i przyglądając jej czerwonej oprawie, aż mój wzrok napotkał niewielkie zagięcie rogu. Ledwo powstrzymałem uśmiech, rozpoznając w niej księgę, którą raczyłem rzucić w mężczyznę. Ona ucierpiała na tym bardziej i nikt nie raczył jej nawet naprawić, ale poczułem znowu to samo ukłucie satysfakcji, zwłaszcza widząc zaniepokojone spojrzenie Salazara, skierowane w jej stronę. Dzisiaj byłem poczytalny, więc nie miałem zamiaru niczym rzucać. Przynajmniej na razie.

– I przestań być z siebie zadowolony! – dodałem, wyrzucając z siebie to, co najbardziej mnie denerwowało.

– Nie widzę powodu do gniewu. – Trzymajcie mnie, on zgrywa niewiniątko! Świadomie prowokuje mnie do złości, czerpie z tego satysfakcję,  a teraz robi ze mnie nienormalnego. – Chciałem tylko pomóc.

– Wcale o to nie prosiłem – odpowiedziałem nieco urażony, uciekając wzrokiem. Chciałem, aby przestał traktować mnie jak nieporadne dziecko, które we wszystkim trzeba wyręczać. Poradzę sobie ze swoimi problemami. Nie potrzebuję, by stał nade mną i ciągle wyśmiewał, chełpiąc się swoją wiedzą. Naprawdę, Slytherinów ktoś powinien nauczyć trzymania języka za zębami i powstrzymywania się od ingerowania w nieswoje sprawy.

– Uznaj to więc za wspaniałomyślność z mojej strony. – Podniósł się i podszedł do mnie powoli, a jego długie palce chwyciły za mój podbródek, zmuszając do spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Panująca we mnie złość podpowiadała, bym strzepnął jego dłoń z twarzy, ale zaczęła blednąć, wypierana znowu przez potężne uczucie, które odbierało mi rozsądek. Czułem się słaby, bezbronny… jak miałem przeciwstawić się takiej mocy? – Nie pozwolę ci umrzeć, ty głupi dzieciaku. Nie, kiedy mogę temu zapobiec.

Zamrugałem zdziwiony, wgapiając się w jego oczy, jakbym mógł w nich odnaleźć odpowiedzi na wszystkie postawione pytania. Dostrzegałem w nich prawdę, determinację, by utrzymać mnie przy życiu. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego, ale czułem, że chęć ta nie brała się ze zwykłego poczucia obowiązku. Stało za tym coś zupełnie innego i chociaż nie miałem żadnych racjonalnych podstaw, by podejrzewać, że zależy mu na mnie w równym stopniu, co mi na nim, byłem przekonany, że jestem dla niego ważny. Czułem to w każdej kropli krwi i każdej kości.

Chciałem jednocześnie rozpłakać się i roześmiać, zacząć krzyczeć z radości i szeptać z przerażenia, uderzyć go, jak i z całych sił objąć i nigdy nie wypuścić. Chociaż jeszcze chwilę temu powiedziałem coś innego, to potrzebowałem jego pomocy i jej chciałem. Salazar nawet nie wiedział, ile dla mnie znaczył. Ile znaczyło to, że po prostu był, nawet będąc próżnym sobą. Jak jeden człowiek mógł stać się moim wszystkim? Powietrzem, bez którego nie byłem w stanie żyć. Kiedy to się wydarzyło?

Jego niebieskie oczy zahipnotyzowały mnie, wołając o bliskość. Kierowany chyba szaleństwem, bo czym innym, złapałem go za poły szaty i pociągnąłem w swoją stronę, zachłannie przywierając do jego ust. Nie miałem pojęcia, co właściwie robię, ale napawałem się każdą sekundą, w której nasze usta wzajemnie się badały. Dłonie Salazara znalazły się na moich plecach, przyciskając nas do siebie jeszcze bliżej. Nie wiedziałem, gdzie zaczyna się jego szata a kończy moja, ale w zupełności mi to odpowiadało.

Poczułem, jak jego język przesuwa się po moich ustach. Rozwarłem je nieco, pozwalając, by zaczął eksplorować znacznie głębiej. Wszystko działo się tak szybko, nieporadnie, ale mimo tego każdy element tkwił we właściwym miejscu, czyniąc pocałunek idealnym.

Brakowało mi tchu, ale pragnąłem całować jego usta aż do końca świata. Oderwanie się od nich byłoby dla mnie równoznaczne ze śmiercią, a moment, w którym oboje musieliśmy zaczerpnąć powietrza, nieuchronnie się zbliżał, grożąc rozstaniem. Rozum już dawno został zepchnięty na boczny tor, zastąpiony zwierzęcym pożądaniem. Chciałem wykorzystać każdą sekundę, zanim wszystko miało runąć niczym domek z kart. Wykonałem krok, który jednoznacznie zdradził moje uczucia, odcinając mi drogę ucieczki. Musiałem nacieszyć się, być może ostatnimi, chwilami bliskości.

Chwyciłem go za kark, przyciągając jeszcze bliżej. Salazar westchnął, a ja ledwo powstrzymałem się od jęknięcia, zachwycony odgłosem, jaki wydobył się z jego ust. Podziałał na moje zmysły, potęgując oszałamiające mnie pożądanie i podniecenie. Odkrywałem nowe, niezbadane dotychczas grunty i chociaż w głowie rozum podniósł alarm, nie chciałem się wycofywać. Całe moje ciało pragnęło brnąć dalej i dalej, likwidując wszelkie hamulce, które dotychczas mnie powstrzymywały.

Sal naparł na mnie całym ciałem, dociskając do stojącego za mną regału. Usłyszałem dźwięk spadających i uderzających o podłogę książek, były one jednak najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Nic nie potrafiło przywrócić mnie do stanu poczytalności. Ani obolałe już wargi, ani ślina, spływająca z naszych ust, a nawet nie obolałe wskutek uderzenia plecy. Gotów byłem znieść najgorszy ból, byle to trwało wiecznie.

– Nie – wydyszał, odrywając się ode mnie, przerywając w końcu pocałunek. Z trudem powstrzymałem się od pochwycenia jego szat, byle tylko się ode mnie nie oddalił. – Nie w ten sposób – dodał po chwili, nieco zamglonym wzrokiem studiując moją twarz i ciało, unikając jednak bezpośredniego kontaktu wzrokowego. Być może to dobrze… czułem, jakbym w każdej chwili mógł go znów zaatakować.

Mężczyzna zaczął głęboko oddychać, wręcz dyszeć, jakby sprawiało mu to trudność. Wciąż wlepiał we mnie spojrzenie, które sprawiało, że dreszcze rozchodziły się po całym moim ciele. Czułem się dziwnie, wciąż oparty o regał, próbując przywrócić umysł do używalności.

Skinąłem głową, analizują jego słowa. Chciałem dalej go dotykać i całować, a także, by on pragnął tego samego wobec mnie. Powoli gorąc opuszczał moje ciało, pozwalając spokojnie czerpać powietrze. Zaczynałem rozumieć, co właściwie się wydarzyło.

Cała sytuacja zaczęła odtwarzać mi się głowie, jakby umysł zdecydował uświadomić mnie, co właściwie uczyniłem, niczym rodzic karcący dziecko. Pocałowałem Salazara. Chciałem uciec z krzykiem, ale sam fakt, że nie rzucił we mnie żadną klątwą, ba, odwzajemnił pocałunek sprawił, że nogi zatrzęsły mi się niebezpiecznie, utrzymując mnie w tej pozycji.

Docierało do mnie, do czego droga pożądania niemalże nas doprowadziła. W ułamku sekundy ogarnął mnie wstyd. Nie dlatego, że rzuciłem się na niego niczym dzikie zwierzę na swoją ofiarę, ale dlatego, że bez wahania oddałbym się, łaknąc wszelkiego kontaktu z Salem. Chcąc mieć go całego tylko dla siebie. Szaleństwo zaczynało przejmować nade mną kontrolę.

Poprawiłem swoją szatę, spoglądając na ziemię i zastanawiając się nad doborem słów, które miałem rychło wypowiedzieć. Musiałem w końcu coś powiedzieć. Przeprosić, wyjaśnić, obiecać poprawę, cokolwiek… jednak w głowie ziała mi jedynie pustka, a przed oczami wciąż widziałem jego czerwone, miękkie usta.

– Przepraszam – westchnął, a ja zesztywniałem momentalnie, czując dziwny ucisk w sercu. Wiedziałem, co nastąpi. Byłem przygotowany na każdy, nawet najczarniejszy scenariusz, a jednak to jedno słowo piekielnie zabolało, jakby wbił sztylet prosto w moją pierś. – Ja… nie powinienem do tego dopuścić.

Kolejny cios prosto w serce. Dlaczego to bolało tak bardzo?

_Bawi się tobą. Naprawdę sądzisz, że coś dla niego znaczysz?_

– Nie chciałeś tego? – zapytałem cicho, próbując wyrzucić intruza z głowy, ale wciąż gdzieś tam z tyłu słyszałem jego chichot. Po chwili do moich uszu dotarło parsknięcie, a moment uświadomienia sobie, że tym razem odgłos ten nie pochodził z mojej głowy, przywrócił mi zdolność nie tylko myślenia, ale i poruszania.

Poczułem, jakby właśnie mnie spoliczkował. Uczucie zdrady ogarnęło całe ciało i niewiele już myśląc rzuciłem się w stronę drzwi, słysząc za plecami jego przerażone „o przodkowie”. Powietrza. Potrzebowałem powietrza, aby się uspokoić i pozbyć ucisku, jaki miałem teraz na sercu.

Chwyciłem za gałkę i szarpnąłem, ale drzwi nawet nie drgnęły. Przeklęta magia! Akurat teraz wolałbym, aby nie istniała.

– Wypuść mnie! – krzyknąłem, nawet nie starając się brzmieć spokojnie. Czułem napływającą złość, przeplatającą się z rozpaczą. Co ja najlepszego narobiłem?!

Poczułem, jak jego palce zaciskają się na moim ramieniu. W momencie, w którym zetknęły się z moją kończyna, fala gorąca zalała ją, powoli przenosząc się na resztę ciała, przysparzając przerażający wręcz ból. Co to do diabła było?!

Sal chwycił moją twarz w dłonie, starając się być delikatnym, acz stanowczo przy tym unieruchamiając z siłą, której nie potrafiłem się przeciwstawić. Całe moje ciało płonęło, zupełnie jakby dotyk mężczyzny był tego powodem, a w głowie szalała przerażająca burza myśli i emocji, nad którą nie mogłem zapanować. Chciałem znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd, uciec, byle nie usłyszeć słów, których bałem się od tygodni. Słów odrzucenia, pogardy, odrazy, a przede wszystkim prawdy, że moje uczucia od początku nie miały szans na spełnienie. Od początku byłem skazany na porażkę, a jednak pozwoliłem sobie na zapomnienie, na sięgnięcie po coś, co nie było mi przeznaczone.

– Nie, proszę. To nie tak jak myślisz. – Wyglądał na szczerze przejętego i skruszonego. Miałem mętlik w głowie, jakby ktoś rzucił na mnie zaklęcie. Nie wiedziałem już, co mam myśleć, co czuć, jak zrozumieć jego zachowanie. Potrzebowałem, by jasno wyraził to, co sądzi… miałem dość już tych gierek. – To zabawne, że uznałeś, iż mogę nie być zainteresowany. Myślałem, że wystarczająco dałem ci do zrozumienia, czego chcę. Pragnę cię bardziej niż potrafisz sobie wyobrazić, ale nie chcę, by to potoczyło się w ten sposób. Zasługujesz na więcej.

Jego słowa były niespodziewane. Przestałem próbować się wyrwać, zbyt zszokowany, by ruszyć choćby palcem. Mógłbym przysiąc, że Salazar właśnie przyznał, że coś do mnie czuje, ale to nie było możliwe, prawda? Przecież… jak to? Dlaczego?

Pochylił się, delikatnie dociskając usta do mojego policzka. Byłem już przekonany, że naprawdę śniłem, kiedy złożył na nim subtelny pocałunek.

– Nie chcę cię zranić – wyszeptał, składając kolejny i kolejny. Nie mogłem powstrzymać drżenia ciała. Nawet nasz pocałunek, przepełniony szaleństwem, nie zdawał mi się tak intymny, jak ten gest mężczyzny. Czułem się, jakby zrywał ze mnie wszystkie warstwy, jednocześnie sam wychodząc mi naprzeciw. – Chcę natomiast, żebyś był bezpieczny. I żebyś należał do mnie, jeśli tego właśnie pragniesz.

_Należeć. Jak zwierzątko. Ale tym właśnie jesteś, prawda?_

Zamknij się, pomyślałem.

Wziąłem oddech, uspokajając skołatane nerwy. Złość ulotniła się, a ja poczułem niewyobrażalną ulgę.

Salazar mnie pragnął. Salazar… o Boże. To się nie działo naprawdę.

– Myślę, że… – zacząłem nieco zachrypniętym głosem, czując, jak nieprzyjemnie piecze mnie w gardle – ...ja również dałem ci wystarczający znak, byś wiedział, czego chcę – zakończyłem, zastanawiając się, jak to właściwie się zakończy. Wciąż słyszałem echo natrętnego głosu, który jak zawsze próbował sprowadzić mnie na dno, ostatnio coraz częściej. – A jednak, pomyliłeś się co do mojego pragnienia – szepnąłem, przesuwając dłonie na jego i delikatnie ściskając je. – Ja już jestem twój. To, czego pragnę to to, żebyś ty należał do mnie.

– Tak. To prawdopodobnie wystarczająco sprawiedliwa wymiana – powiedział, a kąciki jego ust delikatnie się uniosły. Serce zabiło mi mocniej na ten widok i nabrałem ochoty mocno go przytulić. Jednak wtedy uświadomiłem sobie pewien fakt, który, w przypływie niekontrolowanych uczuć, zepchnąłem na boczny tor.

Demon, który miał swoje leże w moim ciele, zapewne nie podzielał mojej radości, a najchętniej już pewnie teraz wysłałby mnie w zaświaty, a mnie to wcale się nie uśmiechało. Nie teraz, kiedy wszystko zaczęło układać się po mojej myśli.

Salazar przyglądał mi się, analizując zapewne mój wyraz twarzy. Byłem zmartwiony i zapewne odbijało się to w moich oczach, dlatego zdecydowałem się podejść do tego nieco z humorem, nawet jeżeli nie było mi do śmiechu. Nie mogliśmy jednak popadać w rozpacz i szaleństwo, bo to nie było rozwiązanie.

– Znając przebiegłość Slytherinów, wolałbym dostać jakiś akt własności – oznajmiłem, powstrzymując cisnący się na usta uśmiech. – Najlepiej bezterminowy. Z tym, że musiałbym najpierw utrzymać się przy życiu.

Salazar roześmiał się, przyciągając mnie bliżej i przytulając. Nos wsunął w moje włosy, a jego ciepły oddech przemykał między kosmykami.

– Być może pewnego dnia wręczę ci taki – powiedział, jednak jego głos nie brzmiał już równie wesoło, a głośnie westchnięcie utwierdziło mnie w przekonaniu, że zabawa się skończyła.

Odsunąłem się, z zażenowaniem pocierając tył głowy. Nie wiedziałem, jak powinienem się zachowywać, wciąż będąc pod wpływem szaleństwa, którego dzisiaj zasmakowałem. Nie miałem doświadczenia w miłosnych relacjach, unikałem tego rodzaju kontaktów z płcią przeciwną, a one czyniły to samo, co było mi na rękę. Nie patrzyłem na kobiety przez pryzmat potencjalnych partnerek, tym bardziej nigdy mojej uwagi nie przyciągali mężczyźni. Nadal nie potrafiłem wyjaśnić, dlaczego właśnie Sal tak na mnie działa. Dlaczego on?

Przyszłość przedstawiała się w czarnych barwach. Dwóch mężczyzn nie mogło być razem. Ludzie nie zaakceptowaliby tego, nie zrozumieli. Dla nich to było dziwne, nienormalne… Decydując się na taki związek, podpisalibyśmy na siebie wyrok, zostalibyśmy skreśleni. Konsekwencje były ogromne, a jednak, nigdy cokolwiek nie zdawało mi się równie kuszące.

Nie traktowałem Sala jako przygody. Nie szukałem nowych doświadczeń, nie chciałem przelotnych uczuć. Jednak nie potrafiłem zdobyć się na to wyznanie. Przyznać się, że go kocham? Śmieszne. Nie mogłem tego zrobić. Jednak musiałem wiedzieć, na czym stoję. Kim dla niego jestem? Co do mnie czuje? Czy to tylko pożądanie?

– Co… –  zacząłem, ale zaraz przerwałem, zaalarmowany nieco przerażonym wyrazem twarzy Salazara. Pierwszy raz, odkąd go znam, wydawał się zagubiony. Ramiona miał napięte, oczy rozbiegane, a dłonie to zaciskał w pięści, to rozluźniał, jakby nie mógł się zdecydować. Niecodzienny widok, który odebrał mi mowę.

– Usiądźmy i porozmawiajmy – wydusił z siebie nieco zachrypłym głosem. – Mamy sporo do omówienia w związku z niemile widzianym gościem.

Pokiwałem głową, starając ukryć zranienie nagłym przejściem do codzienności. Wiedziałem jednak, że nachalność nie zaprowadzi mnie w dobrą stronę.

Mężczyzna odwrócił się i wrócił do biurka, które zajmował wcześniej, a ja przysunąłem stojące nieopodal krzesło i spocząłem tuż obok, kładąc łokieć na blat, który jednak zaraz Sal strącił, rzucając mi ganiące spojrzenie. Wywróciłem oczami, rozsiadając się wygodnie, między palcami przerzucając swój talizman na szczęście. Salazar chwilę mu się przyglądał, nieco zdziwiony, a ja uśmiechnąłem się psotnie. Nie miałem wcześniej okazji oddać mu odgryzionego niegdyś guzika, a skoro jego właściciel się nie upomniał po zgubę, uczyniłem ją swoją własnością. A co!

Wrócił szybko wzrokiem do stosu pergaminów i ksiąg, starając się zmyć z twarzy speszony wyraz. Obserwowałem go z niemałą satysfakcją. Nie miałem jeszcze okazji wprawiać go w zakłopotanie ani w jakikolwiek inny sposób wpływać na jego starannie wypracowaną przez lata postawę, dlatego tym bardziej napawałem się momentem. Dobrze było odkryć, że nawet Salazar był czasami zwykłym człowiekiem, zdolnym odczuwać to, co przeciętniaki.

– Powinniśmy zebrać wszystkie informacje, które zdołaliśmy uzyskać – zaczął, palcami pocierając kołnierz swojej szaty, drugą ręką zaś przesuwając jeden z pergaminów na bok. – Jeżeli udało ci się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć, rzecz jasna – dodał, sceptycznie unosząc brew i uśmiechając się kpiąco.

Salazar Slytherin powrócił.

– W zasadzie moja babka niewiele była w stanie pomóc. Przekazała mi podstawowe informacje, czym w ogóle jest... to _coś_ – zacząłem, odchylając głowę tak, by spoczęła na oparciu krzesła. – Demon ognia, tak go nazwała. Nadali mu imię _Ignis_ , ale nie jest jego prawdziwym.

– _Ignis_ to inaczej ogień, logiczne, choć proste myślenie. Co dalej? – wtrącił, nie odrywając wzroku od zwojów. Śledził zaciekle każde słowo, porównując je zapewne z notatkami przez siebie sporządzonymi.

– Podzieliła ona duchy na trzy kategorie. Złe, dobre, obojętne, zaliczając _Ignisa_ do tej pierwszej. Jest to demon pasożytujący na swoim gospodarzu, pobiera jego moc, a także czerpie siłę z jego emocji, odczuć, jedynie tych negatywnych. Ma tylko jeden cel: destrukcję gospodarza i znalezienie nowego.

– Zwykle pasożyty starają się przeżyć jak najdłużej w swoim żywicielu… nigdy nie słyszałem o takim, który pragnie jego śmierci. Ciekawe… – mruknął, pocierając podbródek długimi palcami, które jeszcze nie tak dawno trzymały mnie w objęciach. Przełknąłem ślinę na samo wspomnienie.

– Bardzo – rzuciłem sarkastycznie. – Jak uprzedziłem, niewiele zdołałem się dowiedzieć. Albo nie poczynili żadnych postępów, albo nie zamierzają dzielić się tajemnicami. Odniosłem wrażenie, jakby… coś ukrywali? – zdradziłem mu swoje podejrzenie i zamilkłem w oczekiwaniu na to, co on miał do powiedzenia. Miałem nadzieję, że więcej ode mnie.

– Nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby w istocie tak było. – Przesunął w moją stronę jeden z pergaminów, do którego momentalnie zerknąłem.

– _Nosiciele ognia to ludzie, lub ich potomkowie, którzy zawierając pakt z płomiennym demonem, w zamian za przysługę, zgadzają się przyjąć go w swoim ciele, dzieląc z nim życie_? – przeczytałem na głos i zmarszczyłem brwi, kiedy w skupieniu analizowałem słowa. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że ktoś dobrowolnie zaprosił _to coś_ do swojego życia? – Poczułem, jak zasycha mi w ustach. Kto byłby na tyle szalony, by uczynić coś takiego, skazując cały ród na wyginięcie?

– Wszystko na to wskazuje. Nic nie dzieje się bez przyczyny – podsumował.

Doczytałem resztę, a z każdym słowem przed oczami robiło mi się coraz ciemniej. Sal dowiedział się czegoś, o czym babka nie raczyła mi wspomnieć i czułem się zraniony, że pominęła tak istotną informację.

– Jak zatem się go pozbyć? – zapytałem głośno, chociaż skierowałem to pytanie raczej do siebie. W końcu to był mój problem i to ja powinienem się z nim uporać.

– Priorytetem jest dowiedzenie się, w jaki sposób został zawarty pakt. Przede wszystkim gdzie i jaki był to rytuał – powiedział Salazar, odsuwając krzesło i wstając. – Wiem, gdzie mogę poszukać informacji… chociaż to trochę potrwa.

– Przecież mi się nie śpieszy – rzuciłem, podpierając głowę o opartą na podłokietniku dłoń. – Może powinienem wrócić do Francji, do babki, i szukać dalej? – zaproponowałem, ale Salazar spiorunował mnie zaraz wzrokiem, z którego wywnioskowałem, że lepiej będzie dla mnie nie ruszać się z jego domu przez najbliższe sto lat. – Albo i nie – mimowolnie zaśmiałem się. – Zdaję się zatem na ciebie i twoje źródła.

– Jeżeli coś się będzie działo, to…

– Będziesz pierwszym, który się o tym dowie – przerwałem mu, łagodnie się uśmiechając. – Na ten moment melduję, że jest spokojnie. Zresztą, z tego, co się dowiedziałem, momentu jego przebudzenia nie da się przeoczyć. – Wolałem pominąć wspominanie o towarzyszącym temu bólowi. Wystarczająco się bałem bez wypowiadania tego na głos.

Pokiwał głową, przyglądając mi się, jakby był w stanie usłyszeć moje myśli. Czułem się dziwnie pod naporem jego zmartwionego spojrzenia, a jednocześnie cieszyłem się, że moje życie nie było mu obojętne. Nadzieja, którą wcześniej utraciłem, powoli zaczęła wracać. Mając Sala po swojej stronie, nie mogło się nie udać.

Odwróciłem wzrok, nieco zmieszany. Salazar podszedł bliżej, delikatnie przesuwając dłoń po moich włosach, jednak zaraz ją oderwał, jakby się oparzył.

– Powinieneś coś zjeść po podróży – oznajmił tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Delikatnie pociągnął mnie za szatę w stronę drzwi, a ja podniosłem się posłusznie, czując, jak gorąc znowu mnie zalewa. Wszystko zdawało się być jak dawniej, a jednak inaczej i ciężko było teraz odnaleźć się w nowej sytuacji.

Chciałem zająć swoje zwyczajowe miejsce, jednak Salazar pokierował mnie na miejsce bliżej siebie. Bez słowa je zająłem, chociaż czułem się dziwnie pod wpływem zniknięcia tej bariery, która zawsze nas dzieliła. Wszystko teraz zdawało się wręcz boleśnie intymne.

Pochłonięty myślami zupełnie przeoczyłem pojawienie się skrzata, jedzenia i gdyby nie chrząknięcie Sala, wybudzające mnie z krainy myśli, w której coraz dłużej przesiadywałem, zapewne wpatrywałbym się dalej pustym wzrokiem w stojący na stole dzban.

Cisza, która nastała, była przerażająca, ale nie potrafiłem znaleźć odpowiednich słów, które zaczęłyby jakąkolwiek rozmowę. Uciekałem pamięcią do zdarzeń sprzed kilkudziesięciu minut i nie potrafiłem się na niczym skupić, nie, kiedy obiekt moich myśli siedział obok, co rusz kierując na mnie spojrzenie niebieskich tęczówek. Nie wiedziałem, czy robi to specjalnie… ale byłem na granicy wytrzymałości.

– Sal, czy… – Przerwałem w końcu milczenie, odkładając sztućce na bok, chcąc zadać to nurtujące mnie pytanie co między nami się zmieniło, ale drzwi otworzyły się niespodziewanie, skupiając na sobie całą uwagę. Zesztywniałem momentalnie, z przerażeniem wpatrując się w kobietę, która stanęła w drzwiach.

Była wysoka i szczupła, o długiej szyi i bladej, pokrytej rumieńcami, twarzy o wystających kościach policzkowych. Ciemne włosy miała splecione w ciasnego koka, w które wplecione były, połyskujące z daleka, klejnoty. Wyglądała schludnie, wręcz nienagannie i nie dało się zauważyć nawet jednej skazy. Nie chciałem wiedzieć, ile zajmuje jej doprowadzenie się do takiego stanu. Wyglądała i patrzyła jak ktoś, kto pochodził z wyższych sfer.

– Salazarze – odezwała się dość chłodnym głosem, lustrując mnie wzrokiem. Po chwili skierowała pytające spojrzenie na Sala. Nie wyglądał, jakby obecność kobiety była mu nie na rękę, wręcz przeciwnie, wyczuwałem od niego nutę… zadowolenia? – Nie uprzedziłeś mnie, że mamy gościa – powiedziała, ruszając w moją stronę.

Natychmiast wstałem, wycierając dłonie o materiał spodni. Ugryzłem się w język, nim zapytałem, kim jest. To dopiero byłoby niezręczne. Salazar również wstał, podchodząc bliżej i stając obok, gotów zapewne do przedstawienia mnie tajemniczej osobie.

– Matko, pozwól, że przedstawię ci mojego… podopiecznego – mruknął, a pauza, którą zrobił, była na tyle zauważalna, że ledwo powstrzymałem się od parsknięcia śmiechem. Czy ja nadal byłem jego podopiecznym?

Zaraz, zaraz, co? _Matko_? To była matka Salazara?! Nie miałem pojęcia, że Salazar miał matkę. Znaczy… każdy ma, ale… pogrążam się.

– Dominiku, to lady Sarah – wskazał na kobietę, a ja zamrugałem zdziwiony, przyglądając mu się, jakbym pierwszy raz zobaczył go na oczy.

Dominik? Czemu przedstawia mnie swojej matce moim nieprawdziwym imieniem? Czy on naprawdę sądzi, że łatwo jest reagować na dwa różne imiona? Zresztą, czy nie powinien ufać kobiecie, która go urodziła? To wszystko było podejrzane, ale zdecydowałem poczekać na pytania do momentu, w którym zostaniemy sami.

– To zaszczyt panią poznać – wydusiłem z siebie, ukłoniwszy się na powitanie i w oznace szacunku, piorunując mężczyznę wzrokiem. Mógłby mnie uprzedzić. Na pewno zaplanował sobie to wszystko, przeklęty wąż.

– Przejdźmy do salonu – zarządziła, chwytając mnie pod ramię i prowadząc w stronę znanego mi pomieszczenia. Obejrzałem się, ale Salazar nie kwapił się do tego, by nam towarzyszyć. Uśmiechnął się i pomachał mi dłonią, a ja miałem ochotę wyciągnąć różdżkę i rzucić w niego jakąś klątwą. Powstrzymało mnie jedynie, że byłem w uścisku jego matki i nie znałem nawet jednej klątwy. Nie wspominając, że różdżkę zostawiłem w kufrze.

Usadziła mnie na sofie, sama zajmując fotel obok. Na jej machnięcie ręki zaraz zjawił się skrzat, któremu zakomenderowała, by przyniósł napoje i poczęstunek. Poprawiła suknię i skierowała bystre spojrzenie, oczu tak podobnych do tych, należących do syna, w moją stronę. Było w nich coś, co kazało mi mieć się na baczności.

– Opowiedz mi coś o sobie, chłopcze. Chciałabym poznać osobę, którą mój syn, wbrew swojej naturze, zdecydował się nauczać – powiedziała wesoło, a jej dotychczas chłodne oczy zabłysnęły niepokojąco. W głowie zapaliła się ostrzegawcza lampka. Niewątpliwie zostałem poddany przesłuchaniu.

– Nazywam się Dominik Montgomery – zacząłem, wiercąc się na kanapie w poszukiwaniu wygodniejszej pozycji. – Pochodzę z Zamkowej Doliny – przedstawiłem najważniejsze informacje z nadzieją, że to wystarczy, jednak kogo ja chciałem oszukać.

– Ile masz lat? Czym się zajmują twoi rodzice? Chcę wiedzieć wszystko – zażądała, a jej głos przesiąknięty był głodem wiedzy. Najwyraźniej nie mogła znieść myśli, że nie wiedziała wszystkiego o mnie. Prawdopodobnie była to też jedna z cech, która łączyła ją z synem, chociaż on wykorzystywał ją do poszerzania wiedzy o magii i otaczającym świecie, a ona chyba raczej dla plotek i własnej satysfakcji.

– W przyszłym tygodniu skończę szesnaście lat – zdradziłem i zaraz wymierzyłem sobie mentalny policzek. Nie zdradź swojej prawdziwej tożsamości, ośle. – Moi rodzice mają gospodarstwo, uprawiają pole.

– Zaraz, jesteś mugolakiem? – Kobieta pochyliła się, a na jej twarzy odmalował się szok. Nie próbowała nawet ukryć, że ta wiadomość była zadziwiająca. – Mój syn zgodził się zająć mugolakiem! – krzyknęła do siebie i zaczęła błądzić wzrokiem po pokoju, dogłębnie poruszona tą informacją.

Salazarze, dobrą opinię sobie wyrobiłeś.

– Niezwykłe – szepnęła, po czym zaczęła bawić się jednym z pierścieni na serdecznym palcu. – Jak to się stało, że trafiłeś pod opiekę właśnie mojego syna?

– Ravenclawawie zauważyli u mnie potencjał magiczny i skierowali mnie do Salazara, uważając go za najodpowiedniejszego do nauczania mnie – mruknąłem, zastanawiając się, jakby Rowena zareagowała na wieść, co wydarzyło się między mną a jej przyjacielem. Nie sądzę, aby była zadowolona.

– Czego się uczycie? Zdecydowałeś się wyspecjalizować w konkretnej dziedzinie magii? – drążyła dalej, a ja miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, byle uniknąć dalszych pytań.

– Mam spore zaległości, dlatego wszystkiego po trochu. Nie myślałem też o skupieniu się na jednej dziedzinie. Chyba ważne jest, by mieć pojęcie w wielu – zauważyłem, a ona pokiwała głową, usatysfakcjonowana odpowiedzią.

– Cieszę się, że Salazar ma tyle obowiązków. Im mniej wolnego czasu, tym większe szanse, że przestanie zadawać się z panną od Ravenclawów. Jest zbyt inteligenta, przebiegła, a nader tego ambitna i mąci mojemu synowi w głowie. Wolałabym, aby nie był pod jej wpływem, bo nic dobrego z tego nie wyjdzie.

– Rowena była tą, która wyciągnęła do mnie pomocną dłoń – powiedziałem, starając się wyzbyć wrogiego tonu, chociaż przychodziło mi to z trudem. – Jej wpływ może mieć jedynie pozytywne efekty.

– Bronisz swoich przekonań. To się ceni. – Uśmiechnęła się, ale zdawała się nie przejąć nawet jednym moim słowem. Zapadła cisza, w której badawczo mi się przyglądała, aż w końcu znowu przemówiła. – Wyglądasz mizernie. Czy mój syn właściwie się tobą zajmuje?

Miałem ochotę powiedzieć, że nie w ten sposób, w jaki bym chciał, ale to byłoby nie na miejscu. Zdobyłem się na pokiwanie głową, czując, jak zażenowanie ogarnia mnie od stóp do czubka głowy.

– Mój syn jest, jaki jest, ale to dobry człowiek. Odkąd stanął na czele rodu, ma na głowie wiele obowiązków, dlatego chętnie pomogę mu w opiece nad tobą do czasu, aż będziesz w stanie się usamodzielnić – powiedziała, obdarzając mnie uśmiechem, który niespodziewane stał się tak serdeczny, że nie mogłem jej odmówić.

Chciała powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale niespodziewanie skrzat pojawił się na środku salonu w akompaniamencie dość głośnego trzasku. Dźwigał tacę cięższą od niego samego, którą natychmiast położył na stoliku, kłaniając się do ziemi.

– Nareszcie, ciasteczka. – Ucieszyła się, po czym podniosła talerzyk i podsunęła mi go niemal pod nos. – Weź, zjedz tyle, na ile masz ochotę. Jesteś strasznie chudziutki i przydałoby się, abyś nabrał na wadze. Myślę, że wydam odpowiednie zarządzenia co do naszego menu.

– Dziękuję… – wymamrotałem, łapiąc jedno i odgryzając kawałek. Było przepyszne, musiałem przyznać. Minęło trochę czasu, odkąd mogłem skosztować słodyczy. Nie każdego było stać na taki luksus.

Niespodziewanie wstała, wciąż trzymając talerz z ciastkami, i usiadła obok mnie tak blisko, że stykaliśmy się ramionami. Była wyraźnie uszczęśliwiona.

– Czy Salazar zadbał o twój pokój? Masz wszystko, czego potrzebujesz? Co z garderobą? Czy zapewnił ci odpowiednie ubrania? Jeżeli czegokolwiek potrzebujesz, mów śmiało. – Lawina słów wydobyła się z jej ust, a ja zarumieniłem się, odzwyczajony od takiej troski. Z jednej strony było to krępujące, a z drugiej… przyjemne.

– Tak, wszystko mam – zapewniłem ją, zdobywając się w końcu na uśmiech. – Będę jednak miał na uwadze Pani słowa. Dziękuję za troskę.

– Weź jeszcze jedno, nie krępuj się – powiedziała, a ja posłusznie złapałem za kolejne ciastko, wciąż mając w dłoni pierwsze, nadgryzione. Nie potrafiłem jednak powiedzieć nie. – Salazar jest bardzo zajęty, więc zapewne czujesz się samotny. Nie ma w pobliżu osób, które mogłyby ci zapewnić należyte towarzystwo.

– Nie przeszkadza mi to – wymamrotałem. – Jestem przyzwyczajony do spędzania czasu w pojedynkę, a nawet preferuję samotność.

– To zupełnie jak Salazar, ale na zdrowie ci to nie wyjdzie, kochanie. Musisz udzielać się towarzysko, zdobywać przyjaciół. Samemu się wiele nie zwojuje w tym świecie – mówiła, głaszcząc mnie po głowie.

Powoli zaczynałem rozumieć, jaki miała cel w tym wszystkim i zrobiło mi się jej żal. Czy naprawdę była aż tak samotna, mając dwóch synów pod wspólnym dachem?

– Może jutro spędzisz ze mną popołudnie? Bardzo chętnie usłyszę co nieco o twoich doświadczeniach z Salazarem. Nie miałam okazji porozmawiać z żadnym z jego uczniów. Było ich kilku, ale na długo miejsca nie zagrzali… Salazar nie jest osobą, którą wybrałabym do nauczania, nieważne, że posiada godną do pozazdroszczenia wiedzę.

– Bardzo chętnie, dziękuję – odpowiedziałem.

– Jesteś bardzo dobrze wychowany. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Powiedz, czy Salazar dobrze cię traktuje? Znam swojego syna, potrafi być oschły i niegrzeczny. Możesz mi powiedzieć, to będzie nasza tajemnica – zapewniła, ale czułem, że gdybym potwierdził jej obawy, w te pędy pobiegłaby do syna, by nagadać mu do słuchu.

Tym razem nie mogłem się powstrzymać od śmiechu.

– To także będę miał na uwadze – obiecałem, aczkolwiek nawet jeżeli miałbym jakieś zastrzeżenia, co do zachowania mężczyzny, raczej nie biegłbym na skargę do jego matki. Zwłaszcza nie teraz, kiedy moim jedynym problemem były wątpliwości co do jego uczuć. Już sobie to wyobrażam… _Pani, twój syn mnie pocałował i zadeklarował wieczne pożądanie, ale nic się między nami nie zmieniło_. Chyba musiałbym poszukać nowego lokum.

– Mam dwóch dorosłych synów, ale oboje mają własne życia i brakuje im czasu dla starej matki – powiedziała niby żartem, ale wyczuwałem w jej głosie głęboki smutek.

Chociaż domyślałem się, że niechęć do spędzania czasu z matką nie wzięła się znikąd, było mi jej żal. Straciła męża i więź z dziećmi, co uczyniło z niej samotną osobę. Tym bardziej nie mogłem odrzucić jej afektu, którym niespodziewanie mnie obdarzyła.

– Myślę, że powinna pani próbować dalej – rzuciłem, a ona spojrzała na mnie pytająco. – Ten mur może wygląda na nie do sforsowania, ale wszystko jest możliwe, gdy człowiekowi naprawdę zależy – dodałem.

Chwilę przyglądała mi się, zanim chwyciła dłońmi za moje policzki i nie przysunęła się bliżej, by złożyć na czubku głowy delikatny, matczyny pocałunek. Poczułem się, jakbym znów siedział z mamą na naszej ławce, rozmawiając i snując marzenia.

– Cieszę się, że Salazar cię ma. Jesteś dobrym dzieckiem – powiedziała, po czym wstała szybko, odwracając się do mnie plecami. Kątem oka zauważyłem, że przesuwa knykciami po oczach, jakby ocierała łzy, chociaż równie dobrze mógł to być wytwór mojej wyobraźni. – Obowiązki wzywają. Pamiętaj o spotkaniu, powiedzmy o czwartej, nie spóźnij się.

Nie powiedziała nic więcej, dlatego uznałem, że był to moment, w którym mogłem opuścić jej towarzystwo. Podniosłem się na trzęsących nogach, zdobyłem na ukłonienie i ruszyłem w stronę drzwi, a kiedy znalazłem się poza zasięgiem jej wzroku, przyśpieszyłem, kierując w stronę biblioteki, w której Salazar zapewne przesiadywał. Nie myliłem się. Podszedłem do niego, a on uniósł rozbawiony wzrok, powstrzymując się jednak od uśmiechu.

– Jak przebiegła rozmowa? – zapytał, siląc się na neutralny ton, ale słyszałem w jego głosie nutę wesołości, której nie podzielałem. Wciąż odczuwałem aurę smutku, która uparcie się do mnie kleiła, nie mając zamiaru szybko się ulotnić.

– Myślę, że się polubiliśmy – rzuciłem tajemniczo, siadając obok, a on zamarł, wlepiając we mnie badawcze spojrzenie. – Jutrzejsze popołudnie w każdym razie mam zajęte, z góry uprzedzam.

– Tak? – Zmrużył oczy. Satysfakcja, która się od niego wydobywała, szybko się zmyła. – Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale nie bardzo masz czas na zapoznawanie się z moją matką – rzucił.

– Nie wiem, czy wiesz, ale sam mnie wepchnąłeś w jej ramiona – odpyskowałem, zauważając prosty fakt. Chyba pomysł zapoznania mnie ze swoją matką przestał się podobać. – Czy nie po to, aby się od ciebie odczepiła?

– Bardzo cenię sobie swój spokój – odpowiedział poirytowany.

Oparłem się, zakładając ramiona na piersi. Nie wiedzieć czemu ja również odczułem swego rodzaju rozdrażnienie. Czym ta kobieta zasłużyła sobie na niechęć synów? Miałem ochotę zapytać, chociaż strach i świadomość, że byłoby to wścibstwo, odradzały mi, by dociekać prawdy. Ale jednak, skoro wbrew swojej woli zostałem wepchnięty między nich, miałem prawo poznać powód.

– Dlaczego tak bardzo jej nie znosisz? – zadałem pytanie, nim zdołałem się opamiętać. Salazar momentalnie wyprostował się na krześle, a jego spojrzenie zdradzało, że wkroczyłem na niebezpieczne grunty.

– Nie wydaje mi się, aby to była twoja sprawa – warknął, a w jego oczach pojawił się błysk groźby, który wyraźne dał mi do zrozumienia, bym wycofał się i zapomniał o tej rozmowie. A jednak wrodzona upartość utrzymała mnie na drodze, którą obrałem.

– Chętnie mnie w nią wmieszałeś, więc nie powinieneś być zaskoczony moją ciekawością – starałem się zachować stoicyzm, jednak łatwo nie było zapanować nad emocjami, zwłaszcza kiedy miało to związek z Salazarem, który wybitnie starał się wszystko utrudnić. Prychnąłem, wyczuwając w powietrzu znajomą magię, która niebezpiecznie zagęszczała atmosferę. Typowe. – Nie lubię, kiedy roztaczasz taką aurę – powiedziałem, zaniepokojony falą gorąca, która zalała mnie w odpowiedzi. Nie był to dobry znak. – Odnoszę wtedy wrażenie, jakbyś próbował mnie zastraszyć – wymsknęło mi się, czego momentalnie pożałowałem.

Aura zniknęła równie szybko, co się pojawiła i chociaż niemały ciężar został zrzucony z moich ramion, widok zranienia na twarzy Salazara przyprawił mnie o kolejny. Palnąłem głupstwo. Miałem ochotę uderzyć czołem o ścianę, być może to wybiłoby mi głupotę z głowy. Nie zdobyłem się na nic oprócz westchnienia rezygnacji.

– W porządku. Nie chcesz, to nie mów – warknąłem w końcu, chociaż nie miałem brzmieć tak wrogo. Nie mogłem jednak znieść jednostronnego zaufania w naszej znajomości. Jak mogłem zaufać komuś, kto sam nie pozwala dowiedzieć się niczego o sobie?

– Rozumiem, że teraz będziesz na mnie obrażony? – oderwał się od zajęcia, całą uwagę skupiając na mnie. Wydawał się bardziej zaciekawiony rozwojem sytuacji niż przejęty, co tym bardziej mnie denerwowało. Niczego nie traktował poważnie.

– Obrażony za co? – rzuciłem, przyjmując jego ton, co wyraźnie go zaskoczyło. – Nie mogę się obrazić za to, że odgradzasz się od całego świata. To twoje życie, tylko ty możesz o nim decydować.

– Więc co stanowi problem? – Oparł głowę o dłoń wspartą na biurku, z wyczekiwaniem się we mnie wpatrując. Dałbym sobie odciąć rękę, że przez moment widziałem na jego twarzy uśmiech.

Zaśmiałem się, bynajmniej nie z radości. Zachowanie Salazara działało na mnie jak płachta na byka. Wręcz czułem buzującą we mnie złość, podsycaną cichym, wrednym śmiechem, dochodzącym gdzieś z tyłu głowy.

– Nie powinieneś odtrącać ręki, którą wyciąga do ciebie matka. Nie wiesz, ile macie czasu, a jeżeli go zabraknie, będziesz żałował, że nie spróbowałeś – powiedziałem, nie przerywając nawiązanego kontaktu wzrokowego. Chciałem patrzeć na wyraz jego twarzy, oczu, pragnąłem zauważyć nawet drobny gest, świadczący o tym, że w ogóle ma dla niego chociaż niewielkie znaczenie to, co mówię. Pozostał jednak niewzruszony. Przynajmniej zewnętrznie.

Podniósł się i stanął naprzeciw mnie. Sytuacja była napięta, a ta pozycja, z pozoru drobna, nic nie znacząca, zdawała się dodatkowo zaostrzać sytuację, dlatego poszedłem w jego ślady i również stanąłem na nogach. Oboje powinniśmy stać, jak równy z równym.

– Ty, dla własnego dobra, powinieneś nauczyć się, że świat nie jest tak wspaniały, jakbyś tego chciał. Na zewnątrz ludzie czekają, aby wbić ci nóż w plecy, kiedy tylko odwrócisz wzrok. Gdyby było inaczej, nie stałbyś tutaj i ze mną nie rozmawiał, bo nikt nie zabiły ci ojca ani nie próbował pozbyć się i ciebie, więc oszczędź mi wykładu o byciu miłosiernym wobec wrogów. – Jego ostry głos wywoływał dreszcze na ciele.

– Nie masz racji – odpowiedziałem, mrużąc oczy. – Dzieją się złe rzeczy, ale nie umniejszaj skali tych dobrych. Nie każdy czeka, aby zadać cios. Czasem trzeba zaufać – skierowałem te słowa głównie do niego z nadzieją, że zrozumie tę drobną aluzję.

– Twoja naiwność jest godna pożałowania. – Położył dłoń na moim policzku, delikatnie go gładząc kciukiem. Pierwszy raz nie miałem ochoty, by mnie dotykał w ten sposób. Nie, kiedy jak zawsze lekceważył moje zdanie. – Chciałbyś wybaczać wszystkim… dobroć zaprowadzi cię donikąd. Powinieneś się tego nauczyć na błędach swojego ojca.

Jego słowa zabolały niczym uderzenie. Przekroczył granicę, a wraz z tym sprawił, że nie miałem ochoty dłużej z nim rozmawiać. Strząsnąłem jego rękę z prychnięciem, odsuwając się.

– Na świecie musi istnieć równowaga dla twojej nienawiści do wszystkiego i wszystkich – warknąłem. – Ciekawe, gdzie zaprowadzi cię twoja droga.

– Uważasz, że kieruję się wyłącznie nienawiścią? – zapytał, patrząc na mnie z dziwnym wyrazem oczu, zupełnie jakby moje słowa go zabolały.

– Jakby cię obchodziło, co ja uważam – zaśmiałem się, przeczesując włosy. – Nie traktuj mnie z góry tylko dlatego, że jesteś kilka lat starszy. Nie jestem dzieckiem, które nie doświadczyło niczego poza dobrobytem. Nie przerywaj mi, ja teraz mówię – dodałem szybko, kiedy otwierał już usta, by wtrącić coś od siebie. Salazar po prostu nie mógł wytrzymać w milczeniu dłużej niż kilkanaście sekund. – Masz rodzinę, jednak nie łączy was nic prócz wzajemnej niechęci. Marnujesz to, za co inni oddaliby wszystko. Za co JA dałbym wiele.

– Masz rodzinę – odezwał się po chwili ciszy, a ja jedynie znowu się roześmiałem.

– Dominik ma rodzinę – sprecyzowałem, a ja zauważyłem, jak drga na samo wspomnienie mojego dawnego imienia. – A raczej miał, dopóki nie wyrzuciłem go ze swojego ciała. Nadal nad tym ubolewasz? – zapytałem retorycznie, bo wiedziałem, że nie do końca minął mu żal za utratą podopiecznego. Nie pociągnąłem dalej tego tematu, mimo że już dawno powinienem z nim o tym porozmawiać. – Moi rodzice nie żyją, pozostali mogą być zamieszani w upozorowanie mojej śmierci. Nie mogę wrócić do domu, zresztą… nie mam nawet do kogo. Masz szansę porozmawiać z matką, zrozumieć jej motywacje, dlaczego postąpiła tak, a nie inaczej. Ja nie mogę zapytać swojej, dlaczego próbowała mnie zabić i dlaczego mnie nienawidziła. Zapytałeś, co stanowi problem. Właśnie to, Sal, że na własne życzenie rezygnujesz z rodziny i jakiejkolwiek bliskości z drugim człowiekiem. Masz wszystko, a wiesz, co ja mam? List od matki, który zapewne nie zawiera nic poza wyrazem nienawiści i żalu o to, że pozbawiłem ją życia. Jestem cholernie zazdrosny o to, co posiadasz i zły na twoje zachowanie.

– Twoja matka napisała do ciebie list? – Jego pytanie rozległo się w pokoju, na chwilę wybijając mnie z rytmu. Zamrugałem kilka razy zdziwiony, zastanawiając się, czy aby przypadkiem się nie przesłyszałem.

– Ze wszystkiego, co powiedziałem, zapamiętałeś tylko to? – nie kryłem urażonego tonu głosu, że niemal wszystko, co powiedziałem, poszło w zapomnienie. – Tak, napisała list. Jeden do swojej matki, drugi do mnie.

– Nie przeczytałeś go? – wydawał się być niezwykle poruszony tą informacją, czego w przypływie złości nie potrafiłem zrozumieć. Co go obchodził ten przeklęty list?

– Czy gdybym przeczytał, to snułbym domysły o jego zawartości? – Mimowolnie wywróciłem oczami. A podobno to ja miałem problemy z przyswajaniem informacji. – Nie mam zamiaru go otwierać. Wystarczająco dowiedziałem się z listu zaadresowanego do babki – oznajmiłem. Nic więcej nie musiał wiedzieć. Ta rana była zbyt świeża, bym ją rozdrapywał.

Niespodziewanie doskoczył do mnie i złapał za ramię, przyciągając bliżej.

– Ty durniu! A co, jeśli napisała tam cokolwiek, co pomoże nam rozwiązać problem z demonem? – zapytał, patrząc na mnie z niedowierzaniem, jakby objawił mu się dowód na nieograniczoność ludzkiej głupoty. Zaczynałem być coraz lepszy w analizowaniu spojrzeń mężczyzny.

– Pomoże nam to twoje źródło, o którym wcześniej wspomniałeś – odpowiedziałem, wyrywając się. Nie było najmniejszej szansy, bym zmienił zdanie w tej sprawie. Lepiej, żeby szybko to do niego dotarło. – Nie przeczytam tego listu, nawet jeżeli miałaby to być ostatnia deska ratunku. Zapomnij o nim.

– Ty uparty…

– Zdaję się na ciebie w tej sprawie – powtórzyłem swoje postanowienie, przesuwając się w kierunku wyjścia. Czułem dziwne mrowienie na całym ciele, które zaczęło palić, jakby ktoś przyłożył do skóry coś gorącego. Musiałem się ewakuować jak najszybciej. – Jestem ci wdzięczny za okazywaną pomoc – dodałem, odwracając się i ruszając w stronę drzwi szybkim krokiem. Potrzebowałem powietrza, by ochłonąć.

Szedłem spokojnie, chociaż wszystko we mnie buzowało. Miałem ochotę krzyczeć, przede wszystkim na siebie.

Ty zakuta pało! Ty kretynie! Półgłówku! Po co żeś się odzywał!

_Idiota._

Zatrzymałem się, zaskoczony nieco obelgą. Odmawiałem litanię obelg pod swoim adresem, jednak… tej nie byłem autorem. Obejrzałem się za siebie, ale nikogo tam nie zobaczyłem. A jednak, wyraźnie usłyszałem głos, który zdecydowanie nie należał ani do mnie, ani nie powstał wskutek moich myśli. Był jednak dziwnie znajomy.

Wziąłem kilka oddechów, próbując się uspokoić, ale przychodziło mi to z trudnością. Zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy powoli zaczynałem sobie uświadamiać, że _ktoś_ był jednak obecny od dłuższego czasu, czego wcześniej nie dostrzegłem.

– A więc nie do końca jesteś uśpiony… – mruknąłem, w odpowiedzi uzyskując jedynie cichutki, niemal niedosłyszalny chichot. Wystarczył on jednak, abym poczuł niemal namacalne zagrożenie.

_Tik. Tak. Tik. Tak._

Wybiegłem na dwór, gwałtownie wciągając powietrze, próbując wyrzucić z głowy niechciany głos. Uspokoiłem się i na chwilę wstrzymałem oddech, jednak nie słyszałem nic oprócz szelestu liści.

Nie miałem wiele czasu. Wiedziałem o tym od początku, jednak dopiero teraz w pełni sobie to uświadomiłem. Całą nadzieję musiałem pokładać w Salazarze.


	18. Wspomnienia, które rozszarpują stare rany

Otworzyłem oczy, a spojrzenie mimowolnie wylądowało na suficie. Było ciemno, jednak mogłem dostrzec na nim niewyraźne malunki, które zaalarmowały mnie, że nie znajdowałem się we własnej sypialni.

Zerwałem się z łóżka, a raczej próbowałem, szybko jednak zorientowałem się, że nie leżałem pod pierzyną, lecz na twardej i zimnej podłodze. Podniosłem się z jękiem, czując ból rozchodzący się po ciele. Spanie na ziemi nie służyło zdrowiu, jednak bardziej niepokojące było, skąd się tu właściwie wziąłem.

Rozejrzałem się po pokoju, który szybko zidentyfikowałem jako dziecięcy. Było w nim coś znajomego, jednak nie potrafiłem ocenić, co właściwie przywoływało ciepłe uczucia w sercu. Dopiero, gdy wzrok spoczął na łóżku i leżącej na niej postaci, zrozumiałem wszystko.

To był mój pokój.

Podszedłem bliżej, z pewną czułością przyglądając się małemu chłopcu, który wiercił się niespokojnie. W końcu podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i zaczął przecierać zmęczone oczy. Wyczuwałem od niego niezadowolenie, irytację, a przede wszystkim smutek. Chociaż niewiele dostrzegałem w ciemnościach, to wiedziałem, że płakał. Że ja płakałem.

Zsunął się z łóżka, wyszarpując z kołdry, która oplotła się wokół jego nóg niczym groźny wąż. Niemalże wywrócił się, jednak w porę złapał równowagę i stanął bosymi stopami na podłodze. Słyszałem jego syk, kiedy skóra zetknęła się z lodowatą powierzchnią, wywołując nieprzyjemne wrażenie. _Czułem, to co on._

Wyglądał na niezdecydowanego. Ruszył w kierunku drzwi, by zaraz wrócić na łóżko i tak w kółko. Toczył wewnętrzną walkę, a ja nie mogłem sobie przypomnieć, co stanowiło jej przedmiot. O czym zaciekle wtedy myślałem?

Usiadłem obok niego, oczekując na dalsze kroki. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później zbierze się na odwagę i wyjdzie z pokoju, wymagało to jednak cierpliwości z mojej strony. Było mi to na rękę, mogłem przyzwyczaić się do sytuacji, w której niespodziewanie się znalazłem.

Minęło może kilka, może nawet kilkanaście minut, kiedy gwałtownie się podniósł i zdecydowanie ruszył w stronę drzwi, zaciskając małą dłoń na gałce, nim pociągnął je w swoją stronę. Wysunął głowę, rozglądając się za śladem czyjejkolwiek obecności, a kiedy upewnił się, że droga była wolna, ruszył korytarzem. Z każdym krokiem zaczął zwalniać, jakby odwaga, którą zebrał, ulatywała, aż w końcu się zatrzymał, spoglądając w drzwi, które znajdowały się na końcu korytarza. Również skierowałem tam spojrzenie, próbując ujrzeć to, co widziałem jako sześciolatek, jednak nic nie zdawało się odbiegać od normy. Co zatem przykuło moją uwagę?

Chłopiec, zamiast zejść po schodach, ruszył dalej, prosto do tajemniczych drzwi. Były duże, piękne ozdobione i wywoływały we mnie dziwne, niepokojące wręcz uczucie. Czyja to była sypialnia?

Moja młodsza wersja przyśpieszyła kroku, kiedy niespodziewanie usłyszeliśmy krzyk. Zatrzymałem się raptownie, wnet pojmując, czego właśnie doświadczałem.

– Nie! Nie! Nie! Nie! – krzyczałem, zdzierając sobie gardło. Czułem w nim nieprzyjemne drapanie za każdym razem, kiedy wrzeszczałem, jakby żywcem obdzierali mnie ze skóry.

Odwróciłem się i biegłem przed siebie, ale korytarz nie poruszał się ze mną, jakbym stał w miejscu. Przestałem próbować uciec i wtedy dywany, po których stąpałem, zaczęły szybko się przesuwać, wytrącając mnie z równowagi. Runąłem z hukiem, ciągnięty przez nie w stronę drzwi i sześcioletniego mnie, który właśnie chwytał za gałkę drzwi, za które nie chciałem zaglądać.

– Proszę, nie! – krzyknąłem, próbując się odczołgać, ale moje próby były daremne. Nawet nie wiedziałem, kiedy zacząłem płakać, wbijając paznokcie w materiał w kolejnych próbach zapobieżenia temu, czego bałem się, odkąd odzyskałem tożsamość. – Obudź się! Obudź się! Obudź! – wrzeszczałem jak opętany, zamykając oczy tak ciasno, jak tylko mogłem. Nie chciałem patrzeć. Nie chciałem tego zobaczyć. Nie byłem gotowy.

_Nie możesz uciec przez nieuniknionym._

– Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Nie chcę! – krzyknąłem, podrywając się do biegu, jednak zaraz znowu upadłem, uderzając się głową o podłogę.

Poczułem, jak ktoś chwyta mnie za ramię, obracając na plecy. Zacząłem uderzać go rękami, próbując z siebie zrzucić, jednak uścisk rósł w sile. Słyszałem głos, cichy, brzmiący niczym groźba, co tym bardziej mnie przeraziło.

– Zostaw mnie! – wrzeszczałem ochrypniętym już głosem, dopóki nie poczułem, jak coś płynie po mnie niczym lodowata woda.

Otworzyłem oczy, napotykając parę niebieskich tęczówek. Zerwałem się do siadu, niemalże zderzając czołem z twarzą właściciela znanych mi oczu, ale to był mój najmniejszy problem. Nie mogłem oddychać. Próbowałem zaczerpnąć powietrza, ale czułem, jakby coś stanęło mi w gardle, nie pozwalając na to. Przesunąłem się na kolana, rękami opierając na podłodze. Pochylałem się, charcząc i powoli zaczynało mi ciemnieć przed oczami.

– Uspokój się – powiedział Salazar z opanowaniem, przysuwając się bliżej i kładąc dłoń na moich plecach. Czułem przepływającą przez siebie moc, która powoli zapanowywała nad moją własną, szalejącą w ciele. – Weź oddech, dasz radę. – Usłyszałem. Łatwiej było powiedzieć, niż zrobić, jednak w końcu mi się udało, chociaż zbyt zachłannie wciągnąłem powietrze. Zachłysnąłem się, a w pokoju dało się słyszeć mój głośny, nieprzyjemny dla uszu, chrapowaty kaszel.  – Grzeczny chłopiec. Teraz spokojnie, wdech i wydech – zakomenderował, a ja posłusznie oddychałem, dopóki nie poczułem się wystarczająco na siłach, by usiąść.

Nie widziałem nic przez załzawione oczy, dlatego szybko otarłem je rękawem i rozejrzałem. Byłem w swojej komnacie w zamku Slytherinów. Nie było korytarzy, złowieszczych dywanów ani groźby nadchodzącej śmierci. Mimo tego, czułem się fatalnie.

Salazar wciąż głaskał mnie po plecach, siedząc obok na podłodze, co samo w sobie było dziwne. Pomijając fakt, że przyszedł do mnie z pomocą mimo naszej ostatniej kłótni. Byłem zaskoczony, chociaż to i tak mało powiedziane.

– Przepraszam… – wydusiłem z siebie, a on spojrzał na mnie pytająco. – Obudziłem cię – wyjaśniłem, a on parsknął śmiechem.

– Tylko za to mnie przepraszasz? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

– Za tamtą rozmowę też – dodałem, nieco zawstydzony. – Za to, co powiedziałem. Może nie za wszystko… ale nie chcę się z tobą kłócić. Przepraszam.

– A jeżeli nie przyjmę twoich przeprosin? – rzucił, nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku. Taka ewentualność nie przyszła mi nawet do głowy. Była po prostu niemożliwa.

– Oboje wiemy, że przyjmiesz – odpowiedziałem na jego pytanie. W jego oczach zalśniła niebezpieczna iskierka. Ona wystarczyła, bym wiedział, że winy zostały mi odpuszczone, chociaż zapewne na tym nie miało się zakończyć.

– To zależy, jak bardzo się postarasz, aby mnie przekonać. – Usłyszałem i nie mogłem powstrzymać się od zaśmiania. Musiałem przyznać, nie spodziewałem się tego, chociaż skłamałby, gdybym powiedział, że ani trochę mi się to nie podobało.

– Pomyślę nad stosownym zadośćuczynieniem – rzuciłem, przesuwając się bliżej łóżka. Odchyliłem głowę i oparłem ją o miękkie posłanie, niemalże jęknąwszy, kiedy pulsowanie w skroniach nasiliło się, zupełnie jakby lada moment miała wybuchnąć.

Salazar przesunął się odrobinę, zajmując miejsce obok mnie i opierając plecami o kolumnę łóżka. Przyglądał mi się badawczo i chociaż nic nie mówił, wiedziałem, że ledwo powstrzymuje się od zadawania pytań. Niewiedza była wbrew jego naturze.

– Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś – odezwałem się w końcu, przechylając głowę na bok, by móc na niego spojrzeć. Nie miałem jeszcze okazji widzieć go w takim stanie. Nieubrany, nieuczesany, z lekko podkrążonymi oczami, a jednak wciąż wyglądał niesamowicie i mógłbym wpatrywać się w niego godzinami.

Usłyszałem w odpowiedzi jedynie prychnięcie, ale nawet ono wyrażało wiele. Uśmiechnąłem się, dziękując losowi, że miałem na kogo liczyć w najgorszych momentach życia.

– O czym był ten sen? – Salazar w końcu zadał pytanie, które go nurtowało. Nie było jednak w jego głosie typowej dla niego nuty władczości. Starał się brzmieć współczująco, ciepło, zapewne by zachęcić mnie do mówienia. Gdyby tylko wiedział, że nawet jego rozkaz wystarczyłby, bym wyśpiewał wszystko, jak na spowiedzi. Moja słabość do niego rosła z każdą minutą, wolałem jednak, by nie wiedział o swojej przewadze nade mną.

– To nie był sen – odpowiedziałem, a kiedy uniósł sceptycznie brew, jakbym powiedział coś durnego, pośpieszyłem z dalszymi wyjaśnieniami. – To było wspomnienie. Powoli wracają, przypominając mi o tym, co wydarzyło się przed… sam wiesz. Nic przyjemnego – mruknąłem, podciągając kolana pod brodę.

Nie pytał dalej, może czuł, że był to drażliwy temat, może dawał mi czas na zebranie myśli. Nie wiedziałem, co tak naprawdę kryło się pod ciemnymi, swobodnie spływającymi włosami. Jedna, wielka zagadka. Potrzebowałem jednak zwierzyć się komuś, zrzucić z barków ciężar, bo stawał się zbyt przytłaczający, a jeżeli nie Salazarowi, to komu?

– To było jedno z ostatnich wspomnień… tak przypuszczam. Noc, w którą umarł mój ojciec – wyszeptałem, jakby ktoś w tym momencie podsłuchiwał, chociaż było to wielce nieprawdopodobne. – Widziałem jego śmierć, dlatego… spanikowałem – wyjaśniłem swój nocny atak, nieco zawstydzony, że nie potrafiłem stawić czoła czemuś, co zdarzyło się wiele lat temu. Sam nie rozumiałem, skąd wziął się mój strach, dlaczego więc ktoś inny miałby? Jednak serce podpowiadało mi, że Salazar powstrzyma się od osądzenia mnie.

– Nie możesz uciekać przed tym wiecznie – odpowiedział po zastanowieniu, a ja poczułem mdłości. Wiedziałem, że miał rację, a jednak wolałem uniknąć tego wspomnienia, zostawić je na sam koniec. Ono jednak, jakby na złość, musiało pojawić się właśnie teraz. Nie było gorszego momentu. – Jeżeli nie pozwolisz mu wrócić, możesz zaburzyć cały proces odzyskiwania pamięci. To jest niebezpieczne.

– Nie można go jakoś pominąć? – zapytałem z nadzieją, a grobowa cisza wystarczyła jako odpowiedź. – Nie chcę – powiedziałem, zaciskając mocno usta. Zachowywałem się jak dziecko, ale w tym momencie było mi to obojętne.

– Wiem – usłyszałem, a jego słowa zdawały się brzmieć współczująco. Może chciałem tak czuć, może rzeczywiście to były jego prawdziwe odczucia. Mimo wszystko, nieco podniosło mnie to na duchu. – Ale musisz przez to przejść – zawyrokował, a je westchnąłem cierpiętniczo. – Nie jest tak, że masz inne wyjście – dodał, a ja posłałem mu mordercze spojrzenie. Zbyt często miał rację.

Podniósł się i wyciągnął w moją stronę dłoń. Chwyciłem ją, a on pomógł mi się podnieść, co przyszło z trudem. Straciłem czucie w nogach, a w głowie wciąż nieprzyjemne wibrowanie, dlatego moje stanięcie na własnych kończynach przebiegło dość niezgrabnie.

– Połóż się i odpocznij – powiedział Salazar, a ja zadrżałem mimowolnie. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą chciałem, to zasnąć i znowu zostać poddanym tym samym przeżyciom.

– Wystarczająco odpocząłem – mruknąłem, chociaż moje ciało było przeciwnego zdania. Powieki niemal same opadały, wołając o kilka godzin snu. Musiałem jednak wytrzymać. Niestety, moje zmęczenie zauważyłby nawet ślepiec.

– Tak, ja też – jego komentarz ociekał ironią. Przez chwilę nawet zrobiło mi się głupio, ale szybko mi przeszło, kiedy złapał mnie za ramię i siłą wepchnął na łóżko. – Nawet nie myśl o wymigiwaniu się od snu – warknął, wyraźnie poirytowany.

Otworzyłem usta, by się przeciwstawić, ale zaraz zamilknąłem, kiedy łóżko ugięło się pod ciężarem dodatkowej osoby. Zamrugałem zdziwiony, patrząc, jak rozsiada się wygodnie na moim posłaniu, opierając o ramę.

– Zostanę z tobą… – niemal szepnął, jakby nie dowierzał, co właściwie robi. Ja sam czułem się, jakbym wcale się nie obudził.

Przypatrywałem się jego nieodgadnionemu wyrazowi twarzy, zastanawiając się, czy powinienem właściwie cokolwiek powiedzieć. Przyjemne ciepło zalało moje ciało, zwłaszcza w świetle wspomnień. Nie pierwszy raz miał zamiar nade mną czuwać, co niemalże wywołało na mojej twarzy uśmiech. Poczułem dziwny uścisk w sercu i przez chwilę chciałem go przytulić. Nie wiem właściwie, czemu po prostu tego nie zrobiłem.

– Dobrze – powiedziałem w końcu, zaciskając w pięści drżące dłonie. Przesunąłem poduszkę i ugniotłem ją kilka razy, nim zdecydowałem się położyć. Nie zamknąłem jednak oczu, a z ust mimowolnie wydobyło się westchnięcie. Salazar spojrzał na mnie ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Boję się – przyznałem w końcu, chociaż wyznanie to wiele mnie kosztowało. Przede wszystkim dumę.

– Będę przy tobie cały czas – zapewnił, a jego oczy złagodniały. – Jeżeli będzie trzeba, obudzę cię.

Spojrzałem w sufit, próbując ukryć zestresowanie, ale na pewno czytał ze mnie jak z otwartej księgi. Miętoliłem w dłoniach okrycie, ciężko oddychałem, ale w końcu zamknąłem oczy. Prozaiczna czynność nigdy nie wydawała się tak przyjemna. Uspokoiłem oddech, wyczyściłem głowę z szalejących myśli, ale nie potrafiłem zasnąć.

Prychnąłem zdenerwowany i podniosłem się do siadu. Nie było możliwości, abym teraz zasnął, o czym miałem zamiar poinformować mężczyznę, ale kiedy tylko spojrzałem w bok w jego poszukiwaniu i odkryłem jego nieobecność, wiedziałem, że jednak mi się powiodło. Nie czułem się szczęśliwy z powodu tego małego sukcesu.

Wszystko wyglądało zupełnie tak, jak za pierwszym razem, nie sprawiło to jednak, że bałem się mniej. Wyginałem ze zdenerwowania palce, oczekując, jak mały Godryk wyjdzie na korytarz, krocząc ku przeznaczeniu. Podążałem za nim niczym cień, rozglądając się na boki, jakby zaraz ktoś miał mnie zaatakować.

Tym razem nie stchórzyłem. Jakby czyjeś dłonie trzymały mnie za ramiona, pchając do przodu i przekazując mi siły, szedłem przed siebie, nie spuszczając wzroku z chłopca. Zatrzymał się przy schodach, jak wtedy, zerkając w stronę drzwi do sypialni ojca i miał zamiar zejść na dół, kiedy znowu do uszu dotarł męski krzyk. Nieludzki wręcz wrzask sprawił, że zatrzymałem się, próbując cofnąć o krok, jednak stopy zdawały się przykleić do podłoża.

Moja młodsza wersja bez wahania pobiegła w stronę hałasu, jakby strach był jej obcy, czego szczere jej zazdrościłem. Ruszyłem za nią, wołając ją po imieniu, jednak na darmo. Rzuciłem się do przodu, chcąc zatrzymać ją i uchronić przed traumatycznym widokiem, ale dłonie przeniknęły przez niego jak przez powietrze. Upadłem na podłogę z hukiem, obijając sobie łokcie, kolana i podbródek. Pod wpływem uderzenia, zagryzłem język, a ciepła ciecz zalała mi usta. Było to jednak moje najmniejsze zmartwienie. Zerwałem się z ziemi i pognałem za chłopcem, nie chcąc zaprzestać starań, by go powstrzymać, ale kiedy tylko znalazłem się za nim, szarpnął za drzwi i otworzył je, powodując, że oboje momentalnie znieruchomieliśmy.

Nawet będąc uprzedzonym o czekającym mnie doświadczeniu, nie byłem gotowy na widok, który się przede mną rozpostarł. Wnętrzności podeszły mi do gardła, a krzyk zamarł na ustach.

Ojciec leżał na łóżku z oczami szeroko otwartymi w przerażeniu, jednak nie było w nich nawet śladu życia. Niemal cała pościel zawalona była krwią, a jej strużki spływały po jego ręku prosto na podłogę, tworząc coraz większą kałużę. W usta miał wciśnięty biały materiał, który, jak podpowiadała mi wyobraźnia, miał uniemożliwić mu wydawanie jakichkolwiek odgłosów. Z jego nagiej piersi ziała przerażająca dziura, jednak to ręka, wciśnięta głęboko w nią, wywoływała większą trwogę.

Odważyłem się w końcu przesunąć wzrok na jej właścicielkę, jednak kiedy tylko moje oczy spoczęły na jej rozebranej sylwetce, cofnąłem się, chcąc jak najszybciej opuścić komnatę. Uderzyłem plecami w coś twardego i zorientowałem się, że wyjście blokowała niewidzialna ściana, zmuszająca mnie, bym pozostał na miejscu i przypomniał sobie wydarzenia sprzed dziesięciu lat. W tym momencie pragnąłem jedynie, by Sal mnie obudził, jednak z drugiej strony wiedziałem, że poznanie prawdy było nieuniknione. Musiałem stawić temu czoła, niezależnie jak bolesne miało to być.

Kobieta, która siedziała na nim okrakiem bez żadnego okrycia, nie była Cecilią, którą pamiętałem z odzyskanych już wspomnień. Była to dziwna, przerażająca kreatura pokryta łuskami, których kolor do złudzenia przypominał zgniłą zieleń. Złote włosy, za którymi podążały oczy wszystkich mężczyzn, zmieniły się nie do poznania. Rzadkie, przetłuszczone i czarne niczym smoła, okalające kościstą twarz, na której osadzone były małe, równie ciemne oczy. W szponach, bo dłońmi nie mogłem nazwać jej niekształtnych, zakończonych długimi pazurami, kończyn, trzymała coś, co po chwili zidentyfikowałem jako serce. Przynajmniej to, co z niego pozostało. Zebrało mi się na wymioty.

Upadłem na ziemię, niezdolny nawet do mrugnięcia, kiedy obserwowałem, jak powoli przysuwa je do siebie i kłami wgryza się, odgryzając spory jego kawałek. Oblizała usta, przywołując na twarzy odrażający uśmiech i wówczas spojrzała w bok, prosto na małego chłopca, stojącego jak sparaliżowany w drzwiach. _Na mnie_.

Podniosła się na nogach, wydając jęk przyjemności, a dłonią przesunęła po wewnętrznej stronie uda, by po chwili unieść ją i zlizać nasienie, które zdołała zebrać. Z gracją, która nie pasowała do jej wyglądu, zsunęła się z łóżka i ruszyła w naszym kierunku. Boże, _w moim_ , zauważyłem z przerażeniem.

Patrzyła prosto na mnie, nie na małego chłopca, który był prawdziwym świadkiem morderstwa swojego ojca. Wstrzymałem oddech, kiedy stanęła przede mną, a po chwili klęknęła, łapiąc moją twarz w swoje łapy. Nadal się uśmiechała, kiedy gładziła moje policzki, jakby okazywała czułość swojemu najdroższemu dziecku.

– Nie musisz się bać, kochanie – odezwała się swoim niewinnym, dziewczęcym głosem, ani odrobinę niepasującym do sytuacji, co tym bardziej mroziło krew.

Wciąż miałem nadzieję, że wszystko, co rozpościerało się za jej plecami, było halucynacją, że to nie zdarzyło się naprawdę, ale nie mogłem długo się oszukiwać. Czułem, jakby to mnie wydarła serce i nie potrafiłem zrobić nic, oprócz wylania łez nad losem ojca, który nie zasłużył na taki koniec.

– Śliczny chłopcze, nic ci nie grozi – dodała i zaczęła się schylać, dopóki jej usta nie natrafiły na moje, składając na nich delikatny pocałunek.

Czułem odór, wydobywający się spomiędzy jej warg, a krew ojca dostała się do moich ust. Szarpnąłem się, ale jej dłonie zacisnęły się mocno, czułem jak przebija skórę na policzkach, by pogłębić pocałunek. Ktoś jednak w tym momencie oderwał ją ode mnie, a jej szpony zostały boleśnie przeciągnięte po mojej twarzy, zostawiając za sobą długi, krwawy szlak. Krzyknąłem, znowu próbując odczołgać się do tyłu, tym razem jednak to nie ściana stanowiła przeszkodę. Dłoń natrafiła na czyjś but, a plecy zderzyły się z nogami niespodziewanego przybysza. Odwróciłem głowę, chcąc spojrzeć mu w oczy, odkryć kim jest, jednak nim zdołałem to uczynić, zarzucono coś na moją głowę i pochłonęła mnie ciemność.

Ktoś szarpnął za moje ręce, bezlitośnie wyginając je do tyłu. Czułem, jak zimny sznur oplata moje nadgarstki, zanim boleśnie został na nich zaciśnięty. Zaszlochałem głośno, próbując się wyrwać, ale wszystko na nic.

Nie zadali sobie trudu podnieść mnie z ziemi. Bez skrupułów złapali za moje nogi i zaczęli wlec po podłodze, nie dbając o to, że obijam się o meble, o kanty ścian… byłem dla nic śmieciem, nawet bez słów mogłem to odczuć.

– Obudź mnie! – wrzasnąłem, wierzgając ciałem. Poczułem silne uderzenie prosto w brzuch, które pozbawiło mnie tchu. Zacząłem kaszleć, czując, jak z kącików ust wypływa ciepła ciecz.

– Zamknij mordę, szczeniaku. – Usłyszałem, nim kolejne silne uderzenie trafiło mnie prosto w pierś.

_Obudź mnie. Obudź mnie. Obudź mnie. Obudź mnie. Obudź mnie. Obudź mnie!_

Byłem pewien, że umrę. Otrzymywałem cios za ciosem, aż straciłem rachubę, ile razy mnie uderzono. Kimkolwiek była ta osoba, nie okazywała litości nawet wobec sześcioletniego dziecka. Przestałem czuć cokolwiek, powoli odpływając do innego świata… tam, gdzie czekała na mnie wolność od cierpienia, krzywd, nieszczęść. Chciałem po prostu zniknąć i prawie moje błaganie zostało wysłuchane, dopóki nie poczułem znowu tej lodowatej aury, otaczającej moje ciało i wciągającej mnie z powrotem.

Gdy otworzyłem oczy, tym razem ujrzałem światło. Czułem się, jakbym tkwił w ciemnościach całe życie i teraz, po raz pierwszy, ujrzał blask płomieni świec. Wyszarpnąłem się z czyichś rąk z zamiarem ucieczki, szukania ratunku, jednak zaraz ponownie mnie pochwyciły, przyciągając jeszcze bliżej siebie.

Zaskomlałem niczym uderzony pies, próbując się wyrwać, jednak im dłużej tkwiłem w uścisku, tym spokojniejszy się stawałem. Delikatny zapach kwitnących drzew dotarł do moich nozdrzy, powoli przywracając mi przytomność umysłu. Głośnie dudnienie w uszach zaczęło być zastępowane szeptem mężczyzny.

– Już wszystko dobrze – usłyszałem powtarzające się zdanie i, co najdziwniejsze, uwierzyłem w nie niemal natychmiast.

Zacisnąłem pięści na jego koszuli, głęboko oddychając i napawając się jego przyjemną wonią. Miałem uczucie, jakbym przeżył już coś podobnego… tak, to była scena niczym wyjęta z mojej pamięci. Znów siedziałem w objęciach Salazara, który głaskał moje plecy z delikatnością, która była do niego niepodobna. Poczułem, jak wzruszenie uderza we mnie z siłą tajfunu. Został ze mną, jak obiecał. Obudził mnie, zgodnie z danym słowem. Dlaczego coś tak prostego napawało mnie takim szczęściem?

– Sal – zaszlochałem, wciskając twarz jeszcze głębiej w pierś mężczyzny, aż jęknął z bólu. Nie odsunął mnie jednak, pozwalając przyciskać do siebie, jakby od tego zależało moje życie. – Wyrwała… dziura… serce – zacząłem mówić, jednak zdawało mi się, że nie ma szans, by cokolwiek zrozumiał z kilku słów, przerywanych moim płaczem. Nie potrafiłem jednak się uspokoić, wciąż mając przed oczami ten przerażający widok. Nigdy nie miałem go zapomnieć.

– Już dobrze, jestem tu – mówił, przesuwając jedną z dłoni na moją głowę i delikatnie gładząc. – Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić – powiedział to z taką mocą, że poczułem dreszcze na całym ciele. Niezależnie, co Salazar powiedział, w jego głosie tkwiła taka pewność, taka siła, że nie można było uczynić nic innego, jak uwierzyć mu i powierzyć swoje życie w jego ręce.

– Nie pozwól im mnie zabrać – łkałem, jakbym nadal był tym sześcioletnim chłopcem. – Nie pozwól im.

– Nie pozwolę – usłyszałem jeszcze, zanim pochłonęła mnie ciemność.

*

Kiedy w końcu się obudziłem, byłem wycieńczony. Każda część ciała krzyczała z bólu, a poruszenie palcami dłoni było na ten moment moim największym osiągnięciem.

Wziąłem kilka głębokich oddechów nim spróbowałem podnieść się do siadu. Kosztowało mnie to wiele wysiłku i niemal rozpłakałem się, kiedy w końcu mi się udało. Rozsadzało mi brzuch i żebra, rwała przepona… zupełnie jakby stado koni przebiegło po mojej piersi. Czułem się fatalnie i miałem dziwne przeczucie, że równie wspaniale wyglądałem.

Rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Na szafce obok łóżka leżał stos różnych butelek, każda zapełniona jakimiś płynami. W nogach ktoś ułożył czyste szaty i ręcznik, zapewne przyszykowane, abym mógł się obmyć i przebrać. Spojrzałem na swoje ubranie i wówczas zauważyłem, że ktoś już mnie przebrał. Moja szara koszula zniknęła na rzecz innej, błękitnej i co najważniejsze świeżej i pachnącej. Wolałem sobie nie wyobrażać, jak wyglądałem… po wszystkim.

Chciałem podnieść się akurat w momencie, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich nie kto inny jak pan domu. Sekundowy kontakt wzrokowy wystarczył, bym wiedział, że mam absolutny zakaz wstawania. Powoli stawało się to rutyną, jednak mimo wewnętrznego oburzenia, ułożyłem się z powrotem na łóżku, starając się w żaden sposób nie okazać, jak bardzo cierpię przy nawet najmniejszym ruchu.

Salazar okrążył łóżko i przysiadł na jego brzegu. Dopiero wtedy zauważyłem, że niósł kolejne, dość podejrzane butelki i kilka białych szmat. Odłożył je na bok i zaczął przyglądać badawczo, jakby szukał jakichś niepokojących objaw. Wszystko jednak, przynajmniej na pierwszy rzut oka, było w porządku. Okazało się, że tylko mi się zdawało.

– Zdejmij koszulkę – usłyszałem polecenie i przez moment myślałem, że żartuje. Uświadomiłem sobie jednak, że Sal i poczucie humoru raczej nie chadzają tymi samymi drogami.

 – Po co? – zapytałem, wracając do pozycji siedzącej. Tym razem jednak nie zdołałem powstrzymać jęku bólu. – To nic takiego – powiedziałem szybko, chociaż nawet dla siebie nie brzmiałem przekonująco.

– Muszę sprawdzić, czy kości prawidłowo się zrosły – wyjaśnił, łapiąc za skraj koszuli i próbując podciągnąć ją do góry, szybko jednak złapałem za jej brzegi i przytrzymałem. Nie wiedziałem, co wywołało u mnie tak gwałtowną reakcję, tym większy wstyd mnie ogarnął, a uspokojeniu nie pomagało jego przenikliwe spojrzenie. Musiałem wymyślić dobre usprawiedliwienie, a takich ostatnio mi brakowało.

– Sam to zrobię – wymamrotałem, siadając na brzegu i ściągając górną część garderoby przez głowę. Sama myśl, że siedzę półnagi przed mężczyzną, za którym szalałem, sprawiała, że miałem ochotę wybiec z pomieszczenia i prawdopodobnie zrobiłbym to, gdybym był w stanie.

Spojrzałem na siebie i aż sapnąłem, widząc, w jakim stanie znajduje się moje ciało. Brzuch i pierś pokryte były różnokolorowi plamami. Większość była sina, jednak zdołałem zauważyć także brunatnożółte. Widok był odrażający i jedyne, na co miałem ochotę, to zasłonić się i więcej tego nie oglądać.

– To był tylko sen… jakim cudem to się stało? – zapytałem, obserwując jak Sal podnosi i odkłada jakieś flaszki, bacznie się im przyglądając, a niektórymi wstrząsając. Wyglądał na skupionego i przez chwilę nawet zapomniałem o własnym bólu, obserwując z fascynacją, jak pochłonięty był eliksirami. Był w jego oczach jakichś błysk, który nie pozwalał oderwać od nich wzroku.

– To nie są _tylko_ sny – zaczął wyjaśnienie, łapiąc jeden flakon i podając mi go. – Pomoże na ból, wypij – powiedział i przyłożył butelkę do moich ust. Eliksir miał na początku dziwny, słodki smak, który zaraz jednak przeistoczył się w gorzki, drapiący w gardło. – To są wspomnienia, które do ciebie wracają, a ich forma, z tego, co zaobserwowałem, jest… dowolna – mówił, starając się używać przystępnych słów, jednak wciąż nie rozumiałem, dlaczego skończyłem obity niczym śliwka.

Klęknął przede mną i delikatnie przesunął palcami po moich ranach, a moje mięśnie mimowolnie się napięły. Syknąłem, zupełnie jakby muśnięcie przywołało doznany wcześniej ból.

– Przecież to już się wydarzyło – odezwałem się, z niepokojem obserwując, jak nakłada na dłonie jakąś maść, którą następnie zaczął subtelnie wcierać w moje ciało. Wzdrygnąłem się pod wpływem nieoczekiwanego zimna. Jednak to sam dotyk sprawiał, że ciężko było zapanować nad uczuciami. Skup się Godryku.– Dlaczego zatem po raz wtóry doznaję tych samych obrażeń? – zdołałem zebrać myśli i zapytać o powód.

– Podejrzewam, że pierwotny plan twoich porywaczy, nie zakładał, że kiedykolwiek odzyskasz pamięć – powiedział, nie przerywając swojego zajęcia. Zacząłem czuć przyjemne ciepło, a i ból zaczął powoli uchodzić. – O ile w ogóle zakładał, że miałeś przeżyć – przedstawił czarny scenariusz, którego nie byłem w stanie potwierdzić. Jeszcze. – Rzucono na ciebie kilka zaklęć, które weszły ze sobą w reakcję, stąd wynika anormalność odzyskiwania wspomnień.

– Można nieco jaśniej? – westchnąłem, czując rozchodzący się w głowie pulsujący ból.

– Rzucono na ciebie zarówno zaklęcie ochronne, jak i wymazujące pamięć. Wychodzi na to, że oba były na tyle potężne, że jedno stara się zwalczyć drugie, powodując, że z jednej strony twój umysł uznaje te wspomnienia za swoje i tylko je przywraca, z drugiej zaś ich nie rozpoznaje i traktuje jako nowe, które przeżywasz w chwili obecnej, a więc zmusza cię do doświadczenia ich po raz kolejny.

– Dorzucając do tego mojego nowego przyjaciela, zapewne mam się z czego cieszyć – mruknąłem niezadowolony, jednak uznałem, że nie było sensu już teraz popadać w depresję. – Właściwie co to takiego? – zapytałem, kierując pytające spojrzenie na dziwny pojemnik z mazią. Chociaż w ten sposób mogłem zająć myśli, zarówno swoje, jak i Salazara.

– Maść na urazy – zaspokoił moją ciekawość, odkładając wszystko na szafkę i dźwigając się z kolan. – Podałem ci też eliksir na zrośnięcie kości. Miałeś złamane żebra i obojczyk, ale wygląda na to, że wszystko jest już w porządku i ostały jedynie siniaki – dodał, palcami przesuwając po wspomnianych kościach. – Połóż się i nie ruszaj przez jakiś czas. Pozwól maści zrobić swoje.

– Dziękuję – wyszeptałem, opadając na łóżko z westchnieniem.

– Jeśli będziesz tyle dziękował, twój dług będzie rósł – zauważył, uśmiechając się delikatnie, choć z nutą złośliwości.

– Będę zatem musiał pomyśleć nad jego spłatą – mruknąłem, przymykając oczy, z zadowoleniem przyjmując rozchodzący się po ciele gorąc, który pozwalał mi zapomnieć o bólu. Przez myśl jeszcze przemknęło mi, że w tym życiu raczej nie zdołam się odwdzięczyć, po czym zasnąłem, tym razem zapadając w spokojny sen.


End file.
